Red Haired Luffia
by Sparrow1011
Summary: What would happen is Luffy's mother gave her daughter to Red Haired Shanks to rise? How different would Luffy be if the goofball raised her? And what changes would she bring to them? WARNING: Slight swearing and sexually parts
1. Goodbye

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

On a boat in the Grandline, run by Dragon the revolutionary leader, three people stood at the front of the ship talking.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you'll never…"

"Iva, both Dragon and I have talked about everything, and we both agree it's the best thing to do." A female with long dark blue hair said with a soft smile looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"…She looks a lot like you Rosella, besides the eyes and black hair." Iva said after a pause.

"Heh, she's a lot like her father in a lot of things, but she takes after as both strongly as well."

"Yes." Dragon took the bundle out of Roses arms and hugged it before kissing the things head and handing it back over. A hard thing for a father to say goodbye to their own child, Rose softly smiled and leapt from the ship she was on to the ship ahead of her. She landed on the deck unseen and looked around before a problem popped up. Where to put her daughter? Glancing around she spotted an old box resting on the window ledge, looking inside of it she found it empty. Why would they keep an empty box? Shaking her head and kissed and hugged her child before resting her inside the brown box and closing the lid. The blue haired women stuck the folded envelope on the top of it and with silent tears tracking down her face stepped away from her daughter; Rosella could hear the cries as she jumped back to Dragons ship, back to his side.


	2. Box Baby

**Chapter Two: Box baby**

Crying, wailing, sobbing and more wailing…nobody could find the source of this noise; every single pirate is running around deck, looking over the railing, under ropes, in barrels or crates. But nobody could find the source of this noise, it normal wouldn't be a huge problem, only a few of them looking for the noise maker but it is a huge problem because, well it's a little after the middle of the night where everyone, besides those on watch, were blissfully asleep. They could just see the orange streaks on the horizon coming up, and yet there is no sign of anything that could be crying so loudly.

"WHERE IS IT?" Shouted the captain of the ship looking ready to pull his own red hair out of his head, as he stormed up to his first mate. Who out of everyone wasn't even looking for the noise maker.

"A little early for you to be up captain." He said breathing out a breath of smoke.

"LITTLE EARLY? I'VE BEEN LOOKING BELOW DECK TO SEE WHERE THAT THING IS SO THAT I CAN RIP IT TO SHREADS." Nobody seemed bothered that their captain is a rage, more used to it than anything when he doesn't get a good night's sleep, but everyone this time, could understand his feels because they all wanted to rip the noisy thing into iddy bitty bits. The black haired pony tail first mate to drew in another breath before pointing at one of the ships side windows, all heads followed his finger to the box. The red haired captain stalked up to it and stared before grabbing the letter from the top opening it and reading it.

'Dear Red Haired Shanks, Captain of the Red haired pirates.

It is very unfortunate that it has come to this; I'm the Bloody Thorn Rose as you might have heard. I would have stayed around longer but I had things that I needed to take care of. My husband leader Dragon of the revolutionary has done a lot of research and we both agree that it would be safer to leave her on your ship in your care. If the government finds out about whose blood runs in her they will kill her.  
Leaving her with anyone in my family will bind her to a place that her heart will not fly. And Dragon doesn't trust his father with looking after her, leaving her in an ordinary family will put a lot more danger in her then with Garp.  
You are at very kind hearted young man that has only been a pirate captain for three years after your captain's death…I would like you to look after me daughter, Monkey D. Luffia and raise her on your ship until it's time for her to sour in the skies.

IF YOU DO NOT I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY! EYES AND EARS ARE EVERYWHERE TO KEEP ME INFORMED. AND DON'T FORGET YOU OWE ME!

Thank you so much, both Dragon and Rose. Bye bye.'

Shanks stared at the letter, re-reading it before glancing over his shoulders just to make sure that neither of them are there to kill him slowly, he turned back to the box sitting innocently on the ships window ledge. Shanks has a connection with Bloody Thorn Rose and knows her well, how could he not when they were raised in the same village? Dragon he hasn't met but from what his gathered he wants to change the world for the best. But from what he knows of the two, Dragon is a very serious and stubborn man and the only one more stubborn is Rose and she's naturally serious, so both always have a scowl on their faces, smiles a rare treat. So this kid would take after the both of them right? So it would be double the stubbornness and the scowl would forever be there. Shanks gulped as he slowly took the box into his hands, lifting it from the ledge and over to one of the deck tables resting the box down gently.

"What was in the letter?" A man with dread locks asks in a hushed voice, unsure of what to do with how freaked out Shanks is being. A round man next to Yasopp talked just a quietly as Yasopp.

"It's not a bomb is it?" Lucky Roo asked not daring to take a bit of his drum stick, the tense are getting to them all. "A bomb that once it stops making noise will blow us all up?"

"…" Benn the first mate shock his head at his crew with a sigh, he has never had kids like Yasopp but he sure has heard a lot of babies crying over his years of living. Everyone held their breathes when Shanks opened the lid all fearing the worse besides, Benn and Shanks who was only fearing the scowl that that baby would be wearing. His eyes widened at the sight before him, there is no scowl, a turf of jet black hair, cubby baby hands and cheeks, but most of all the crying stopped, it stopped when the light of the sun flooded the box making the infant open her equally black eyes. She stared at Shanks before reaching with her chubby little hands towards him with a huge smile covering her face and giggling.

A pirate's life is hard and most deaths are taken by the sea with her own hands, Shanks knows that it's no place of a baby, Rose and Dragon both must know this, but he understands why. He understands that this child that he hasn't even held has already taken everything away from him. He knows that this infant has wrapped its tinny chubby hands around his fingers and won't let go, he also knows that his heart pounds as he stares down at her, knowing that her mother and father would have never wanted to let her go for anything but Luffias own safety. No wanted is wrong more of couldn't let her go for anything but Luffias safety.

"Whats in the box?" Lucky Roo whispers to Yasopp, breaking the air around Shanks and the box, Shanks smiled fondly down at Luffia, reaching into the box and much to the crews shock lifted out a tiny black haired infant.

"Everyone meet Monkey D. Luffia, who has been intrusted to us by her mother and father." He says to everyone with his goofy grin in place. Everyone stared at Shanks in full disbelief.

"HUH!?" Benn reached for the letter that Shanks set next to the box on the table and read over it before sighing, before he could tell the crew why Shanks has taken the kid in Yasopp has run up and taken the black haired baby out of Shanks hands and is holding her up. Dotting on her like he did with his son when he was this age.

"Aren't you a cutey, yes, yes you are." He turned his head around to Shanks. "She's only a few months old, she shouldn't be this aware of things around her. Heck, Usopp couldn't even move."

"…Considering who her parents are, it's understandable." Shanks said getting over his shock in the change of Yasopp.

"Who are her parents?" Lucky Roo asked taking the child from Yasopp and looking at her, Shanks didn't say and from the looks of Benn his keeping it too himself.

"Someone that saved my life and have asked of me to look after Luffia." Shanks said watching as someone else took the child and stared at it.

"Doesn't anybody even know how to raise a kid?" Someone asked looking at the infant in the crewmembers hands. Everyone froze before all eyes turned to the one person on the ship that has a child.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Yasopp asked looking confused, Shanks smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You have just agreed to be Luffia's babysitter until she is older." Yasopp's jaw dropped as the baby is placed into his hands again and everyone ran off.

I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" He yelled out before looking down at Luffy who is giggling and pointing at him, like she's laughing at him.


	3. Crawling

**Chapter Three: Crawling**

"When do you think she'll start to walk and talk?" Shanks asked his doctor as he stitched up a cut on Shanks's shoulder.

"Luffy? Few more months or even years, all babies grow up their own way." He said cutting off the thread, lucky he had sat down the needle, and otherwise it would have ended up digging into Shanks's skin all the way up to the other end; because the infirmary door burst opened and a frantic Benn rushed in, looking under everything then rushing out the room again. Shanks and Doc both stared after him before looking at each other.

"What would make the calm first mate rush around like it's the end of the world?" Doc wondered out loud, they both sat their thinking before standing up and rushing out the door. One thing on their minds…Luffy. Doc joined in the rest of them looking while Shanks tracked down his first mate, he found him in the lower decks looking in crates, before Benn got the chance to run off again Shanks had pinned him to the side of the ship.

"What happened to her?" Nobody needs to ask who she was; after all there is only one she on the ship. The shock of being body slammed into a wall snapped Benn out of his state of worry.

"Luffy was in the gallery with everyone, all eyes on the baby that's sliding up and down the boat from all the rocking, then she slides out the door and never slid back. Everyone got up in…I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"So she can't be on deck, right? The gallery doors don't open that way…"

"FOUND HER! UP ON DECK!" Shanks and Benn looked towards the door before they both bolt out, how the hell did Luffy get on deck? The answer is plane to see when they reached it, because in the middle of the deck is and crawling around little black haired baby. Nobody moved all watching the girl before Shanks stormed up to her, his captains face in place. He stood in front of Luffy gaining her attention, Luffy looked up while Shanks looked down, they stared at each other like that before Luffy smile her huge gummy smile and reached out with her chubby hands, everyone crumbled. Damn Luffy for being so cute. They all think before they all crumble again as they watched Shanks lift her up and hug her.


	4. Teething

**Chapter Four: Teething**

"NO LUFFY SPIT THAT OUT!"

"DON'T CHEW ON THAT!"

"GAHHH MY GUN!"

"NOT THEM!"

"My hair brush…"

"WAAAAHHH!"

"Quick give it back to her!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH HER?"

"Is she hungry?"

"We just fed her."

"YASOPPP FIX IT!" Everyone turned to the said pirate who out of everyone didn't even move from his spot in the gallery, next to Benn. Luffy ended up in Yasopps arms by a very tired and pissed red haired captain. This has been going on for a while, she chews on everything and when you take it away crying. Day and night for over two week, the pirates were not getting much sleep. Yasopp cleaned his finger before dipping it into the porridge that's in front of him then shoving his fingers into her mouth; she shut up and chewed on them.

"She's just teething, getting her teeth for the first time." He comments as Benn tickled her feet.

"Teething? How long will that last?"

"…"

"Well?" Everyone pressed, Yasopp stared at Luffy then looked up with a grin.

"Donno!" This got him several hits in the head and Luffy ended up in Benns arms.


	5. Walking

**Chapter Five: Walking**

Shanks sighed as he watched Luffy crawl around the deck, they have docked but because of the baby someone had to keep an eye on her, Shanks lost the bet so his stuck with looking after her with Yasopp and Doc. If Shanks was ever going to retire from being a pirate his not going to be having any kids, they are too much trouble to deal with…but then they could be a good challenge for him so that he doesn't get so bored. Shanks looked up at the sky then quickly back to the dark haired kid and found her missing, swearing he dashed around the deck and found her holding onto the side of the boat, two little chubby hands pressed into the side of the ship as she's kneeling down. Looks like she's…nah, it's too soon…Shanks watched as the little baby stood up using her hands as leverage, she stood there shacking before landing back on her knees, Shanks didn't move to help her back up, catching the glint of determination in her eyes. He didn't know how long he watched her stand up then fall back down for but after a while she got it, she just shacking a tiny bit, a smile bloomed over her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Luffy…" She had turned around to stare at Shanks grin still on her face, hands still on the side of the boat. Shanks sat down cross legged and held his arms out. "Come here."

Luffy stared at him like his crazy before dropping her hands from the side of the ship and sat down about to crawl towards him.

"No Luffy, get back up and walk over here." She looked lost before she grabbed hold of the side of the ship again and got up on her feet, she stared at them before lifting up her right foot and falling flat on her ass, Shanks laughed at this and she glared at him. She got to her feet again and tried moving her left foot first, only to fall on her ass again. Shanks snickered getting another glare from her before she got back up and stood there. Shanks didn't know how much time passed as she lifted her foot off the ground before putting it back down; she did this for a while like she's pawing at the ground. After a while she looked back up at Shanks and took her first step, Shanks grinned at the girl, defiantly stubborn. She walked a little over half way before landing on her ass, Shanks waited and waited for her to move and after a while of worry he went to move towards her, she shot her head up and crawled back over to the side of the ship and getting back on her feet. Shanks sat back down and waited and watched as Luffy walked over to him, this time no falling down flat on her face or ass. She made it all the way over to him and they she crashed into his legs but his strong arms caught a hold of her and lifted the giggling girl up.

"Awe…" Is the sound that came from behind the two of them, turning around they see the whole crew standing there with stupid looking grins on their faces.

"What?" Shanks growls out, blushing just a tad at being discovered, they just grinned and went back to whatever they wanted to do before Shanks and Luffy distracted them. Benn, Yasopp and Doc were the only ones that stayed and watched the two, all three of them nodded their heads and as Benn stepped forward he said the dreaded words that Shanks didn't want to hear.

"Luffy can walk know, that means she's going to be running around _everywhere_." Apotheosizing on the everywhere part.

"You don't mean…"

"Bet she could reach the door handles now too."

"NOO!"


	6. Baby Proofing A Pirate Ship

**Chapter Six: Baby proofing a pirate ship**

Overnight, Yasopp and Butch, the shipwright, ran around the ship baby proofing everything, from putting up small gates at door so that she couldn't open the door, locking cupboards, putting things away that have always been lying around the deck, to even putting a higher fence around the railings so that she didn't climb it and fall in. By the time that they were done with everything its morning and they are snoozing on each other next to the mask. Everything safe and clean and safe, well for babies at least.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shanks yelled tripping over the small gate in front of his door, he glared at it before stepping over the thing and walk on, finding that every door he encounter there was a knee high gate for him to step over. He made it to the gallery, knowing that food should be ready, he is after all, the last crew member to get up in the mornings. When he opened the gallery door his met with the sight of Luffy in a cage…well not a cage there is no top or bottom, more of a fence around her keeping her in there. She had toys to play with and looking closer he saw that none were smaller than her hands and they are all the soft ones. He stared before glancing around the room trying to see what else is wrong, upon finding nothing he took his sat next to Benn and waited for Roo to give him food. When it's sat down in front of Shanks, he finds out what the off putting thing is about the room, somehow his knife and fork have ended up with bottle corks on them.

"Something wrong Shanks?" Benn asked pulling the corks from his own knife and fork before he started to eat.

"Did I miss something?" Shanks asked in a very lost voice staring at everyone's corked knife and fork.

"No."

"Is it a prank?"

"No."

"Do you know why there are little gates in every doorway?"

"Yes."

"Mind explaining what's going on?"

"No."

"…So?"

"So, what?"

"Could you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes."

"…Beckman."

"Captain." The two stared at each other for a long moment before wailing filled the room, all eyes turned to a standing up Luffy who looked like she wanted out if to by how she's trying to climb the fence around her. Shanks stood up ready to let the girl out when with another cry of frustration she slammed her fist into the thing and sent it across the room. All eyes turned to the now happy girl who made her way over to the table to get some meat.

"What just happened?"

"Luffy used Haki." Shanks answered with a frown, before turning to his crew members. "She has yet to fully open it all the way so we'll wait until she's older to tell her about it, otherwise she'll be even worse to deal with."

They looked at the happy girl that gets away with everything anyways but plus Haki then they will be doomed; they turned back to Shanks and nodded their heads.

"WHAT HAPPEEND?" Yasopp yelled out looking at the fence on the floor at his feet, having just woken up at the loud sound. Shanks rounded on him and stormed up to the man.

"What are you doing putting little gates in every doorway? What's with the corks and the…of my god you put corks on everything that's pointy."

"It's called baby proofing."

"Baby proofing?"

"Yes so that it's safe for Luffy and she can't get into things she shouldn't."


	7. First Words

**Chapter Seven: First word**

How did it happen? Oh why did he get left with the baby? Lucky Roo hasn't interacted with the girl every much in comparison to all the other crew members, that and his always been bad with kids. Roo looked down at the child sitting at his feet staring up at him blankly. They sat or stood there just watching the other, none blinking, like you can tell if Roo can blink, or moving an inch. Finally Luffy lifted up her arm and pointed, following her finger Roo looked down at the meat in his hands then back at the brat. Does she eat solids? Roo didn't know and he didn't want to give it to her because she might chock then he'll panic and as he panics she'll die then Shanks will…oh god…Luffy frowned and stood up walking over to the man and touching his knee making him jump.

"What?" Luffy pointed her demanding finger at the meat again and glared up at him. "No it's mine."

Luffy stomped her foot and pointed at it, her glare a little darker, surprisingly Roo found it kind of cute...

"Meat!" He snapped out of it and looked at the girl who had watery eyes, lips pouting out and reaching up with desperate hands. "Meat…"

"Awe…" He said tilting his head to the side before he could help himself, when he was back to normal he stared back down at the child before handing her he meat…what he was expecting when he gave it to her was that she would grab it with her own hands, but what she did was take the whole thing in her mouth up to his wrist and swallowed. Lucky for him he had pulled his hand out of her mouth…

* * *

I ddin't know if i should have added more like a very depressed Shanks finding out what her first word was but then i thought Nah. :D


	8. First Brithday

**Chapter Eight: First Birthday**

"Why are we setting up a birthday for a one year old, she won't even remember it." Yam the random crew member asked staring at all the pink balloons floating around the gallery, red and pink streamers hanging from the walls, tables covered in sparkly table cloths, where they pulled them from he doesn't want to ask. All his crew members have either fake tiaras on or pointy princess hats with the pink ribbons coming from the top falling down to the persons shoulders. Shanks is the only one in the crew that has a party blower in his mouth, and Benn looks about ready to rip it out of his mouth, because on every single breath that he breathed out he would blow it making a really annoying loud noise. Yasopp that had been passing by heard what Yam said and kicked him in the butt with a roll of his eyes.

"You have been in this crew for how long? You should know that Shanks doesn't pass up a reason to have a party, if Benn would let him he would be throwing a party for every bird that fly's by or something like that." They both looked at their crazy captain before turning away; they do not want to know where he had gotten _that_ outfit from.

"Yeah, but why go through all the trouble of decorating the room? When we could have just party like we normally do." He got kicked up the ass this time by Roo.

"Where's the fun in that?" The round man asked, tossing the pink streamers from his hat over his shoulders.

"Yam, she may not remember this when she's older but its good karma." Yasopp said staring at the bright red lip stick on Roo's lips. "Where did you get that?"

"Hmm?"

"The lip stick, where did you get it?"

"Oh that, Doc has it." Yasopp nodded his thanks and made his way over to the doctor while Yam and Roo watched him go before Roo turned to Yam again.

"His right, besides, who can argue with a father knows what to do with kids up until they reach one and a half?" With that Roo walked away to finish off making the cake leaving Yam by himself. The random crew member looked around the room before sneering and walking out of there.

"Did Yam just leave?" Shanks asks looking towards the door while reaching for the party blower in Benns hands.

"Leave him be." Benn comments dryly, without looking away from the red haired man in a tiara, make-up and that…outfit isn't really appropriate for anyone to be wearing. Lucky for Benn and maybe Shanks, Yasopp just rushed over with his make-up done and dragged the captain of the pirate ship away.

"What is it?"

"Marines are coming." Yasopp whispers into his ear.

"Why didn't you call a warning then?"

"Do you really want the boys to battle in their party clothes?" Shanks thought about it for a moment before gasping and holding his hand over his mouth.

"Oh that would be bad; their clothes would get all dirty."

"I think you missed the point…"

"What point would that be? The clothes would be all dirty, everyone's make-up would be smudged and what if we lose out crowns? That's it, no marine will mess with Luffy's first birthday party…I'll be right back." Shanks then hobbles out of the gallery and onto the deck, hobbling because his not used to wearing heels or anything skin tight. He walked around for a moment before spotting the ship, he stared at it for half a beat then swung one of his swords sending Haki with it, destroying the ship in that one swing. Clapping made Shanks spin around to see Luffy staring up at him with a huge grin, Luffy is one of the smartest people that Shanks has ever had met in his life and Benn has made a few comments about how fast she picks up on things.

"Sword." She says pointing and walking over to him, grin on her face, before her eyes travelled over to Shanks and really looked at him. She stared at him for a long moment that Shanks began to wonder if he put her in a state of shock. "…Okama."

"…" Shanks stopped all movements and looked down at the one year old blankly, he stared at her before slowly bending down and picking her up taking her inside the gallery where everyone cheered at their arrival, it all died down fast when Shanks hadn't joined in with the cheering.

"What's up captain?" Yasopp asked Shanks, Shanks held the girl up for all to see and then…

"Who taught Luffy how to say Okama?" Nobody said anything only looked at him like his crazy, Luffy was only staring at each and every pirate jumping from those in outfits similar to the one that Shanks is wearing or they have hats on.

"…Okama?" Luffy said, all eyes turned to her before Luffy is pointing at them and giggling, clearly laughing at the pirates in the princess outfits, or tight outfits, or even then hats that they have on their heads. Jaws dropped as they looked at the one year old, before everyone is asking each other who taught her that word, Shanks sat Luffy on the ground to join in, he really shouldn't have done that. Because there is unguarded food everywhere, plus the giant cake that Roo had just wheeled out. The cake it fantastic and amazing, six layers, well more like serpent cakes, the top cake is the ship, but inside the ship is all the crew with little Luffy in her box of where they found her. And going down is the ocean to under the ocean with all the sea creatures the last layer, the base of the cake, is Fisherman Island, well not the real look alike just more of a mermaid isle. The one thing that each layer has in common is that it really girl and childish. This master piece of a cake didn't even last five minutes once Luffys eyes had rested on it before it was in her belly. The happy and full baby then waddled her way over to the shiny wrapped objects and ripped them opened.

Fake swords, gun cute dresses and other things are lying around her feet, but Luffy is more interested in the wrapping paper, listening to it crunch under her fists. Getting bored of that she went back to the tables with the rows and rows of food and inhaled all that in before moving over to Benn that had been watching the kid in amusement, he lifted her up wished her a happy birthday then let her fall asleep as the rest of the crew bawled it out demanding who taught Luffy a word like that.

* * *

It was fun doing this one, not as much as the others but still fun, with the cake i looked up pirate wedding cake, don't worry the cake in the story is made up from the inside of my head, but i just wanted to get the right image in my head and as i was looking there was one where the bride and groom things. Well the groom was pushing the bride off from the plank, i found it funny


	9. Terrible Twos

**Chapter Nine: Terrible Twos**

"Luffy! Get back here."

"Luffy, give that back."

"Don't play with that."

"What are you doing?"

"Where's Luffy?"

"Oh God, Luffy!"

"She's climbing the mask!"

"What happened here?"

"Stop running away."

"Put your clothes back on!"

"Get her down from there."

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffia!"

"Luffia!"

"Luffia!"

"Luffia!"

"LUFIA!"

"MONKEY D. LUFFIA!" Shanks screamed out, but it got the effect that everyone wanted catching the girls attention on the spot, she turned to him, Roo's, goggles on her eyes, one of Benn's unlit cigars in her mouth, Doc's stethoscope around her neck, Yasopps guns in both her hands but most importantly she has Shanks's treasured straw hat on her tiny head. It covered her eyes most of the time because it didn't fit her and yet it never came flying off. Luffy smirked at Shanks when he walked up to her ready to get his hat back but just before his hand rested on his hat she was off and running again. Shanks without thinking took chase, trying to catch the giggling two year old, she's fast for her age Shanks would give her that and because f her small size she can duck down and slid between their legs before running off again before the person could get their bearings back. This went on for a while, Luffy dropped the guns at some point and spat out the cigar, the goggles strap undone itself and the stethoscope nearly tripped the girl up so she got rid of it herself, the only thing left is the straw hat.

"Catch me if you can." Is the only thing that Luffy has been saying, and it's only when she dodges out of the way of Shanks that she says it, making the red haired man a little eked about it all.

"LUFFY COME BACK HERE!" Is only answered by her poking her tongue out at him, this goes on for most of the day letting everyone besides Shanks have a rest of chasing her around, they watched them run around and even chatted about the girls speed. It goes quite after someone goes thud then skids across the deck and smashes into the railing, all eyes widened and they turn to look at the unresponsive girl. Shanks ran up to her with Doc right behind him, the older man kneels down next to the girl and slowly rolls her onto her back to check for injury, the straw hat is still on her head.

"Is she alive?"

"Is she going to live?"

"How badly is she hurt?"

"Oh my god we killed her!"

"What did she trip on?" A crowed formed around the three of them, asking questions a mile a minute.

"Shut it." He snaps bending down to listen to any uneven breaths, the air got tense around the crew and Luffy chose this moment to snap open her eyes and sit up, scaring everyone single crew member. Luffy grinned at them all with her huge smile and a she stood up, said in a sing song voice.

"I tricked you, I tricked you…" The crew glared at her, angry that she made them worry about nothing. Soon they were all chasing Luffy around the deck while she got to play the best game of tag in the world.


	10. Potty Training

**Chapter Ten: Potty training**

"You do it."

"No, you do it."

"Yeah why don't you do it? You have had a kid."

"I never taught Usopp how to use the toilet."

"She can't just keep wearing a nappy."

"…"

"Why doesn't Shanks do it? His the one that has to look after the girl."

"Yeah."

"Shanks?"

"Mmm?"

"Shanks you have to potty train Luffy." Shanks spat his drink out all over the group of crew member in front of him in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"You have to teach Luffy how to use a toilet."

"I heared you the first time." Shanks snapped but before he could say anything Luffy had walked into the room, the four crewmembers dashed off leaving a slightly confused Luffy and a bright red Shanks. Shanks stared at Luffy in horror before sighing in defeat, picking her up he carried her to the toilets and sat her in front of one of them.

"Piss in that." Luffy looked up at Shanks looking confused, before staring at the toilet in front of her and stared. This went on for a few weeks before Shanks turned to Benn for some help. "Benn~, please do something…"

"Whining never got anyone anything in life."

"Oh come on, just help me with the potty training."

"Why not show her?"

"Wha? No she a girl."

"I see."

"Come on Benn."

"Just give her a lot of juice then sit her on the toilet."

"But that would…"

"Just try it out." Shanks sighed and like a child he sulked as he walked over to where he had last seen Luffy, but upon not seeing her there he snapped out of it and looked around.

"Luffy?" No response. "Luffy?"

After a while shanks ran around the ship looking everywhere for the girl calling out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Over and over until his voice turn croaky and it sounded creepy. The last place he looked was the bathroom, And is shocked when the toilet flushes and Luffy walks out, they looked at each other. "What were you doing?"

"Pissing…" She said walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

"You can use the toilet?"

"Benn taught me a while ago, I thought he told you how…" _'Just get her to drink a lot of juice then sit her on the toilet…'_

**"BENN BECKMAN!" **Shanks screamed out at the top of his voice, which earned him a few weeks without the use of it much to everyone's joy but mostly Benn's joy.


	11. Hi?

**Chapter Eleven: Hi?**

"LAND HO!"

"Oh? Okay, everyone knows the drill, sort out what we need, split it up into groups and go shopping, Yasopp I want you to look after Luffy."

"But Shanks, I need to buy some things and everyone else will screw it all up."

"…ah."

"I told you this a week ago." Shanks slapped his forehead and glanced down at the kid standing at his feet.

"Who's watching the ship?"

"Snyder is captain."

"…Snyder? Who's that?" Benn sighed as he looked at Shanks.

"That random guy that you kidnapped a few months ago because he had a funny eye." Shanks still had a blank look on his face and Benn sighed again. "never mind, he can look after her while we all get some much needed supplies and other things."

"Shanks why can't I go too?" Little Luffy asked grabbing at his white shirt; Shanks looked down at the girl blankly before smile softly and bending down.

"Your too tiny, once you reach Benn's chest then you can come with us." Luffy frowned at that, not liking it at all, but she let Shanks go and walked off looking for Snyder or the guy with the funny eye.

"So when are you really going to let Luffy wonder off the ship?"

"…When she's older."

"Heh." Benn shook his head as he followed Shanks off the ship, he feels really sorry for Luffy because even when she's off the ship everyone will be with her all the time so that she doesn't get hurt and even when she's older…he could already see Shanks killing any kind of guy that looked at her twice… "More like when you're dead."

"..."

Luffy stared and stared and stared, Snyder shuffled on his feet a little uncomfortable with the girls gaze.

"WHAT?" He finally snapped, Luffy blinked out of her staring and looked at him before going back to staring again. "Luffy!"

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Your funny eye, does it always twist around like that?"

"…You're so much like Shanks that it's not funny." She beamed up at him very proud of this fact; Snyder sighed and sat down next to the girl in the crow's nest. "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to play?"

"Go fish." Benn and Yasopp taught her how to count by the use of cards, dice and beli.

"…How about I teach you a new game."

"What kind of game?"

"21."

"What do I have to do?"

"You can count to thirty right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I'll give you two card, and you have to make it get as close to 21 as you can, kings, queens and jakes are all 10, and ace is either a 1 or an 11. Got that?"

"Ah."

"Good, if you want more card you rap your knuckle on the ground twice or say hit me, but if you like the two cards that you have then you say stay." The two ended up playing a very slow game of 21, after all Luffy had to count her cards. It started to get dark and yet nobody had returned to the ship yet, Snyder sighed as he helped Luffy down from the crow's nest and back onto the deck. "Alright Luffy, I want you to stay on the ship while I go look for them."

"But..."

"No butts stay here!" Luffy pouted but did as she was told as Snyder jumped ship onto the dock and made his way to the one nosiest bar on the island. Luffy stood on her tippy toes to peer over the railings at the figure walking away, she sighed and went to the middle of the deck were much to her horror a sword is placed at her neck.

"Turn around slowly and tell me your name and why you're on this ship." Luffy gulped and turned really, really, really slowly to face the tall man pointing a black sword at her neck, a coat on showing off his toned body, grey pants tucked into his boots, hat on his head with a feather. But the one thing that stands out the most about him is his golden yellow eyes. Luffy stared at the man with a blank expression her fear melting away from her face as she looked at him; the golden eyed man raised an eyebrow at the girl. "…Name and why you're on the ship."

"…you have really cool eyes!" She said walking towards him to get a closer look, disregarding the sword completely. Lucky for her and him, because Shanks wouldn't have let him live if her accidently killed the girl, he pulled his sword away from her and put it back on his back. "I'm Luffy and I live here, who are you?"

"…Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk."

"Does that mean you have a bounty?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool, are you waiting for Shanks?"

"Yes." Luffy grinned up at Mihawk and took his hand and led him down into the gallery.

"We can wait for Shanks to come back here; Snyder just went looking for him."

"Snyder?"

"Yeah the one with the funny eyes, his new."

"Hmm…" Luffy let go of Mihawk's hand so that he could sit down, she soon followed, they both just sat their Luffy looking around the room while Mihawk watched the small girl. "How old are you?"

"Three and a half." She said holding up three fingers. "How old are you?"

"23." Luffy grinned at him before the silence filled the air around them again; Mihawk uncrossed his legs and stood up catching Luffy's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the wine."

"Ahh, that's over…I'll get it." Luffy hopped off from where she was sitting and walked over to a door opened it and walked in, she came back out with three bottles of different whines in her hands. Mihawk glanced over them grabbed the middle and watched as she put the other two back. "Shanks and the guys always go in and out of that room, I wanted to know why and found all that."

"…"

"Hey Hawky, why do you drink that red stuff when everyone else avoids it?" Mihawk only spared her a glance before walking into the room and grabbing a different bottle, he sat the bottle of red wine and sake in front of the child before grabbing two glasses. He filled one full or wine and the other full of sake.

"Take a sip of this." Luffy grabbed the glass and took a sip of the sake, only to chock on it, Mihawk grinned and took the glass from her hands and gave her the other one, he drowned the sake while Luffy took a sip at the red wine, and he took it from her hands before she could take another one. Luffy found that the wine tasted better but burned her throat longer then the sake, Mihawk chuckled at the girl and fetched a glass of water giving it to her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Nope!" Mihawk sat back next to Luffy and she chattered about her birthday that just past, he found it a little surprising that she didn't talk about what she got but how everyone acted and what they were doing. It got later as they talked, or more like Luffy talked and Mihawk listened and they were so into it that they didn't hear the running sandaled feet across the deck and smash open the gallery door.

"LUFFY!" Mihawk and Luffy snapped around too looked at a much panicked red haired man, face flushed from alcohol and running. He stopped short upon seeing Mihawk sitting next to her. "…Dracule? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to have a duel with you but this lass, here has taken my boredom away." Luffy grinned knowing that she had just been praised but not how. Shanks sagged on the doorframe before moving his way over to the two of them, he grabbed the sake and the glass that used to have sake in it and poured a glass. "Where's the crew?"

"Catching up." He said ruffling Luffy's hair, Luffy giggled. Shanks got in three glasses before pounding feet could be heard over the ship and the gallery door is once again slammed opened. The crew all stumbled in.

"Is Luffy okay?" They cried out, all together, Snyder pushed his way through his crew members to the front of everyone and bowed down low while sobbing and you could tell that he has been hit quite a few times.

"Luffy I'm so sorry I left you all alone."

"It's alright, Hawky kept me company."

"No it's not all right, some marines or other pirate crew could have boarded and killed you or you might have…"

"Snyder, Mihawk looked after me."

"But who knows what Mihawk could have done to you…! Mihawk?" He asked looking up and seeing Mihawk for the first time, jaws dropped at the sight of him because nobody knew he was even there.

"It would seem that Luffy is a part of your family." Mihawk said patting Luffy's head, before he stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone stared after him in awe due to drunkenness before Shanks's mournful cry filled the room all the way to Mihawk's small boat making him smirk.

"MY WINE!"

* * *

I think I might have made Luffy a little too smart for her age…ahh well let's just say that she's a sponge that sucks up everything into her brain and learn that way…Annnd everyone give a big round of applause to 'Blade of the night' for reminding me about Mihawk, otherwise I wouldn't have added him cause I forgot he liked to hang with Shanks. If anyone would like a character to pop up tell me and I might fit it in, might.


	12. Lougetown

**Chapter Twelve: Lougetown**

Luffy has aged two years; the five and a half year old had grown up and wants off the ship. But Shanks being so over protective of the girl wouldn't let her. The crew are heading back over to East Blue for a holiday; they are on Loguetown at the moment restocking.

"Shanks I want to go!"

"No, you're staying on the ship."

"But I always stay on the ship."

"Don't care."

"But Shanks…"

"Don't want to hear it Luffy, you are staying on the ship and that's finial."

"I don't wanna stay, I want to go and have fun adventures with you."

"Lufffy, you are not leaving the ship."

"but…"

"NO! IF YOU KEEP PUSHING ME YOU WILL NEVER EVER TAKE ONE STEP ONTO LAND IN YOU LIFE."

"…Sh-Shanks…" Luffy let go of Shanks tears watering in her eyes and the worst kicked puppy look on her face that anyone have ever seen, she took a step away from Shanks like he hit her. Luffy looked down at her feet in shame and thought about everything that Shanks has said to her up until know and she grew angry and pissed at him. She snapped her head up and glared at him, fist clenched at her sides. "I HATE YOU!"

With that she ran off towards her room while the pirates that had just witnessed this stared after her in shock. The echo of a bunch of doors being slammed snapped them all out of it. Now it's Shanks to have the kicked puppy look and to add to the effect if you squinted your eyes you could just see storm clouds over his head.

"…Captain, I'm not going to help you with this one." Benn said patting the man on the shoulder and walking away, making Shanks hunch over. Yasopp and Lucky Roo were next to walk by him and pat the sorry man on the back saying that it's his problem he should fix it.

"B-b-but!"

"No Buts, we don't want to hear it." The three of them said walking away, Shanks flinched at what they said to him, because he said the same thing to Luffy. He slumped lower to the ground and shuffled over to the doors and that Luffy had slammed shut. He found that when he reached Luffy's room that the door was locked, with a sigh and slid down the door and laid there on the ground.

"Luffy? Luffy? Luffy? Luffy? Luffy? Luffy? Luuuufffy? Luffy? Hello? Heeelllllloooo? Anyboodddy hooome? … Luffy? Luffy? Luffy? Luffy? Me sowwy…please talk to me, Luffy? Luuuuufffffy? I'll give you my dinner for the next few days…weeks? Months? Sniff, years?" Shanks turned around so that his facing the door and was rubbing his fingers up and down the wood drawing invisible shapes. "…Luffy you still mad at me? Please talk to me…"

What Shanks didn't know was the Luffy had sneaked out her window and climbed around the side of the ship until she was at the docks, where she let go and landed on the ground with a huff, Luffy then ran off into town. Red dress and thongs/flip-flops on her feet and her hair in a mess from the air ruffling it up. She stared at everything in awe, it's sooo cool! Luffy giggled as she watched a dog pee on a tree, laughed at the guy that had a funny hat and found everything amusing. She forgot about food so when she smelled food she didn't think about it but followed it and heaven. Food stalls all over the street, the grin flowed across her face as she followed the one smell that she knew anywhere and stood in front of a meat stand.

"Hello sweety, what can I get you?" Luffy grinned at the elderly lady and pointed. "Oh? And do you have any Beli for that?"

Luffy frowned and reached into her pocket but came out empty then a flash back of Shanks taking all her money that she won in cards to buy drinks and she shook her head even more pissed at Shanks then before, how dear he stop her from having anything to eat. She jumped when a hand is placed on her head, looking up she saw a man with grey hair but his young, two smokes in his mouth he looked scary but the hand ruffling her hair is soft.

"S-Smoker?"

"I'll pay." He said handing over the beli and Luffy took the meat from the women's hands, then when the guy was about to walk away Luffy called out to him.

"Thank you!"

"…Go find your parents kid, they are probably worried."

"I don't have any." She said grinning before eating the bit of meat whole, Smoker stopped and turned to the girl giving her a proper look over, nice clean if a bit dirty red dress, thongs/flip-flops, nothing wrong with the girl, clean skin messy hair but that's it and a happy child.

"…Oh, who do you live with?"

"…Umm, family friends." She said thinking about Shanks being a pirate and they just docked here, she didn't want them to get into any trouble.

"Where are they?"

"Getting supplies for the ship."

"...are you meant to be out here alone?"

"…Not really, but I got bored of sitting around."

"Hmm…"

"Can I follow you around?"

"Why?"

"You look entertaining."

"…" Smoker sighed and turned back around the child following behind him, he walked around the town like he normally does but this time he got strange stares from everyone, not like he cared but it's unnerving to have this much attention. "Listen brat…"

"Luffy!"

"What?"

"My name, it's Monkey D. Luffia, not brat."

"…Okay, Listen Luffia…"

"Luffy, call me Luffy."

"Okay just listen; go back to your ship."

"But I don't wanna, besides your fun!"

"…" Smoker sighed and went back to walking around Luffy behind him humming some random tune. "I have to go back, why don't you go back too?"

"Can't I keep on following you?"

"No."

"Please Mister…"

"It's Smoker."

"Yes, you told me your name, which means I get to hang out with you cause you just became my friend."

"…Lucky me." Smoker muttered under his breath before he sighed again and let the girl do whatever the hell she wants, at least she's safe if he can keep an eye on her. They walked to the marine base where Luffy stared up at it.

"You're a marine?"

"Captain of this base."

"That's so cool!" Luffy said clapping her hands with stars in her eyes, Smoker grin a bit before opening the base door and walking in, holding it open for the small child as she skipped inside. Luffy stared at the bounty posters on the wall as they walked down the hall, both ignoring all the shocked and astonished marines that the two of them past. They walled down a few halls then up some stairs to Smokers office where they find a female with glasses picking up bits of paper.

"Oh, Sm, Smoker!"

"Tashigi!" Smoker greeted going to his couch and slumping down as the small child walked around the office.

"Smoker, who is that?"

"Luffy, I'm Luffy." She said getting into the women's face as she did so, causing Tashigi to fall back down with a squeak, the papers that she had just stacked neatly flew everywhere.

"Luffy!"

"Yes Smoker?"

"Don't muck around." Luffy laughed as she made her way over to the grumby man and sat next to him, watching as he built a rock tower, she dozed off soon after it fell down. Tashigi giggled behind her hand at the small girl cuddling up into Smokers side.

"So who is she?"

"Some kid that followed me around all day."

"Oh?..."

"Captain Smoker!" The door burst opened into the book case loudly, Smoker glanced down at the child that hadn't stirred at all and then back at the marine who gulped.

"What?"

"Captain Smoker sir, Red Haired Pirates have been sighted around the town and we have confirmed that there pirate ship is at the docks." The marine said quietly looking at the child every now and then, Smoker gently moved the girl off of him and laid her down on the couch draping a spare blanket over her before heading towards the door with Tashigi right behind him. "You're just going to leave her there sir?"

"Yes." The marine cast on last glance at the girl before closing the door softly and following his supervisors. Now we head back over to Shanks and see what his up too…

"Lufffffffyyy…" Shanks is crying and sobbing at Luffy's door banging his fist onto the wood, with Benn and Yasopp watching him, the two had tried to get him to stop and only Benn has really thought about the girl even being in the room.

"CAPTAIN! MARINES ARE COMING!" Shanks turned his teary eyed gaze to Lucky Roo who had just came running down to tell them that, Shanks looked back at the door and said to it very clearly. "Luffy, I'll be right back; don't leave the room until I say so…"

Everyone waited for something to happen but nothing did and Shanks sagged and turned away from the door he followed Yasopp and Lucky Roo out of the hall but turned to stare at Benn.

"You coming?"

"I'll be their shortly…" They nodded and moved on, Benn sighed as he walked up to the door took out the spare key and unlocked the door walking in, he glanced around, everything is as it was, only that the window is opened. He looked up the bed, in the girls bathroom, in her wardrobe…nothing no, sign of Luffy in the room, he even checked on top of the wardrobe just in case. Benn sighed and walked out of the room locking it, it would seem that he was right about Luffy not being in the room. He walked out of the lower deck and ducked under a sea stone net being thrown at him, glancing around he found that most of his crew members are in sea stone nets or in…is that smoke cages?

"Oi Benn, Look its Smoky!" Shanks called out way too happily for the moment, yep, smoke cages…Benn walked over to his crew members and bent down looking for the start of the nets. But upon not having the time to really search he gave up and decided to beat the crap out of the marine and then get everyone out of the nets. It was going well, swing, swing, duck, side step, swing, a nice clean and smooth rhythm, until Shanks and bumped into him and then they are both in sea stone nets and soon after that also tired up in ropes. The rest of the crew soon got caught as well, none of them ran, because Shanks has thought them that it's not alright to leave close friends behind.

"Search under deck for anyone that might be there" Smoker yelled out glancing down at the captain and the first mate of the Red Haired pirates. Marines ran below deck looking while everyone but Benn worried about Luffy being found in one of their rooms. The marine that led the search came back up and stood in front of Smoker.

"No one is below deck, they all must have been called up into the fight." He said, Smoker nodded then turned to all the pirates, he reached out with his hands and put them all into a huge dome made of smoke and walked back to the base with the prisoners trailing behind him. He locked them up in the cells at the bottom of the base and walked back to his office leaving the pirates. Shanks looked at everyone in the cells but didn't spot a small child anywhere.

"Where is she?" He whispered, his crew all shook their heads with a shrug already knowing who this she is. Shanks slumped down and frowned thinking about it, while Smoker walked into his office to find that someone has given Luffy crayons and that she has drawn all over his files, papers, floors and the walls. Her dark eyes snapped up to his grey ones and she smiled and Smoker intently forgave her.

"Smoky, look what I drew!" She rushed up to him holding out a blank bit of paper, he grabbed it a little irked that she called him Smoky but once he turned the paper over and looked at the drawing he chuckled.

"It's a good picture of a pony." Luffy frowned and glared up at him.

"It's not a pony, look that's you a marine and that's me as the pirate king!" She said pointing out. "And that's all the treasure."

"Pirate king?"

"Yep, I'm going to find one piece and become pirate king!"

"…Why a pirate?"

"Because they have the most freedom!" She said grabbing the picture back. "Sides, you'll be a marine so it'll be your job to capture the pirate king so we'll see each other a lot."

"Luffy, pirates are bad people!"

"Nah ah, not all of them, like marines not all of them are good people." Luffy threw back; Smoker blinked and looked back at the girl again wondering if she's the right age but this time for a different reason. Smoker stared down into the girls eyes and saw it all there, everything that could convince him that this girl will do anything to fulfil this goal.

"I'll show you what happens to pirate then." Smoker said thinking over the Red haired pirates in his cells, if he showed a small girl this she'll be too disgusted or afraid to become a pirate that could or would most likely become the next pirate king, she'll want nothing more to do with them…hopefully. Smoker led the child down the halls and into the jail cells where the first thing Luffy noticed was how bad it smelled, she scrunched up her nose and peered into one of the cells and looked at Yasopp? The two of them stared at each other and before both eyes widened… "Luffy you coming?"

"Y-yeah, looking for beetles." Smoker sighed and kept on walking while Luffy made a shushing motion and ran to catch up to the marine, by now all the pirates had noticed the small girl behind the marine, some thought the worst that she had been caught too while other wondered what she was doing here. Smoker led her down to the cell in the middle of them all to a snoring Shanks, Benn kicked him in the head to wake him up, Shanks sat up looked at Benn then Smoker and smirked.

"What is it Smoky?" Smoker gritted his teeth but managed to push Luffy in front of him.

"Just showing off pirate scum to this little girl." Shanks eyed Luffy, mask up, hiding all his built up emotions inside of him, Luffy doing the same the only thing that anyone could tell by her distress about all this are her clenched fists. "So, what do you think? Still think pirates have the most freedom?"

"…" Luffy didn't answer but stared at Shanks hard then at all her other friends or people that she saw as family before looking back at Shanks. "Yep!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause most of them are smiling…" She said in her are you an idioit voice, then Luffy walked up to the cells so close that Shanks just had to reach outside the bars to grab the girl. "Hey mister how did you get those scares? What's your ship like? Do you have a pirate flag?"

"…" Shanks stared at Luffy confused as to what is going on before he realized that she's acting, not lying but playing a role. "Heh, a daughter Smoky?"

"NO!"

"Little sister?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Maybe your neighbours child?"

"NO, SHUT UP, she's just a girl that's been following be around all day." Smoker raged, finally losing it, Luffy looked up at the man.

"You know if you frown so much you'll get wrinkles." Just as Smoker was about to make a comeback comment to the girl, Shanks snatched his arms around her and put his hand to her throat.

"Don't move an inch Smoky or I'll snap her neck and she dies." Everyone had frozen on the spot, Smoker went to turn into smoke but the hand around Luffy's neck got tighter to the point that she chocked making the marine freeze. "Don't try anything funny like that again or I'll kill her without hesitation."

For Luffy's credit the chock attack that she just went through made her eyes water so that tears where streaming down her face, if the crew didn't know Shanks like they did they would have thought that he wasn't acting, and if none of them knew Luffy they would have thought that she was really crying. Smoker not knowing the two of them personally was panicking in his head but on the outside she was furies.

"What do you want?"

"You're a smart guy, I'm sure you know what I want." Smoker's fists clenched at his sides as Shanks smirked up at him. "Go unlock my crew members first, make sure you unlock me last, I want everyone out of these cages first. And remember no funny business."

"Pirate scum…" Smoker reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key he walked over to the other cells and unlocked each and every pirate around him before making his way over to Shanks's cell when Benn was unlocked he moved out of the cell and grabbed the girl in the same hold as the one that Shanks had on her. Smoker gritted his teeth; he had hoped that because Shanks had reached his arms through the bars to grab Luffy then he would have to let her go to get out. Shanks stretched his arms over his head and patted Smoker on the shoulder grabbing the key from the marine hands, the pirate captain then locked Smoker inside the sea stone prison cell and walked out of there. "Oi! Let her go!"

"No, she's going to come with us so that if anything funny is going to happen all we have to do it threaten her life." Shanks said with a backwards grin, it they walked out of the marine base when something broke and Smoker came out from the base after them, at some point Benn had given Luffy back over to Shanks so that his captain was in the lead again. His hold on her neck tightened again at the sight of the marine in front of them. "Move or I'll kill her!"

"…" The two powerful men stared at each other while Luffy's hands reached up to try and loosen the grip on her neck; the pirates behind their captain wondered when Shanks was going to let the girl breathe again and worried that it'll be awhile.

"Do you want one child to die because you didn't step aside?" Luffy was gasping and Shanks was swearing a mil a minute in his head as he kept his cold look locked on Smoker, Smoker only stepped aside when Luffy was about to pass out, face red and bit of purple creeping in on the sides. Shanks's hand loosened from her neck right away allowing her to breathe once again. Smoker watched as the pirates walked away down to the docks and there is nothing he could do about Shanks taking Luffy.

"Did everyone get the supplies we needed?"

"Aye captain." Shanks nodded his head.

"Once everyone is no the ship we set sail, and Doc look after my hands too." Doc glanced at Shanks's hands scratch marks all over them but that's not what Shanks had met, he meant the small child in his arms that is still having trouble getting the proper air down her throat.

"Aye captain…"Once everyone was on the ship they found that Smoker had followed them down to the docks and was watching all the pirates.

"Give back the child!"

"So you can shoot at us with cannons before we can even get out of the harbour? No she'll be coming with us, don't worry we'll look after the girl until we reach the next island." Smoker growled but didn't make the signal for the attack so all the marine watched as the ship sailed away.

Shanks handed Luffy over to the Doc who took her below deck into the infirmary; he laid Luffy down on the bed and gently looked over her neck the bruise was starting to show up. He ran his fingers down her neck to see if anything was damaged that shouldn't be and didn't find anything, he sighed and opened up on of his draws pulling out an ointment. He gently rubbed it on the child's bruise, putting it away he ruffled the sleeping girls hair and walked out of the room with two bandages looking for his captain. Doc found the captain outside talking softly with Benn, not bothering to give them the privacy that they needed Doc started wrapping up Shanks's hands.

"She's only going to have a bruise for the most a week and a sore throat for a few days. She's going to be perfectly okay."

"What about mentally and emotionally?" Benn asked softly, Doc stared at the both of them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if something is wrong then it'll show and we can only let her heal in time, it's the same with Shanks." Doc said pointing his thumb at his captain. "All we have to do now is wait for Luffy to wake up."

* * *

Good god which one is older out of the two? Shanks or Luffy?

I need help…what devil fruit should Luffy eat?

Oh and I screwed up Mihawks age, I gotta fix it, I wrote that his 23 I think, well his was 19 when Roger died and Luffy was born three years after that then in the fanfic she was three or four so that would be 6 or 7 years after Roger died making Mihawk 25 or 27.

Some people have asked me if it's just going to be a fanfic about Luffy being raised by Shanks and the answer to that is no. She'll leave Shanks's crew to go become the pirate king; it turns into a story like that.

Me singing innocently: Smoker likes children, Smoker likes children…

Friend stares at me: Yes "Likes" Children

Me: Huh?

Stares at each other: …

Both of us after looking at each other: Bahahahahahahaha


	13. Moving On

**Chapter thirteen: Moving on**

"Luffy's awake!" Doc screamed out before he could help himself, the stampede of feet made the older male hit himself in the forehead before he moved over to a slightly dazed Luffy who was staring at him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out only a strangled croak. "Don't try to talk."

She nodded her head and accepted the glass of water from Doc's hands and slowly sat up taking sips of the warm water and managed to still hurt her throat. The door burst opened and Yasopp and Lucky Roo stood there panting, both wide eyes when they saw Luffy sitting up Yasopp lunged at the child and hugged her before the doctor wacked him over the head.

"She's still recovering, stop annoying her!" Lucky had lucky-enough stopped before he could hug the child as well everyone turned to the door where all the crew was leaning in to have a look before Benn walked into the room.

"Shanks says sorry and hope you get better!" Benn said as he moved over to the smaller girl and for the first time since they had gotten Luffy, Benn showed affection for the girl in front of a fully _sober _crew by kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Luffy, for chocking you."

"…" Luffy went to open her mouth to replie but then remembered that she couldn't talk so she reached up and wrapped her small arms around Benn's neck and hugged him. The moments wrecked by a flash of a camera, then Doc kicked everyone out.

* * *

A week goes by but the bruise is still there but the good news is that she can talk, well crock out words, to the others. Shanks has not had anything to do with the child over that course of the time, even if they are on a ship in the middle of nowhere the red haired captain managed to avoid the girl completely. Finally Benn had, had enough of Shanks's behaviour he told Luffy that Shanks wanted to sleep with the girl. So that night Luffy snuck into the captains room, crawled under the blankets and snuggled into Shanks, scaring the man out of the bed making him land on the floor with a thude.

"Wha?...Luffy? What are you doing here?" Shanks asked looking into the dark at the small figure on his bed before he fully realized that it's Luffy. "Luffy! What are you doing here?"

"Benn said you wanted to sleep with me!" She said cutely, Shanks groaned, of cause it's Benn that told her that.

"Benn was lying." Shanks said standing up, Luffy looked up at him with a crushed look, but Shanks wasn't looking at her face but her neck, the reason as to why his looking at her neck is because at night Doc doesn't put any bandages around it, so you can clearly see the yellowish bruise around her neck, the ugly hand print. Shanks shuffled over to the girl and reached his hand out wrapping his hand over the print matching finger for finger print; he frowned and snapped out of it pulling away like he had just been punched.

"Shanks…" Luffy moved forward but Shanks backed away from her, Luffy's faces was turning more and more distressed as her favourite person in the world was walking away from her. "Are you mad at me Shanks?"

"Huh?" He replied dumbly looking up at Luffy instead of his feet.

"Are you mad that I snuck out?" Shanks stared at her while Luffy fisted the blanket around her, tears threatening to fall from her pained face. "Are you mad at me Shanks? Why do you keep leaving me? DO you hate me now? I'm sorry I said that I hated you…"

"Luffy stop…" Luffy shut up and looked at Shanks, Shanks stared back down at the girl then her neck and back to her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"…" Luffy tilted her head to the side and Shanks hesitantly walked towards the girl before sitting down next to her. Shanks reached his hand again but Luffy grabbed it and pulled it to her own neck. "It's okay Shanks."

Luffy then lifted his hand away and put it on her head and moved his hand so that Shanks's hand is rubbing Luffy's head. Shanks smiled down at the girl and hugged her she hugged back.

* * *

Benn opened up the captains door and stared at the sight of little Luffy curled up into Shanks's side with his arms around her holding her protectively, Benn smiled fondly before the moments wrecked by a flash of a camera.

* * *

Lol camera people


	14. Floating Restaurant

**Chapter Fourteen: Floating restaurant**

"Look a huge fish!" Five year old Luffy screamed out pointing at the floating thing, Shanks walked up to her to have a look as well and Laughed.

"It's a restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Luffy asked tilting her head to the side before looking up at Shanks with a pleading kicked puppy look. "Food?"

"…" Shanks stared at her for five minutes before caving. "Fine."

"YAYYY! BENNNN! SHANKS SAID WE ARE GOING TO THE RESTAURANT!" Luffy screamed out running up to the first mate who smiled down at the happy girl then chuckled when he saw a depressed Shanks. Benn swung Luffy up and onto his shoulders as he walked over to Shanks.

"…rum, no money for rum, no money for rum…" Shanks was mumbling under his breath, for the first time in a long time the Red haired pirates had run out of any kind of alcoholic drink, they have money for more but now that they are heading towards food well, there goes money for grog.

Luffy was giggling while she hugged Benns head in her arms, Benn smirked at the girl, knowing that even if Luffy acted dumb in front of everyone, Benn had thought her how to be sneaking about hiding things. So he knew that she knew what she has done to Shanks, and not for the first time.

"Shanks!" Luffy sung out, Shanks glanced up at them blankly.

"Eh?"

"Come on, you gotta set the heading towards the food!" Shanks burst into tears as he crawled his way towards his navigators and told them the news before just lying there on the ground curled up in a ball and sobbing like a child. As they sailed towards the floating restaunrant…

* * *

Bahahaha, love picking on Shanks :D


	15. Sanji

**Chapter Fifteen: Sanji**

The red haired pirate's ship docked at Baratie, where they walked into the place, or more like Luffy ran into the place laughing her head off and Shanks sulked and he stumbled after his crew. What none of them expected to happen was for a blond boy to sail through the doors and crash into them like a bowling ball and for them to topple over like the pins.

"LITTLE EGGPLANT I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOU'RE HANDS OR YOUR KNIVES IN A FIGHT!" Is the scream from inside as the blond kid picked himself up and walked inside not even glancing at the people he knocked over. "Chefs hands are a chef's life, you damage them, and then what good are you? And knives cut up other peoples meals; they don't want blood in their food."

"…Geezer…" Sanji said walking moving past him and onto the next floor where the kitchen is he froze at what he saw there. He couldn't believe it, his face heated up and he ducked back out of the kitchen before he peeked into the kitchen to watch the younger girl, meanwhile the pirates picked themselves up and glanced at each other before the panicked voice the belongs to Shanks screamed out from the middle of everyone.

"WHERE'S LUFFY?" Benn who hadn't been knocked over pointed towards the doors making every one of them freeze before they bolted for the door, nobody could stop the rain of all the pirate looking under table, chairs, people's dresses, in the toilet, boxes and everywhere that a child like Luffy could be while Benn talked softly with Zeff, the head chef.

"Have you seen a little girl with black hair coming in here?" Jeff stared at the place in disbelief, a bunch of famous pirates were in a huge up roar, before he moved, putting his hand around his moustache and tugged on them letting them spring back up.

"Hmm…hmmrmm, oh yes I saw one a few hours ago, she has a very lovely family." Zeff finially said, before the ships rocks and black smoke comes down the stairs, all eyes looked at it before Shanks ran into the smoke screaming out Luffy's name.

"Shanks will pay for that." All the pirates said at once, even Benn, Zeff nodded and limped up the stairs to see what kind of damage was done to his kitchen. As Shanks went along towards where most of the black smoke was coming from he opened up windows, letting the black clouds of smoke fly away. When he got to the source of the smoke he only found a bent out of shape pot, glancing around the room for Luffy he couldn't see her, frowning he rushed around the room opening up cupboards and draws. Opening up the last door in the whole room he froze as he saw the blond kid from before lying on top of Luffy, Luffy stared at the brightly flushed face of Sanji and smile sweetly up at him. Shanks knew he should breathe but he wasn't breathing, he marched up to the two kids making them look up at the fuming red haired man before he pulled them apart while he spurted out half words in a crazed fashion and waving his hands around that air, still not breathing. Benn and Zeff entered the room just in time to see Shanks fall on his knees still saying half words in a crazed fashion and not breathing. Benn rushed over fast and rolled the captain onto his side. Shanks fought against him and tried to sit up still screaming at Sanji who was starting to look bored with everything a blush still staining his cheeks. Doc rushed into the room besides Benn and put a needle into Shanks's arm calming the man down instantly as he landed on his side instantly. Loud snores filled the room and everyone blinked at Doc.

"What? I always have one on me ever since we got Luffy."

* * *

Poor Shanks, it's just not his day, first his booze then being knocked over then losing Luffy only to find a boy blushing over her after he gets over the fact that Luffy nearly blew herself up, and has an epic attack and his crew mate drugged him.


	16. SUPER Chapter: Camera Mans Pain

**Extra Chapter: Camera mans pain**

Ever wonder what happened to the camera man that was taking the pictures of the crew with Luffy in the cute or never ever live down moments? Well Benn does, Benn knows what happened to him, because the first mate did it….and Shanks knows too…

Now the camera man didn't have a name they just called him flash, because of when the light goes off and then run off laughing his head off. It wouldn't be a problem if he stopped sending them to the newspapers. Lucky none of Luffy and the crews cute moments have travelled around the world otherwise Luffy will be in great danger. The photo that made Benn snap was when he was with Luffy playing dress up.

"Benny, this red suits you!" Luffy said with a big smile on her face as she held up the lip stick, Benn grabbed the stick and applied it to his lips, Luffy cheered and let Benn put it on her own lips before running off and grabbing the dresses that the crew have been buying her, Benn sighed as the pink one is placed in his hands. Luffy turned around and acted busy while Benn changed into it. Then its Benns turn to look away while Luffy change, not that he hasn't seen her naked in her young life but because she demands it with, if I can't see you change then you can't see me change.

After they were all nice and dressed up Luffy wanted to play tea parties, it's the first time playing it because she more like to play pirates then girly things, and if Luffy does something she does it with her full might. So off she skipped to ask Lucky if he could make her some cake and a bunch of cookies and other tea party foods. Once everything was cooked Lucky helped the girl carry everything back to the room, but didn't get the chance to leave the room before Luffy had given him his dress and put the make up on him. Lucky stared at her then at Benn before changing and sitting next to the first mate. Luffy gave out there cookies before eating the rest for herself when a flash makes all three of them turn their heads to the door to see Flash sanding there behind his camera laughing his ass off. He took off running with Benn after him, ripping the dress from his body leaving him his pants and wiping the make-up off along the way. Nobody got in Benns way, but they tripped Flash up a few times slowing him down, then Benn dived at the man and they tumbled down the stairs doors closing behind them. Everyone went back to work but once the painful screams started to flood the air they leaned more towards the noise. Inside the room that they had tumbled into is Benn and Flash, the poor man his bent over with his face scrunched up in pain. Benn had his hands on the camera pushing it. Nobody wants to know what Benn is doing to him but, everyone wants to know…"

"Please, oh please stop…" Benn glared down at him as he pushed the small camera into the man's asshole. "I'm sorry…GURAAAAAHHHH!"

Benn walked out of the room with a skip in his step and when everyone peered in they only saw Flash lying on the ground sobbing.

"Oi Benn what did you do?" Shanks asked looking at his downed crew member; Benn smirked as he looked at his captain.

"Shoved a camera up his ass." There is a beat of silence before the crew is laughing their own asses off.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say!" Yasopp said with a laugh. "And I'm the liar here."

"Ahh fine, nobody needs to know, you haven't killed him so its fine." Shanks waved it away before he turned around and walked down the step to help the man fish the camera out, Benn never jokes around.

* * *

Everyone clap for 'Hunter-Eve-Storm' for asking what happened to Flash and yes Luffy will meet Whitebeard :D but later


	17. Promise

**Chapter Seventeen: Promise**

It took three days for Shanks to wake up and when he did the first thing he saw is Luffy sleeping next to his bed, he reached down and brushed her hair out of her face with a smile, the moment is gone when the door is opened and Sanji the blond kid walks in holding a try of foods, He stopped when he spotted Shanks but never had the time to speak before Luffy woke up and gobbled down all the food that Sanji had been holding, leaving only one drum stick which she handed to Shanks, Shanks stared at the girl in shock, she never gives away meat. He slowly took it from her and ate it, after that he got up dressed and left the room with the kids following behind him, or more like Luffy following him and Sanji following Luffy. Shanks grumbled under his breath as he sent death glares towards the blond brat, what is he six…eight? Shanks picked up a little of his speed too angry to think that he if did so then Luffy would have a hard time of walking with him. Shanks ended up lost in his own thoughts so he didn't notice that Luffy stopped struggling to catch up with him, staring at his back as it slowly got further away from her.

"Shanks…" He didn't hear her, too occupied with his thoughts. "Shanks…"

Luffy frowned but set her face and took chase after him, never ever one to give up; Sanji followed close behind the girl and managed to catch her before she face planted the ground because she tripped on nothing. Tears let themselves squeeze out from her eyes, making her vision of Shanks's back become blurry.

"Shanks…" Sanji's teeth gritted together as he watched the girl cry his blue eye snapped over to Shanks and glared at his back, Luffy had been worrying about him since he first fell asleep and yet he has the gull to make her cry. "…Sniff, Sh-Shanks…"

"OI FUCKEN SHIT HEAD!" Sanji screamed out after he heard Luffy's broken voice say his name again. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT, BUT YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Shanks stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly as his mind tried to work out what Sanji had just screamed out, when it did a tick mark formed over Shanks's eye. Spinning around fast and about to say something witty he cut short upon seeing a sobbing Luffy in Sanji's arms a ways down in the hall. Without thinking he jogged back the way he came and took the small child into his arms and hugged her.

"Sh-Shanks, I-I thought you would, you would leave me!" Luffy chocked out clinging onto Shanks's white shirt with her full straight. Sanji sent a glare up at the red haired man but when he glanced at the girl he looked away and went back to walking down the hall giving them the privacy that they needed.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Luf, look I'm here." Shanks gently rocked the girl; Shanks felt like slamming his head against a wall for making Luffy cry so painfully.

"You, you walked away…"

"Hey, I'm back, I didn't mean to walk away, come one cheer up."

"Shanks you left me alone…"

"Luffy, I won't leave you, I'll never leave you I promise, but one day you'll leave me."

"Nah ah."

"Yes yes you will, look at me." Luffy didn't lift her head for a moment before she listened and looked up at the red haired grinning man. "You're going to have to leave me at some point, I know it's hard to believe but my ship won't be big enough for you, you'll get your own ship and sail away on that. So until it's time for you to leave me I promise I won't leave you, Okay?"

"…" Luffy put her head under Shanks's chin and shook it in a no.

"Luffy, you gotta promise." Luffy refused to look up , refused to look into Shanks's face, with a sigh Shanks put his finger under Luffy's chin and lifted her face up they stared at each other on holding tears back while the other grinned lovingly. "Promise me…"

"Shanks…I…" She nodded her head and cuddled into Shanks some more, Shanks smiled and slowly walked down the hall.


	18. Leaving

**Chapter Eighteen: Leaving**

"BYE! BYE SANJI, BYE OLD MAN! BYE BYE FISHY! BYE GRUMBY COOKS! BYE EVERYONE. GOODBYYEEE!" Luffy screamed out waving her arms around wildly, with a huge grin on her face, everyone waved goodbye to the hyper child they would miss her somewhat, but are extremely happy that they don't have to fend off sticky fingers grabbing food from peoples plates. They had all shone up to see Luffy leave, Sanji made it worse by crying his little eyes out at the sight of her going. "I'LL COME BACK LATER, WHEN I'M OLDER!"

"She'll destroy my restaurant if she does, hope she doesn't come back." Zeff grumbled, but nobody believed that he didn't want her to come back, after all he had a huge grin on his mouth and he was waving goodbye back. "She'll be grown up when she does come back…"

"BEAUTIFUL LADY!" Sanji suddenly screamed out as he imagined an older version of Luffy, every single pirate on Shanks's ship and Shanks himself just had the sudden urge to kill someone and they didn't know why.

* * *

Sanji better watch out, not as long as I would have thought it would be but it'll do….


	19. Welcome To Foosha Village

**Chapter Nineteen: Welcome to Foosha Village**

Shanks stared down at Luffy in pure horror, along with a few other crew member, Luffy laughed at them and Benn couldn't hide his amusement at what happened. Shanks had been whining about the money that Luffy spent on food and she overheard them and said...

"Sanji gave me free food; we didn't spend anything on food." Where she laughed her little lungs out, Shanks felt like jumping over the ship and drowning at that moment, with that she skipped off. Benn put a hand on Shanks's shoulder in a comforting manner but the smirk never went away.

"At least we have money to buy food for luffy when we dock next." He said as party words and Shanks totally melted to the ship's deck in despair.

* * *

A few days later the ship had come to a standstill, they didn't know what island to go first, they were both the same distance away from the ship; they both seemed to have the same things on the island or from what has been told about them. They would visit both of the islands in time but right now, but Shanks didn't know what island he wants to go on. After a lot of debating the navigator walked into the room with two rolled up maps in his hands.

"We can go to Frost Island or Dawn Island, Frost Island is manly land and dojo's were as in Dawn Island they have huge forests and a city along with a small village near the ocean, Foosha Village."

"…Hmm, hmm, hmmmmm."

"If you hum one more time Shanks I'll gut you." Benn threatens having to put up with the humming since they couldn't think of which path to follow.

"Captain, Frost Island makes very good alcohol beverage…"

"LET'S GO THERE!"

"And Dawn Island is Garp's base…"

"WAIT!" Shanks turned around to face the navigator. "Garp…are you sure?"

"Yes, captain." Shanks thought it over while his eyes rested on the small child drawing a picture on the wall.

"We'll go to Dawn Island." Benn was about to say something but held his tongue, Shanks knew what he was doing. With that everyone got the ship to turn around and go towards Dawn Island; as they got closer to the island they found that they could spot a small village and a few docks with fishing boats docked at them. Shanks didn't spot any kind of ship that looked marine liked and he had half the mind to turn the ship around and go to the other island, but out of pure suicidal curiosity he kept the heading. They pulled up into the dock and when they looked over towards the village they found that everyone is either pointing a weapon at them or they are taking the women and children inside their houses. Shanks jumped down soon followed by Benn, the red haired captain had his hands in the air and an easy-going smile.

"We come in peace." Shanks called out, a tiny old man holding a walking stick up as a weapon stood forward with a grumbly look.

"I'm Mayor Woop Slap, what do pirates want here?" Shanks lowered his hands at the old man, the pirate captain stopped walking forward however, when a built made a hole in the wood right in front of his feet.

"My crew and I would like to re-supply as well as rest if possible." The village didn't relax if anything they tensed up a little bit more, Shanks bit the inside of his cheek, if the village's attack then the crew are going to retaliate and Luffy we get mixed up with it and she'll see innocent people killed right in front of her. Like being summoned from his thoughts the said subject appears over the railing looking down at them all.

"Shanks I'm hungry!" She whined out, Shanks snapped his head up and around to his ship and stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Luffy get below deck, stay there until Yasopp, Benn or I come and get you." The girl shook her head and climbed over the railing and slid down the ships side, Benn caught the girl before she could reach the ground and held onto her, slightly shielding her from view. The villagers where deathly silent as they watched the girl whine about food; Woop Slap looked at the panicked pirate captain and then back to the crew that had gotten even tenser at the sight of the girl down there with Benn and Shanks. Eyes narrowed in on his village and weapons pulled out whereas before they were just resting their hands on them. Soon the black haired child got away from Benn and raced up to Shanks and stared up at him with wide gleeful eyes.

"Shanksssss." She drew out his name tugging on his hand and trying to drag him forwards, Shanks didn't move but kept his sharp crimson eyes one the village, his grip on the girls hand got tighter, she's right in front of them; she's in the line of fire. "Shanks your hurting my hand."

He let go right away, afraid to hurt the girl again, and that was all it took for Luffy to rush away from him and towards the villagers, they didn't know what to do but move out of her way.

"LUFFY GET BACK HERE!" Shanks yelled out eyes wide, similar calls came from the crew; Luffy only looked behind her shoulder at them and poked her tongue out.

"Don't wanna." And with that the six year old turned back around and ran a few more steps before arms held her and lifted her up. Luffy looked up about to complain to whoever was holding her but stopped short upon seeing a kind face smiling down at her, dark green hair pulled back by a bandana. Luffy looked at the women then cast her eyes over to Shanks clearly lost as to what to say or do her black eyes then landed back on the women's.

"MAKINO!" Woop Slap yelled, this time scared for the women and what they pirates would do to her. The women turned her eyes away from the girls and looked at Shanks and smiled.

"I'm Makino, I run Party's Bar, and you are all welcomed to come." She said turning around and went to walk towards her bar with a silent Luffy in her arms.

"Hey, can you put me down?" Luffy asked, Makino blinked down before chuckling and setting the girl on her feet, they both walked a little ways before Luffy grabbed the women's hand making Makino jump a little. "You smell nice, Shanks always smells like drinks and Benn smells like smoke but you smell like flowers, I'm Luffy."

"Hahaha, well Luffy you smell like the ocean." Luffy beamed up at the women as they left leaving the villagers and the pirates staring after them like they just saw something totally undeliverable. Woop Slap snapped out of it and turned sharply to Shanks.

"You can stay and rest but I want you gone by the end of this week." And with the he turned and stormed away, the villagers put their weapons away and went back to doing what they were doing, turning the tense air that was around them into something cheerful and jolly and the pirates were left standing there looking like idiots.

* * *

And it's done, now onwards to the next chapter, onwards men and women!

(But it hasn't been posted yet)

Shut up you or I'll behead you

(…sigh, next chapter is about Party's Bar just a little spoiler, the crew gets drunk and Luffy ends up missing and…)

DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING, NO MORE

(And...)

SHHHHZZE!


	20. RANDOM Chapter: Daddy!

**Extra Chapter: Daddy!**

Shanks stared down at the two year old sleeping on the table, really he should tell her that it's not safe to sleep there but then it would be hypocritical of him because when the crew passes out they sleep anywhere.

"If it bothers you that much why don't you move her?" Benn asked, he had been sitting across from Shanks just watching the girl much like the way Shanks was doing. The red haired man lifted his gaze from the peaceful face and looked at Benn.

"Huh?"

"…I said if it bothers you that much, move her."

"…But I feel like I'm filing in someone else's spot already." Benn would have smacked him over the head if Shanks had been closer.

"Jeez, Rose knows you, I'm sure that Dragon had people watching you to see if what Rose said about you is true. They both know you to some degree so they know that you would fill in the role of being her father."

"…Father?" Came a sleepy confused voice, Benn and Shanks snapped their eyes to the waking up child, both overly panicked minds tried to think of a way out of it. "What's a father?"

"…" The captain and the first mate looked at each other and nodded their heads; they were going to act like they didn't know, but when a drunk Yasopp stumbled up from the floor and onto the chair a few spots away from both of them, so they could shut him up when he blurts out.

"…'m a pather…'Ssoup mie son, you pather gave u to Snake, to luk aft'…" Yasopp then frowned and turned his head around before leaning in closer to the girl after he got over his dizzy spell. "Not, tell Snake, an, Benn, out dis."

With that his head crashed to the table and loud snores filled the room, Luffy looked up at Shanks a small frown on her face.

"So you're not my father?" Shanks pinched the bridge of his nose and calmed down; when he opened his eyes and looked at the girl he was having a mini war in his brain.

"No, no I'm not, listen Luffy a father is a male version of your mother, they do the same as you mother protect you, they look after you and support you, a father is someone that has their world surrounded by their child they…"

"I don't have a mother either…" Luffy pointed out.

"Yes, that's right, Luffy your mum and dad are great people but they are dangerous, some bad people want them dead and they feared for your safety so they gave you to me to look after."

"So you are my dad?"

"No, you're…Benn help."

"You'll find out when you're older."

* * *

Everyone Hug 'mks 12 98' for...oh yeah asking if Luffy will ever call Shanks daddy and if she will ever find out what a dad is...so everyone hug...WAIT NOT ALL AT ONCE!


	21. Party's Bar

**Chapter Twenty: Party's Bar**

Once the red haired pirates had snapped out of their stupefied shock they made their way towards the bar, the villagers greeted them in cheery voices and even pointed out were to go it creeped the hell out of the crew, because they had seen the way the village acted not so long ago with the weapons and… they looked up at the sing of Party's Bar, it's painted in green and curved around the veranda, as they walked up the two steps they found that the wood under their feet only creaked a little under their weight, saying that it's old but not too old. They opened the swinging saloon doors into a spaces opened area, the place gives off the homely feel, besides for the bounty poster bored and the lined up stock of alcohol. The crew found seats while Shanks walked up to the counter to where Luffy is eating happily. Shanks wacked her over the head, making her spit the food out from her mouth and turn to Shanks with a glare.

"What was that for?"

"For getting off the ship…why are you eating?" Luffy looked up at Shanks like his stupid before turning back to her food.

"I'm hungry."

"That's not what I meant!" Makino came out at that moment from the back room smiled at Shanks as well as the rest of the crew.

"What can I get you, captain?" She said captain playfully and from the glint in her eyes Shanks knew that Luffy had been talking about them.

"Rum, along with the rest of…wait, we can't afford to drink and re-supple and feed Luffy!" Shanks said deflating, Makino laughed as she placed a few glasses on the bench and started to fill them.

"Miss Luffy has already told me about the money troubles, and we have come to an agreement." With that she placed a glass of golden orange liquid in front of Shanks and put the others of and tray and walked around the bar handing out drinks.

"What kind of agreement?"

"Hehe, just that she's got a tab here." Shanks grumbled under his breath but wasn't going to push his luck, after all he hasn't had any kind of alcohol to drink in 23 days, 7 hours, 25 minutes and something seconds and counting, with that Shanks put the glass to his lips and tipped it back letting the drink run down his throat smoothly. Makino really knew how to do her job, she joked around, chattered and even talked to the crew along with Shanks, kept Luffy fed and happy. Shanks ruffled Luffy black locks, she pouted at him and fixed her hair up…not like it looked any different than before. The crew relaxed in the friendly place and slowly let the effect of the alcohol set in. They got louder and wilder, like they normally do at a bar when they dock. They started to slowly forget that they had one more person with them then what normally goes with them to the bars. After all they had made sure that Luffy stayed on the ship, not come with them. It's not Luffy's first time to see her family drunk, they do so out in open waters but to see them even more rowdy to what she's used to she felt a little left out. The Mayor sat next to Luffy on the other side and Makino gave him a glass of water, he looked around the room at all the pirates then at the setting sun.

"They are not bad people." The women said with a soft smile, the old man's eyes bore into the honest women.

"Still pirates." He grumbled but didn't disagree with her, with a frown he looked down towards his right to see the black eyes look up at him, Luffy and Woop Slap stared at each other before the small girl grinned.

"I'm Luffy!"

"What's a child doing with a bunch of pirates?" Luffy's grin didn't flatter but her closed eyes opened, and the old man took a deep breath at the much older eyes of the child.

"Shanks and Benn and Yasopp and Roo and Doc and the rest of the crew are my family…"

"What they do kill your…"

"Nope, my father and mother gave me to them…Benn and Shanks never tell me why and everyone else acts like they are ordered not to tell." Luffy's eyes lit up, she grabbed the man's hand and dragged him out of the bar towards the dock. She pulled him up onto the ship and towards the door, then down a few halls and stopped at a bright red door. She opened it and pushed the man inside, he looked around and the huge room, toys and pictures as well as wall drawings where everywhere, she had a bed, a wardrobe, desk, bookcase, toy box and other things that a normal child would have in their room.

"This is my room, because they like to give me stuff Yasopp had to make my room bigger than the others." Woop Slap walked over to one of the pinned up wall and he felt a smile tug at his face as he looked at it, a bunch of coloured blobs with names over the top of them. Luffy grew bored and dragged him off the ship and back onto the docks, her eyes zoomed in on the small and she ran off a huge grin on her face, the Mayor could do nothing to stop the child from going he just hoped that she would get back before the deadly pirates found her missing. Luffy was making a steady walk to the out skirts of the village and closer to the trees, she frowned at them for a little, wondering how she was going to get to the cliff through that mass of trees, but soon the smile was back. "ALRIGHT ADVENTURE TIME!"

* * *

Shanks looked at the black sky and stared, he should be getting to the ship soon if he wanted Luffy to get any kind of sleep, that girl knew how to stay awake. Standing up a bit wobbly he stumbled out from bar and towards the ship, the village had grown quite, villagers sleeping. He climbed the gang plank and opened the deck door coming to a hallway, but not before he tripped and rolled down the stairs.

"Ouch…"He rubbed his head and put his straw hat back on and crawled to Luffy's red door, to dizzy to stand up. Once he reached the girls room and opened the door and crashed into the room, again he crawled over to Luffy's bed and pulled himself up with both arms and stared down at the empty bed…strange, Shanks's drunken mind told him that she's on the toilet and to wait for her, and that's just what he did, he rolled on his back and waited soon going into a deep passed out sleep.

* * *

Shanks woke up with a pounding head with a cry he sat up letting the room spin around before slowly standing up and leaning heavily on the wall.

"How much did I drink?" He looked around, Luffy's room…she must be eating. He walked towards the gallery and Roo placed a glass of something in front of him, without a thought he drank it and made a disgusted face at the taste before looking around for his little trouble maker. If she's not here then she's with Benn or Yasopp…no his sitting there and she's not with Roo, but be at Party's Bar. Once he had eaten something and felt better he left the ship and headed towards the bar, taking note that his crew are re-supplying the ship along the way. He opened the door and walked to the seat that he was in the night before and glanced to the side hoping to see the person that's not sitting there.

"Wheres Luffy?" He asked Makino when she came out from the back room; Makino gave Shanks a funny look.

"She left last night and that's the last time I saw her."

"That's right she came with us…SHE CAME WITH US!" Shanks looked at the women with a funny expression; he shot up from his chair and ran towards the ship, asking crew member that he met is they had seen Luffy. When he got to the ship he rushed up to Benn and demanded to know is he knew where Luffy was.

"She came back to the ship last night, she might be in the village having fun." Shanks turned around and dashed off the ship, tripping over ropes and stones and he looked around the village, he couldn't find her.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN LUFFY?" Shanks shouted out, the villagers stopped what they were doing giving the man a strange look before turning away.

* * *

Luffy slowly opened her eyes and stared into blue and dark brown eyes looking down on her, she blinked slowly and glanced to the side then back up at the eyes before sitting up nearly colliding heads, she stared at the ocean before last night hit her, she went to the cliff to see the run rise soon after that she fell asleep, she turned around to stare at the boys and put a finger up her nose.

"Who the hell are you?"


	22. Ace And Sabo

**Chapter Twenty-two: Ace and Sabo**

The blond haired boy with the top hat had his eyes locked on Luffy's finger as it dug around her nose, while the black haired freckled face boy had his eyes locked on Luffy in-general, Luffy however didn't seem to care as she pulled her finger from her nose along with a sting of booger that she cleaned off on her shorts.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked again this time minus the finger, she stared at them and they stared back, both holding onto metal pipes. Finally they snapped out of it, both sets of eyes darkening, making mistrustful and guarded.

"Who the fuck are you?" The black haired boy asked glaring at Luffy.

"…Luffy." She said after a long pause, just to piss them both of some more, well piss off the black haired boy more. She grinned and put her hands behind her head. "So who the hell are you?"

The black haired boy looked ready to snap again but the blond one stopped him but taking one step forward.

"I'm Sabo and this is Ace, do you live in the village?"

"Nope!" Luffy said with a huge smile, Sabo frowned at her answer, the city, but that's on the other side of the island, luckily Luffy wasn't done talking yet. "I live on Shanks's ship."

"Ship?" Ace asked, his interest spiked up by this little fact, even Sabo's eyes had gotten a different light lit in them. Luffy nodded her head and pointed towards the direction of the village.

"It's docked down there…if you want I can show you." Luffy started to walk back the way that she had come last night, not caring if the other two followed her or not, after all she's hungry. Ace and Sabo watched her go three meters away from them before they started to follow her; she slowed down at one point to let them catch up right before they reached the village where they found a bunch of pirates running around.

Luffy watched them run back and forth, back and forth before stepping in. Sabo put his hand on her shoulder pulling her back away from the unknown pirates, that's when is happened. All eyes turned to the three children and one red haired pirate dashed out from the crowed and ran up to Luffy. Ace and Sabo held tight to their pipes about ready to attack the man.

That is until he knelt down in front of the smaller girl and hugged her tight before hitting her over the head.

"Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you; you should have taken someone with you. You never know what kind of people are on this island, you could have been kidnapped or killed or worse than your mother would have killed me, I would be ripped to pieces and then…"

"Shanks I'm hungry can we do this later?" Luffy said grinning at the man with her pearly whites and innocent eyes. Benn came up from behind looked down at Luffy then clapped Shanks on the back.

"Good job, you found her." That's when his eyes landed on the still ready to attack at any minute boys, who are watching everything with stunned faces. "Luffy who are they?"

"Oh!" She looked behind her shoulder at the two boys. "That's Sabo and Ace, can we eat now?"

"But…" Benn out his hand over Shanks's mouth and stared at him with a raised eyebrow before turning to the kids with a grin.

"Shanks will be happy to pay for it." Benn said walking away with a wave. "I've got the crew to round up."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered grinning even brighter than before, Shanks sagged before grinning himself.

"Didn't you say that you have a tab?" Luffy looked at him blankly before grinning and pointing at the two boys.

"You have to feed them, Shanks." Shanks sagged and gloomily led the way to the bar, they were at the door when Sabo spoke up.

"Umm, sir…"

"Call me Shanks, sir makes me feel old."

"Well, it's…" Sabo trailed off, unable to say anymore.

"We both eat a lot." Ace said glaring to the side; Shanks stared down at them before laughing.

"I'm sure that Luffy can eat triples of whatever you class as a lot." Shanks said opening the door and letting them in, the three walked over to where Luffy was already scoffing down food, Makino looked up and grinned at them her smile only got bigger at the sight of Ace and Sabo.

"What are you two doing here?" They grinned at the sight of the older women and went towards her, Shanks following behind them.

"Nothing much." Makino giggled and placed a plate the size of Luffy's in front of both of them, Shanks's jaw dropped at the sight of three kids eating with the same amount of enthusiasm. He felt like crying because they have the same stomach as Luffy, it's going to eat away at his drinking money. Makino must have seen his face because she sat a glass in front of him.

"Don't worry about the bill, these two are family." Shanks raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the very two different kids then back at Makino not seeing any resemblance.

"Mother?" Makino, Sabo and Ace all chocked and turned their watery eyes Shanks he found it slightly funny of their reactions.

"No, no, no." Then a mug is thrown at Shanks's head from Luffy direction, this time all eyes turned to Luffy who is glaring at Shanks from her spot, still managing to shovel food into her gob. Once she swallowed her food she gave her reason for throwing a mug at Shanks's head.

"Does Makino look that old? Look at Ace and Sabo then at Makino, guessing by the way they are aged they look ten. She would have had them ten years ago." She turned back to her food and took another bite which she chewed and swallowed. "Besides its rude talk about a girl's age."

Shanks stared at her while Makino giggled behind her hand, even the other two were a little stunned.

"And where did you learn that?"

"Benn, he said that's why you always come back to the ship, because you said something about age again." Luffy said going back to her meal done with the conversation. "Oh and Ace and Sabo wanna see the ship, I'm taking them after I finish eating."

"Huh?" Shanks couldn't form any kind of logic any more, Luffy has shut Shanks down to the point that his body does what it normally does in a bar, lift up a mug and drink what's inside then sit it down.

After they had finished eating the three children walked to the docks with a distorted Shanks mumbling behind them; when they got there, Ace and Sabo started up at awe at the pirate ship. Luffy didn't see anything wrong with her home, didn't see anything different with her home, and didn't see how much the pirate ship sparkled to the two boys. How much meaning they have at just seeing the pirate ship, how the black flag brought forth a strong sense of hope and freedom to them both.

"How much did it cost?" Sabo asked Shanks when the mumbling man caught up to the kids, he stared down at Sabo for a moment confused before he grinned.

"It was given to me, I find it is bad karma to steal a ship or buy one, you can build one but you'll need the skills. A ship given to you by anyone is a good sign." The two boys frowned and thought it over to what Shanks said, they mulled over it… "And you can have one built for you, you'll need money for that…let's see the Red Slash was built by an old friend who later gave her to me, Red is more than a ship, she has soul, she has been through a lot with us…"

The kids had already boarded the ship just after they had learned the name of her, leaving Shanks standing proudly on the docks talking to air.

"OI." He shouted when he realized this jumping up after them to give all three of them an earful only to find that Luffy is giving the two a tour. He watched as all their faces had lighten up in glee, he leaned back to watch them.

"Who are the other two brats?" Lucky Roo asks coming up next to his captain and scaring the living day lights out of him, Lucky Roo may be big and round but his very sneaky and light feeted, best dancer in the crew. "Tell me you didn't kidnap them because you wanted Luffy to have friends her own age."

"Dahahaha, no, their friends that Luffy has picked up. Ace the one with the cute freckles and Sabo with the blond baby curls." Roo laughed aloud.

"I haven't met them yet but my guess is that they would both slaughter you for saying stuff like that about them."

"They both have the same appetites as Luffy."

"What? Must be something to do with kids these days." The two laughed and joked around while Luffy showed off the ship, what no one saw however is the marine ship with a bulldogs figure head coming towards them.

* * *

Ahhh, that was a little boring, but a good boring, is there a good boring? Never mind the next should be more fun and eventful XD


	23. Garp's HERE! Dum Dum Duuummmm

**Chapter Twenty-three: Garp**

Drum rolls please…

(What are you doing?)

Me bored XD

(Yes and these people would like to read the next chapter)

NooOoo I didn't know that *says scarcity*….…HEY PUT ME DOWN, NOOoooooo

* * *

"Fire the cannon!" The vice-admiral shouted out looking at the pirate ship that has come to his backyard, it's been a long time since he has seen the captain of that ship and he was only a kid back then. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The gunners loaded the cannon ball into the cannon and fired straight at the docked ship, it would have hit and put a nice sized hole into it but this blob of a man also known as Lucky Roo jumped and kicked it back before taking a bite of the meat in his hands. Shanks looked from where he was to see who's ship is shooting at him and nearly hit himself in the head for forgetting who's territory his in.

"Captain it's Garp the hero!" The look-out yelled from the crow's nest, the three kids that have been watching the show looked over to where the black led ball had come from; two out of the three have turned pale and look ready to run for the hills.

"Dahahahaha, don't fire back." Shanks commanded walking over to the railing and waving his arms, Garp watch the red haired brat before stopping that attack and ordering his men to sail forward. When Garp was close enough he jumped onto Shanks's ship, by then the kids have gone below deck and are hiding.

"Brat what are you doing here?" Garp asked looking ready to strangle the pirate captain, Shanks wasn't bothered by the threats pouring from Garps aura and grinned.

"We are on a holiday!" He shouted out looking very gleeful. The two powerful men stared at each other before they laughed.

"Holiday in the East blue, eh?" Garp looked the ship around before his eyes landed on the gate that Yasopp installed in front of the ladder to the crow's nest… "Why'd you baby proof your ship?"

"Huh?"

"Why have you. Baby proofed a. pirate ship!" Garp said slowly while pointing at other random things that they have added that's to keep Luffy safe from harm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shanks said with an awkward grin, Garp stared at Shanks hard before looking around the ship.

"You didn't kidnap any kids have you?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Shanks shouted out. "IT'S ONLY THERE COUSE YOUR SON PLACED HIS KID INTO MY CARE BY FORCE OF HIS WIFE!"

"…"

"…" Everyone stood in silence after Shanks's outburst, Garp is in shock at what he heard while Shanks is cursing himself at what he let slip, but it wasn't like he was never going to tell Garp about his granddaughter.

"Eh?" Is the only noise Garp made after twenty minutes of just standing there with a dumb look stuck to his face, the crew snapped their attention to him as he turned robotically towards the lower deck. When he had already gone through the damn door did the crew move to try to stop him but by then it was already too late.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Three kids screamed out before running around could be heard, a few doors sounded like they were slammed then the walls crashing to the ground.

"SHITTY GEEZER!"

"CALL ME GRAMPA!" Luffy, Ace and Sabo all bolted out from the lower deck, slamming that door closed, it did little when Garp crashes through the wall next to the door. Shanks looked at the hole, he didn't want to see what the lower levels looked like, and the four people responsible for the damage are still running around. With Shanks's crew dodging out of their way, they will die if they get stuck between them, well get in Garps way or even the three kids, they would be blown away.

They ran around and around and around the ship, knocking things over and breaking other things that they have on deck, finial Shanks couldn't take any more of it, it would cost too much to repair all of the things that they would need to throw away s with a deep breath.

"LUFFY ITS YOUR GRANDPA GARP!" Luffy stopped running right in front of Shanks making the two boys skid to a holt just before they ran into her, she looked up at Shanks blankly for a second then over her shoulder at the Marine Hero that's got beads of sweat running down his face, nostrils flared out, eyebrows drawn together in anger, face red and his got some drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. She looked back up at Shanks, her face pale green; eyes wide open in horror, with a thin sheet of sweat on her skin. Ace and Sabo are both looking at Shanks like he just something crazy, which he did but…the three kids took off from the side of the boat landing on the docks then running for the forest. Garp did two more laps of the ship before he figured out that his grand children were not there anymore, he looked up just in time to see them disappear, without a second glance back he took off after them.

"Shanks…what have you done?" Benn asked his voice full of horror; Shanks himself and the rest of the crew were not doing any better.

"I-I-I-I…"

"Luffy's going to be in-danger when he gets his hands onto her." The crew stood there like ducks before everyone jumped from the ship and went after the marine hero and the three kids but mostly cute little Luffy.

"HOLD ON LUFFY WE ARE COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Shanks screamed out scaring the villagers at his sudden appearance, Makino watched as they ran past her bar and into the trees.

"Looks like Garp is back." She said to the mayor, the old man grumbled under his breath saying that the village is going to be destroyed.

* * *

SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME SO MUCH I'M REALLY VERY INCREDIBLY EXTREMELY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!….nah not really :P

The next chapter might be late as well due to reasons like school making me tap dance for them.

Ron: Spiders, they want me to tap dance, I don't wanna to tap dance.

Harry: You tell those spiders Ron

(She's doing school exams)

*Pouts* your no fun


	24. CRAZY Chapter: First Dress

**Extra Chapter: First dress**

"Luffy I got you something!" Yasopp said gleefully, it's only them on the ship, everyone else has left to shop, and the three year old waddled up to Yasopp a huge smile on her own face.

"Is it meat?"

"No its…"

"A hotdog?"

"Luffy it's a…"

"Burger?"

"No…"

"Pizza?"

"…"

"Steak?"

"…"

"Meat?"

"…"

"Pork?"

"…"

"Fish?"

"…"

"Sea king?"

"…"

"Ribs?"

"…"

"Chicken?"

"…"

"Meat?"

"…"

"Pig?"

"…"

"Bacon?"

"…"

"Cow?"

"…"

"Lamb?"

"…"

"Ham?"

"…"

"Turkey?"

"…"

"Sausage?"

"…"

"Salami?"

"…"

"Tuna?"

"…"

"Meat?"

"…"

"Ham Steak?"

"…"

"Corned Beef?"

"…"

"Beef?"

"…"

"Oyster?"

"…"

"Goose?"

"…"

"Duck?"

"…"

"Bird?"

"…"

"Marco?" (lol had too)

"…"

"Chops?"

"…"

"Crab?"

"..."

"Flounder?"

"…"

"Drum sticks?"

"…"

"Salmon?"

"…"

"Eel?"

"…"

"Meat?"

"…"

"Shark?"

"…"

"Stingray?"

"…"

"Octopus?"

"…"

"Gurnard?"

"…"

"Sardine?"

"…"

"Is it meat? Yasopp?"

"ITS NOT FOOD!" Yasopp screamed out, Luffy pouted at stared up at Yasopp.

"No meat?"

"No meat, I've got you something that's got nothing to do with food."

"No food…" Yasopp felt a little bad at not giving any kind of food to her, but knew that the others would come back with some kind of meat for her. He pulled he arms around from behind his back and handed her a pink box, she stared at it for a moment before ripping it open. She un-folded the bit of fabric and looked at it. "What is it?"

"Your very first dress, isn't it cute?" The dress is a light red that stops a little below the knees; it has a warp around stings on the sides to tie up at the back into a bow. The top part of the dress had small anchor patterns on it that sparkled; it also ran along the bottom of the dress. "Come on I'll help you put it on."

Luffy cheered and they walked to her room, well, Yasopp walked to her room while Luffy sat on his shoulder hugging her knew item of clothing and his head.

* * *

Shanks is the last person to stumble onto the ship, the first thing he notice on her overly noisy ship is that it was noisy, thinking that someone had mange to successfully pull a prank on Benn he waddled over to where everyone was standing, when they noticed him they moved the side, what he saw sobered him up immediately, because it's not Benn dyed pink with feathers sticking from his body, no it's far worse, its cute little Luffy in a dress. His worse fears are going to come true. He rushed forward and picked her up while she laughed.

"Who gave Luffy a dress?" Shanks asked holding her in his arms; Yasopp stepped forward with a proud smile.

"I did captain, doesn't she look cute." Shanks stared at his sniper for a moment before setting Luffy back down; somehow she's back in her normal clothes, shorts and a shirt, the dress in Shanks's hands. She didn't mind, doesn't care what she wears, the captain on the other hand does, and soon everyone on the ship will care what she wears. Shanks's aura explodes outwards, those not strong enough go down, unconscious, others land on their knees sweating, everyone else standing are either sweating or have a strong will to not be effected by it. Yasopp isn't so lucky, because the anger is directed at him his awake but just.

"Nobody is allowed to buy Luffy any kind of dress or skirt in her life ever again…" Yasopp still had some fight in him even if he was having trouble breathing.

"W-why?" Shanks stared down at him eyes dark.

"What would happen to her later on in life if she's walking around in **these** **clothes?" **Yasopp thought about it before bursting into tears and screaming out that he was sorry for not thinking about that, Shanks glared a little longer before letting go of his Haki. He jumped when his pants was tugged on.

"Shanks I'm hungry." Luffy whined, the people that were awake turned eyes to the girl, how the hell is she not effected by Shanks's Haki? Luffy grinned cutely while her stomach rumbled…

* * *

Friend: The bins getting full

Me: It was hungry?

Friend says bluntly: You're an idiot.

Me goes and cry's in a corner: You're so mean…

Friends hits me in the back of head. Sound effect: Thwack


	25. I Won't Take Her Away

**Chapter Twenty-five: I won't take her away!**

Shanks panted and slowed to a jog before he stop running altogether, he crew had stop ages ago, next to him is Garp surprisingly enough, he too worn out from the long run. The marine turned his eyes onto the pirate captain who looked right back before the two man collapsed on the ground, where they had been standing momentarily.

"They sure can run fast." Shanks said sighing; Garp laughed and nodded his head before looking at Shanks with a cruise gaze.

"How long have you been looking after my granddaughter?" Shanks laid down flat on his back looking up at the sky.

"Six years…did you know about Luffy beforehand?"

"Yeah, I got a call from daughter-in-law saying she's having a baby, after that I heard nothing else."

"That sucks, but I bet you were all like 'OH MY GOD, IS IT COMING YET? WHAT ARE YOU NAMING THE BABY? IF IT'S A BOY CALL HIM GARP, THE SAME WITH A GIRL' OUCH! You didn't have to hit me." Shanks said nursing the bump on his head.

"So why are you here?"

"Hmm, thought Luf should meet her grandpapa, she's a pain to look after but I wouldn't give her up for even One piece." Shanks said a far off look in his eyes, Garp eyed him before sighing.

"I won't take her from you." Shanks turned to Garp with shock written plainly across his face. "Luffy, I won't take her away from her father, even if you are a pirate and a good for nothing, but she's best with you."

"Eh…" Shanks didn't know what to say, to everything that Garp said, before Garp snorted and turned to Shanks.

"But she's going to become a very fine marine, no matter what stuff you put into her head about pirates, she'll become the best marine in the world along with her brothers."

"When Luffy get brothers?" Shanks asks dumbly, Garp laughed out loud.

"Ace and Sabo are my grandsons as well, they are siblings." Shanks stared at Garp some more before he joined in with the laughter. "It's good to see that you're still alive, not sure about that red big nose kid that you used to hang out with."

"Buggy? His propyl hiding in some far off corner of the world." Shanks said with a snicker. "Not much of a guy but great amusement."

"Rayleigh is…" A screamed split the air, Shanks knew who it was right away and stood up followed up everyone else and they ran towards the scream. When they got to where the shouting was located they saw Sabo and Ace beating up some people, others had already taken off, and the noticeable thing is that Luffy wasn't with them. Sabo spotted the red haired captain first and shouted out, what he said made Shanks growl in a very abnormal way and both his hands were clutched tightly on his swords that are resting at his hips.

"Luffy's been kidnapped!"

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER! Wounder who has taken her….I know, but I'm not telling.


	26. We'll Save You!

**Chapter twenty-six: we'll save you!**

Before I get into the story, the notice on chapter 25 has been replaced by a written out chapter story. So go back a page and if you haven't read it. Otherwise this will make no sense to you. To those that have you may read this chapter without going back. Have a nice day/night…whatever time zone you're in at the moment. Afternoon, morning…yeah you get it.

READ CHAPTER BEFORE…IF HAVE READ PLEASE GO ON!

(Shut up! Let them read the story.)

But what if they didn't read the before chapter?

(Just shut up.)

* * *

"Taken were, by whom?" Yasopp asked as Benn and Lucky dealt with every other still standing bad guy, Sabo took a deep breath.

"We ran away from Garp and made our way here were we talked and played around, then these guys show up and watch us, we were about to go when one of them grabs Luffy and…" Shanks didn't stay around to listen to what Sabo was rambling about, he walked around the area looking at all the foot prints before following a trail of them into the forest. When Shanks looked down to his left he Sabo and Ace next to him, he looked behind him as the crew looked around, but only Benn was watching the three of them.

"We're coming too." They both said with a dare in their eyes, just telling him to say that they couldn't come.

"Good, I'll need someone to identify the guys." Shanks said looking back down at the path, not saying that they could come along, and they didn't say that they wanted to come because they felt responsible for letting Luffy get taken from their care. As they walked they made it to the city walls, looking around Shanks shrugged his shoulders and using Haki sliced a neat rectangle from the wall. "Push on it."

Ace walked up, placed his hand on the wall, when he pushed it fell inwards, but it was only a part of the wall, the outer layer, the sword never reached the inside of the city walls. They walked into the gloomy wooden rotting area inside the wall itself.

"How did you know this was here?" Sabo asked Shanks, the red haired captain looked down at the boy with a smirk that clearly screamed he has a huge ego; Sabo dropped it and followed after Ace, he knew what it was like to make someones ego bigger, he did it a lot a few years ago when he first met Ace.

Talking could be heard the further they went down the badly lit halls, they followed the sound and listened in.

"Damn those kids have a hard swing." Someone said, chuckling could be heard.

"But I'm kind of surprised that the brat shut up once we gave her food." Shanks rolled his eyes at this; the only thing in the world that would shut that kid up is food. Shanks bent down slightly so that he was right next to the two boy's ears.

"When Luffy starts to make noise we go in and started whacking." Shanks said in a breath of air, the two barely head him; but they nodded. The two kids stayed on the side that they were already on, while Shanks walked to the other and the three of them waited for the signal.

"She sure eats a lot." Came a dry comment, Shanks peered into the room and saw Luffy with a chain on her ankle munching away at the food on the table. "She's going to eat us out if this keeps up."

"Let the lass eat, when we sell her we'll get good money, then it'll be their problem to feed her." Some guy said waving it off, they went back to playing card games, then something happened, someone reached for the food on Luffy's plate, her eyes zoomed into it right away and when it was about to grab drumstick she bent forward and bit down on his fingers drawing blood. He howled as he pulled his hand from her mouth, Luffy went back to eating like nothing happened. The guy blew on his fingers glaring at the girl; he stood up looking like he'll hurt her, his friends held him back.

"Don't hurt her; the price will go down…"

"Hey, do you have any more food?" Luffy asked holding up the empty plate that had been full just seconds ago. And that's the signal, the three people waiting for her to say something barged into the room. Shanks went straight to Luffy while he let the two boys deal very painful blows to the kidnappers. Luffy looked up at Shanks when the cuff and chain was taken from her ankle.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Shanks asked turning Luffy's head this way and that, lifting her arms up and looking her over. He even went so far as to lift her up by her feet and hung her upside down before flipping her back over. He sat her down back on her feet while he stood over her; Luffy looked up at Shanks with a bemused expression.

"What the heck are you doing Shanks?" She asked, by then the two boys had finished with the last of the kidnappers.

"We just saved you from being sold." Sabo said, Luffy turned to look at them she didn't notice them before; she stared at them before huffing in anger.

"What are you talking about? They are nice people." A few eyebrows were raised at this statement and they looked at Luffy in astonishment, even the guys that had kidnaped her…if they were awake to hear what she said.

"What are you basing this from?"

"They gave me free food." She said with a huge grin on her face, the three males in the room, that could, slapped themselves in their heads, of cause Luffy would say something like that.

* * *

Luffy is officially six right now, it's confusing the heck out of me when I'm writing the story of what age I had made Luffy.


	27. Adventure Ttime

**Chapter 27: Adventure time**

Maybe I should have put this up two chapters ago but…I'M BACK…

* * *

Shanks stared down at the sight of Luffy balling her eyes out as she hugged Sabo and Ace, the black haired boy didn't like it one bit, trying to push her away from him. Sabo just pattered her back awkwardly with an amused grin. They had been doing this for over four hours…

"Come on, we'll be coming back, I just wanna look around at the other islands for a few weeks or days." Shanks said with a roll of his eyes, the way they acted it was like they will never see each other again. After another two hours of crying and hugging and pushing and pulling…Shanks had slumped on the railing, a cute sight it may have been at first but know it's a pain. "Luffy get on the ship or we'll leave you here."

All eyes landed on the captain as he watched the child, she looked around at Shanks with wide eyes and ran up the ramp to get on the ship and hugged the mast, glaring at the captain as if daring him to kick her off the ship and leave her there. Shanks chuckled at the sight before waving down at the two confused boys that had let gravity pull them on the ground; Shanks got up and let unimportant crew members pull the ramp up. Luffy waited until they had started to sail away from the island before she ran to the railings and waved at them, Sabo waved back and he nudged Ace in the shoulder when he noticed that he wasn't waving.

As the red hared pirates sailed away Shanks looked down at a few maps before looking at his navigator.

"Let's go to that island that you said before…to Frost Island." Shanks declared pointing at it; the navigator rolled his eyes along with most of the crew.

"Frost Island it is." As they sailed they met with rookie pirates, the two crews looked each other over before the other pirate captain noticed the dark haired girl staring at him with a finger up her nose, his eyes narrowed. Anyone that has a brat on a pirate ship is weak in his books; Luffy kept on digging her finger up her nostril with her blank eyes, annoying the other pirate captain to no end. He had the decked out pirate theme going with the eye patch and the parrot on his shoulder, his crew even had a few eye patches and stuff happening.

"I'm pirate captain Patch of the Eye patch crew." A few of the red haired pirates rolled their eyes really what is it with pirate captain naming the obverse for their crew…then again they are the red haired pirates sailing under a red haired captain… Shanks ignored him along with most of the crew after his little outburst, Luffy kept her eyes locked onto his, just staring at him with her wide black eyes and finger up her nose. Patch grounded his teeth in frustration; he then turned to his crew and shouted out to them. "Attack!"

The red haired looked over at the other crew that's getting ready for battle, Luffy just kept her blank stare at Patch…still with a finger up her nose. The Eye-patch pirates boarded Shanks's ship and waited for the counter reaction, but Shanks's crew just kept on going about their business. Patch screamed out in fury and charged at the first crew member he saw, the guy blocked his swing and soon the battle was happening, Luffy was still standing there and still picking her nose and still looking at the other ship. She looked around for a moment before spotting Benn and tugging on his pants she asked.

"Can I go onto the other ship to look around?" Benn blinked down at her a little thinking it over, then he nodded his head, Luffy grinned and made her way across to the other ship, Benn knew that she wasn't in any danger because it looked like Patch had all his crew members on Shanks's ship.

Luffy walked around deck then made her way below towards the captain champers where she grinned at the sight of what she had been looking for. No pirate captain that dresses like he does, doesn't have treasure hidden somewhere. Luffy dumped the gold onto the bed, before she tugged the blanket lose and tired up all the gold that she had stolen. Luffy dragged it back onto Shanks's ship and noticed that her family was just playing with the other pirates. Luffy giggled behind her hand and moved over to Benn, Benn noticed Luffy coming up behind him as he hit the pirate in the head that charged at him.

"Benn I'm back!" She cried gleefully, Benn stared at her for a long time before he shifted his gaze to the oversized thing that she's dragging around. He was more surprised at not being surprised that Luffy could carry that.

"What's in there?" Luffy turned her black eyes to the bag then grinned smugly at Benn; she pocked her tongue out to add to the effect.

"Not telling!" She said, she then made her way down to her room to dump the stuff. Meanwhile Benn chuckled as he spotted what was peeking out of the tired up area, he knew what that was anywhere…

"ALRIGHT MEN, LETS LOOT THESE SUCKERS!" Shanks cried out jumping to the other ship with other crew members following behind him, Benn's chuckling turned into laughter. The red haired pirates searched the ship from head to toe but didn't find anything of value, and Shanks came back onto his ship slumped and sulking. "No rum money…no rum money…no rum money...no rum…"

Benn chuckled some more as he kicked the last of the other pirate crew off the ship, Shanks turned suspicious eyes, the captain moved in front of his best friend and stared him in the eyes.

"You know something…" Shanks mumbled almost under his breath, but Benn caught it, the first mate just smiled even wider at Shanks.

"I know a lot of things." Shanks huffed at him as he moved back and looked around the deck before his eyes landed back onto Beckman.

"Where's Luffy?"

"In her room." Shanks smirked and turned on his heels heading down towards the little brats room, when he opened the door to enter the lower deck he bumped into the said brat.

"Luffy!" Shanks said with surprise before he quickly covered it up and put his hand on top of her head. "Luffy…did you take all the treasure from Patch's ship?"

"Yep!" She said innocently, Shanks was taken a back from this before he squatted down to her eye level.

"Can you give it to me please."

"No! It's mine." She said crossing her arms over her chest, Shanks frowned and pulled at her right cheek a bit.

"No it's not; it's mine as the captain on this ship." Luffy glared and moved her head away from his pinchy fingers.

"I found it first, so it's mine."

"Captain!" Shanks said victoriously, however Luffy had a comeback for the captain remark.

"I'm not really 'part' of the crew." She said smartly, Shanks's jaw dropped, before he composed himself again, he leaned down into her face getting really close.

"So I guess I'll have to find it myself, I'm a pirate after all." Luffy only smirked at Shanks, before he walked over to Benn with her hand in her pocket. She shuffled on her feet for a bit before she pulled out the biggest sapphire he had ever seen.

"I couldn't hide it, like the rest of the treasure but then I thought I'll give it to Shanks…but he's a bully so I'm giving it to you." Benn had a smirk on his face as he watched the cheeky grin on Luffy's face as Shanks tried to defend himself.

"Thank you, Luffy." Benn said as he took the thing from Luffy's open hands, he turned it over and stared down at it, this blue rock would sell for around 10,000 thousand beli… She hummed in giddiness and she moved back and worth to the balls of her feet then the hills.

"I see an island…" Luffy said pointing out to the ocean behind Benn, eyes followed her finger and much to the watchman's shame there was an island in eyesight…the watchmen all had been too entertained by Luffy, Shanks and Benn's conversation, that they were not doing their jobs.

"All hands on deck sail towards that island." Shanks commanded the crew rushed around and turned the ship towards the island. The navigator walked up to Shanks holding a rolled up map in his hands.

"I don't know how you do it but we always manage to find the right island that we head towards." He grumbled as he spread the map open. "Welcome to Frost Island!"


	28. Shimotsuki Village And Isshin dojo

**Chapter 28: Shimotsuki Village and Isshin dojo**

The crew pulled up into the docks of the village, the people had gone into panic at the sight of the pirate ship. Luffy watched them run around, amused, that is until a line of people with swords at their hips walked down the path, she looked them over and noticed a little far behind them that a bunch of kids had followed and were watching.

"Pirates we are the swordsmen that run the Dojo's around this village, leave now and you won't get hurt." The big musclier swordsman said stepping up; Luffy couldn't help but let out a snort as she looked him over, he reminded her of Patch, only he wasn't a pirate but the same pampers vibe came off him in waves. Shanks and Benn jumped down from the ship and walked forward a bit, some of the Dojo masters drew their swords, as the pampered guy growled looking ready to attack, a skinnier guy with glass and a ponytail similar to Benn's walked forward, his sword still in its case at his hip.

"My names Koshiro, the owner of Isshin Dojo, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile on his face eyes closed as he did so.

"Oi Koshiro! What the hell are you doing?" The egoistic man shouted pulling the skinnier man back with a large hand on his shoulder.

"Have you not heard about the Red haired pirates?" Koshiro asked calmly, still with that smile. Luffy watched him closely, he gave off a different feeling…he's dangerous…like Shanks. Luffy finally concluded, is strong but won't hurt others unless provoked. The egoistic grained his teeth some more staring down at Koshiro, they had a small stare down until the hot headed male turned on his feet and stalked off, the other Dojo masters following his example. "Haha, looks like I'm even more hated then before."

"Thanks for that, I'm Shanks and that's Beckman you wouldn't happen to have any food on you?" Shanks asked rubbing the back of his straw hatted head. Koshiro laughed softly and looked at them with his smile still in place.

"Bring your crew, we'll go to my Dojo."

"Thanks." Shanks said he turned around to face his crew and called everyone out if they wanted to, they cannot mess around and they won't hurt the villages and two of them have to watch the ship at all times. Once that was shouted out Luffy delightedly left the ship and ran ahead of Shanks…again. "LUFFY, YOU HAVE TO STAY…on the ship…"

Luffy had already run off before Shanks could finish yelling at her to get back onto the ship.

"Hahaha, don't worry, nobody hurts children here." The dojo master said as he led the way to the Isshin dojo. The kids in the green uniforms that had bolted back to the dojo puffed while Luffy stared at them…

"Luffy how did you get here…" Shanks questioned, she wouldn't have known the way to Koshiro's Dojo.

"They have the same badge as Glasses, I followed them here." Luffy said looking up with a wide smile on her face very proud of having connected the dots; Shanks sighed and let it go.

"You followed them? They were running and you ran too?" The Dojo master asked, looking her over along with his students.

"Yep!"

"You're not out of breath?" Luffy looked up at Koshiro with her dark piercing gaze before looking at the still puffing students of his.

"Should I be?" With that she walked into the dojo like she owned the place and stared at the green haired boy get beaten by a dark haired girl. She stared between them for a long time while the two fighting looked at the girl. "WOW YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR AND YOUR, YOU'RE REALLY STRONG!"

Luffy shouted moving fast towards the two older kids; the green haired boy glared at both the girls and left swearing under his breath, while the dark haired girl stared down at Luffy coldly. Luffy grinned up at the girl innocently and held her hand out.

"Let's be friends." She declared, the girl blinked at her before turning away and leaving the place. Luffy pouted before looking around the place, her eyes lit up upon seeing the bamboo swords, she grabbed one of them.

"You shouldn't play around with things like this." Koshiro said grabbing the practise sword from Luffy's hands, she pouted some more.

"You're no fun." Before her mood did a one eighty and she grinned. "Who was that girl with the blue hair and, and the boy with the green hair."

She asked tugging at his coat…

"Roronoa Zoro and my daughter Kuina." Luffy stared at him with her black eyes again, like she could see through him before she got up and left but paused in the doorway.

"Zoro is strong and has potential but Kuina is your daughter and she should always come first." Luffy said looking back to Koshiro then leaving…Luffy had just figured out why she didn't like him all that much, as Luffy walked around a bit she spotted Kunia swinging a bamboo sword on a training dummy, it was only her. Luffy walked up to her watching at she move, watching her sword and her stance…

* * *

Koshiro had just kept on staring at the spot where Luffy had been standing until Benn snapped him out of it by clearing his voice.

"Sorry about Luffy." He said as he sat down on the floor, Koshiro nodded his head with a smile.

"It's fine. She's remarkably insightful."

"Hahaha, well she's had to be with the way we raised her."

"You raised her?"

"Her father and mother needed someone they trusted to look after her, so she was given to Shanks."

* * *

"What do you want?" Kuina demanded when she spotted Luffy just standing there watching, Luffy gave her a grin and held up a bamboo sword that she took from inside the dojo without anyone noticing.

"Can you train me?" Kuina's eyebrows shot up into her hair line at this sudden request.

"Why me? My papa is the master he can train you." Luffy stared blankly for a moment before grinning again.

"Cause you're strong." Luffy said in a simple Luffy like manner, Kuina eyed the smaller girl before her. The black haired girl just grinned; Kuina sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, but only a few things." Luffy cheered and ran up to the girl.

"Okay first you gotta hold your sword like this…" Kuina said instructing the girl, they didn't notice that they were being watched but some of the other dojo kids as well as some of the pirates.

"That's cute…" They all sighed, until Luffy swung the bamboo sword downward like Kuina said too and shattered the training dummy.

* * *

Hmm should I save Kuina's life? Or should I turn her handicapped? Death or life in a wheel chair for the rest of her life? It's so hard to choose…what do you readers think?


	29. Zoro And Kunia

**Chapter 29: Zoro and Kuina **

Luffy couldn't sleep, for some reason she just couldn't get to sleep. It's not that she's uncomfortable…she is. And it's not because she's sleeping somewhere new, she's been here for a few weeks know…but tonight just felt odd…like something important was going to happen or is happening…rolling out of her bed she padded down the dojo and went to slide open one of the doors when soft talking could be heard.

"Actually…the one who should feel upset is me…" Kuina's voice said coming from outside followed by Zoro's.

"Eh?"

"When a girl grows up, she will lose out to guys in physical strength…" Luffy shook her head and padded towards Koshio's room; she slid the door open and woke him up, before he could say anything Luffy was dragging the man to the door where the talking had been coming from. "You wanna become the world's number one swordsman? Papa says that girls will never be the world's number one. It's good that you're a guy, I want to be the world's best too. But my chest has started to develop…if only I were a guy…"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME ALL THIS CRAP AFTER YOU BEAT ME? THAT'S UNFAIR! BEATING YOU IS MY AMBITION!"

"Zoro…"

"DOES THIS MEAN THAT IF I BEAT YOU ONE DAY IT IS NOT BECAUSE ON MY OWN STRENGTH? DOESN'T THIS MAKE ME WHO HAS BEEN TRAINING EXTREMELY HARD TO BEAT YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?" Luffy was staring up at Koshiro with her blank look again, while he listened to the two outside. "Let's make a promise! One of us must become the number one swordsman of the world! Let's see who can reach that goal first!"

"Stupid…you are a person who has lost to me…but I promise you." Luffy's face frowned when Koshiro didn't lose his smile, the same smile he always wore on his face, the two outside made movement to come in and Luffy dragged the older man into the shadows as the two kids past, Luffy then dragged him outside and away from the dojo, he just followed with that stupid smile. When they what she deem far enough she rounded on him.

"Kuina is a great swordsman, even if she's a girl. Girls can be just as strong as males." Luffy said glaring up at him, he just smiled at her.

"It's late, we should…"

"DON'T BRUSH ME OFF!" Luffy snapped. "YOU ARE MAKING KUINA UNHAPPY WITH YOUR WAY OF THINKING!"

"What goes on in my family does not concern you."

"Kuina is my friend and you're making her sad, so it does have to do with me!" Koshiro stopped where he had been turning and looked down at the glaring Luffy, his smile slowly started to fade from his face finally.

"Girls grow and become weak." He said in a very matter-of- fact voice, Luffy stiffened at this but let him go on speaking. "I've known that she has been craving to be the best for a very long time, she's my child how can I not? But what she's aiming for is far too out of her reach because she's a girl."

"It doesn't matter if she's a girl or not, it's the will power and her drive that will get her, her goal… her dream in the end, but with you talking about girls being weak when she looks up to you will make her doubt herself."

"Just stop meddling in my family's affairs." Koshiro said turning and walking back to the dojo.

"Which would be harder for Kuina to reach out of two choices…?" Luffy started, Koshiro stopped to listen. "The world's greatest swordsman or…the pirate king title?"

"…I have to choose one don't I?"

"Yes."

"It'll be impossible for Kuina…no, any women to reach the Pirate king title, and just under that would be the world's greatest swordsman."

"Would you think differently if Roger had been female?"

"But he wasn't." With that Koshiro walked back home leaving Luffy to mull things over in her head.

Luffy stayed there before a few hours or more like the whole night…she fell asleep a few minutes after Koshiro left. Luffy woke up a few minutes before the sun would start to rise into the air; she walked back to the dojo.

Luffy walked up the stairs and bumped into someone going down; gravity did the rest for Luffy and the other person. The two of them crashed down the stairs, rolling over each other and getting their limps tangled when they hit the floor, their heads cracked together knocking them out. And there they stayed until the first person to wake up nearly tripped over them. The poor guy spotted Luffy in the tangle and he let out a high pitched screamed that he will later deny.

* * *

Bahahahaha to kill or not to kill.


	30. First Kiss

** Chapter 30: First kiss **

Shanks held Luffy's hand as the nurses worked around her, changing IV drips and straightening out the sheets. He sighed and leaned back in the chair and looked over at the bed next to hers where Kuina is still out of it. It's been three days already since they have both been put in the hospital, the green haired brat had come and gone often all throughout the three days, coming in staring at her then leaving only to come back a few hours later to sit and hold her hand before going again. He father would sit and wait before going back to the dojo.

"How she doing?"

"Same as yesterday and the day before, no change." Shanks said to Benn as the man sat down next to him.

"The men are on the ship, whined like hell and tried several times to get off and come here…"

"Thanks." Shanks brushed his finger across Luffy bandaged head and sighed, she got off lucky only a broken leg…Kuina has TBI, traumatic brain injury, the doctor said that she won't mostly make it, TBI is a main cause of death and disability, from a physical, cognitive, social, emotional, and behavioural effects of the body and brain. And if she does wake up then she'll have to go through a lot of therapy, from physical therapy, speech therapy, recreation therapy, and occupational therapy. But if it wasn't for Luffy's head hitting her then Kuina would have lost her life on impact.

"You should go to sleep." Benn said to Shanks touching the man's shoulder, Shanks turned his gaze to Benn's face about to refuse but sighed and moved out the door.

"Come get me if she wakes up." Benn nodded and replaced Shanks's hand with his own; he sat there and waited for any signs of the girl to wake. He jumped when the girl in the next bed over sat up, Kuina looked around and then stared down at her legs; she went to say something but no sound came from her mouth. "Kuina don't panic, you're in the hospital, I'll go call the doctor just take deep calming breaths."

Benn stood up and rushed out of the room, searching for the doc, Kuina meanwhile was staring down at her legs, she couldn't feel them, her eyes moved around and she spotted Luffy sleeping on the bed next to her. She looked at the prone form and noted the bandage around her head and the cast on her leg…The door opened and Benn came back in with the village doctor.

"Hello dear, you've been asleep for a little under three weeks." He walked over to her and wrote some things down when he looked at the monitors. "She had a nasty fall down the stairs, lucky for you my dear, the lass with the broken leg broke your fall, otherwise it could have been much worse. And I wouldn't worry about her, you had the most damage, she's just resting. Now can you hear me and see me?"

Kuina nodded, the doctor told her to do a few more things, like left up her arms and what not. He took note that she couldn't talk nor could she move her legs.

"Well you got easy with the head injury you sustained…you should be able to talk if you do some therapy and as for your legs…when you can start feeling them then we can work on you walking again." When he was walking past Luffy's bed a small frown appeared on his face, he checked everything and found that it's right. With a sigh he walked out, Benn sat down in-between the two girls bed, he had one hand holding Luffy's while he softly read a book to Kuina.

* * *

It's four weeks later that one of the nurses trips on Luffy's IV drips and ripped them out of her arm, Kuina watched from her bed blankly, she had shown little emotion since coming to terms that she may never walk again. Its two hours before they found more IV bags. They had run out…when Luffy barely blinks open her eyes and stares at them. The nurses freeze on the spot and rush to look over her, when they have fix putting the IV back into the girls skin they go off to tell the good news…problem is Luffy is back to sleeping and none responsive. They checked over everything but…nothing. Kuina stares bugged eyed at the IV drips, she wrote down something on a bit of paper and clapped to get their attention, Shanks walked over and read it before patting her head and going over to his ships doctor and whispered in his ear. The doctor nodded and moved to Luffy looking at everything slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have the right stuff for a six year old girl pumping through her system."

"Oh cause I have the right materials and liquids for a child." He said offended. The doc looked over at the IV bags slowly, he ran his hand over the label…it's for kids…the doc moved over to Luffy's arm and took out one of the needles and stuck it into his mouth getting a mouthful of what the bags were delivering. He swished it around his mouth before spitting it into the sink and took the drips away from Luffy's unturned arm.

"I beg to defer, the IV drips were morphine bags. You are keeping Luffy asleep with the shit that you were giving her with the wrong labels." He said staring coldly at the doctor, the group of nurses as well as the doctor had their mouth hung open, and the village doc rushed over to look at the bags before storming out of the room in a rage.

"D-doctor takes his job seriously and we didn't know about the bags…" One of the nurse said looking troubled. "If you're going to kill anyone, kill the owners, they are cheap assholes."

With that they turned and fled the room, Shanks sighed and let himself go as he flopped over Luffy's stomach.

"Ahh, idioit don't scare me like that again." Shanks said into her stomach. It took a while for Luffy to open her eyes again, it seemed longer because everyone was waiting and knew that she would open her eyes, when she did she's greeted with cheer. Luffy turned her head around a few times and seemed to be in a daze…

"Luffy are you alright?" The ship's doctor asked looking down at her, from Luffy's point of view he looked like his face kept on morphing and moving around all the time. She reached up with wavy arms and touched his face, pulling at it to see if it would go the way she thought it would. A frown on her face when that didn't happen and she pulled harder, much to Doc's misery and pain; he slapped her other hand away when it came up. "Stop that!"

"Stop that!" She mimicked with a giggle as she reached up again before her eyes landed on a misshaped Shanks and with all seriousness that she had. "When did Shanks get fat?"

All eyes looked at her with bewilderment; she looked around a few times and laughed randomly before snapping her head to the door and stared at it so intensely that they threw uncertain looks at the door themselves.

"Can I eat that?" She asked pointing at the empty doorway.

"Oi, doc what's wrong with her?"

"It's the drugs that are running around in her body…morphine plus something else, that I can't remember the name of, have become mixed in her system…making her like that." And like this is Luffy eating one of Yasopp's dread locks and pulling at Benn's 'tail' and Shanks is fat. It took a longer time for the drugs to run out of her body but when they did she kept on demanding food that she couldn't eat in her unconscious state, which is 245 mealsthat she has missed, how she came to that number nobody knew, besides Lucky Roo who has the unfortunate life style of making the meals for her.

At the end of the day the doctor's, pirate and the other one, had said that it's alright for Luffy to leave the hospital. But no matter how much the crew urged her to get out of the bed; she refused to, only for the toilet. They even got so desperate that they said they would leave her here or she won't get any more food, it's a good thing that she has them all tightly wrapped around her little pinkie with that puppy-dog-doom-eyes, as they call it, or she wouldn't have gotten anymore meals.

Her blue haired friend has become lifeless; it's finally nailed it home that she won't ever be able to move her legs, meaning that she won't be able to continue with her sword mastery. Nobody could snap her out of it, everyone has tried.

It comes like a bright flashing firework that explodes in Luffy head, the idea that she gets. It's so sudden that she drops the cards from her hands in her lap and screams for everyone to get out; pushing them for added effect out the door which she slammed closed and locked. The only people in the room are Luffy, Kuina and a…sleeping Zoro. Kuina had watched Luffy push everyone out, the noise had roused her from her thoughts. Kuina watch's the girl with the most cunning and devious look that she had seen the girl were since she has known Luffy. Sure she's seen other of Luffy's 'prank faces' but this face, that the dark haired girl is wearing now, tops them all.

Luffy walks up to Zoro and stands over him, he peels open one of his eyes as he looks up at her, about to ask what she wanted. When Luffy grinned and slammed her lips into his just as Shanks burst into the room.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOC…**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" **Shanks screeched pointing at Zoro and Luffy kissing, Shanks pulled his swords out and charged at the green haired snot screaming insults at him and to keep his moss ball hands to himself. Zoro was defending himself and running away from the crazed haired man and brilliant shade of dark red on his cheeks even his ears have turned red. Luffy had stood next to Kunia's bed watching the 'game' goes on around the room. It got worse when the doctor of the village chased the both around the room screaming at them himself to shut up, the crew were still in dumbfounded silence, the image of Luffy kissing someone popping into their heads when they just got it clear.

"Kuina, you can still have fun and work on your sword skills." Luffy said when she caught the girl holding a hand in front of her mouth to stop the laughter, but when Luffy had started to talk Kuina had given the younger girl her undivided attention. "Who cares if your father doesn't approve, who cares if you're stuck in a wheel chair, you will talk again…teach, you can teach, change your goal and let Zoro give you, your dream."

Kuina let the swords sink in…

**"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY CUTE LITTLE LUFFY'S FIRST KISS YOU BLOB OF BOGGER!"**

**"SHE KISSED ME!" **Zoro screamed red again, Luffy laughed and this time Kuina joined her, not hiding the laughter, it wasn't as loud as Luffy's and she crocked at parts but otherwise she was laughing along with Luffy.

* * *

Just so you know this isn't a ZoLu fic…so not sorry if your disappointed XD


	31. Bye-Bye

**Chapter 31: Bye-bye**

It's a few months later that the crew make plans to leave the island, it had been a lot more of a handful then what everyone thought it would be like. Luffy making it harder by saying she wasn't leaving until Kunia could talk again, the crew had thought it would be years but the young child surprised them.

As the red haired pirates walked through the village towards their docked ship, they were greeted but the villages who had first run from them, as they boarded, the only ones left to board are Luffy and Shanks as the two of the said their finial goodbyes to Koshiro, Kuina and Zoro, when the arrogant dojo master showed up with his followers, all looking down at the group of five talking and hugging, Kuina and Luffy, farewell.

"PIRATE SCUM!" He screamed; they didn't look like they heard him, making a larger tick mark appear on his head. Waving the captain and…child, got onto the ship and the crew got moving on setting off. As the arrogant master rushed forward Kuina casually moved the bamboo sword in-between his feet, tripping him up and making him land on the other side of the docks into the murky waters.

"BYE-BYE!" Luffy shouted as they set off.

…

Later found on the ship is a sobbing red haired captain.

"The rum, the booze, why? Why?" Shanks cried, after everything that had happened he had forgotten that the island is renowned for the alcohol that they made. The crew really were starting to feel sorry for their captain, besides the first mate and Luffy because she's not 'part' of the crew. Luffy bored and hungry made her way towards the storage room and opened it making her way down, looking around she took little note of the stacks of barrel in the room and sat next to the create of apples eating them. Benn went after her, hoping to save most of the food from Luffy's black hole of a stomach, but stopped when he saw the barrels. When did they get them? He ponded, for a while as he sat next to Luffy and ate a couple of apples with her.

"Luffy…"

"Mmm?"

"What's in those barrels?" Luffy turned her head around to look at were Benn's pointing and took a great sniff of the air before going back to eating.

"Stuff Shanks's drinks that makes him act stupid." Luffy replied around her mouthful of apples. "And apple juice."

"Thanks…let's keep this from Shanks for a while." Luffy nodded not really listen as she shoved several apples into her mouth at once.

* * *

See! See! Seeee! I told you that I love picking on Shanks.


	32. Back

**Chapter 32: Back**

"Where are we heading captain?" The navigator asked, Shanks looked over at him for a long time then turned back to pulling on a rope that has Luffy and Benn hanging from it.

"Back to Foosha village."

"Back? We never go back." Benn said with a frown, Shanks chuckled and pulled the rope again, making both black-haired people go into the air, then back down so that they are nearly touching the deck. He'd been doing this for the past three hours after he had found out a few days later, that there is indeed rum on board his ship and the two of them knew about it, but didn't tell him this little fact.

"That's right, but I like the little village and I kind of miss it." Shanks said staring off into space, he then remembered that he has the rope in his hands and pulled at them again making them go up into the air, the rope is looped around one of the sail poles, then the ends come down, Benn and Luffy tried together around their chests and the other end in Shanks's hands.

"Hey Shanks…can you let us go now?" Luffy asked staring at Shanks.

"Nope!"

"Why not?" Shanks stared at the child who is glaring at him, at first it had been fun to fly into the air but after a few hours of nothing but that, she's getting bored. Shanks just laughed and sent her into the air again.

* * *

Makino looked up when a few days later to see Shanks walk in and take his seat in front of the bar, the rest of his crew behind him.

"Hello captain."

"Makino."

"So how was it?"

"Ahh, pirate attacked us, dealt with them went to a close by island were a cranky moss ball lives, Luffy broke her leg and…"

"What?"

"Luffy broke her leg falling down some stairs." Shanks said about ready to tell her a few things that would rub his ego bubble. But Makino wasn't interested in that anymore as the subject of her worry's walked in and sat next to Shanks.

"Makino!" Luffy said, her face lighting up in joy at the sight of the older women.

"Hel …" Makino started but a ruby about the size of a baby's head is shoved in her face, by an all too happy Luffy.

"Pirate treasure!" Luffy said and dropping the thing on the bench with a proud smile. "I'm paying for my own meals! Benn said that it should cover the meals last time I ate here and the meals that I'm going to eat here…he said it should last around five months with extra left over."

"Wait! Beckman's seen that loot I still haven't found yet?" Shanks asked turning to look at Luffy and not the ruby, Luffy grinned secretively.

"You gotta find it, Benn and I are not saying where it is…sides he only saw a little of it not the full thing."

"So it's not all in the same spot?" Luffy stared at him before turning her attention back to Makino.

"Benn didn't know how long we would be staying so if I go before I can use all the rubies worth then you can keep it all!" Luffy declared with her arms in the air, the crew laughed while they nodded and Makino left speechless.

A year goes by, Luffy turns seven. And the red-haired pirates have made it known that they are using Foosha village as a base for the time being, always coming back to the place after sailing around.


	33. Purple Fruit?

**Chapter 33: Purple Fruit?**

The crew had made it back from another fun adventure and they could do with a good drink at Party's bar, Luffy was watching the guy with the fruit in his pocket, she saw when they found the fruit, Shanks didn't seem to care told the crew to eat them if they wanted one. None of the crew member could find the book that could identify them. They were both big and purple with strange swirls around them, and only one of the crew members wanted to eat it…but he wanted to be drunk when he did. Luffy chuckled when the said fruit man tripped over his pants hems and fell flat on his face. The fruit rolled out of his pocket and towards the girl where it stopped at her feet.

Shanks could only watch in horror as Luffy took the bite of the purple fruit that had rolled to her feet, that one of his crew mates had dropped accidentally from his pocket. He knew he should have locked it up with the other fruit, Shanks knew he should have told the man to keep it safe not in his fucking pocket. And everyone knows that Luffy has a bottomless pit for a stomach and not one to waste food. Shanks felt his eyes being pulled back inside his head, snapping him out of his stupefied shock. He dived at the seven-year old girl grabbing her by the ankle, hanging her upside down and shaking her roughly.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shanks what are you do-do-do-do-doing-ing-ing-ing-ing-ing?" Luffy asked as her head moved back and forth, by now everyone had stopped moving to look at the pair. It is odd seeing Shanks so panicked especially around Luffy, well not so odd but somehow it's not his usual panic. After nothing came back out from Luffy's mouth Shanks held her up and glared at her.

"LUFFY, YOU JUST ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!" Shanks screamed in her red upside down face.

"HUH!?"

"LUFFY YOU **I**DIOIT!"

* * *

These were short chapters so they were easier to do XD and quicker to put up. High-five


	34. What Did She Eat?

**Chapter 34: What did she eat?**

The crew had made a mad dash to Party's Bar, after they unfreeze themselves, and had sat Luffy down on a stool, watching her and waiting. Luffy was watching them back, looking at the gap between her and the crew who had unknowing didn't get close to her.

"What's a devil fruit?" She asked in a mumble flinching back a bit when the crew's eyes became more intense. "Sniff, I'm, I'm not going to t-turn into a d-devil am I?"

"Wha? NO!" The crew shouted, Shanks sighed and sat next to Luffy rubbing her head before he pulled her into a hug, Luffy hid her face into his chest. The crew tensed as they waited to the girl to explode or something with Shanks hugging her. Once after a few hours of Luffy crying into Shanks's chest, the red haired pirates had already started drinking and only giving the two of them weary glances.

"You okay now?" Shanks asked looking down at Luffy fondly, the only thing giving away that he was worried was the tapping of his feet on the ground. Luffy nodded her head and stared up at Shanks with huge and confused blacked crystal eyes. "I'm going to tell you about the fruit you just ate…"

"Kay…" Luffy said with a sniff at the end and she rubbed the tears from her eyes in a childlike way, with the back of her hands.

"The devil fruit it, it gives you something, an ability…like super speed or turns you into paper or even an animal if it's like that. But once you have eaten it…you will never be able to swim again. I've heard from other devil fruit users that any kind of knee-deep water puts you into a lull, like when you're about to go to sleep…"

"So I'll never be able to swim?"

"Yeah" Shanks said looking down at her downturned face; he rubbed the back of his head wondering what he should say… "Hey Anchor it's not like you could swim to begin with."

"Sh-shut up!" She snapped, her not being able to swim is a touchy subject to her for some amusing reason and it always get a fiery response from her. What they were not expecting to see was a few reddish-orange sparks to fly from her body.

"Umm…" Because that's the only good response for that kind of situation.

"What?" Luffy asked looking up at them. Nobody had the right answer for that because they didn't know why there was sparks that came from Luffy's body. She turned wide eyes to Shanks when she looked down at her glowing hands too. She stared at him in horror before bursting out into fresh tears. "I'M A MONSTER!"

"No Luffy! No…" Luffy didn't stick around to listen to anyone, she turned around and bolted out the bar and when they went after her they saw that she wasn't anywhere. "LUUFFFYYY!"

* * *

Luffy heard Shanks call her name but she didn't turn around, she just blindly charged into the forest, head down, eyes squeezed shut and her hands balled into glowing fists. She tripped and went spiralling across the muddy ground. She stayed lying in the mud staring up at the sun that's peeking through the tree leaves.

"Luffy?" Two familiar and shocked voices said. The girl didn't move; just kept her gaze locked up at the sky, until two shadowy figures blocked the view. Luffy's dark eyes adjusted slowly at the sudden appearance of the blobby shadows.

"Luffy are you alright?" The bigger blob asked softly, it was bigger but the shadow was kinda shaped like a rectangle…at Luffy's unresponsiveness the shadows bent down and just lightly brushed over her arm. Luffy at feeling another person touching her moved away and pushed…somehow the glow in her hand spread over her body and when she flung her arm back making black wings shot out from her back, sending the two boys back into the trees..

Luffy stared in even more horror at the knocked down Ace and Sabo, she blinked the fresh tears away and moved swiftly to her feet and ran away…again. The boys sat there for only a few seconds before giving chase, unlike the pirates who reacted too late, the boys caught the girl in a muddy tackle. It helps that they have lived in the forests for some time, well most of their lives.

When they stopped rolling and wrestling each other Luffy was pinned under them both, Ace laying across her chest and Sabo her belly. They breathed heavily to catch their lost breaths and when they went to ask her what's up Luffy screamed. Not a blood curdling I'm going to die scream, or a scream of gross it's smelly sick man odour on top of me, or even the fact that they are heavy and she wishes for them to get off or that she was pinned down in a muddy puddle, this scream is one full of panic and deathly worry that make the two boys look at her.

"GET OFF OF ME! I'M A MONSTER GET OFF!" She was even hitting Ace's back with her free hand that had sprouted claws, the other twisted up behind her, and kicking her feet out making Sabo hold down tighter.

"SHUT UP!" Ace screamed in her face; spit splattering on her cheeks as she stared wide eyes up at Ace. "Just shut up…"

"…" They all stayed in the pile while Ace breathed angrily through his nose, Sabo was politely staring away grinning. And Luffy kept her eyes locked onto the black-haired boys face, not even wiping the spit from her cheeks, when Ace looked back at her he was glaring.

"What makes you think you're a monster?" He asked. Luffy stubbornly turned her head away.

"Get off."

"No, answer the question."

"Get off me!" She said anger seeping into her tone.

"No." Ace said just as stubbornly staring at her, Luffy turned and was glaring right back at him.

"GET OFF!"

"NO!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!" She started to struggle again more wildly than before and Ace smirked down at her once she stopped to catch her breath and took note of the smirk. "SCREW YOU!"

The grin grew bigger but his eyes never flushed into amusement, they stayed narrowed, Luffy stared into them with her own glaring eyes and Sabo finding this strangely funny couldn't keep the grin off his face. Luffy finally gave up and her face softened into that of misery and a fresh patch of tears were in her eyes, Ace seeing that he won shifted his body so that his sitting on Luffy, knees on either side of her body.

"So why are you calling yourself a monster?" Luffy looked away and the tears rolled down her face.

"My…my hands turned red..." Both boys blinked and Sabo got off from Luffy to look at her face.

"Huh?"

"…I made my hands turn red…and I threw you both without meaning too with black wings…and I ate a devil…" Sabo interrupted before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Devils don't exist."

"But I ate a devil…" And again.

"There not real."

"Fruit…" She said. Sabo looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"I ate a devil fruit…"

"Oh! Ohhhh." Both boys said nodding their heads understanding now, Ace got off from Luffy and they both helped her up.

"Eating a devil fruit doesn't make you a monster; it just gives you something, changes your body but not who you are." Sabo said smartly crossing his arms; Luffy frowned down at her feet thinking it over before looking up.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? I don't hate Ace; and he's Gold Rogers son…" Sabo realised too late what has slipped out of his mouth, both hands flew to his mouth and he stared wide-eyed between Luffy and Ace. "Sorry, it's hard to keep things from…"

Ace socked him in the face with fury rolling off him in tidal waves; Luffy had a blank face watching this.

"Gold Roger…?" she asked, the boys flinched and turned their gaze to her face. "Gol D. Roger?"

"…" Ace glared and nodded stiffly; waiting for her to call him a monster, tell him that he should have been born, that he's the son of a devil. What he wasn't expecting for to be hugged and when looking down he was met with many sparkles and grins.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS SOO COOL, THAT'S JUST WOW! YOU'RE ROGER'S SON? THE PIRATE KING'S SON!" She let him go and with a huge massive as grin declared with determined eyes. "I wanna be the second pirate king."

"Huh?" Is the intelligent thing the two boys both said before Sabo is laughing, holding his stomach and his head back in the air…a nice sized bruise forming around his left eye.

"Yeah, I wanna be the pirate king." She laughed at the faces that they made…

"LUFFFY?" Shanks shouted crashing through the tree and then when he stopped at spotting her the suddenness of it sent him sprawling across the ground into the muddy puddle. It only made it more amusing when Yasopp and Beckman tripped on him and sent themselves sprawling down next to each other. They blinked at the sight of three grown men face down in the mud. Having met them they could understand Shanks the idiotic drunkard to be lying face down, and the trouble maker Yasopp but Benn? That is something that's rare to see, it's very rare.

Beckman is the first to get up and casually lean on a tree, Yasopp and Shanks stay down for a while before both their heads shoot up and gasps for air like fish out of water. The red-haired captain kept his eyes on Luffy who stared at them blankly along with the two boys, only they were grinning in their amusement, not hiding it in the slightest. Shanks got up and charged at Luffy, trampling all over Yasopp as he did so.

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run off like that? Something could have happened! You could have been kidnapped or eaten or killed or eaten or..." The rambling went on for a long time, longer than Benn thought it would. "Lass don't ever run off like that again, if you're a monster than I'm an even bigger monster."

Luffy stared at the stomped on Yasopp and she couldn't have agreed more with Shanks's last statement.

"It's okay now…" Luffy said hugging Shanks closer around the neck.

"DAMN IT SHANKS!" Yasopp raged getting up from the ground, only for Beckman to talk ahead of him.

"So have we figured out what kind of fruit Luffy has?"

"Ummm, the sparky spark glow fruit!" Shanks guessed, Sabo shook his head.

"She sprouted wings and has claws..." Sabo pointed out and Ace added to what he saw.

"The black in her eyes also blended into the white of her eyes…"

"WHA…REALLY?" The three pirates shouted staring at Luffy; she blushed under their gazes and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm, the first thing to do would be to see her in that form..." Beckman suggests. All the men turned their eyes towards the girl that's staring at them in a new kind of horror.

"That's a good idea…we can work with that to pin point what fruit she's got." Yasopp said pulling out a note-book and flipping it open.

Luffy looked at them like they was crazy.

"How am I meant to do that?" She demanded looking at them; they looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Why don't you, umm, try waving your hands up and down, like you're trying to flap wings?" Benn asked uncertain.

"But you gotta mean it!" Yasopp piped in, Luffy looked at them like they were crazy but closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then snapped her eyes opened waving her arms up and down…well it moved something, but nothing that they expected, fire wrapped around her hand before vanishing into her skin hot air burst out from her arms and the three older men standing in front of her were blown back a few feet as Luffy sparked.

Ace and Sabo were freely laughing out loud while Luffy watched where the three had been blown back, worry dripping from her face.

"Well, I would say that was fire…" Beckman says coming out from the bush area where he had been thrown, Shanks and a limping Yasopp showed up next to him soon after. "We should check if it's really fire first…then we can see if you can change form…"

Luffy nods her head and lets Shanks pull her up onto his shoulders, when Yasopp tried to do that to Ace he got a fist in the eye, before walking away following after Shanks and Luffy. Yasopp didn't even try with Sabo when he saw the split eating grin on the brats face, he just waited until everyone in the group followed after his captain before he followed.

* * *

When they got to the bar they found it empty besides Makino who looked like she was wiping down the place out of worry then because it was dirty. When the dark green haired barkeeper turned to find the three pirates and three kids she let out a relived smile. Shanks had a frown set in place as he looked the bar over…

"Makino, do you mind if we use your stove?" Shanks asked moving towards the back of the place after the woman nodded her head. "Alrighty then Luffy, I want you to wave your hand to make the fire dance."

Luffy looked at the flames on the stove top and got an image of them turning into little flaming men that where tap dancing. She waved her hands around and much the Makino's shock the flames did what Luffy pictured them doing. They even gave little bows at the end of the dance much to children's delight.

"So…that clears that up." Beckman was thinking deep in thought before he snapped his fingers.

"I remembered were I've read about those powers that Luffy has given off…she's a Mythical Zoan Devil fruit, but I'm not fully sure what type yet...Luffy spout wings…"

Luffy stared at him for a long time her face turning red, they figured out that her face turning red was her trying to make her wings pop out. They all leaned in closer and closer as sweat started to pour down her face, then there is a flash of blinding white and everyone was sent flying back by a strong gust of wind. When they got over the impact and daze they looked up to see a glowing Luffy, white wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, it's a shock for everyone… before the air came rushing back and seeped into her skin.

Soon after the air had vanished so did one of the wings…flames had sprouted up and taken her left-wing changing it into burnt looking black wings. Luffy's skin had a glow to it, her nails longer and clawed, her eyes, one was a black, the other a white, they both glowed. On the right side of her head was a horn that curved up a bit and on the left was a halo that looked like it wasn't going to float there for much longer. Coming out from the bottom part of her back is a black tail with white rings around it wrapped around one of her legs, the end of it was pointed into that of a spear head, it even had two white feathers that grew from the side of it. When Luffy opened her mouth her top row of teeth were slightly pointed but the rest of them were normal…

"Holy shit…" Shanks, Ace and Yasopp whispered as they stared wide-eyed at the girl, Luffy spun around trying to get a better look at her tail, distracting her, the halo and horn went back into her skin, the glow and claws disappeared and her eyes and teeth went back to normal. Luffy found her tail and grabbed the end of it pulling it between her legs to get a better look as her wings pulled themselves under her skin, making it look very painful as the skin grew over the wings again. Poor Luffy pulled too hard on her own tail and she let got with a pain yelped, instead of rubbing her tail like they thought her hands went to her lower back and rubbed there.

Beckman was flipping through a book that he pulled from one of his pockets and stopped at a page…

"You're a Grigori."

"A what?" Everyone asks even Makino and Sabo as they tore their eyes from Luffy to look at Benn.

"A Grigori, it's a being that was sent from god to keep an eye on humans when they first came to earth…" Benn looked at their still confused faces and sighed deciding to read out the print. _"Grigori is the collective name for an angel who has lost grace, they are also known as watchers. Originally it is told that the Grigori were sent to look after, guide and aid man during the beginning of civilisation. Sadly these angels were not suited to this job and instead of playing a positive role they began to teach man sciences that God had deemed to be forbidden.  
These subjects included astrology, divination, herb craft and magic._ _This kind of bad angelic behaviour could not be tolerated and as a result the Grigori were taken from their posts and imprisoned in a layer of hell, the devil thought he would use them and turns them into demons but they became too much trouble for even him to control and banished them onto earth. The Grigori were not allowed in heaven or hell ever again, they have collected different powers, the angel has air and healing were as the demon has fire and the sight to see within."_

"I'm a demon anyway!" Luffy shouted, with her hands in the air as the last of her tail disappeared, and everyone stared down at her with wide eyes, shocked, does she understand what she can do? And nobody cared that Benn had a book from the void century with him, too shocked over the Luffy's power, who was on the floor curled up sulking.

* * *

Man I went through a hell of a lot of different powers, at firs tit was the five elements, fire, water, sprite, air, earth. Then it was into this magical being that made illusions real, then it was the rubber fruit, then it was some other mythical creature that I've forgotten, but it was like Marco's fruit power, then it was a snow fox, then a dream fruit, then I wanted something plain again so she worked with just air.

Then I wanted her to have control over all kinds of elements, but she would have too much power that way…so flipping through a mythical hunters book I landed on a Grigori…I mostly said the truth about what I read about them, well not really, the only thing that was mostly true was the fact that god sent them down to keep an eye on the humans when they first landed on earth, but they grew their own emotions and started to lust after females humans…because there was no female Grigori's, god brandished them, then put the world into a deadly drought to kill off their offspring's.

I did go through the devil fruits that you all suggested but I…I don't know, nothing really screamed out to me.


	35. Trouble And Eaten

**Chapter 35: Trouble and Eaten**

"How long do you plan to stay?" Makino asked one day, Shanks looked up at the women and gave a happy but sad grin.

"We've been using this place as our base for a year, so two or three more trips than we're gone."

"Will you miss me Makino?" Luffy asks as she pulled at the steak in her mouth, bending the fork that she was using.

"Yes." The barkeeper says chuckling, she filled up Shanks and Luffy's glasses before the doors were blown open. All chatter and laughter stopped and eyes turned to the door out of surprise.

"Excuse me!" A creepy guy with an x-shaped scare on the side of his head said, a small bit of his hair tired up on the top of his head and his in a sickly yellow outfit with a swords on his hip. He walked through the bar to Makino. "Hehe…so this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me. We are bandits; we're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm so sorry, but we are out of sake." Makino said, worry in her voice.

"Oh? That's strange, and then what are they drinking? Is it water?"

"It's sake…but that's the last of it." Shanks looked up at this and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished all the sake here. Sorry about that. Here if you don't mind take the last bottle." Shanks said holding it up to the man; the bandit bunched the bottle making the glass and sake fly all over Shanks and partly on Luffy.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly, one bottle is not enough."

"Now the floor's all wet." Shanks whined looking down at the floor, the bandit held up a bounty poster of himself.

"See this? My head is worth eight million beli, I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people before, you cocky bastard. Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again, after all mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." Shanks ignored him in favour of picking up bits of glass from the floor.

"Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?"

"Ah…it's alright. I'll clean it up." Makino said nervously as she made her way around the bar to help clean up. The bandit not liking that Shanks is ignoring him and hadn't reacted to being drenched in sake, pulled his sword out and slashed it across the bar top making a bigger mess.

"Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning; now you can enjoy doing it more." He turned around and left. "Later you bunch of chickens."

The crew is quite for a beat listening to the bandits walk away, Makino had crouched down next to Shanks and asking if his alright.

"No, I'm fine…" Then everyone is laughing.

"Ahhhh hahahahahah! Our captain looked so silly!"

"He fixed you up good, captain!" Shanks himself joined in with the laughter, it's odd but Luffy got mad, not used to people outside of the crew treating Shanks like that with such little respect. After all she's had a sheltered life on the ship.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL, WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM? WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON? YOU SUCK AS A PIRATE!"

"Look, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of sake, there's nothing to get worked up about." Luffy stuck her nose in the air with her arms crossed and started to walk out of the bar.

"I don't want to speak to you for a while." With that she walked out, when someone from the crew went to go after her Shanks laughed it off.

"Relax, she'll come back besides, would you like to have an angry little girl with a devil fruit mad at you around?"

"Your right Shanks…" Yasopp mumbled thinking about her temper. Shanks had a sudden bright idea that hit him so hard that the drunken man stood up.

"Let's give her a real reason to be angry at us!" Shanks shouted out gleefully, everyone cheered in agreement besides Beckman, foreseeing that it would not turn out well in anyone's favour.

"So what is your brilliant master plan?"

"Easy, we are going to sail around the island."

"I don't get it…"

"We go sailing around the island and leave Luffy here!" They made noises of resonation and pulled back chairs and walked their way to the ship, Shanks and Benn the last to leave. "Don't tell Luffy…"

* * *

Luffy glared at the beetle walking across her path, frustrated she went to stomp on the thing but stopped. She wasn't mad at the innocent beetle; no she's mad at Shanks and the bandits. It's a few hours later, after she played with her new beetle, that she walked back to Party's bar, a frown appeared when she stood outside the newly repaired doors and didn't hear any sign of a party.

Looking over at the horizon it wasn't that late that the crew would be back on the ship, she walked into the bar to find it empty, barley noticing Makino, Luffy turned around and dashed towards the docks…she knew once she got there but she had to make sure the ship was there. She looked at every single ship from head to toe to see if any of the red haired pirates were on it but not seeing any she sat down hard on the wood and stared out at the ocean. Maybe if she looks hard enough she could see them...

"Luffy?" Luffy turned her head around and looked up at Makino before slowly standing up; she walked up to the older woman and gave her a smile, not one of her bright smiles that she gives off freely but a smile. "They'll be back."

"I know." With that, the two of them headed to the back to the bar and Makino let Luffy sleep in the same bed as her.

* * *

Shanks grinned as he docked back at Foosha village's docks and jumped from the ship, followed by everyone. They waited but found that it was oddly quite…and Luffy hasn't tackled Shanks into a hug yet… They made their ways to Party's bar.

* * *

A little before Shanks's crew docked in Party's bar, the bandits from the other day had walked into the place and started to treat Makino like a servant, Luffy kept her mouth shut because she wasn't sure if her words will cause Makino more trouble but once they started to bad mouth Shanks and the people that she's seen in battles through ship windows, once they started to talk about her family like that, and add to the fact that the way they were treating Makino like that, she's snapped.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU KNOW HIM! YOU STUPID MOUNTAIN SKUNK!" Luffy shouted standing up. "AND DON'T TREAT MAKINO LIKE PROPERTY!"

"Luffy, shush…" Makino said rushing to the girl, but Luffy was far too gone in her angry to listen, too upset that they were bad mouthing her friends and treating them like dirt, that her body was glowing a faint red. Glows red when she's angry but glows white when she's over joyed.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" The leader asked walking over to them with a sneer on his face, Makino stood in front of Luffy, but the older women got hit across her face. "Don't get in the way…"

"MAKINO! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Luffy head-butted the bandit in the crutch, making him double over in pain that only way a male could understand. Luffy pulled Makino behind the bar and just as the two of them were about to slip out, Luffy's grabbed from behind and pulled back into the bandits clutches. They took Luffy to the town square and everyone in the village started to go into hiding while Makino ran to get the mayor.

* * *

"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT YOU STUPID BANDIT!" Luffy screeched as the foot on her head pushed her into the ground harder. The rest of the bandits laughed…

"LET THE CHILD GO! PLEASE!" Woop slap said once he halted in front of the bandits. The bandits turned to look at the old man and Makino. Then the mayor of Foosha bowed down to the ground. "Please, I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you. But I'm willing to pay, so please let the child go."

"Mayor!?" Luffy asked. She was confused why was he helping when she's not part of the village?

"As one would expect, it's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation. But it's too late…you can't save this little brat now. Because she really makes me angry." He stomped down with his foot onto Luffy back. "When a weakling like her insults me, it makes me so angry…"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU WILD BABOON!"

"Fine, I'm not gonna sell you…" He said pulling his sword out and pointing it at Luffy's throat. "I'll kill you instead."

"LUFFY!"

"PL-PLEASE LET HER GO!"

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port…I thought that the prank had pissed Luffy off too much that she didn't want to come back but…" Shanks said appearing behind the two villages, they let him move in front of them. "Hey, you guys were the bandits from the other day…Luffy! What are you doing? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy snapped glaring at Shanks, his making fun of her again because a few days ago Luffy had been bragging that she's got a punch as strong as a pistol.

"Pirate…why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?" Shanks walked forward and the bandit held his sword to Luffy's face, right under her left eye and pressed it into her skin. "I suggest you leave right now, if you get any closer I might have to take her eye."

Shanks kept on walking watching the blood flood down Luffy's nose to her other cheek and onto the ground, it look like it shimmered in the light but when it started to dry it turned black.

"Didn't you hear? You were told not to go any closer." A bandit said pointing his gun at Shanks's head. "Do you want to get shot? Hahahaha."

"Well, since you pulled your gun I guess we'll have to fight." Shanks mumbled under his breath…

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said; don't use this to scare people…" Shanks said pointing at the weapon that's aimed straight at him temple, just after he spoke 'people' Lucky fired a gun into the bandits head killing the man instantly.

"N-NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, BASTARD!"

"DAMN IT…THAT WAS DIRTY!" The bandits said looking at their dead friend.

"Dirty?" Yasopp asked looking highly amused.

"Don't make us laugh; do you think we're saints or something?" Benn asked with a smirk of his own as he blew a bunch of smoke out of his mouth.

"The people standing in front of you are pirates." Shanks said looking pissed.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" One of the bandits shouted glaring himself.

"Listen well bandits…you can whip food or sake at me…or even spit on me. I can laugh it off but...**I don't care what reasons you have. I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends."**

**"**HAHAHAHA 'WON'T FORGIVE ME'?" The bandit mocked before he pointed at the group of pirates. "You, a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day want to challenge us? WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The bandits charged at the red haired pirates, Benn stepped up pulling his gun out from his sash.

"Let me deal with this, I can take care of them myself." The first bandit that reached Benn got a lit cigarette in-between the eyes. The rest of them were fast to deal with he used his gun like a club, holding the barrel and hitting them with the grip, once he was done he pointed to barrel at the leader. "Don't over-estimate yourselves, bandits…if you want to fight us you better get a fleet of marines to back you up."

"AH! WAIT A MINUTE…THIS LITTLE BRAT MESSED WITH US FIRST!"

"It doesn't matter, after all, there's a reward on your head." The bandit glared before slamming a few bombs into the ground, puffs of smoke covered the bandit and Luffy.

"COME WITH ME, BRAT!"

"UWA, DAMN IT! LET GO OF ME!" Then the smoke cleared up.

"LUFFY?!" Shanks shouted then turned to Lucky both hands to his head. "OH NO! WE GOT CARELESS AND HE TOOK LUFFY! HE TOOK _OUR _LITTLE DEMON! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"CAPTAIN! DON'T PANIC! LET'S SPLIT UP AND FIND THEM!" Lucky shouted in his own fit of panic.

"Sigh…that captain…" Benn said with a fond smile, before the crew split up and went looking, those that stayed were Shanks, Benn, the Mayor and Makino.

"We'll look towards the docks and beach, Makino what happened?" Beckman asked, and the mayor stayed there while the three raced towards the beach.

"The bandits came into the bar and made a mess of the place…Luffy kept her temper for the most part…"

"How did she end up losing it?"

"They…they slapped me...then started to talk bad about you guys." Shanks's mood darkened before a smile coated his face.

"She's a good girl." They stood at the docks and looked out at the oceans there, Shanks spotted them in the distance and dived into the salty waters swimming as fast as he can, he sped up when he heard the unmistakeable sound of someone splashing about in the water. He looked up to see the bandit get eaten by the local sea king, he would have laughed at him if the beast didn't turn it's yellow eyes onto the struggling Luffy.

"UWAAAA! SO…SOMEBODY…HELP…ME!" Luffy cried as she tried to swim away from the thing and stay afloat at the same time. "UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The things mouth clamped shut just shot of eating Luffy who's clutching onto her red haired hero.

"SHANKS!"

**_"Get lost!" _** Shanks said with a little Haki, the thing froze as it locked eyes onto Shanks's and it cried a little before it swam away as fast as it could. "Thanks Luffy, Makino told me about everything. Thanks for sticking up for us…oh c'mon, big girls don't cry."

"…but…Shanks…Shanks …YOUR ARM!" Luffy screamed as she fisted Shanks's shirt with her hand, Shanks pushed her head into his chest away from the only part of his arm that he has left, that's spilling out blood. But it didn't stop her from seeing the stained water around them and she cried harder.

"It's nothing; it's just an arm…as long as you're alive." Shanks said trying to calm her down, but his words only made her scream out as her cry's got louder. Shanks looked at the mess of his arm and grimaced before making his way to the docks, half way back to the docks a row boat pulled up beside them and pulled the two of them up. Doc was there as well as Beckman and Yasopp; they looked at the mess of the stump and had to look away.

Doc let Luffy cry into Shanks's good side as he wrapped the stump up in bandages pulling the salt watered shirt from Shanks's body, only after the wound was bleeding into the bandages. Hell only knows what kind of pain the man would be in if salt water hit that arm. The way back to the shore was one full of sobbing from a certain little girl. When they reached the docks, Benn took Luffy from Shanks and Doc took Shanks with the help of Yasopp, dragging him to the medical bay of the ship were he has the equipment to deal with a missing arm.

"Luffy I need you to look up." Benn said putting his fingers under the girls chin and lifting her head up. He looked at the cut under her eye. Before holding a finger in front of it. "Follow my finger…"

Luffy did as she was told, watching Benn's pointer move left then right, up and down before touching her nose making her go cockeyed. He smiled and picked up the first aid kit that Doc left behind and opened it.

"Luffy this is going to hurt…" He said grabbing a small bottle of alcohol disinfectant and poured it into a torn off bandage. She winced and flinched away from the stuff just before it touched the cut. Benn sighed and grabbed her head with one of his hands keeping it in place. He expected the screamed that came when he put the bandage to the cut as well as the tears. "Shhh, it's okay, it'll get better."

"It hurts…" She whimpered. Beckman rubbed the bandage across the cut and around the area before grabbing a needle and thread.

"This is going to hurt too, so close your eyes." Luffy closed them and when the needle priced the skin she tried to pull away but Benn held her head still. Benn pulled the needle out and then back into the top part of the cut before tying it up, he cut the black thick wire like string, before doing it again a few centimetres away from the first. He cut it and put them back into the kit before grabbing a band aid and putting it over the stiches and cut. "There all done…"

Luffy wrapped her arms around Benn's stomach and squizzed him as tight as she could.

"Sniff, is, is Shanks going to die?" She asked softly with so much worry that Benn chuckled as he pattered her back.

"No, no he won't die."

"Will his arm grow back?"

"I'm afraid not, Luffy."

"…Do you think he'll hate me?"

"Nah, he gave up his arm to save you, he won't hate you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault…it's Shanks's. If he didn't pull that prank on you in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

"…" Luffy didn't say anything just hugged him harder and cried some more before passing out from crying too much. Beckman laughed and picked her up leaving the kit there and he walked onto the ship, he didn't go to the captain room, or his own and he didn't go to Luffy's. Benn carried Luffy to the infirmary and put her onto a cot besides Shanks's. Doc is still working on the limb, Benn could tell because of the noises that were coming from the closed curtains around his bed. He sat down next to Luffy's bed and waited.

It a few hours later when the doc walks out from the curtains, blood staining his shirt as he pulled the curtains back. He glanced at Benn and Luffy, but didn't say anything about them leaving, in fact he nodded at them and left…Benn got up and walked over to Shanks's bed and stared at his stump then at his face.

"You're an idiot, why didn't you pull your arm back before it closed it mouth?" Shanks giggled at this before moving his stumpy shoulder.

"Look it lives." He laughed some more.

"How much pain killers did Doc give you?"

"Dis many!" Shanks said holding up his only hand with five fingers spread out before frowning. "What a'ppened to me other five fingers?"

"It got eaten." Shanks laughed at it gleefully then looked up at Benn seriously.

"Did you eat my arm?"

"No." Benn growled out.

"Oh…did I eat it then?"

"A sea king ate it." Benn said sitting down, this was going to be a long few more hours if Shanks is like that, might as well play along until the pain killers wear off.

"Oh…that's boring, why would I let a sea king eat my arm? I always wanted a cannibal to eat my arms…" Shanks frowned and stared at the roof before slowly turning his head to look at Benn who stared back, and then Shanks's eyes looked behind Beckman… "What's Luffy doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh…she used to sleep a lot when she was a baby…the only time's she was awake would be if she wanted to play or if she was hungry." Shanks said in a thoughtful kind of voice before looking up at Benn again. "Do you think you could turn her back into a baby?"

"No, I can't."

"Bugger, she was cuter back then." They lapsed into silence besides Shanks's making a random noise here and there, and then he dozed off. Benn grunted in annoyance before slouching in his chair and going to sleep next to him, one of them would wake him up trying to get to the other… "Oi Benn… Beckman…Benny…wake up…Benny."

Beckman opened his eyes and glared at Shanks, who grinned at the first mate.

"Oh good your awake, I thought you would sleep forever..." Benn kept on glaring before deflating.

"What do you want?"

"Could ya get me some more pain killers?" Benn regarded him in silence before he got up and grabbed a few pills and gave it to him along with a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Shanks?" Luffy asked from her bed making both men jump, they hadn't noticed that she woke up nor even sat up. "Are you alright?"

"…Yes." They sat or stood in an awkward moment.

"Can I come over there?"

"Yes." Luffy slid out from under the blankets and lightly padded over to Shanks, she climbed up and sat on his good side.

"Did it hurt very badly?"

"No, it didn't hurt very badly. Just shocked me."

"Do you hate me?" Shanks chuckled and hugged her with one arm, he nodded to Benn who had walked out of the room and was closing the door.

"No, I don't hate you, I love you." Luffy sniffed and nodded her head; Shanks stared at her for a moment before sitting up. "Wanna see?"

Luffy looked around before nodding her head, Shanks grinned and started to unwrap the bandage, that is started, he didn't get it off because the doctor walked in at that moment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He rages stomping up to the bed, Shanks stared at him before smirking and taking the rest of the bandage off his stump, Luffy looked at it for a long time before she reached up…the doctor stopped her from touching it and grabbed a new roll of bandages and started to wrap it up. "Don't touch Luff, it might hurt him."

"Oh…Shanks?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Course ." He said with a chuckle, Luffy slid under the blanket and curled up into his side before light snores filled the room.

* * *

I was going to save his arm…but then I thought nah XD besides I already saved Kunia's life and I need some drama. Oh and the reason as to why Luffy couldn't use her powers, when the bandits were bashing her was because her mind was everywhere and with the healing well she doesn't know how to work the fruit yet.


	36. WHAT?

**Chapter 36: WHAT?!**

Luffy hummed as she wrote a letter, a letter for Shanks, she would giggle every time the straw hat on her head would cover her eyes and she had to push it back up. She had snuck into Shanks's room, took his straw hat from the hook that it was resting on and put it on her own head. Luffy grinned when she tapped the letter to the hook and walked out of the room and onto the deck, the crew grinned at her when they saw she had Shanks's hat on her head and none of them tried to take it from her. Luffy waved at them and said goodbye before she hopped from the ship and went to the mayors house.

* * *

Shanks looked around the ship before waving to the villagers that had come to see them off, they waved back and he chuckled, this would be the last time they saw Foosha village. He would miss them…

Shanks turned around on his heels when he couldn't make out anyone's faces and went to his cabin. He flopped down on the bed and sighed closing his eyes…before he sat up, something was off…he eyes scanned around the room three times before they rested on the hook where his straw hat is meant to be. He slowly got up not believing his eyes that the familiar yellow hat with the red band was not resting to the hook. Shanks pulled the envelope from the hook and knew it was from Luffy by the messy head writing of his name on the front of it. Shanks opened the letter and read it…

'Shanks ive taken yuR hat! Dont Go loking foR me, im not on the ship…im GoinG to stay in Fuosha villige foR a wile…until u come pick me up afteR u vsit eveRy eyeland in the east blue, im GoinG to tRain with Ace and Sabo and GaRp…the cRazy old Guy

Lov u, Luffy.'

Shanks re-read it just to make sure he didn't miss anything, he rushed out of the room and crashed into Benn.

"Luffy's gone!" Shanks cried out, Beckman looked down at the mess of his captain and then the letter before he sighed.

"I know, Luffy told me she planned this out. Wanted to work on her devil fruit power some more." Shanks looked up into Benn's eyes with a glare before pulling away and ruffling his red hair.

"My hat…" He sulked.

* * *

"Luffy are you sure about this?" Luffy grinned and nodded her head at the mayor, he sighed and nodded. "Alright, but your grandfather doesn't live here, you'll be staying with a friend of his."

"That's okay…" Luffy said and she followed the mayor out from his home; the villagers were all watching the ship as it sailed away so they didn't see her. The mayor led her to the cliff, the place where she first met Ace and Sabo.

"The two trouble making boys like to come here every day, you should wait here and they will come pick you up."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sabo huffed as he dragged Ace out of the hut and towards the cliff.

"Wake up you idiot, Luffy's setting sail today and won't be coming back." Ace didn't as much as twitch at this, Sabo sighed in frustration before he smirked. "G-Garp? What are you doing here?"

"Garp?" Ace asked sitting up and looking around, when his eyes didn't land on any crazy grinning old man he turned his glare onto a laughing Sabo.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it was, now get up and run, we don't want to miss seeing Luffy goodbye?" Ace frowned deeply before getting up and the two of them raced towards the cliff, eyes locked on the ocean ahead of them and not the grass. "Damn were too late…this is your fault."

"How's it mine?"

"You were sleeping."

"So, it's not like I can help it when I go to sleep randomly."

"But if you didn't go to sleep I wouldn't have had to drag you and…"

"What cha fighting about?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing, just that Ace fell asleep and I had to drag him here, and we missed saying goodbye to Luffy."

"It's not my fault you…" Both boys turned to look at a grinning dark haired girl; they stared at her then at each other before pulling away. "What are you doing here? Weren't you sailing today?"

"Yep they have already left, I'm staying and living with you, until they come and pick me up." She said with an eyes closed grin, Sabo rubbed his head while Ace hit the girl over the head.

"Don't do stupid things." He shouted, Luffy rubbed the bump on her head with tears in her eyes.

"What did I do?"


	37. Dadan Family

**Chapter 37: Dadan family**

"'Why are we sneaking into the house?" Luffy whispered to Ace and Sabo as they tried to quietly open the door leading to the hut, the two boys put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, we were meant to do errands for them today, but we played with you instead." Sabo said opening the door just that little bit more, Luffy frowned and walked over and slammed open the door, and both boys winced and stilled listening as they held Luffy from walking in any farther. When no stomping feet could be heard coming from the stairs they sighed and rounded on Luffy.

"What the hell? Did you want to wake everyone up?" Luffy wasn't listening, she just walk into the hut like she owned the place.

"Where are we sleeping? Upstairs or down here?" She asked moving towards the stairs.

"DOWN STAIRS!" They both shouted before clamping hands over each other's mouths and looked towards the stairway in horror. When no monster came crashing down, they both sighed and dropped their hands. Luffy meanwhile had already set up blankets and things and was already under a bunch of blankets ready to go to sleep. They sighed in defeat and went to their own pile of blankets and slept.

The next morning Dadan the orange haired mountain bandit looked down at the sleeping kids with horror, the rest of the bandits were looking down at the group of sleeping kids in horror too.

"ACE SABO WHO'S THAT BRAT?" Said boys sat up and looked up at Dadan then at Luffy who is complete covered in blankets the only part that you could see was her feet…so that's where all the blankets went last night. Ace kicked the pile of blankets and Luffy sat up, all the sheets dropped from her head and onto the floor around her. She stared at him still half asleep then noticed the group of bandits around her.

"Yo, I'm Luffy!" She said standing up, Dadan glared down at her.

"You're that pirate brat."

"Hmmm and you're a bandit, I don't like bandits." She said with a smile, Dadan glared down at her. The two boys grinned at each other as they saw the vain pop out of Dadan's head, they grabbed Luffy's arms and dragged her out the door before letting go and the three ran.

"YOU BRATS HAD BETTER EARN YOUR KEEP HERE!" Dadan screamed as she watched the three kids run off.


	38. Bluejam Pirates

**Chapter 38: Bluejam pirates**

It's been three months since Luffy lived with the Dadan family; the three brats were close to the dump in one of the tall trees. Sabo and Luffy were already there holding bags while Ace just sat down.

"You're late."

"I know but I got the loot." He said patting the bag, he held it in front of him and the other two did the same. "On the count of three we show each other what we have. One…two…"

"THREE!" The three kids opened their bag and stared…

"Ha! I win again." Ace gloated, Luffy smirked just a little as she felt the items in her pocket, well she grew up with a bunch of pirates, and Sabo was being a saw loser.

"It's not a competition on who can get the most." As they put their stolen goods into the cut out hole in the tree, shouting could be heard below them.

"I'm sure he came this way!"

"You better be, getting beaten up by one brat is a huge shame on all of us."

"But boss…it was Ace, his famous around these areas."

"What a stupid reason to get robbed…if captain Bluejam hears about this, he'll kill us both." Ace looked down at them.

"Damn, that guy was a trader for Bluejam…I got some dangerous cash here…"

"He has a sword! That's Porschemy…have you heard of him? He is crazy. He skins the head of his opponents…" Luffy reached out her hand and grabbed Sabo's coat, it ripped under her grip as she fell backwards from the tree, Ace and Sabo turned around in shock as Luffy crashed into the ground on the other side of the tree. She stood up and made a run for it, but the ugly guy grabbed her around the throat.

"Looky here…a brat, you're not Ace nor are you Sabo."

"Let go, you stink!" Luffy shouted pulling away as best she could; Porschemy laughed and looked down at the blue cloth in her hands…

"One of them where's blue if what I've heard is right."

"Let go, let go, let go."

"Hehe, did they leave a trail for you to follow?"

"Yes! No!" She looked away and kept on pulling.

"So you know where they have taken my treasure?"

"It's not yours anymore!" He stared at her before laughing.

"You'll tell me where it is by the end of the day." He said laughing as he walked away, Luffy struggled some more before tearing a hole in her pocket and letting her personal stolen goods land on the ground in a bush.

"Like I'll tell you anything! Side's they moved it the other day so I don't know where it is!"

"Hahaha, you're a horrible liar…" He laughed while Ace and Sabo watched her go; they waited a minute before grabbing boxes and putting as much treasure as they could into them and dashing off to some other part of the forest and loaded the treasure into that tree. As Ace took the last box to the new treasure tree Sabo went off to see why Porschemy hadn't appeared yet. He listened in on conversations and with horror took off running to where Ace was; he would need help.

* * *

For my other stories that i haven't been updating...I'll post new chapters up for them when i want to, hump i gotta re-read them all then get back into the stroy line of what i wanted to happen, so just wait...you'll know when i'm ready.


	39. Saving Luffy

**Chapter 39: Saving Luffy**

Luffy sniffed a bit as the spiked fist connected with her face again and again, this was a stupid idea, a really stupid idea…if only she didn't fall out of that tree.

"I won't tell…I won't tell a bad guy were any kind of treasure is." Luffy said looking up, he just got pissed off more and hit her again.

"Boss…it's night time."

"God damn it…this is your entire fault, get my sword." The boss removed his spiked glove and held his hand out for the sword, the guy that Ace had beaten up recurrently gave him the sword. The goon looked away as Porschemy swung the sword down right at Luffy's neck, before it hit her, the wall broke burst inwards on them, both Ace and Sabo rushed around bashing them up with their blue pipes that they found. When only the leader was standing Sabo picked up the bloody sight of Luffy and went to leave.

"Come on Ace!"

"No, I never run from a fight." He said glaring up at the ugly man, Sabo stared at him about to urge him to run then sighed, he placed Luffy gently on the ground and helped Ace deal with the ugly pirate. Once the pirate was knocked out, Sabo picked Luffy back up and the three of them raced into the forest until they felt like they were not in a life threatening danger any more.

"Ace, that's a bad habit, you can't just say 'I'm not going to run' when you're talking about real pirates! Why do you want to die so badly? And Luffy why didn't you just tell them where the treasure was? You wouldn't have gotten hurt so much, am I the only sane one out of us? After what we did; Bluejam and his crew will never forgive us…"

"Ahh don't worry." Luffy said waving a bandaged arm with her care free grin in place. "It's not like we can't handle them if they do show up."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then what is?"

"The…ahh YOU'RE BOTH GIVING ME HEADACHS!" Sabo screamed rubbing his head, Ace and Luffy just shared an amused look over his shoulder before they turned away going back to what they were doing. They made a slow walk back to Dadan's house catching a few crocodiles and bears on the way just to make the old female bandit happy. Luffy limped slightly as she walked behind them, Ace sighed for what felt like the hundredth time at her slow pace and picked her up, resting her on his back before catching up to Sabo who is wearing a grin. "A bit red in the face Ace?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" He growled making Sabo laugh freely as the two of them dragged the meal, a huge black bear that tried to attack them, to the hut.

* * *

I was going to write more in this chapter about how they bashed up the pirates but I couldn't be bothered. I'm so lazy…


	40. Brothers

**Chapter 40: Brothers!**

It's a few months later and Ace has thought up the best thing in the world; after learning about Sabo's family he didn't want Sabo going back. Ace walks into the clearing where Sabo and Luffy were already standing and waiting. Sabo had to keep Luffy entertain by the looks of it.

"ACEEE!" Luffy cheers eyes gleaming in that mischievous way of hers, she had her huge blinding grin on her face. Sabo who is behind her sagged a little looking drained and Ace had to chuckle as he walk forward and placed a bottle down on the tree stump and a few sake cups. "Isn't that Dadan's missing alcohol? The one she was looking for this morning?"

Ace just smirked and filled up the three cups. "I've heard that if you share sake you become brothers."

"But Luffy's a gi…"

"COOL! CAN WE DO IT?" Luffy was already holding her sake up, Sabo sighed tiredly while Ace just laughed

"We might not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as brothers. No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond." The three of them held their glasses up and clanked them before drinking the burning liquid. "FROM TODAY ON WE'RE BROTHER!"

Sabo chocked on his and Ace looked like he wanted to spit it out, Luffy just held hers out… "Can I have some more?"

* * *

Well it's not like it's her first time drinking the stuff now is it?


	41. Goodbye!

**Chapter 41: Goodbye!**

The three of them from that day were stronger than ever, extremely happy, fighting, and eating, nothing seemed to come between them and it was proven by the letter that Dadan got from a rock through the window.

"We're moving out" She read out loud before grinning. "Good radiance."

It's a week later when it starts raining down hard and the three brats hadn't returned at all, Dadan sent the bandits out to look for the three of them. What they found was a tree house, their own built tree house with stuff from the junk yard. The brats would drop off beasts that they have killed but the Dadan family barely saw the little demons anymore.

Then one day in a trip to the junkyard Bluejam grabbed Sabo from behind and the rest of his pirate's goons kept Luffy and Ace back.

"GIVE SABO BACK!"

"HOW CAN I GIVE HIM BACK? HE IS MY SON! IT IS A CHILD DUTY TO LIVE BY HIS PARENTS RULES, shame on you for making him run away…ARE YOU SCUM AFTER OUT FORTUNE?" Somehow Sabo's noble dad was there as well. Ace glared and went to attack him for even thinking of them using Sabo like that but one of the pirates hit him down. "YOU PIRATES BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU KIT THOSE KIDS, YOU'VE GONE AND GOTTEN THEIR FILTHY BLOOD ON ME. I'll have to disinfect myself."

"STOP IT! THEY DIDN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING! I RAN AWAY MYSELF!" Sabo shouted kicking out with his feet and trying desperately to get free.

"YOU BE QUIET!" His dad shouted at him, Sabo was handed over by one of the guards to the city. "I'll leave the rest to you, pirates."

"Of cause, sir. You've already paid us. We'll take care of these two and make sure they never approach your son again."

"WAIT! BLUEJAM! FATHER, IT'S OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

"What will you do, Sabo?"

"STOP IT SABO!"

"I'll do whatever you say…I'll live however you want, just…don't harm them. I'm begging you…they're…my siblings."

"Sabo…HEY DON'T GO!" Ace shouted as Sabo walked away from them his father laughing. "SHAKE THEM OFF! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA BE FREE! IS THIS HOW IT'S GONNA END?"

**"SABO!" **Both Ace and Luffy shouted.

* * *

It's a few days later when Sabo learns about the fire, he asks around and wonders why nobody is acting any differently. It's disgusting how they act…Sabo ran from the guards and that night an orange glow could be seen over the high walls that surrounded the city. The people living in Grey Terminal run to the wall to get away from the burning place that they have called home, the guards there shot them is they go too close. In the middle of the fire Ace and Luffy were tired up in ropes and they where watching the fire, listening to the screams Ace grabbed a bit of glass and cut away at the ropes, as soon as the ropes where off them Ace grabbed Luffy arm and they ran towards were he thought the forest was.

"Do you think the dump folks got away?" Luffy asked looking for another way to go, because a bunch of trash had blocked their path.

"There's no time to worry about anyone else. Damn it, I can't even tell where we are." Ace would have let Luffy fly them out but he didn't want her wings to get burnt.

"WHO SAID YOU BRATS WOULD RUN AWAY?" Bluejam asked walking through a flame of walls to glare at them.

"Huh? YOU'RE THE ONES WHO STARTED THE FIRE, SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU'D LONG SINCE ESCAPED?"

"SHUT UP, BRATS! WE'RE DESPERATE…we're in an unexpected pinch, humans are funny creatures, even if the depths of despair, they can laugh."

"Luffy, let's go."

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Two of Bluejam's goons blocked their path. "We worked together, so now we're going to die together…you never told me were your treasure was hidden. We'll take it before it burns up. No tell me where it is!"

"We're about to die and all you care about is treasure?"

"So then you'll tell me, won't you? If you don't go get it, it will just go to waste."

"DON'T BE STUPID, YOU AND SABO WORKED HARD…"

"All right, I'll tell you." Ace said stepping forward.

"ACE! YOU AND SABO SPENT AGES COLLECTING THAT TREASURE!"

"Sabo will understand! Right now your...our lives are more important!" Ace said then pointed out were the treasure is but things didn't go as well as Ace hoped. The goons grabbed both kids. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING? I JUST TOLD YOU WERE IT IS!"

"But you might be lying, you'll have to come with us."

"GIVE ME A BREAK, IF YOU DO THAT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET AWAY. YOU CAN GO WITHOUT US!"

"Don't make me any angrier than I already am." Bluejam said pointing a gun at Ace. "I'm going to come back and have my revenge on these nobles, even if I have to use some kid's treasure to do it. You should do the same; they think they are so special. They think everyone else is trash."

"Sabo doesn't think that!"

"He's the same as them, you idiot, he just liked hanging out with you because it made him feel superior. What danger will a rich kid like that ever face? This was just some sort of noble's game. Inside, he looked down on you and laughed!"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER BAD WORD ABOUT SABO!"

"YEAH! SABO JUST WANTED TO BE FREE!" Luffy shouted before she bit down onto the goon arm that was holding her, making him drop the girl, when she's pissed only her teeth and claws change.

"YOU BRAT!" The guy yelled pulling his sword out, Luffy held the pipe up but it did little to block the swing of the sword cutting through the metal pole and part of her head.

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed as he watched it happen, the goon pointed his sword down towards Luffy's chest ready to plunge it into her body**_. "DON'T LAY A FINGER ON LUFFY!" _**

The pirates around them stopped what they were doing beside Bluejam, and they fell backwards or forwards, foaming at their mouths.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BRATS DONE?" Bluejam screamed stomping down on Ace's chest he pointed a gun at Ace's head while Luffy shouted out his name.

"QUIT IT, YOU SEA BRATS!" Dadan shouted swinging an axe at the pirate captain. "LET ACE GOOOOO!"

"DADAN!" Luffy shouted in relief and worry.

"WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Ace snapped, Dogra picked up Luffy.

"Hey, you're in a pretty bad shape Luffy."

"Dogura…"

"Where's Sabo?"

"Sabo's safe, he's not here." The bandit in pink nodded at Luffy as he handed her to a person that would carry her for longer.

"You bitch…you're the boss of MT. Corbo Bandits aren't you?"

"I'm the bandit Dadan, and for some reason I got stuck taking care of these brats…now…RUN AWAY!" She shouted, and the Dadan bandits turned around and fled.

"RIGHT BOSS!"

"Ace hurry!"

"I…won't run away!" The bandits stopped running and looked at Ace.

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ACE? LET IT GO! YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH BLUEJAM! THERE'S NO WAY A KID LIKE YOU CAN TAKE HIM ON!"

"M-me too!"

"No, Luffy!"

"Take Luffy and get out of here!"

"Boss?"

"I'll make sure…Ace comes back with me!"

"Boss…"

"GO!"

"R-RIGHT! PLEASE MAKE IT HOME, BOSS!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, inside the city, Sabo tried to beat the guards up to get to his family, to get them out of there, the guards pushed him away…Sabo feeling extremely helpless rolled onto his hands and knees and cried.

"What's the matter, boy?" A person in a dark green cloak asked, Sabo grabbed the robe.

"Mister…gasp…the king and the nobles…are the ones behind the fire…! Gasp…you've gotta believe me." The man kneeled down and supported Sabo's body weight. "…THIS TOWN STINKS WORSE THAN THE TRASH…! IT'S THE SMELL OF PEOPLE WHO ARE ROTTEN TO THE CORE! **…I CAN NEVER…**gasp! **BE FREE HERE…****_I'M EMBARRASSED TO HAVE BEEN BORN A NOBLE!"_**

"I understand…I, too, was born in this kingdom…but I am no yet strong enough to change it…"

"Mister…will you hear me out?"

"Yes…I won't forget." The night wore on and soon morning broke free, the people from the dump were safe on the 'misters' ship, while Sabo was being growled at by his father for doing something so stupid and told him to be more like his adoptive brother, that his mother choose to replace him. Sabo waited until he knew that most of the people were watching the World Nobles sail into the port before he snuck out of the house.


	42. S O S

**Chapter 42: S.O.S**

"What do you mean Luffy hasn't been living in the village?" Shanks gasped at Makino who chuckled.

"Luffy's been living with close friends." The bar keeper said.

"So where is she?"

"Other side of the island…if you sail you'll see a docking area. Then either go into the city and looked for three monster brats or walk through the junk yard. If you can't find them there, my guess would be come back here and I'll take you to visit them. I would do it now but unfortunately my hands are full."

"Hahaha, it's alright, we'll really be leaving this time and won't be coming back."

"Yes, I know…good luck and tell Luffy I said goodbye and that she's always welcomed back."

"Dahaha, alright." With that Shanks walked out of the bar with his crew following behind him, they set sail, the blue waters led them to the other half of the island and Shanks said to stop the ship, he couldn't believe his luck. Sailing towards the docks was a world nobles ship…The crew watched and waited…then something more unbelievable happened that made Benn dive into the waters.

* * *

Sabo grinned as he sailed past the huge ship, freedom, he couldn't wait to be free of the rotten people of Goa Kingdom. He had a huge grin on his face as he hosted his black flag with a skull and cross bones and a huge 'S' in the middle of it.

As he sailed by, Sabo was nearly capsized as a cannon ball hit the side of the stolen fishing boat. He took his blue coat off and tried to beat the flames with it only to look up at the sound of another black ball hurtling towards him. An arm reached through the waters and hook around the boys' waist pulling him under just as the killer ball hit the ship blowing it up.

Sabo reacted by taking a deep breath of salty liquids, but the blurry figure he could see wasn't going up like he was trying to do to get some air, no they were swimming sideways. When the two reached the East Wind Shanks threw down a rope and Benn grabbed onto it. Dragging the unconscious boy onto deck.

"Holly shit! They were going to blow him up, like BOOM and he would be dead, and EEEKK! And the fire was like WOOSH and he was in the water and drowning GOGBAL BOLB BOB." Yasopp was shouting and waving his arms around while the doctor began CPR, Sabo couched and splutter out water, he was rolled onto his side so that the water could flood out of his mouth.

"Is he alive?" Lucky asked standing to the side shifting from left foot to right foot to left again, the doctor looked up at Yasopp who is crying and still panicked to Lucky who looked ready to cry.

"No, his dead." The doctor said in a sarcastic manner, the two idiots hugged each other and cried…that is until Sabo sat up and the crying turned into screaming. "Sabo, Sabo I want you to take a few deep breaths and if you need to cough then do so, it'll get rid of the rest of the water in your lungs."

"Lad, what were you doing?" Shanks asked sitting next to the boy, Sabo looked at the pirate captain.

"I…" He was cut off by coughing up some more water. "I wanted to be free."

* * *

The bandits looked at Dogra in denial.

"YOU'ER LYING!" Ace shouted at him slamming a fist into the smaller man's face, the bandits reacted to Luffy letting out a painful cry, they dog piles Ace and tired him up to a tree while he rages, Luffy stood in the middle of the room and cried.

"SSSAAAABBOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Shanks rubbed his head in frustration, how the hell can this brat be more of a handful then Luffy? Well that's easy, first his knows what his doing, second he has full intention on doing it, third he doesn't give a flying fuck about anything, reason four...

"GOD DAMN IT SABO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Shanks shouted running after the brat who is currently laughing his ass off as he ran holding his belly. It's been a full two days since they have had Sabo on the ship and they have learnt that Luffy's pranks that she pulls are the tiny puny shit that annoys people but Sabo's pranks turn them into raging bulls.

"What's wrong old man…can't keep up?" And the reason as to why Shanks hasn't kicked the brat off his ship yet is because they are waiting for the World Nobles to leave Goa Kingdom, so that they can sail into the docks, dock and looked for Luffy before sailing off again. And they don't want to fight with the World Nobles…as least not any time soon…later when they are stronger or something…

"CAPTAIN! THE NOBLES SHIP JUST SAILED PAST US!" One of the watchers shouted out, Shanks stopped chasing after Sabo and looked up before ginning.

"LETS GO GET LUFFY! And drop this brat off…" He said as an afterthought, Sabo glared at him before hitting Shanks in the foot with a pole he found on the ship. Shanks glared at him and gave chase again.

* * *

"We formed out own countries…countries?" Dadan questioned walking out of the hut after reading the letter that had thrown through the window.

"I've gotta be strong enough to live own my own. You guys are Dadan land." Luffy said grinning in a badly built fort.

"We'll still use your bath once in a while though." Ace added grinning himself in a better built fort, Dadan slapped a hand over her face and walked back into 'Dadan Land'…only for something red to catch her eye. Looking at it she found that it was someone's head.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She shouted marching up to the bush that the red haired was hiding behind. What she wasn't expecting to see was a laughing pirate captain nor a grinning Sabo…he farted and walked out from the bush followed by the rest of the pirate crew.

"Countries?" Shanks asked looking at the forts, Luffy and Ace didn't hear him, or noticed him; their eyes were locked onto Sabo…but before Ace could react, Luffy had moved fast using her powers and slapped Sabo across the face so hard that his head span to the side, and the sound of skin against skin echoed around the area. Nobody moved only for jaws to drop in astonishment. A bright red hand print was already showing up on Sabo's cheek…

"YOU MORON! HOW, HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'ER, YOU'ER…mean…" A sob wracked through Luffy body and she sagged forward wrapping her hands around Sabo's neck. "You idiot, we thought…Dogra saw…"

She sobbed some more, Sabo slowly put his arms around Luffy's crying form and Ace slowly walked forward, looking at the bright red hand print on Sabo's cheek, debating is he should make it even, adding another hand print on his other cheek or not…Ace just gave up and stood in front of the hugging siblings staring at Sabo, Sabo ever so slowly turned to look at Ace waiting for the next slap to come, but he was shocked to see a grin on the black haired boys face.

"First time I've seen Luffy slap someone…" He said rather proud of this, he pocked at the red print and Sabo flinched away from the finger. "It's a good one…should bruise too. Looks like Luffy hit you for the both of us."

"What about me?" Shanks sulked popping up behind Ace, Shanks wanting a hug from Luffy who he hadn't seen in a long time; Ace looked at him for a moment before Ace's fist shot out and caught Shanks under the chin.

"Didn't know you wanted to be hit so badly." Ace said with a smirk, Shanks glared at the brat, while Sabo and Luffy chuckled.


	43. See You When You Become Pirates!

**Chapter 43: See you when you become pirates!**

Everyone watched as Luffy clung onto Ace and Sabo, Luffy's crying again…

"Jeez didn't know you were such a cry-baby." Ace said rolling his eyes.

"Am not…sides your crying too." Luffy retaliated. Sabo just chuckled before wincing…the slap did bruise and it's been there for a few days already with no signs of ever fading any time soon. "If you ever think about doing something stupid again, Ace is going to poke you in the cheek."

"WHAT?" Sabo shouted placing his hand gently over the bruise; Ace grinned and draped an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Yeah, Luffy wondered what would happen if you thought about sailing away again and I replied that I would poke her hand print." Luffy and Ace grinned at Sabo who looked like he was going to cry for a different reason.

"Don't worry you can be a pirate when you're older…" Luffy suddenly grinned like a loon and pulled away from the both slowly making her way to the East Wind. "Oh and I sort of pinched some treasure out of the bags every time I robbed someone and stashed it close to the tree house…if you find it buy your ships…"

"WHAT? YOU ROBBED FROM US?" They yelled Luffy laughed as she walked up the plank.

"I was raised by pirates." She said smugly, both boys glared at her while the red haired pirates laughed. "So we'll see each other again once you become pirates."

"Humph, I bet we'll have to save your ass when we meet again." Ace said crossing his arms. "Cause you pissed someone off."

"Hahaha, what are we betting?" Luffy asked stopping half way up the plank…Sabo and Ace looked at each other before looking at Luffy with identical evil grins.

"If we have to save you when we meet you again after we have become pirates, then you will have to become out personal slave for the week and the same goes with us, if you don't need saving then we be the slave for you for a week."

"Deal!" Luffy shouted grinning as she walked the rest of the way onto the ship, Shanks was crying because he couldn't stop the bet from happening. As the random crew members pulled up the plank Luffy looked down at her two older brothers. "You both are not going to be on the same ship right?"

"Yeah, we are going to be captains of our own ships."

"Kay…so if we all met up at the same time and I need saving you both get to boss me around for a week each, Sabo first because his older and then Ace but if I don't need saving then I get to boss you both around for two weeks."

"Deal!" Luffy grinned and nodded her head before bursting out into random tears.

"IMM GONNA MISS YOU BOTH!" Luffy screamed and shouted, Sabo and Ace managed to keep the tears from bursting out in front of Luffy but once the ship sailed away they were hugging each other with their own tears on snot running down their faces.

"WHHHAAAHAAAA LUUUUUFFFFFFYYYY! WE'LL MISS YOU TOOOO!" They screamed, Dadan watched them before she spotted a letter wrapped in a rock next to her foot, when she opened it she cried herself…

'I hate bandits, but I like u guys."


	44. Orange Haired Thief

**Chapter 44: Orange haired thief**

Eight year old Luffy looked down at the boat attached to the East Wind, she kept on staring at it with a frown…she had never seen that boat before. And where it's attached if nobody ever looked down they wouldn't have seen the boat there. Luffy looked around but didn't see anyone odd or out of place, with a frown she sat down where she was and leaned on the railing…the person would have to come back for their boat, right?

* * *

A nine year old girl with orange hair ducked behind another wall and held her breath, cuts and bruises fill her body and she didn't want to get any more of them, her sister already worried enough about her wellbeing. The girl let the breath rush out from her mouth and she moved down the hall, she opened a few doors but never saw the captain quarters or the treasury anywhere. Thinking she got the wrong side of the pirate ship she ran back the way she came and went to her boat…only to stop in the doorway as she spotted a small back haired girl staring blankly at the air, right where her boat was resting.

* * *

Luffy watched the sparkling blue waters around the ship before she felt eyes on her, eyes that were not part of the crew; Luffy grinned and slowly sat up stretching.

"OI BENNY!" Luffy called out making the first mate look over at the girl in annoyance.

"What, Luffy?"

"Has Shanks found any of my hidden treasure yet?" Benn looked at the grinning girl and walked over to her with a light frown, the orange haired girl had eased her way closer to hear better, like the rest of the crew were doing only they were more noticeable.

"No, I don't think he has, if he did you and everyone would know."

"Hehe, yep I hid it in a really good place ha?"

"Why bring it up?" Benn wondered, Luffy stood up with a yarn.

"No reason." With that Luffy walked past the crew down the stair and listened to the soft feet following her. Luffy hummed as she walked to the kitchen grabbed something to eat then walked back onto the deck, where she walked to the back deserted area of the East Wind. Luffy sat down on the ground and waited…and sure enough the soft feet made their way towards the back of Luffy and a knife was placed at her neck.

"Where is the treasure?" The girl demanded, Luffy didn't move just let the grin form on her face.

"Hi I'm Luffy."

"I don't want to know your name, just the location of the treasure." Luffy sat there and didn't say anything pissing the orange haired girl off a lot. Her arm was starting to get tired, because the orange haired girl wasn't used to holding her arm like that for a long period of time.

"What if I don't wanna tell you?" Luffy asked leaning back to get a look at the mystery person's face. "Cause you can't kill me, I'm the only one that knows where the treasure is…besides Benn but I don't think you would like to put a knife to his throat…"

"I'll hurt you until you tell me."

"But you don't want to do that." Luffy said with a straight face, the girl was starting to get confused and she knew what Luffy was saying was true. The orange haired girl took a step back and Luffy moved.

"Let go!" The thief shouted trying to get out of Luffy's hug…Luffy had wrapped her arms and legs around the thief and locked her joints in place making it impossible to break free.

"Oh sorry but I won't let you go until I say so." Luffy said with a cheeky grin.

"If you don't let me go I'm going to scream."

"And get the crew here? That would only put you in…"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The orange haired thief screamed at the top of her lungs, a thunder of feet flooded the deck and Luffy looked at the girl with a mixture of amusement, horror and respect.

"LUFFY? YOU OKAY!?" Shanks shouted slamming into a wall, it cracked before the captain bounced off and pointed his sword at Luffy's catch, by then the orange haired girl had shut up and was staring in horror at what just happened to the solid wall. The crew stopped and stared down at the intruder. "Who's this?"


	45. Nami

**Chapter 45: Nami**

"So Nami…why are you on my ship?" Shanks asked sitting across from the very tight lipped girl, Luffy was humming as she sat next to Shanks and Benn was leaning on the door out of the room. The only thing they have gotten out of her so far was her name… "Why are you on a pirate's ship snooping around?"

"I WASN'T SNOOPING!" She yelled slamming her fists into the table; Luffy laughed at the sudden anger and folded her hands behind her head.

"Then what were you doing?" Shanks questioned, Nami sighed and banged her head onto the table. "Don't do that, you'll get brain damage."

"Why would a pirate care?" Nami snapped not lifting her head up, Shanks frowned down at the girl.

"Heh who said I cared?" Shanks asked sticking his nose in the air like a kid after a while; Nami looked at him with a deadly glare. "I care because you look about Luffy's age."

"So? Are you into little kids or something?" Nami retorted, Shanks chocked on air and Benn had trouble keeping a straight face.

"WHAT? NO! I RAISED HER! SHE'S LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME." Shanks defended himself, Nami snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"It could be a cover up story that you are trying to sell."

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON."

"Pirates are all the same." Nami said folding her arms over her chest.

"WHAT IS WITH THE NEXT GENERATION OF KIDS? THEY ARE ALL SO STUBBORN." Shanks cried out in frustration and stormed out of the room, slamming the door close as he left.

"Wow, I have never seen that before." Luffy said an amused smile on her face and I just thought of a fun prank.

"Don't even think about it Luffy." Beckman said making the sparkle in Luffy's eyes vanish.

"But Benn…"

"No buts…"

"Fine." Luffy said deflating, before turn sat up straight and looked at Nami with a huge grin on her face. "Wanna be friends?"

Nami thought it over before she grinned nodding her head, it looks like Luffy is an air head, so it would be easy for the black haired girl to just tell Nami where the treasure is. Luffy grinned and pulled Nami up from the seat, Benn let them go, knowing if he got in the way of Luffy making friends she would whine a lot.

* * *

I made a muck up with one of my extra chapters (First Dress)so I'm gonna add a bit to it, down here…I took the last bit of that chapter so that you don't have to go back and re-read it.

* * *

_"Nobody is allowed to buy Luffy any kind of dress or skirt in her life ever again…" Yasopp still had some fight in him even if he was having trouble breathing._

_"W-why?" Shanks stared down at him eyes dark._

_"What would happen to her later on in life if she's walking around in these clothes?" Yasopp thought about it before bursting into tears and screaming out that he was sorry for not thinking about that, Shanks glared a little longer before letting go of his Haki. He jumped when his pants was tugged on._

_"Shanks I'm hungry." Luffy whined, the people that were awake turned eyes to the girl, how the hell is she not effected by Shanks's Haki? Luffy grinned cutely while her stomach rumbled…_

The next day Shanks came back to the ship extremely drunk and tipsy, so much that when morning came around he didn't know what happened last night and his head was killing him. When he walked into the gallery he stopped and looked at Luffy who's in a black skirt and sparkling shirt.

**"Who brought Luffy…"**

"Shanks thank you for the clothes!" Luffy shouted running up to the captain, he looked down at her confused.

"I never brought you those clothes…"

"Yes you did, I was sleeping in bed when you suddenly came in woke me up and told me to wear this tomorrow." Shanks frowned deeply trying to remember making his head pound even more before he gave up and looked at the crew.

"As long as your drunk and you give her dresses then it's fine." Shanks said with a nod…before he turned to get a cup of coffee. So from that day on the crew would buy Luffy dress when they were drunk and Shanks didn't say anything about it, only that the dress would mysteriously disappear the day after she wore it.


	46. What To Do?

**Chapter 46: what to do?**

It's a few days later and Nami has started to grow attached to the other girl, she's fun, noisy, honest and cunning in a very playful way. Nami still doesn't talk to the males of the ship, doesn't even go near them, the only time she is remotely close to any of the pirates it's when she's helping Luffy pull off a prank or when they are in the gallery eating.

"You have a tattoo." Luffy said out of nowhere, Nami whirled around with wide eyes her hand going to her shoulder and covering it. "…That looks like a pirate's mark."

"It's got nothing to do with you." Nami fumed putting on her shirt as she stormed out of the bed room that Luffy had barged into.

"No but your my friend."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Nami growled glaring at the black haired girl; Luffy stopped all movement with a hurt look, before it's replaced with determination.

"I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Nami's glare turned frosty and her hand shot out hitting Luffy across the face, and at the moment Benn and Shanks had walked around the corner.

_"I could never be friends with a filthy pirate!" _Shanks's hat that he had gotten back from Luffy, shadowed his eyes and he picked the orange haired girl up and dragged her to the deck, Benn checked on Luffy and she had a little shine over her eyes before she grinned at the first mate of the East Wind and followed after Shanks.

"Nobody is to untie the girl for a few days, feed her and take her to the toilet but the ropes are to never come undone." The crew nodded and went about their work again or play, Luffy stood in the doorway looking at Nami tired to the mast and had a small frown tugging her lips down on one side. Benn placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair making her whine, he pointed over to Yasopp who is leaning on the railings just staring out at the ocean.

Luffy grinned and padded up to Yasopp, the crew watched in amusement as she 'snuck' up to the marksman, when she was in arm's length of the man, Yasopp spun around and picked her up making her squeal as he trickled her.

"HAHAHA, NO LET HAHA GOOO!" She wiggled and squirmed but he didn't let go and his fingers didn't stop as they mercilessly tickled her sides. The crew laughed good heartily at this and went to go back to doing what they were doing when… "HAHAHA, STOP UNCLE YASOPP!"

"Uncle?" The man questioned his fingers froze their movements, Luffy was rolled onto her side curled up, arms wrapped around her body, face red and she was out of breath. The crew knew that she saw them as her family but she hasn't voiced it out before…

"Stinky old man!" Luffy shouted as she crawled away from him, Yasopp snapped back to reality and grabbed her ankle pulling her back as he tickled her again, only this time he had a fond fatherly grin on his face.

* * *

Aww how cute, more family moments between Luffy and the crew.


	47. Escaping

**Chapter 47: Escaping**

Nami glared to the side as she watched the sun slowly sink below the water, the round man with the goggles had fed her before leaving. Nami kept sitting there having trouble undoing the ropes around her wrists, her fingers had gone numb. When the orange haired girl was just starting to think about giving up she felt the not give way and the rope around her sagged.

With a grin Nami stood up and rubbed her bruised wrist before shacking them at her sides, feeling the pins and needles in her hands. They wouldn't be picking any locks any time soon but doors should be fine… Nami walked to the lower deck door and put her tingling hand onto the bronze knob before turning it. She bit her lip when it creaked open, before she nearly hit herself in the head; creaking noises are natural on a ship.

Nami has had time to look at the ship even got the grand tour by Luffy, Nami frowned at the thought of the black haired girl before she huffed and reminded herself of her village. They needed her; the black haired pirate girl did not. So with a determined glint in her eyes Nami walked down the hall to Luffy's room, Luffy has the treasure and it has to be in her room Nami opened the door and poked her head inside, it was surprisingly clean for someone so carefree like Luffy.

Nami walked into the room when she spotted Luffy sleeping in her bed. The orange haired girl closed the door and moved into the room looking around; she ended up shifting through Luffy's clothes, then her toys then everything else. Before a thought came to her, what if Luffy hid it under wood of something? So with a roll of her eyes she got onto her hands and knees and started to pat the floor listening to a hollow sound or waiting for the floor board to shift a little. None of them happened so she got to work patting the walls, the only place left to look would be Luffy's bed, as well as the floor and wall around her.

Nami got onto her belly and pulled herself towards the bed, she patted the floor under it before sitting up and leaning over Luffy as she patted the wall above the bed, she felt like screaming when she couldn't feel anything out of place, then her foot slipped out from under her and she crashed on top of Luffy, knee hitting the bed frame. She moved ninja like off of Luffy and hid under the bed waiting for Luffy to wake up but all the black haired girl did was roll over and snore louder.

Nami stayed there before she moved out from under the bed and looked at the crack her knee had put into the bed frame, she couldn't believe her eyes, and inside the hollow part of the bed frame she could see the glitter of the gold.


	48. Bustard And A Deal

**Chapter 48: Bustard and a deal**

Nami took one of the sheets from Luffy's closest and started to put all the treasure onto it, when the hollow of the bed was hollow again, Nami lifted up the sheet and made her way to the door, she opened it and began to make her way to the little boat.

Before she opened the door that would let her out onto deck a hand wrapped around her hand that was reaching for the handle.

"Don't go out yet, it's time to switch the watches." Nami's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, she let the hand drag her to one of the empty rooms along the hallway. The person closed the door and Nami's heart hammed in her chest.

"Th-thanks…" Nami said unsure of what to say next.

"Welcome, they should gone in a few minutes unless they want to play a game of Faro then it'll be a few hours, they really like that game."

"Luffy…why are you…"

"Helping? Awake? You're my friend, sides I knew you would leave."

"…Thank you."

"Come on, it was just going to sit in my bed for who knows how long…Shanks was never going to find it, by the time he would find it I would starting my own crew." Nami grinned and she turned around hugging Luffy, safe, Luffy's a safe and kind person, smart yet stupid at the same time.

"Really thank you." Luffy hugged back before drawing back and looking Nami dead in the eye.

"When I become a pirate captain, promise me that you will join my crew."

"Wha? No!" Nami shouted in a whisper, Luffy frowned at her.

"You owe me, it's that or you tell me why you need the treasure so bad." Nami glared at Luffy who met her with her own stare, Nami grinded her teeth together.

"I'll join if we meet again and only if we meet again, I won't go looking for you and neither will you look for me."

"Deal." Luffy said with a grin as she opened the door.

"What about the watch?"

"Huh? Oh! The shift switch happened like a few hours ago."

"Then why?"

"Cause I needed to make that deal with you and you still owe me for taking my treasure." Luffy said with a cheeky smile in place, Nami slapped herself in the head before following Luffy towards the part of the deck where her boat is.

"How did you know that my boat was there?"

"Saw it." Luffy helped Nami get into her boat and untied it. "Be careful, the ocean waves at night are stronger than during the day."

"I will…and thank you again." Luffy laughed and waved, Nami waved back before setting the boat towards her village.


	49. Back On The Grandline

**Chapter 49: Back on the Grandline**

"No matter how many times I see it, Reverse Mountain is a glories thing to see and ride." Shanks said at the front of the ship with the crew that pointed out rocks, next to him was nine-year old Luffy, holding onto the railings with knuckle white fists, and a huge grin on her own face.

"Yeah." Shanks laughed and ruffled her hair, sprays of water splashed over the both of them as the crew fought to keep them on the right path, or they would crash into the mountain sides and die. The two laughed as they were soaked head to toe in sea water, while ever signal crew member shot them a dirty look at their carefree attitude. The two shouted with glee when the ship reached the top of the mountain and then started to pummel down towards the other side. They laughed as water splashed up over the ship when they slowed down at the opening.

Looking to one side they saw a light house and Shanks jumped onto the rocky land heading towards it, he open the light house door and walked in. He came out a few minutes later looking disappointed before jumping back on to the ship.

"Keep sailing." Shanks shouted out, the newbie crew members looked at Shanks like he was crazy the older crew members however stared at Shanks like he had just lost his prized straw hat.

"What was that all about?" Some newbie whispered to another, Shanks heard and he grinned at the two of them.

"I was seeing if an old friend was in today."

"Oh…was he?"

"No." Shanks said eyeing them, wondering if it was alright to kick them off his ship for being that stupid. A scream broke out on one side of the ship stopping Shanks from thinking about it anymore and all eyes turned to the side were a huge black hole was going to swallow them whole, Shanks looked around and found that it was truly going to swallow them but it wasn't a black hole, it was a huge mouth, set of teeth, tongue and the throat of doom to where they were heading. "TURN THE SHIP AROUND RIGHT NOW AND START ROWING!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Everyone got to work pulling the sails up, grabbing oars and paddled as fast as they could as the jaws were closing around them, Shanks managed to grab Luffy and threw her towards the rocks that housed the light house.,

"LUFFY STAY THERE! WE'LL BE FINE!" He shouted with a grin before Luffy couldn't see him or the ship anymore, her eyes watered as the huge scared whale sunk under the ocean water.

"Sh-Shanks?" She questioned looking down in the ocean as she sniffed, tears of disbaier leeking out of her eyes. "SHANKS!"

* * *

Inside the whale the crew were laying spread eagle like on the deck as they looked up at a blue sky with clouds. Shanks slowly sat up to look around the place, the ship was floating on water and it looked like the sea just kept on going, looking to another side there was one island and a house with a tree.

"Were in hell!" One of the crew members cried out looking around. "We got eaten and now we are all dead!"

"It's a real hell, where are all the naked girls?"

"If it was heaven there would be more clouds and grog and girls." Shanks walked towards the island as his crew cried, it wasn't much of a hell to Shanks, in fact he thought it was heaven, after all the sea is his life. Now Shanks is waiting for the houses doors to open and he'll finally get to see his old captain again.

As he thought about what his captain would do to him for dying such a way, the doors opened and an old man with what look like petals sprouting from his head walked out, he was in torn off jean shorts, a pink and yellow hippie shirt and flip-flops on his feet. Shanks stared at the old man before pointing a finger at him in utter dismay.

"YOU DIED TOO? WHY DIDN'T I HEAR ABOUT THIS WHEN I WAS ALIVE!" The man stopped walking and looked at Shanks like he was still a little brat on Rogers ship, that ended up doing or saying something stupid, that made them want to hit him over the head.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Crocus asked sitting down on his deck chair. "What do you mean dead?"

"We got eaten by a huge thing…"

"Whale."

"Yeah whale, well it…"

"Larboon."

"Okay, Larboon swallowed us in his mouth and it totally ate us, so now we are dead, and are stuck in a mix between heaven and hell…could this be limbo?" Crocus didn't even think about it but threw one of his flip-flops, with a little Haki added to it at Shanks, hitting the red-haired brat in the head. "OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're not dead, if you looked at the bird you'll see that they don't move." The old man pointed to the sky and Shanks followed the fingers direction to land on three seagulls that were flying in the sky, the only thing about the birds flying, they didn't flap their wings. "I painted the inside of Larboon."

"The whale?"

"Yes the whale." He said like he was talking to a child, Shanks glared at him before something came to him.

"So we are not dead but we did get eaten by the whale."

"Yep."

"SHIT, I LEFT LUFFY AT THE LIGHT HOUSE, THINKING THAT WE WERE GOING TO DIE!" Shanks screamed his own hand squashing his cheeks together. Crocus laughed good heartily at them, he pointed to one of the sides.

"There's a door if you want to get out."

"DOOR?" They shouted and all eyes followed the finger and sure enough there is a bunch of flashing arrows pointing at a metal door with an exit sign hanging over it. "When did that get there?"

Suddenly the ship nearly capsized as the belly acid lunched to the side, Crocus looked annoyed and worried at the same time, before he dived into the stomach acid much to the crews horror, the old man appeared by a railing and he climbed up. Shanks kept an eye on the door as the ship rocked wildly, it calmed down a whole lot and the crew sigh in relief.

"What just happened?"

"That was Larboon bashing his head on the rocks of the red line." Crocus said jumping from the ledge and landing on the ship's deck. "Let's get out of here and I'll tell you more about what Larboon has been up too, I'm sure you have seen the scares on his head."

"No, we only saw the inside of its mouth." Crocus looked at Shanks for a long beat before laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha you only saw haha, what were you doing?" Crocus patted Shanks on the head… "Poor guy you didn't even get the chance to see what ate you."

* * *

Luffy watched as the sacred whale broke the surface, her eye blank and lifeless. Then too her utter amazement her mood did a 360, going from dead to wonderment to dead again to amazement, as she watched a part of the whale open up and the East Wind sail out from in it. She launched herself across the ocean to the ship without even thinking about it. Her instincts yelling at her to get over there to see if everyone in alive and alright, Shanks turned just in time to get a chest full of Luffy who unsurprisingly was crying, that is until she bunched her fists up and pounded on Shanks's chest in fury.

"YOU'ER JUST AS BAD AS SABO!" With that she let go and dropped to the floor storming off to Benn, hugging him around the legs glaring teary eyes at Shanks, who looked like he just learnt that Santa isn't real and nether is the Easter bunny at the same time so he couldn't celebrate that holiday anymore.

"You have a kid?" Crocus asked looking down at the tiny kid, she looked seven.

"Huh? Oh she's not mine, her mother intrusted her to me, and she's nine." Shanks said guess the look on the man's face, because of Luffy small look a lot of people thought that she was younger. "Luffy…"

"What?" She snapped, Shanks looked crushed again before pointing at Crocus, Luffy's black eyes looked over at the old man before turning to look at Shanks with a so-what kind of face.

"Luffy this is Crocus, he used to be a doctor on the pirate kings ship!" Shanks said, Luffy and everyone that didn't know that little or huge fact, turned to the man with looked of respect and shock faces.

"The flower was a doctor?" Luffy questioned tilting her head to the side, Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky and the other's that knew about who Crocus was, all slapped themselves in the face while the 'flower' face planted the ground, and the rest of the crew fainted. "What's everyone doing? Can I play too?"

With that said Luffy let herself fall forward and into the ground, the crew jumped at the loud bang of Luffy hitting to deck and when she didn't start to whine they crew just a little worried, that is until loud snores admitted from her body.

"She reminds me of you when you were a brat." Crocus said folding his arms over his chest as he stood near Shanks. "Doing whatever the hell pleased her without giving two woops."

"Me? Well I'm flattered, I always thought she resembled someone higher up than me, from the good old days." Crocus snorted and stared at the girl, while the crew stepped over her as they got to work with string the ship towards the light house.

"I'll need to study her some more, she's mostly reminding me of you then captain…" Shanks laughed and slapped him on the back hard.

"Think we'll rest here for a day or so before going back into Paradise."

"So whose brat is she?"

"Dragon and Rose's brat." Crocus ended up choking on his saliva.

"Wha?"

"Just like I said, her mother Rose wanted me to look after her, deeming her safer with me than anyone else in the world."

"…" Crocus stared at Shanks before he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You responsible? Hahaha!"

"HEY I'M A CAPTAIN OF A CREW." Crocus stopped laughing at him, looked around the deck at the sailors then the sleeping face down girl before laughing again.

"Haha, that's different…that's a girl. And a child." Crocus said laughing even harder, Shanks glared darkly and turned his back onto the old doctor sulking making him laugh some more about how childish Shanks is. All laughter stopped however when the wind blew Shanks's cape away from his body and the old man got a look at the stump where his arm used to be. "What happened to your arm?"

"My arm?" Shanks asked turning around too looked at Crocus, the old man lost all humour and had pushed the black cloak away from the stump and was slowly unravelling the bandages. Shanks let it happen and the old-timer looked at the damage it look a few years old the scaring and when the man poked it with his finger and Shanks flinched he knew that it wasn't that old.

"A huge eel ate it." Luffy said standing next to the two making them jump, they hadn't noticed that she was there and not sleeping. She looked distanced as her eyes landed on the mass of scaring before her eyes looked up at Crocus. "His arm didn't grow back like a lizards tail does so it must still be in the sea kings belly."

"That's right." Crocus said with a grin rubbing the girl's head as he wrapped the bandage around the scaring again, no one that young should see something like that. "So how did a sea-king eat his arm?"

"…It ate a bandit first."

"Oh?"

"Yep, the bandit was in a row-boat after he escaped from Shanks, cause he used a smoke bomb to get away, then he was in a row boat and the sea-king appeared behind him and gobbled him up in one bite." Luffy said with a very pleased grin on her face before it turned stormy, Crocus could already tell what she was going to say and it filled him with dread. "Then it turned towards me and went to eat me, I closed my eyes…when I opened them there was so much blood…HEY!"

Luffy shouted when Shanks pushed his straw hat over her eyes with a grin but his eyes held a kind of pride that he had save the girl but sadness as well, not because he lost his arm, god no, Shanks would let his legs and other arm get eaten again if it was to save Luffy. No he was sad because Luffy had lost just a tiny part of her innocence that he had tried hard to protect. Luffy glared at Shanks from under the hat before looking at Crocus, who was musing over what happened to Shanks's arm and why…it would seem that Luffy has seen worse than a bunch of scares. Luffy grinned up at the doctor with a cheeky grin…

"Shanks let me eat a devil fruit too." Shanks gapped at her like a fish out of water before the Haki of the doctor next to him hit him making him pale and turn away from the cheeky girl to the doctor that looked after Gol D. Roger for three years.

"Shanks…" Shanks stiffened and cast a pleading eye towards an amused Benn, Luffy was walking towards him, the straw hat still on her head. "You let a little girl eat a…"

"SHE PICKED IT UP FROM THE GROUND!" Shanks shouted ducking away from the man and away, holding his only arm over his head for a little protection.

"It fell out of someones pocket first." Benn pointed out as his smile widened, it wasn't every day that you see Shanks getting beaten up by someone not from the crew, and the red-haired captain wasn't even fighting back just blocking.

"Your crew is your responsibility, so it was your fault that Luffy ate a devils fruit." Shanks stared at Crocus who glared back before Shanks got to his feet and bolted to the other end of the ship with the old man hot on his heels ready to pound some form of responsibility into his thick red-head.

* * *

Two days later Shanks and the crew were all ready to set sail, the old man and Luffy bonded pretty well an before Shanks could board his own ship Crocus pulled him aside.

"You are right, she may resemble you at her age…but I must say she give off the same feeling as the captain did…she's going to do world-changing things, I can feel it." Shanks laughed at his and hugged the old doctor before going to his ship.

"You'll see her soon, she's got her own dreams away from me it seems." Crocus laughed at this and watched as they sailed away.


	50. Bubbles

**Chapter 50: Bubbles **

OMFG 50 CHAPTERS! THAT'S LIKE WOW TO ME…

(Because it's the 50 mark you all get a…)

SCREW YOU, YOU SUCKERS! I MADE IT TO THE 50 MARK! *Starts jumping up and down and running around screaming head off*

(Shut up…I have to give the readers a gift…) *pins down to the floor and holds hand over mouth* (You all get something… I forgot what it was…)

BAHAHAHAHAHA! *Laughs loudly after freeing self from being pinned down* 50 50 50 50 50 50!

* * *

"Yasopp, Lucky I want the both of you to stay with Luffy at all times, you never know what kind of slave grabbers are around." The said two crew members saluted and both grabbed one of Luffy's hands each, they didn't care if pass-a-by's gave them weird looks because if they lost Luffy then it would be their heads. Said girl was watching all the bubble that floated up in utter glee, Yasopp chuckled as one formed right in front of her before floating up into the sky.

"Wow!" This would be the first time that Luffy had set foot onto this island, Shanks had started to slowly and reluctantly let Luffy go onto islands that they stopped by. It was only a few steps off the ship then it slowly turned to meters then a few meter before she could go onto the island but someone had to be with her at all times.

The crew knew how hard it is to look after the girl; after all she has a tendency to disappear on them without them realizing it. And Luffy had to choose the most unluckiest of places to pull that little trick on the poor men holding her hands; she had spotted a huge food stand in front of the huge ferries while and had taken off towards the smell of meat. Lucky for the two men is that when they heard the screams and shouts of meat eating monster they knew where Luffy was, they took off after her.

What they didn't notice was that a bunch of men had been watching them, following them around since they had shown up at the park, not because of who they are, no they didn't care about that, it was because of the cute girl giggling at everything between them. The slave grabbers followed the men, after they had gotten over the fact that the girl had disappeared. When they spotted her, she had a faint glow over her skin and her eyes were white, the price would go up on her head, cute, young and devil fruit user as well as strong willed.

Luffy spotted her babysitters as they came through the crowed; she shovelled the meat that was in her hands down her throat. Yasopp dived at Luffy but she took a step to the side and walked slowly towards the right, were most of the people were standing.

"Luffy get out here right now, or so help me I'll tell Shanks that you are not to get off the ship ever again." Luffy reacted to the taunt and retaliated.

"So? I can sneak out." The crowed jumped at her sudden voice in front of them only to look up when to see what was blocking out the sun, they ran to the sides just as Lucky body slammed the ground. Luffy had dashed off into the crowed, making it easy for the slave snatchers to grab her in all the chaos that the girl had caused. "HEY LET GO OF ME!"

Yasopp snapped his head up along with Lucky and they looked around for Luffy, they had heard her scream, they couldn't find were she was but by what she had shouted it would be safe to say that she got caught by slave grabbers. The two pirates turned to each other with identical looks of horror plastered over their faces.

"WE'ER GOING TO BE KILLED!" With that screamed they sobbed as they went towards where they thought they heard Luffy's voice.

* * *

Shanks shivered and turned a deadly eye towards were the bad feeling was coming from, something bad just happened to Luffy.

"What's wrong?" The black haired women behind the bar counter asked. Shanks blinked and turned to Shakky.

"Nothing, just a feeling." Shakky chuckled and went back to what she was saying.

"Ray isn't here, hasn't been here for a few weeks, if you hang around I'm sure that he'll show up sooner or later." Shanks laughed and nodded his head. "So what happened to your arm?"

"I bet it."

"Must have been some bet." Shanks grinned an I-know-something-you-don't-know teasing grin.

"You'll see what I bet it on, sooner or later."

* * *

Luffy looked up at the men that's carrying her away, he had placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling out anymore. She didn't stop the struggling, even when they threaten her with bodily harm or tried to bribe her. It didn't help that they had put a seastone cuff around her wrist. When they dragged her inside after talking to someone she bit down on the hand over her mouth with a deadly glare. The man let her go with a yelp and Luffy crashed to the ground, getting up she started to run but found that the only way to get out was to go through I bunch of males that looked like clowns to the door. She turned her eyes around and saw a cage with a number of people in chains sitting on a bench. They had a lost and helpless look in their eyes and she frowned at them.

"Get back here!" One of the clowns shouted Luffy jumped over him when he dived at her, she grinned at the face planted guy. Moving swiftly she spun around and bolted to the other door and the other end of the hall.

"Not that way…" An old man inside the cage said, Luffy briefly glanced at him, he didn't look like the others so she skidded to a halt and the clowns ran past her.

"Why?" She asked standing there.

"It's the door to the stage." Luffy looked at him for a moment longer before a grin covered her face.

"There's an exit that way then." With that Luffy raced towards the door again, but just as she was about to leave, the door opened and a few more clowns came into the room and seeing the problem right away grabbed Luffy. She struggled and kicked out, growling like a wild best, her eyes narrowed when a man pulled a collar out. Luffy growled and her nails dug into the man's face, he howled in pain dropping the ring and holding his bleeding face. Luffy laughed at the sight; that is until a ring was put around her neck from behind.

An electret current went through out her body from the ring, she screamed out and twisted away from the pain, the clowns dropped her. A guy in a purple outfit came from the side door holding a remote, he glared down at the curled up girl.

"Get her inside the cage." He barked, a few of the none puffed out clown men grabbed a leg each and dragged her inside leaving her their next to the old man that had shouted out before. The men left the girl who panted on the ground. The old man stared down at the girl as he listened to the cage door being closed and locked. He waited for the defeated look to enter her face when she realised that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. After she caught her breath again and the pain slowly left her body, she stood up with a wince and stared at the door then the bars before looking around. The old man was a little stunned that the young girl still had the will still rolling around her face.

"You should just sit and wait." He commented; Luffy looked at him for a while before grinning at him with a huge wide grin.

"You're the mister from before!" She said laughing, she strolled over to him and sat down, she swung her feet and hummed while the man got a better look at the girl, black hair that's naturally messy that stops a little past her shoulder blades, sandals that wrap up her legs, blue folded up shorts and a red shirt just a tiny bit bigger than her body and a scare under her left eyes. It was quite for a long time, before the sat up straighter and turned to the old man with a series look on her face. She just sat there looking at him; she took note of the scare going over his eye, the glasses and the funny beard. "Hey mister, what's your name? I'm Monkey D. Luffia!"

The old man had a flash of Gol D. Roger over shadow the smiling face before it vanished; he stared at her with wide shocked eyes before he grinned himself.

"Rayleigh." Luffy's grin got bigger and she chuckled, standing up.

"Well Rayleigh, can we play a game?"

"Play a game?"

"Yep, I'm bored." She whined, Rayleigh looked amused.

"A game in this kind of place, what did you have in mind?" Luffy look thoughtful for a little while, before she reached into her oversized pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Let's play 21!" She said with a smirk, Rayleigh razed an eyes brow.

"Do you even know how to play?" Luffy poked her tongue out and sat on the floor in front of him, Rayleigh watched as she set up the game. They play a few rounds with only them before some of the other slaves moved closer to watch and soon they were asking if they could play as well. Luffy laughed when she lost and laughed when she won, she laughed throughout the whole game in such a carefree way that everyone forgot the predicament that they were in. it would have been like that for the rest of the day if the clowns didn't return.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked, you couldn't tell them apart it was like they were clones.

"Playing cards." Luffy said in a nah-der voice as she shuffled the cards, slowly the other slaves moved away from the girl and the old man, not wanting any trouble, Luffy looked like she didn't notice as she kept on shuffling the cards back facing the clown guard. "Am I not allowed to play cards in this boring cage?"

"NO." He growled, Luffy turned around still sitting on the ground and stared at the clowns.

"So you would want me to play a different kind of game?" Before the clown could snap back one of the other placed a hand over his mouth to keep in quite.

"It's fine to keep on playing." The other clown dragged the snappish clown away from the bars.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Do you want them to cause trouble? It's best if they keep quite…"

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined loudly staring at the backs of the clown people, they tried to keep talking but Luffy kept on whining soon the snappish guy stormed up to the bars and glared down at the grinning child. "Do you have any food with you? Huh? Old man?"

He couldn't say anything from the anger that's burning him up and Luffy just kept on smiling at him, when he didn't answer after a minute, Luffy opened her eyes and stared at him her grin turning into a full blown pout.

"You're stingy." She said before grinning at him and standing up, she walked up towards the pink clown and held her wrist out. "Do you think you could take this off? It hurts!"

He growled at Luffy and grabbed her wrist squeezing it, she whined and pulled her arm away from him.

"That wasn't very nice." She said going over to Rayleigh, rubbing that part of her arm that the man had grabbed. She sat down next to Rayleigh and watched the guards.

"Come on, we got to find a few more girls…there's not nearly enough." The clown said walking out of the room; the other clown stared at Luffy for a moment longer before pulling back and following his mate.

"You okay?" Rayleigh asked grabbing Luffy's arm and holding it up, he twisted it this way and that.

"Yep, hopefully it doesn't bruise; otherwise Shanks will never let me off the ship again."

"Shanks?"

"Yeah, his my foster father, do you know him?" Rayleigh laughed and rubbed the girls head.

"Yes I do, how's he doing?"

"His doing well." Rayleigh nodded his head watching as the proud smile on the girls face.

"So how did he end up with you?"

"It was safer with him." Rayleigh didn't question it anymore; he looked along the line of the slaves and grinned when he spotted what he wanted. He got up feeling Luffy's eyes glued onto him, Rayleigh stopped in front of an old man and a young female teenager, from the looks on both of their faces they didn't want anything to do with each other.

"Would you mind if I have that chain connecting the two of you together? And your numbers?" The two slaves looked at him before holding up the cuffs on their wrists and waited to see what he would do. Rayleigh lightly took hold of the cuffs and unlocked them; before they could cheer Rayleigh had put his and Luffy's numbers onto their bodies. Rayleigh walked over to Luffy and sat back down next to her.

"What's that for?" Rayleigh grinned at her with something that could be seen half the time on Luffy's face when she wanted to pull a prank.

"This is for us; I don't believe Shanks would forgive me if you ended up in a bad house with no help so you're going to be with me until we get out." Luffy nodded her head and held her arm out, Rayleigh snapped the cuff over her wrist and pinned the number onto her shirt before doing the same to himself. "There, now we'll get sold together."

* * *

Shanks stared down at Yasopp and Lucky and the rest of the crew behind them, all of them are crying their eyes out. He looked everyone over and knew right away which one was missing, the one that he worried about the most.

"What happened to Luffy?"

"She got snatched." Lucky sobbed out, Shanks rubbed his head and looked about ready to say something before Shakky came out of the Rib off Bar.

"Don't worry, if she's been taken to the auction house, Ray would be in there and from what you have told me about the child Ray won't just leave her alone." Shanks still looked worried but wasn't about to murder anyone. "Come inside, let's wait for them here…come on."

* * *

It's a few weeks later and the action house is ready to sell of their collection of slave, Luffy spent her time chatting with Rayleigh about what she's been up too and thinking up new prank ideas with him or listening to him talk about the old days when he was a pirate, he left out a few names in the story, saying it's a surprise for when they get out of slavery. Luffy didn't wind sure she whined about it for half an hour before asking for another story. It kept the other slaves entertained.

"Todays the big day." One of the clowns said smirking into the cells, nothing impressive about the bunch.

"What's going to happen today?" Luffy asked tilting her head; the clown gritted his teeth before answering.

"The auction."

"What auction?" The man stared at her in annoyance.

"You slaves are going to be sold."

"To who?"

"The nobles."

"Which one?"

"…# GH*PIBu%r98fb…" He shouted Luffy stared at him with her unblinking black eyes with a frown.

"I couldn't understand what you just said, could you repeat that?" He looked ready to kill her, when another of the clowns walked over, glanced at Luffy then the pissed off guard and dragged him away with a glare at the grinning girl.

"Didn't we tell you not to talk to the black haired slave? She's destroyed brains just by talking." The two of them walked off, one pissed the other border lining insanity. The day wore on and one by one the slaves were brought out and sold off before the two in one pack, then it was two by two slaves were being sold. Rayleigh and Luffy were one of the last slaves to be sold with the parings. They entered the stage and Luffy looked bored and sleepy while Ray looked like a defeated old man.

"We here have one well-built old man that coats ships for a living and a fresh young Zoan devil fruit user, both are in top notch condition and the young black haired girl will differently be the looker when she's older." He had gotten the information from the girl; she was bored and talked to Disco when he came much to his shock. "The bidding will start at 1,600,000 bails; can we get it to 2,000,000? Yes we can over there number 4393…"

Shanks stared down at the stage, his relived that Luffy is with Rayleigh and from how she's holding onto the older man's hand, Shanks can see that they have bonded well…not like Luffy has any trouble with getting her hooks into other's hearts with as little effect as blinking.

"Sold for 300,000,000 to number 2564, please come and collect your prize at the end of the auction. The next couple are…" Luffy and Rayleigh were dragged to the side of the stage and put into a pen with the other sold slaves; he kept his eyes on the two of them. Rayleigh turned his head and stared at Shanks. Shanks nodded his head when Rayleigh tilted his head a little forward, and got up leaving the human auction house. His crew were waiting outside looking pissed and ready to attack the place.

"Let's go back to Shakky's."

"What about Luffy?"

"She's safe." With that the pirate crew went back to the Rip off Bar.

That night Rayleigh popped the slave collars off from their neck and the chains, the seastone cuff wasn't on her wrist anymore but it had slowly started to make bleed from where it had rubbed on her skin too much. The two of them strolled around the house like they were the ones that owned it and Luffy was happily skipping along with Ray who had a bag over his shoulder full of beli that they had found in the draws along the halls. Ray was just following behind Luffy amusement in his eyes as Luffy Ohh'd at things that she's never seen before and grabbing small things that she wanted and putting them into her seemingly bottomless pit of pockets, at one point she had stuffed golden garden gnome into her pocket that was the same size as her head. The pockets never got any bulkier and she never looked like she had any trouble walking with all that heavy stuff in her pockets.

They slowly made their way to the front door and left like it was an everyday thing that they did, slowly walking to the Rip off Bar, not in a hurry for anything in the world. When the two of them reached the bar Luffy was wrapped up into Rayleigh's arms fast asleep. Shakky looked at the girl and a smile broke across her face.

"So this is Miss Monkey?"

"Yeah, and she lives up to her name, trouble maker." Shakky laughed and gestured towards the bar couches, a pillow and blankets were already set up for Luffy.

"The auction was today and I figured you would want Miss Monkey safe as soon as possible." Ray grunted in agreement and pulled the blanket over her body as she snored. The bar keeper and Ray watched her for a moment before they left to go to their own beds to sleep.

The morning after Luffy ended up getting glomped and beaten up by the crew all at the same time, it wasn't until lunch that they left her alone.

"Shanks I've been meaning to ask." Rayleigh started looking down into his glass of rum.

"Mmmm?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Bet it on the new era." Rayleigh looked over at the sulking Luffy and laughed clapping a hand on Shanks's shoulder.

"Atta boy." Shanks ended up pouted at being called a boy.

"I'm a man damn it!" He sulked; Ray grinned and just gave him a glass of sake, cheering the red haired captain up.

"I'm sure you are a man, Shanks. But you'll always be a brat to me."

* * *

I found the list for what the human auction sells at and added it up, Ray= 500,000 and I think Luffy=500,000+600,000 cause of her Zoan powers which makes her 1100,000…Zoan are rear and they don't know that she's mythical.

■ Humans: 500,000

■ Longarm Tribe: 700,000

■ Longleg Tribe: 700,000

■ Snakeneck Tribe: 700,000

■ Minkmen: 700,000

■ Dwarves: 700,000

■ Fishmen: 1,000,000

■ Giants:  
■ Male: 50,000,000  
■ Female: 10,000,000

■ Merfolk:  
■ Male: 1,000,000  
■ Female under 30 years old (tail not split yet): 70,000,000  
■ Female over 30 years old (split tail): 10,000,000

■ Devil Fruit users: market rates.


	51. Sad News And Gifts

**Chapter 51: Sad News and Gifts**

Sort of changed what I had in mind with Shanks and Luffy's mum being raised together, sorry for anyone that's confused, but I changed it so Shanks meets Rosella when his a brat on Rogers ship.

* * *

They are now back in the new world lounging around on the deck, it's one of those rare calm days that they are sometimes given, when a news crow finds them. It hands over the newspaper to Benn before flying off. Beckman grinned as he flipped the paper over and stared at the front page news, he read what the government have said about what happened and read between the lines. The first mate stood up and went into the gallery were he found a drunk Shanks.

"Oi captain." Benn said, Shanks's head turned to him with little surprised to see the man there before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Benny, drink with me." Benn glared for a split second before grabbing Shanks's ear and dragging him out of the room into the captain's quarters.

"Ow Benny, ouch. Let go, ow ow ow…" Shanks cried grabbing at Benn's wrist in hope of him letting go of his ear. Benn didn't let go until Shanks was sitting in his chair and the newspaper in his lap. "What's so important that you had to hurt my ear like that?"

"Read the paper." Shanks glared childishly at Benn and turned his head to the side, Benn slammed his hands down onto the arm rest masking Shanks jump and look at him, the red haired captain sighed and picked up the paper. He stared at it not reading anything on it until his eyes zoomed in on the name, the more he read the more anger he felt before he got to the end and threw the paper across the room. He put a hand over his eyes and leaned back, the perfect picture of grief.

"God damn it…shit." Shanks said before getting pissed again. "FUCKING HELL, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? GOD DAMN YOU!"

Shanks screamed down at the newspaper, tears running down his face, Benn didn't move, Shanks being too unpredictable. He jumped when the door creaked opened and the dark haired ten years old peered into the room, worry in her eyes. She looked at Benn before her eyes landed on Shanks's trembling form.

"Shanks…?" Luffy asked ever so quietly, the red haired man's eyes snapped to her face that could be seen from behind the door. Benn knows that it's the emotions that Shanks is feeling, and Shanks knows that it's not Luffy's fault, none of it is, but he can't stop himself from pushing the blame and anger onto the child. Doesn't even think about it, as the words flood out of his mouth with no restrain; in a tone full of venom and disgust, mix with pain and grief. Doesn't care that his telling her everything that was in the newspaper and somehow managing to push the death onto Luffy… It's only after Luffy has slammed the door closed and ran off and he had taken a couple of breaths did the picture of Luffy's hurt, broken, weak, agonized, intimidated and crushed face come and slap him in the face.

Shanks sat down on the edge of his bed, shame radiating off him in waves, he knew that it wasn't the girls fault, none of it was, and he also knew that he shouldn't blame the child for the death, and he differently knew that it wasn't any kind of way for anyone to find out that their mother has just died.

* * *

The crew watched as Luffy ran past them, they had been standing on the deck door looking down into the hall after Benn had dragged Shanks off and they had voted Luffy to ask what's wrong. After all Shanks loves and adores the girl to bits, so they were flabbergasted when she brushed by them with her face grief stricken, then she was gone and they were left standing there feeling dumb and confused. They were still standing there when the screaming picked up inside Shanks's room again, Benn _yelling _at Shanks…not that he doesn't do that anyways but this wasn't playful.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING SHANKS? YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND GO AFTER LUFFY AND FIX THIS." Benn took a breath and next thing the crew knew Shanks was flying towards them holding his ass, he crashed into the railing and all eyes turned towards the demon. Benn stormed out of the room after Shanks, they have never seen this side of Benn, his normally laid back and relaxed, or pissed off, worried, happy…never have they seen Benn so hostile before, leaving even the crew feeling threatened. They could see everything around Benn turn a dark shade of black, his eyes hooded and in the shadows and as they stepped aside to let the first mate pass they shivered as even the air felt cold.

Shanks stood up waiting but Benn only stood in front of him, breathing heavily, before pointing to the back of the ship were he knew they could find Luffy if anything happened that has upset her. The two of them had blank looks on their faces but Benns aura was still admitting dark waves around them. Shanks turned on his feet and walked towards the back of the boat, as he walked over he found Luffy curled in on herself as she looked out at the ocean, her white and black wings wrapped around her; even her tail was curling in around her.

As Shanks got closer he found that Luffy had her arms over his drawn up knees resting her head on them as she looked out at the crashing waves not seeing them. Luffy didn't look up, she knew that he was there, felt him sit down next to her, when he reaches his hand out Luffy curled up tighter.

"I'm sorry Luffy." Shanks said after a sigh, he pulled Luffy onto his lap…really for how much she eats she's really light…Shanks shook that thought out of his head as he rested his chin on her black locks. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I was just upset and I took it out on you."

Luffy didn't move and Shanks took his time in musing over the feeling of one freezing cold wing and the other warm wing, it's an odd sensation. The two of them sat like that for a long time before Luffy's wings started too slid under her skin of her back, Shanks watched as her tail retreated.

"Is…is my mum…"

"It's true." Luffy's breath hitched at those words and she turned around and buried her head into Shanks's chest and cried. Shanks rocked her as he looked up at the sky…

* * *

Benn turned to the crew and they stared wide eyed at him, fear admitting from them all, Yasopp was the unlucky one that asked what happened.

"The government got their hands on Bloody Thorn Rose or Rosella, Dragons wife. They have killed her during the questioning that happened…but what they are saying is that she took a poison and killed herself. Shanks was furies about it and when Luffy peeked into the room he snapped at her." Benn said looking older then he should as he leaned on the railing of the ship and looked up at the sky. The crew turned eyes to the back of the ship before dealing with the news in their own ways.

* * *

Luffy sobbed into Shanks's chest her hands balling up his shirt, Shanks was holding tightly to Luffy like she'll just vanish if he didn't and his thoughts wounded off to when he first ever met Rosella…

_Shanks snorted as he waited for Buggy to catch up; the captain had already run off into town in search for a bar, booze and food. As they walked through the market place Buggy was already complaining about everything, Shanks had his hands tucked into his pockets in a lazy manner as he looked around making a comment here and there about what the red nosed pirate was saying, as they left the busy streets a woman with wavy dark blue shoulder length hair, brushed by, bumping into Buggy who toppled over into Shanks._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" Buggy screeched rounding on the women with dark red eyes, she has a childish face and a smirk on her lips, she's in jeans with one of the legs torn off, a blue singlet and a black leather jacket. On her hip is a sword and in her belt loop was a gun, her feet were covered by traditional Japanese wooden clogs. She looked annoyed at the fact that Buggy had stopped her, Shanks moved so that he was leaning on the building watching with interest as to what will happen._

_"Sorry." She said turning around and heading off again, Buggy stepped in front of her, face flushed the same red as his nose._

_"SORRY? YOU FLASHLY BUMPED INTO THE GREAT BUGGY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?" The women looked bored as she once again turned from Buggy and walked the other way. Buggy was having none of that he grabbed her arm and pulled her back still screaming about how rude she is and what she was doing. By now bystanders have gathered and Shanks could spot his captain, the first mate, Doc, half the crew mingling in with the crowed watching. Shanks was going to step in because Buggy had pulled his little daggers out and were threatening the women._

_"Said I was sorry little big nose." Shanks held his breath as a smile curled onto his face, and he could hear Roger laughing loudly along with chuckling from the crew. Buggy meanwhile had his bottom jaw on the ground and a look of pissed disbelief was on his face. When the girl turned her back on Buggy for the third time the red nosed pirate jumped ready to slice her into itty bitty bits, but before the blade could land a single scratch she stepped the side and lifted her foot up, tripping Buggy over onto his face, he couldn't get up because she had smoothly placed the sword at Buggy's throat. "Little red nose, it's extremely cowardly to attack from behind and at a defenceless girl."_

_Shanks chocked on air as she said the last sentence, she was clearly anything but defenceless, and her own actions made out her bluff. Buggy growled and if she hadn't seen it coming he would be headless…or bodiless, as he rolled over and threw one of his daggers at her. The women twisted her upper torso back, feet still were they were as the blade flew past her face were her head had been moments ago._

_"That's better…Little big nose. But if you attack recklessly like that you leave a few openings…" The girl said tripping Buggy up as he charged at her again, and again his face ended up hitting the ground. "It's been fun little big nose but I must go, and remember not everyone shows mercy."_

_Shanks walked up to Buggy and patted his head a wicked grin on his face._

_"Huh, the great pirate Buggy got flashily beaten by a girl." Shanks grinned as he rubbed his head. "Maybe next time the little big nose won't get flashily owned."_

_"SHUT UP!" Buggy stood up and flung his daggers at the back of the girl, when she spun around to catch the blades her eyes flushed red. She glared at Buggy who cowered under her gaze, she strolled up to him and slammed her knee into a HELL NO zone, letting him crumble to the ground in a heap as vomit threw out of his mouth and a strangled gasp escaped his lips. Shanks found that uncalled for and drew his blades out._

_"Did you really have to go that far?" He asked getting into a balanced stance; the women cooling looked Shanks over before she snorted._

_"What could a brat do?" She mocked; Shanks gritted his teeth but otherwise didn't say anything. She watched him her eyes a vibrant red now._

_"Miss!" A cry from the side of the crowed drew everyone attention as a small person dashed forward. "Miss! Miss! Miss, miss, miss, miss!"_

_"What?" She snapped turning to the small man, he gulped in air before glaring at her._

_"You're late, late, late, late, late…" He stopped talking to look around at what he had just stopped and he turned disapproving eyes onto the girl. "Miss, you were fighting."_

_"They started it." She threw back crossing her arms over her chest as she puffed her cheeks up. "I only walked by then little big nose attacked me."_

_"…Naughty, naughty, naughty, naughty, miss. He won't like it, not at all…" The girl deflated and turned pleading eyes onto the little man. The little man lost his glare and his face flushed red before he spun around. "Fine, fine, fine finish your fight but not, not, not my fault you get in trouble."_

_She snorted as she looked down at the smaller man before thrusting her chin towards the two boys._

_"It's not my fight; they are the ones that asked for it."_

_"Isn't that the answer for, for, for, for all the fights you get into?" She lightly glared at him._

_"Go wait at the side; I'll be there in a bit." The little guy sighed and Shanks watched as he walked towards the place he had come from and stood there watching impatiently. _

_"Aren't you too over-confident?" Shanks questioned making himself known again, the older girl by what looked like only five years, straightened up and…poked her tongue out at him. Shanks being who he is poked his out right back at her._

_"Now that's just childish…" She said amusedly. _

_"YOU DID IT FIRST!" Shanks raged, for the first time snapping in anger at her, the girl only rolled her eyes and huffed._

_"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack already?" She asked impatiently tapping her fingers on her sword hilt. Shanks glared at her before charging, the girl did quick work with grabbing his sword from his right hand and holding it in a battle ready stance._

_"I'm not going to let you use my own sword against me." Shanks said standing up and switching his left sword to his right._

_"For a guy that uses two swords you sure favour your right hand." She started to pull her own sword out…_

_"MISS, MISS, MISS, MISS, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY, PLAY, PLAY!" The little man shouted halting her actions, she pouted before dashing forward taking Shanks by surprise and she got his grip to let go of that sword too. She had both his swords in her hands before she spun around and slammed them into the ground, all the way down until only the handles were poking out of the dirt._

_"If someone who can't use swords propyl they shouldn't use them at all…pull them out yourself and then I'll have a real battle with you. Name's Yucca D. Rosella." With that said she bowed before bouncing over to the waiting short man and they both walked off leaving a stunned crowed, Rayleigh walked over to the two boys with a laughing Roger behind him. Rayleigh bent down over the two handles of the swords and reached for them only for Shanks's hands to block his…_

_"She challenged me…" Shanks said looking into the Dark Kings eyes, Rayleigh sighed and stood up walking off. Roger stopped laughing long enough to touch one of the swords before laughing out harder and clapping Shanks on the back._

_"Hahaha, she trapped them good…hahaha." He walked over to the still down Buggy and sobered up patting him on the shoulder. "It's alright lad, I'll still let you on the ship if you turn into a girl…bahahaha!"_

_Shanks grabbed one of his swords and pulled thinking that because they looked like they just sunk into the ground it should be easy to pull them out, but it didn't even budge, he grabbed the sword with both his hands and pulled and strained but nothing. He did the same with his other sword but nothing worked leaving him frustrated and panting on the ground._

_"What did she do to them?" He cried with frustration, he had been pulling at them all day with the crew watching him, taking bets on when he'll either give up or pull them out of the ground and how long it'll take._

_It's two days later when Rosella shows up, she looks surprised to see Shanks still there tugging and pulling at his swords. She stood to the side watching as sweat poured from his face in droplets...Roger spotted her standing there looking amused and impressed, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_"You have my trainee doing the impossible…"_

_"What working?" He laughed at this and glanced down at the girl that wasn't imitated by him in the least, reminding him of a little flower that he left on an island in one of the blues._

_"No, he does plenty of work; it's the other one that slacks off."_

_"Ahh, little big nose." Roger chuckled and nodded his head glancing over at Shanks who was back to pulling at them from above, feet braces apart and face turning redder. "Where is little big nose?"_

_"The infirmary."_

_"I see…Name's Yucca D. Rosella."_

_"Gol D. Roger, captain of the Jolly pirates." She looked up amused before going back to watching Shanks stain._

_"He looks like he'll pop."_

_"You'll have to get me a new one." Rosella laughed eyes dancing with mischief. _

_"But none of them would be as good as red hair over there." Roger hummed in agreement._

_"So Bloody Rose Thorn what brings you to this island?" Rosella laughed as he used her allies that the government has gifted her with._

_"Business…" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, Roger was going to ask her more when she spotted the signs of one of Shanks's swords slowly lifting out of the ground. "It would seem that his catching on to how to break them free."_

_"Really?" Roger's eyes tuned in to his apprentice and he couldn't help but grin as he found it true…before it got sucked back into the earth._

_"Your Haki is…odd."_

_"Really? It could be doing that because I'm still connected to it."_

_"No…it feels odd." Roger dropped his arm off the women and gave her a once over… "It's interesting…what can you do with it?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Because you are picking on my crew!" He said looking smug; Rosella blew a raspberry and glared at Roger._

_"Isn't it his problem that his getting picked on?"_

_"…true…but I'm the captain so what happens to my crew…" Rosella ignored him and walked over to a dead looking Shanks, he glared up at her._

_"Wow, they haven't moved at all…have you just been sitting on your hands all this time?" She asked poking one of them before helping Shanks to his feet. "Come with me…no don't worry about your swords, they're not going anywhere. You my friend need to relax a bit, lets get some good booze, I'm buying."_

_"OI! WHAT ABOUT US?" His crew cried out putting hands in the air and looking like kids that have gotten their lolly pops stolen._

_"Buy it yourself." She shot at them dragging Shanks with her towards one of her favoured bars on the island. The crew ended up following her anyways and sitting themselves in the bar filling it up. "OI EDDY GIVE ME AND…umm."_

_She gave a questioning look towards Shanks who looked ready to tell her his name but she bet it to him._

_"EDDY, LITTLE RED AND I ARE IN A PARTY MOOD!" Rosella cried leaning over the bar to yell in Eddy's face. Eddy eyed her before his eyes roamed around the bar. "I'm not paying for them, just little red here."_

_"Oi, I have a name!" Shanks snapped glaring at Rosella, she looked at him sceptical for a moment before grinning._

_"I know, everyone has a name." She said as Eddy placed two large mugs down in front of Rosella…_

_"Hey! Barkeeper, shouldn't you like, asks about Shanks's age before you give him alcohol?" Someone from the crew questioned, Eddy looked at the speaker and snorted._

_"Rosella isn't drinking anything alcoholic." He said, Shanks stared shocked eyes at the girl sitting next to him._

_"What type of person are you?"_

_"One that doesn't do stupid things?" She questioned picking her nose, Shanks's eyes widened at the sight before she pulled her finger out of her nose with a lump on it, she looked at it before whipping it onto the person sitting on the other side of her. She stared at Shanks who stared right back before grinning and drowning the drink back. "So how are you going with getting your swords back?"_

_Shanks growled and chugged the mug back, his eyes widened as it burned his throat, he eyed Rosella and Eddy who were smirking at him._

_"What's wrong boy? Apple juice too much for you?" Eddy asked placing another two in front of Rosella and Shanks before doing the rounds of everyone in the bar. Shanks gave a questioning look towards Rosella who was grinning a grin like his captain…She saw the look from the corner of her eye and her smile widened._

_"It's a mix…"_

_"A mix of what?"_

_"Ahh don't worry, by the time it take effect everyone would be too drunk to remember you being drunk and a plus…no hangover." She said dreamily before shouting over to Eddy. "GIVE ROGER THE SAME THING! HE WAS PICKING ON ME BEFORE!"_

_"What?" Every pirate asked, Eddy eyed Rosella before shrugging and taking the drink from Rogers hand and replacing it with one that Rosella and Shanks was drinking._

_"I'll pay for his drinks too, until I feel like I don't wanna anymore then he can go back to drinking rum or sake or whatever he wants." She said with a wave as Roger sniffed at the drink and eyed it, with every possible sense it was apple juice but when he chugged it his eyes widened much like Shanks's had and he nearly spat the drink from his mouth._

_"Best apple juice I've ever had." He said with a laugh once he had slammed the drink down onto the table and asked for another. The crew stared at him like he was off his rocker. Rosella laughed so hard she was slapping the bar tops with the flat of her hand. And the night went on, everyone got drunk fast and soon after that Roger showed signs of being drunk along with Rosella and Shanks who were all laughing their heads off and sitting with each other at the front of the bar._

_"Haha, so I tell my grandmother…haha to go suck a dick. Oh her face! You should have seen how red it got because of her rage. Mother looked like she was having a heart attack. So I ran out of their dragging my bag behind me and got onto his ship."_

_"His?"_

_"Yeah my future husband…" She stopped talking and her face flushed a brilliant red that had Shanks and Roger laughing at her._

_"Well I hope we get an invite to the wedding." Roger said with all seriousness that a drunk could pull off, before bursting into gut popping laughter again._

_"You'll get one when you tell that lass that you love her." This time it was Roger's turn to become embarrassed much to Shanks's delight, there wasn't many; in fact none that could make his captain flush like that._

_"How old are you to be talking about love like this?" Rosella stared at Roger for a full minute before grinning._

_"Never ask a women how old they are, it's rude." She said taking a drink from her mug, Roger and Shanks both looked shocked before Roger's face turned into one of the beginning of an apology. "I'm 20 years old."_

_"WHY DID YOU TELL US YOUR AGE IF IT'S RUDE?!"_

_"I only said it's rude to ask a girl about their age, it's all up to the female if she answers or not." Roger laughed while Shanks slapped his forehead. _

_"Can you give me a hint with the swords?" He asks, Rosella stopped short of her laughter and stared at Shanks for a long time before smirking._

_"The skill you need to use to get your swords out of the ground starts with the letter H." Roger laughed harder and Shanks glared at Rosella._

_"That's not helpful."_

_"You only asked for a hint." Shanks looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Oh fine, Roger, Rayleigh, and a few others on your crew can use it, they use it for a few things I'm sure…it makes them look stronger and cooler I bet."_

_Shanks sat back looking thoughtful, while Roger and Rosella traded amused glances._

_"You don't have any trouble with me unlocking it for him are you? After all he is your student." Roger chuckled._

_"If you didn't do it Ray would have knocked it into him, but this way he'll learn something." Rosella laughed and called for Eddy to fill up their glasses again._

_"You guys are picking on me." Shanks whined when he heard the last of the conversation, causing the older two to laugh at him. Eddy came over looking embarrassed and much to their shock he bowed down at them._

_"I'm so sorry Rosy but you have drunk it all…" Rosellas eyes had grown wide when he had bowed but they seemed to grow even wider when he said all that._

_"Gone?" She questioned, Eddy nodded his head and Rosella stood up, Shanks and Roger both thought that she was going to attack him but she ended up hugging the barkeeper and crying her eyes out. "GONE! ALL GONE!"_

_"Umm…" The two of them questioned as Rosella turned into a sobbing and pathetic lump hanging from Eddy's chest. Eddy looked over at the two of them, both half raised out of their chairs. _

_"Ahh don't worry, she gets like this every time we run out, it took me a while to work out that you gotta be polite and bow as well as apologize to her so that she doesn't become furies."_

_"Huh?"_

_"She gets overly emotional when she can't drink anymore." Roger and Shanks nodded before they both ordered sake and rum. Eddy chuckled and placed Rosella back into her chair with much difficulty before going back behind the counter coming back with what they had ordered._

_"Why doesn't she drink sake or rum or any other kind of drink then? She can still drink…"_

_"It's the hang over in the mornings that she fears."_

_"Really?"_

_"Last time she had a hangover it was lucky that this island survived."_

_"Wow…" Eddy walked off and the two pirates drank leaving Rosella to cry herself to sleep._

* * *

_Shanks glared down at the swords in front of him, the hints haven't been helpful at all and they had to leave the island soon, no way was he going to leave his swords behind. Tenpu and Ikeda are his swords, his weapons and no way was he going to let them be left in the ground to rust and vanish, or for some stranger to pick them up. Shanks had both hands wrapped around his swords and he was glaring at the ground, blaming the ground for holding __**his **__swords, keeping __**his **__swords from him._

_"__**LET GO!" **__He screamed in rage at the ground, pulling at his swords and something unlocked in his body, he felt the shift and next thing he knew he was flying backwards, with both his swords in his hands, he laid their on his back panting and clutching onto his swords. He chuckled as he lifted his swords in front of his face, he got them back…clapping could be heard and he sat up when he saw the navy uniform._

_"Looks like the reports were true; a pirate was on the island all by themself." Shanks rolled over and glared at the surrounding marines. "Red Haired Shanks, cabin boy on the Jolly ship, bounty 120,000,000 beli. We will be capturing you."_

_The marines attack and dealt with Shanks swiftly, he growled when they went to grab his swords from his lax form but when he looked up to see who it was his eyes turned impossibly wide as they met with blood red. _

_"Rose…" He said, Rosella didn't show any signs of hearing him, but grabbed his weapons from his lax form and put them at her hip next to her own sword, Shanks slowly slipped into unconsciousness. When he woke up he was tired to a chair and there were marines in front of him, he tested the bonds and found that he wouldn't be able to break free of them._

_"His awake…looks like he really did wear himself out." One of them said pointing towards him, Shanks's breathing picked up when their eyes landed on him._

_"I was a bit iffy about the new recruit but it seems she's good."_

_"Yes…but she did turn up late…remember, her very first day here and she turned up late." Shanks struggled some more glaring at them._

_"What do you want?" The red haired boy snapped eyes flashing darkly, the one with blond hair chuckled and picked up what looked like pliers._

_"It's simple; we need to get your captain to come here without anyone, and no weapons. But first we get to play with you." Shanks growled deep in his throat making the marines chuckle._

_"How scary." The one with the huge nose comments sneering, the blond came closer with the pliers and was about to put them in his mouth when there was a knock at the door. The brown haired guy turned around and opened it, Rosella stood there, she saluted and mentioned for the three marines to follow her out of the room._

_"Boss wants to speak with you." The three marines whined and followed her out, Rosella didn't even glance at Shanks; damn that woman she played him, played him very well too. Shanks screamed insults at the girl and she didn't flinch or take any note of them, she waited for the jailers to walk in front of her before Rose took step behind them. Now if anyone had been paying attention they should have noticed that Rose was ment to show the jailers the way to the bosses office but instead she was behind the three jailers. Shanks didn't know how long the time past but the door slid open again, much to his dismay and joy, he was bored. His eyes darkened when Rosella stepped into the room insulting words flew past his lips easily. Rosella calmly walked over to the angered teen with a smirk on her face…_

_"You smell like blood." Shanks commented when Rose bent over his cuffed hands, he took better note of her and noticed she was covered in blood and slightly out of breath._

_"Mmm, got into a bit more trouble then what I was expecting." She chuckled and the cuff popped off. "And it wasn't me that ratted you out, someone else did, someone that I was very fond of."_

_"Was?"_

_"Yes, was, let's get you back to your powerful captain before he destroys the island." She said stepping away from him, Shanks slowly stood up and accepted the swords from her hands, they screamed with joy when he touched them. "You did a good job with unlocking your Haki."_

_"Th-thanks." Shanks stumered when he realized what she had been trying to get him to do, for the past few days and it made him proud. He had seen a few members of the crew doing Haki, Rose ruffled his hair and opened the door, what Shanks saw made him pale…the halls were littered with bodies of people in marine uniforms…_

_"Don't worry about that, I've been undercover for a long time on this island, my real boss had asked me to look into this islands marines and get the secret documents… the problem with the documents was that it was in the higher marines offices and I didn't know how to get to the office. When I did he knew what had happened and pressed the red button alerting every marine here that there had been a spy in their mists."_

_"Oh…then why was I caught?" Rosella threw her head back and laughed, her voice echoing from the walls back at them._

_"Because they wanted to get to Roger, jeez, there wasn't any reason at all from you being caught in my plans."_

_"That means you saved me…without having to."_

_"Yep, you owe me one." Shanks looked at the huge grin on Rosellas face and he became very worried about what would happen to him._

_"Joy." Rosella laughed harder and they walked out of there._

* * *

Shanks frowned and stared up at the sky disapprovingly…he just realized that it was all Rosellas fault to begin with that he got caught by the marines, if he hadn't had his swords stuck in the ground in the first place…but then he unlocked his Haki…but someone from the crew would have been able to help him anyways…

"God damn that con-women." He whispered and the air that blew into him seemed to laugh. Luffy gave Shanks a questioning look but he hugged her tighter. "Just thinking about your mother…you remind me a lot of her."

"How?"

"Your personality, cheeky, rude, loud…the list goes on." Luffy sniffed one last time before poking her tongue out at him, Shanks grinned and tickled the little brat that's sitting in his lap. From the deck everyone's head snapped up to the squeals of laughter that came and they grinned to themselves, those two idioits would be alright.

* * *

Shanks stared at the box on the his deck that's wailing, Luffy holding his hand…every pirate was their listening to the horror of what that box is making.

"Oh god please not another one." Yasopp prays tears in his eyes, Shanks bent down and opened up one of the side flaps and stared into the box. Luffy peered in too and grabbed out something wrapped in blankets that wiggled. Most of the crew fainted at what they saw and those that still stood were in tears.

Luffy unwrapped the thing and she giggled at the brown teddy bear that was waving its arms and legs around, a note clenched in its mouth. Luffy handed the teddy to Shanks who tore the letter open, Luffy went back to looking into the box and pulled out a small box.

_'_Hello little red head,

I do hope you are looking after my daughter just fine, don't worry I'm dead. I know dead can you believe that? Anyway I have a gift for you. No it's not the noisy teddy, what my gift to you is, it is my sword, shocking, but I thought that you would look after it well and use it without damaging it…

Lots of love Rosella

P.S. You never owed me anything'

Shanks glared down at the letter and threw the noisy teddy over the side of the ship, he looked into the box and saw the dark red scabbard, with light red thorns wrapping around it before it got to the mouth of the scabbard and two cords fell down at the side of it, at the end of the black cords was two flowers a Yucca and a Rose both a mix of reds. The handle of the sword was designed of that of a black and red dragon, and the top of the sword looked like a red and black flaming egg and the dragon looked like it was reaching for it, Shanks bent down and picked up the sword and pulled the blade out. The sword gave a clear ringing sound and he looked at the silver sword with a red tint to it, at the end of the sword was an exotic looking D symbol. Shanks felt it pulse in his hand and a laugh slipped past his lips.

"You got a new sword?" Benn asked, Shanks looked at his first mate in amusement and shock his head.

"It's not mine, never has been and never will be…"

"Then who…" All eyes landed on Luffy who was holding up a small box. Benn picked up the note and skimmed it before frowning.

"She wrote that you would look after it well and use it without damaging it."

"Yep, but her true feelings are in the sword on what she really wanted done with it." Shanks put the sword back into the scabbard, before turning his gaze down to where Luffy was tugging at his pants. "What is it?"

"Can I open it?" She asked holding up the small box towards his face, arm stretched right out, Shanks couldn't help but let the fond chuckle out.

"Sure." Luffy's eyes sparkled with glee and she opened the small box and stared down at the silver chain, the pendent was that of an anchor, it was the same reddish colour as the egg on the sword, most likely made from the same stone. Luffy looked on the inside the lid of the small box and read something out that had Shanks flushing red.

"Nice nickname." Luffy looked up at Shanks questioningly, he crouched down and put the necklace on her.

"Don't worry about it Anchor…see what else is in the box." Luffy nodded and pulled out another small box, opening it up to reveal an anklet, she stared at it. "Another necklace?"

"No, no, Anchor it's for your foot." Luffy looked down at her feet with a frown turning the red chain around, it had black pendants hanging from it…a dragon, a rose, a skull with three scars running along it's right eye socket, a top hat, an ace card, a cigarette, a bullet, a spotted head band, a windmill, a bead with curls engraved in it and a few other things that symbolize people who Luffy has befriended like an orange, three swords, a wheelchair, and a pot with a swirls in the middle of it, a long sword…there were still lots of blanks spots on it, and Shanks guessed it would be for the people that she has yet to meet and befriend, he bent down and took her sandals off and clasping the jewelry around her left ankle.

* * *

Oh oh oh oh can you guess for what charm represents what person whoever guesses the right and most amount is the winner and the winner gets to pull me finger XD

I'll be adding more of Yucca D. Rosellas past into the story…even I'm finding it interesting and I'm writing it.


	52. Pets

**Chapter 52: Pets**

Dragon – Dragon

Rose – Rosella

Skull with scares – Shanks

Top hat – Sabo

Ace card – Ace

Cigarette – Benn

Bullet – Yasopp

Spotted headband – Makino (LOL I forgot for a moment what this one stood for)

Windmill – Whoop Slap and/or the rest of the villagers

Bead with curls – Dadan

Orange –Nami

Three swords – Zoro

Wheelchair – Kunia

Pot with swirls – Sanji

Long sword – Mihawk

The winner to this is LazyFoxLover…you are the lucky winner that gets to pull my finger and watch the sparkles fly everywhere

Oh and because today is my birthday I'm giving everyone gift so that you all appreciate that I was born into this world. LOL

* * *

Shanks felt his eye twitch as he stared down at his chest at the bright green tree frog, he sighed and picked the animal up rolling over and nearly lying on top of the large purple tiger, he stared at the tiger and placed the frog on its head, then he sat up and glanced at the floor, so he won't stand on any kind of animal, but he found a turtle walking slowly over his bed room floor. Stepping over the animal he walked into his bathroom before walking back out and away from the large snake. He stumbled out of his room and sprinted to the gallery to find his crew huddled in one corner as the different species of birds, monkeys, cats, dogs and things that didn't fit under ANYTHING, making a mess. When the crew spotted Shanks they ran over to him, even Benn and begged him to do something about all the animals that they keep picking up at each island that they pass, sometimes they get more than one.

Shanks rubbed his head and jumped when a possum landed on his red hair, making itself at home, it's tail curling around his neck.

"Why don't you just change the name of the crew to the animal pirates?" Someone sarcastically said in the background. Shanks glared and dumped the possum onto his head before turning around and finding the little eleven year old. He searched the ship from top to bottom and found no sign of her before he turned fearful eyes towards the island…she wouldn't…no she would…oh shit.

Shanks ran into the gallery and told the crew the plan…soon cages appeared and they spent the rest of their day catching every single animal on the ship and shoving them into a cage before waiting for Luffy on the deck. When Luffy did show up she's got a white animal on her shoulder, thats all they could make out before she jumped onto the ship a huge grin on her face. The animal however had caught their eyes; it's got huge black eyes that take up most of its furry head, possum like tail, monkey hands and arms, and bird legs and feet.

"This is White, can I keep him? Please?" She asked looking at the crew, the crew stared at the new animal then towards Luffy who was staring at them in a hopeful way, they were about to cave into the sweet girl…until they remembered that they don't want any more animals on the ship…no they didn't want animals on the ship at all.

"No." Shanks said, Luffy looked shocked at the unexpected turn, before her face melted into that of her about to cry like face.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not having any more animals on the ship."

"But…" Luffy's eyes looked around and she didn't see any of her pets, not one. "Where are they?"

"In the gallery." Luffy dashed towards the eating room and slammed the door opened finding all her pets stuffed into cages. The thing on her shoulder jumped and walked around the cages peering into them.

"You put them into cages?" She screamed making the crew wince; Shanks took a deep breath and got ready for the on slaughter that is about to come from what he has to say.

"The animals are going; I don't want _any_ kind of animal on my ship, that thing, the thing on your shoulder is going the animals in the cages are going. And they are not coming back, and you will not be getting or collecting anymore animals." Luffy turned around on her heels with murderess eyes glaring up at Shanks, Shanks stared right back in his captain mode, Luffy crossed her arms over her chest. "No, they are going and you don't get a say, the crew has already voted and they all want the animals gone."

Luffy's eyes turned wide and watery then her gaze locked onto something behind Shanks, the red haired captain looked behind him to see the crew standing behind him, all of them had different degrees of guilt on their faces. The longer she stared at the crew the more eyes came out of their mouths and they ended up on the floor with waves of guilt flooding from them.

"Well…umm…" Yasopp stammered, Luffy turned her gaze onto Shanks after he had finished what he had to say. "They…umm can well, stay…I mean their not…hurting anyone."

"See they want to…"

"No, they are going." Luffy turned her puppy look onto Shanks and he felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, but on the outside his eyes narrowed down at the eleven year old.

"But Shanks…"

"Yeah but captain…" Shanks didn't even look behind him, because he knew that his crew had the same expression on their faces as Luffy did, and he wouldn't be able to handle that many puppy eyes.

"NO!" He growled out in his that's finial tone, Luffy knew that tone, she hung her head and nodded in a feeble way giving the white thing to Shanks and dashing to her room the slamming of her door could be heard through the whole ship. Shanks sighed and turned to face his heart broken crew and he glared at them. "You're the ones that asked me to do it, and we spoil her too much…GET THE ANIMALS OFF MY SHIP!"

"Aye…captain." They said dragging their feet as they did what Shanks asked…demanded…of the crew. Benn placed a hand on Shanks's shoulder when all the crew had left the gallery and Shanks turned his face towards Benn, tears and snot running from his eyes and nose dripping from his chin. Benn patted Shanks before taking the white thing and going up onto deck and throwing it towards the island where it screeched in outrage.

* * *

Two week later on some random island that the Red haired pirates have landed on, Shanks stared at the two small creatures. They were under skinny and missing parts of their fur, one of them even had a chunk taken from its ear. Two small round balls, one is overly fluffy, orange with a black belly while the other one was fury with white fur and a black belly and a patch of orange over its right eye. The one with the patch and missing ear part had its fur fluffed up and was growling at Shanks in a threatening way, when suddenly another cat turned up and rolled into the other two kittens, this one was black with a patch of orange on its head and tail tip, with white feet.

Shanks stared down at the three kittens and the grin on his face grew even more, he bent down and picked up the playful kitten that had rolled into the others and held it up to his face.

"You are going to become a fine rat catcher…OUCH!" Shanks looked down at his legs were both the cats had latched onto his skin and drawing blood, growling, hissing and yowling up at him, Shanks snorted and awkwardly walked back to his ship, the kittens hanging from his legs and Shanks was having trouble holding onto the ball of energy with one hand.

The crew noticed right away the little body's stuck to Shanks like super glue and they stared at him with knowing smirks, Benn walked up and picked up the fluffy on holding it up to his face…

"We'll have to de-flea them…and give them good baths." Shanks laughed and sat the playful kitten down. "Wasn't it you who said we spoil her too much?"

"Ahh, but cats are useful for a ship, they catch the rats, you know rats could eat threw wires and other important parts of the ship and eventually sink us…" Shanks sighed as he shook his leg out, trying to get the kitten off his leg. "Okay so maybe I'm spoiling her…but wook at dare widdle waces."

Shanks said in a baby talk voice as he ripped the bugger off his leg, and shoved it into Benn's face, Benn stared at the kitten as he clawed and bite Shanks's hand.

"Yes…cute…you're washing them." Shanks's face dropped in horror, then his face lit up at he spotted Yasopp trying to sneak away, Shanks walked over to the man.

"YASOPP, my good friend, you have to wash the kittens."

"But I was…"

"Captains orders." Shanks said dumping the mean kitten on Yasopp's head, Yasopp cried out in pain as the bugger dug it's claws into his scalp and held on, the fluffy one decided that it might as well do it too, and jumped onto Yasopp leg with claws out…the playful one had gone up into Yasopp's pants and was running around.

It took a few hours to get the kittens clean and fed but they were flea free…

"What do we do with them now?" Yasopp questioned, Shanks grinned and scooped them up with his one arm and jogged down the hall, he knocked on the door and Luffy opened it. Her dark eyes looked up at Shanks before her eyes landed on the kittens. A huge smile bloomed over her face and Shanks wished he had ear plugs to block out the screams.

"These are the powerful rat catches and they need a trainer…you are to look after the three of them and give them great powerful male names." Luffy nodded her head as she grabbed the kittens from Shanks's arm and slammed the door in his face, she put them on her bed and stared at them, the one with half an ear was hissing at her, standing in front of the other two, the fluffy one was keeping an eye on the kitten that was rolling around…

"You're Sage." Luffy said pointing at the fluffy one; its head seemed to look at her in wonder. Before Luffy pointed at the hissing on and with a grin named it Adan, the kitten stopped hissing and looked at Luffy strangely, Luffy ignored it and pointed to the last kitten. "And you can be…Leo."

What happened after she had named them is something that the crew finds both fascinating and frightening, is that a black charm appeared on her anklet, it was one of three kittens with a letter carved into their chests…a letter of their names.

* * *

How corny…really what was I thinking…oh yeah that's right I wasn't…well Luffy got her pets and the crew has three fine mighty rat catches and one of them aims to be the king of the rat catchers XD

Sage is a blue/purple flower, Adan means fire in some other langue and Leo the lion, lions are the king of the jungle… not one of my best chapters…sorry about that.


	53. Mighty Giant Man

**Chapter 53: Mighty Giant man**

The East wind sailed forward, Shanks couldn't help the grin on his face and he realized that the marines would be shitting themselves. Shitting themselves because two of the most powerful pirates were meeting and there is nothing that they could do to stop Shanks from sailing towards that crew. Benn rolled his eyes next to Shanks and sighed.

"It's not a very nice prank to play."

"Who am I playing what on?" Shanks blinked wide grin still on his face, Benn stared before he sighed again.

"The government about two Yonkos meeting…" Benn stared at Shanks some more before he deadpanned… "You're pranking him too."

"Yep, rumours about my arm would have travelled to his ears, but it's only rumours, then there is little Luffy that we have kept hidden." Shanks said with a nod, Shanks watched as the other ships crew signalled that it was alright for them to board. "You know what to get…OI ANCHOR COME HERE."

Luffy skipped up to Shanks and he brushed his coat away from his back.

"Get inside and stay quiet and hidden, we are going to give the old timer a heart attack." Shanks said gleefully, Luffy grinned at Shanks in return and wrapped her arms around his body before Shanks put the coat on…there was a problem with Luffy's arms and legs…after a lot of trouble that shouldn't have been trouble, Shanks got his shirt off and this time Luffy was hugging his bear back. Yasopp helped Shanks but his white shirt back on, covering Luffy then fix the black coat around Shanks's shoulders.

"There, doesn't look like you are harbouring a twelve year old." Luffy giggled before they heard her take a deep breath and this time it's Shanks's turn to shift a laughter as he was the one that felt her keep the air locked into her lounges.

"Luffy you have to breathe." Shanks pointed out logically, a shiver ran up his spin when all the compressed air hit his skin.

"Thought I was going to die." She said breathing heavily, the two pirates laughed before Benn dumped a large bottle of rum in front of Shanks. He looked at it and with a grin lifted it up easily with one hand and walked across the ship Haki knocking out the weaker crew members of the Whitebeards.

* * *

A few minutes earlier on the Moby dick the watchman cried out that the Red haired pirates wanted to talk, Whitebeard had laughed and told them to signal that they could come aboard, it's not every day that a Yonko would see another Yonko.

"Pops are you sure you should let…"

"Gurarara it's fine." Marco the man with the scruff of blond hair at the top of his head sighed and started to get the weaker crew members back.

"What is he doing?" Thatch questioned leaning over the railing of the Moby dick to see what the red haired captain is doing, Marco walked up next to his best friend and watched as well. Their sniper looked like he was fluffing up the red haired captains cloak, they laughed and then Benn showed up. "It looks like his about to confess his love to someone."

"…" Marco didn't know what to say to that as they watched the other pirate captain stroll onto their ship, dragging behind a large bottle of rum. "Can you not knock out our crew members?"

"Ohhh Marco, I didn't see you there…" There's a pause were Shanks locked eyes with Marco before Shanks grinned, Thatch held his breath waiting for the confession. "Want to join my crew?"

"NO!" Marco growled then blinked as Shanks giggled in a very high and girly manner, Shanks's eyes widened in horror, his cheeks turned red and he moved on. Marco and Thatch stared at each other, turning their heads towards the red haired captain and watched as he said his greeting to their pops.

"Yo Whitebeard, how's it going!" He said as he put the bottle down, before sitting cross legged on the ground, fixing his cloak up…

"I had heard rumours about your arm, but I didn't think they were true…what kind of enemy did you lose it too?" Shanks ran his hand from his shoulder down and smirked up at Whitebeard.

"A trouble maker." He said, before he giggled again…this time everyone blinked at him and his face slowly turned red once more, reading their reactions.

"GURARARA, go to the East blue for a holiday and come back missing a limp, what kind of island did you go to." Whitebeard laughed disregarding the giggle that Shanks emitted every so often. Shanks put his hand on his belly and squizzed it… getting more odd looks.

"The island? Well, let's just say that it had huge animals on it that you could find in the New World and natives that could kill you if you hurt one of their own." His eyes become far away before his gaze snapped out of it. "It's the children that are the real monsters on that island, living in the trees and hanging around bars…they even have a gang that one of my smaller crewmembers joined for a brief period of time."

"Are you just going to talk about the island or are you going to crack that beauty open?" Whitebeard asked pointing towards the bottle; Shanks glanced at it, then turned back to Whitebeard with a grin.

"Hope you like it, it came from a lovely creature named Makino." Shanks got up and poured himself some before throwing the bottle at Whitebeard who caught it, he sniffed it eyes locking onto amused ones. Shanks sat back down and greedily drank it up while Whitebeard watched him, with a shrug Whitebeard drank deeply letting his nurses fuss about it.

"It's got a twist of some herb in it…" Shanks laughed and nodded his head.

"Tulsi hydrosol, good for stress and health, and adds the slight hint of spice to the mixture of it. I was weary of it but Makino instead that I drink some of it. There is no saying no to that woman…"

"How so?"

"Makino has this way with making you feel guilty with just a look on her face; it's wonderful but devastating and effective. She's the only one that has had complete control over my little monster…" Shanks's face turned red again when everyone gave him amused and disapproving looks. "NOT THAT LITTLE MONSTER, god…the trouble maker… it was amazing, one look at the trouble maker settled down right away. It took Benn years to get that look right and even then it's not as effective."

"You keep talking about a trouble maker…who?" Shanks giggled again. "Have there been any other rumours about me over the years?"

"…Thatch?"

"You're gay." Thatch said, Shanks turned his head to look at the man for a long time until he laughed.

"Wow, that's still traveling around? I'm going to kill that woman when I die." Shanks shook his head fondly, thinking of that devilish women, then turned to Marco…

"Well you have a new crew member that you are overly over protective of…" Shanks nodded his head to hear more. "That's it…"

"Really? Wow, first time that a secret has been so well kept…"

"Brat what the hell are you going on about?" Shanks looked back up at Whitebeard and stood up…Whitebeard thought he was going to attack and grabbed his huge weapon…

"Luffy." Shanks said making more people look at him like he was crazy or in pity because they have just worked out that he is crazy. The front of Shanks's shirt moved and soon feet appeared to dangle down below Shank's belt line, then the rest of the body dropped down on the ground; a small girl with black hair blinked up at them a huge smile on her face. "Luffy meet Whitebeard and his family, Whitebeard meet the trouble maker."

Luffy sat up and locked eyes with everyone until they rested on Whitebeard and her smile got bigger, eyes wide, she giggled… the crew blinked and looked at Shanks before they sighed…it wasn't him that was making the girly laughter after all.

"His huge…Shanks!" Luffy said craning her head up over dramatically before she looked at Shanks. "Can I keep him?"

"What did I say about that?" Luffy deflated a bit before she perked up and looked over at Marco and Thatch, her eyes turned black and they shifted their hands to the front of their bodies feeling like they were naked under her gaze, before they shivered as they realized that she was looking at everything. Her eyes did a swift look around over all the awake crew members then she blinked them away.

"Can I keep those two then?" Shanks looked at where she was pointed and he was about to say yes before he closed his mouth shut.

"No, you have three cats on the ship, no more pets." Luffy huffed turning back to Whitebeard who had been looking at her with interest.

"His grumpy because the lion we had ate his favourite pair of pants, and it wasn't like I told the snake that it should sleep in his showers and who could blame the monkey for leaving food scraps lying around?" Whitebeard looked at Shanks with amusement and he let go of his weapon.

"How come she didn't get knocked out by your Haki and why couldn't we feel her?"

"She's got her Haki from her mother's side of the family…"

"It's yours?"

"No, a friend of mine left Luffy in my care after her birth."

"Wait so you have been keeping her since she was a baby?" Marco questioned looking at Shanks like he was a new species of aliens, which has come to invade the earth.

"Yeah, how is that so hard to believe?" Shanks demanded, Luffy blankly looked at Shanks.

"Because you are irresponsible and childish, plus all you do is drink and party." Luffy said plainly, Shanks gaped at her before he glared.

"Who told you to say that?"

"It's the truth." Shanks kept glaring down at the girl before she grinned widely and hugged Shanks around the middle. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Shanks said melting into the hug; Luffy looked over her shoulder at the other pirate with a victory smirk. Obesely they have had this argument a few times for them to act like that; they are just a little shocked that Shanks could even remotely act in a none-cool type of way. Luffy moved away from Shanks and calmly walked up to Whitebeard, he eyed the small girl, as she climbed up his leg and sat on his knee facing the crew who had become slacked jawed at the sight.

"…" She didn't say anything as she got back up and climbed up Whitebeard arm and onto his shoulder, she looked out at the ship again before she was on top of Whitebeards head…

"LLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIII IIAAAAAAAA!" A rage filed screamed split the air as smoke come flooding out of the East Wind, Shanks snapped his head to the side and dashed over to the railing to see what has befallen his poor crew. Men with towels around their waists come out from below deck water dripping from their bodies, what got everyone was that their skin has been dyed a nice shade of blue.

"Worked better than I thought it would." Luffy said under her breath, nobody heard her, but being next to Whitebeards ear he heard the trouble making brat with no trouble.

"What did you do?" He whispered back to her, Luffy's eyes locked onto one of his and she grinned proudly.

"I got dried clumps of ink out of the work room and dunked them into oil, because water just slides off of oil, so once I had that done I sat them in the bottom of the bath and filed the tub with cold water. Once the water got hot enough the oil would start to remove itself from the dried ink and the water would have spread the ink around the bath and soaked into skin." Luffy looked thoughtful before she smiled evilly towards the East Wind. "They are going to check the bottom of the bath from now on, but if I put them into the pluming of the bath then it'll take longer for them to clean it up."

"Brat." Whitebeard laughed, Shanks turned his gaze away from his blue crew and looked at Luffy who was laughing with Whitebeard.

"Oi Luffy! What did you do to my crew this time?" Luffy looked down at Shanks looked at him with a confused face.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything; I've been with you the whole day." Luffy shouted back. "Are you sure it's not that new disease that's come out…what's cha-ma call it?"

"Blueno Death?" Thatch shouted up at her helpfully, Luffy's eyes glammed and she nodded her head.

"Yep that one, what did they say happened?"

"Skin turns blue, you'll end up with a high fever, rash will break out over your sweat glands, tongue will swell up, once you start to vomit, the blue areas will start to rot and you'll eventually die." Marco said leaning away from the other ship. "It's touch transmitted…"

Luffy couldn't believe that the Whitebeard pirates were playing along with her, Luffy noted that Thatch and Marco gave each other a small smirk as they looked up at Luffy with grins.

"…Is there a cure?" Luffy asked in a 'timid' voice, but Whitebeard heard the slight chuckle in her throat.

"Don't know." Marco said leaning on the railing of the Moby dick, everyone listened as the blue red haired pirates freaked out running around the ship, it would have went on longer if one of the people in charge of the work room didn't come out. The man looked pissed…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BLUE INK THAT WAS IN THE WORK ROOM?" He screamed out, everyone just stopped what they were doing and stared at one enougher, unsure of what to think of what's going on, that is until Luffy's laughter flooded down on them and they all glared at the evil little girl.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY LUFFY!"

"I found it funny." Luffy shot back, the crew looked ready to kill the girl that is before Benn called order and told them to clean up and that he'll deal with Luffy later. Shanks looked far too exhausted for someone his age; he sighed and looked up at Luffy.

"Luffy stop with these kinds of pranks…"

"I'm only learning from the best…what were the pranks that you played today?" Luffy pretended to think while Shanks made noises and told her to shut it. "Oh that's right, you wanted to prank the government by making them worry too much, then it was the old man with your arm and wasn't I one of the pranks?"

Shanks spurted and glared childishly up at Luffy who were a smug grin…

"Get off of Whitebeard so that I can…"

"Why you scared of the old man?" Luffy asked picking her nose; Shanks growled and stared at the small girl.

"No, because it's disrespectful for people to climb on other people." Luffy stared at Shanks poking her tongue out at him.

"If the mighty giant old man wanted me off, he would have flicked me off by now." Luffy said sitting down on Whitebeards shoulder; Whitebeard laughed and leaned back in his chair while his children shifted giggles.

"What is it you came here for Shanks?" Whitebeard asked, the red haired captain shuffled a bit before sighing and sitting down in front of him.

"We need someone to look after Luffy for a while…"


	54. For A While With Games And All

**Chapter 54: For a while with games and all**

Whitebeard stared down at Shanks in slight surprise, Luffy didn't look like she cared, and in fact it was like she already knew the reason but wasn't going to say anything.

"Why?" Whitebeard asked after a drawn out pause. "Should I?"

"You're a trusted person." Shanks said before looking up with a smirk. "You're a trusted powerful person that cares for his family; I'm only asking that you look after her for a while. I'm going to be in a bit of a battle that I would rather leave Luffy out of, and I need her to be with someone that will look after her."

"What about her family?"

"Her mother's dead and her father is missing, she has no other relatives to speak of…and I don't have time to go back to the East blue and drop her off there." Whitebeard looked thoughtfully down at Shanks before he sighed.

"If you wanted to kill me you would do so boldly, so that means the little brat isn't here to kill everyone in their sleep." The old man looked over at Marco and stared at him… "She can stay until you come and pick her back up."

"Thank you." Shanks said with a bow looking so relieved that Whitebeard couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble he has gotten himself into.

"Why didn't you ask one of your allies?" Shanks snapped his head up at this and he rubbed his hair…

"Luffy doesn't exist…plus I would rather not lose any of my allies with the trouble that she can pull off."

"Lose?"

"Oh they would be so angry at me to the point that they would consider murdering me, and they wouldn't be able to control the girl…"

"That prank with the blue…was her under control?" Izo questioned, the cross dressing male had been all for a little girl on the ship but if she was like that then…

"Yep, that was her under control…" Shanks was slowly walking to the plank that would take him back to his ship, Luffy noticed this and jumped from Whitebeards shoulders and ran up to the other pirate captain hugging his legs in her arm. Shanks looked down at the girl with a fond smile and ruffled her hair…he took his straw hat off and dropped it onto her head. "I want that back when I come to pick you up."

"Kay…" Luffy sniffed holding the hat on her head with one of her arms while she kept a hold on Shanks's leg with the other.

"Luffy you have to let go of me…"

"What about my stuff?"

"Benn's already taken care of that."

"Can I say bye to everyone?"

"Luffy…" Luffy looked up tears running down her cheeks as she sniffed, Shanks leaned down and hugged her to his chest and she sobbed into his shoulder, most of the Whitebeard pirates looked away, it wasn't any of their business watching something like that. Shanks stood up letting go of the girl…she however didn't. "Lu, you need to let go of me."

Luffy shook her head and held on tighter while Shanks pushed at her belly with his only arm…

"Let go, let go letgoletgoletgoletgoletgo." Shanks chanted as he kept on pushing, Luffy shook her head and Shanks sighed. "I'll be right back."

He walked onto his ship and picked up Luffy's bag's, carrying them onto the Moby dick.

"Don't let her fall into the water she's a fruit user, don't make her cry or I'll kill you, don't give her anymore scares, don't give her any kind of alcoholic drink, don't ask about her mother or her father, she won't give you a straight answer…and help her with her sword training…her sword is in her bag...it used to belong to her mother." Shanks said pulling Luffy off of him, he gave her a kiss to the forehead before dashing to his ship and jumping on it, they were waving bye and calling out to Luffy as they sailed away.

"YOU LET HER EAT A DEVIL FRUIT?" Whitebeard yelled standing up, Luffy looked up at the tall man still sniffing and she grinned.

"Yeah…wanna see?" Marco nodded his head and Luffy smiled widely, Thatch however spotted a familiar glim in her eye, the one that gets him into trouble half the time. She burst into flames, the orange fire was then sucked into her skin, however when the flames disappeared she had two horns, her eyes were black, teeth sharp and point along with her claws, black wings came from her back and a tail was wrapped around her leg.

"DEVIL!" Half the crew cried out, Luffy grinned and let her extra parts sink back into her skin and another set of wings burst from her back, white wings, her eyes changed to white, her skin glowed and when she took the straw hat off a gold ring could be seen. "ANGEL!"

Her halo dropped a bit to the side of her head and a horn popped from the skin on her forehead, her nails got longer, her tail slid back out this time it had white rings around it and two white feathers, only the top set of teeth became pointed and one of her beautiful white wings burst into flames, when they stopped one of her black ones was there, and she had one full black eye and the other white.

"MONSTER!" They screamed out in terror, it's Thatch that could name what she was…

"She's a Grigori…a fallen angel and a demon that was spat back out…" Luffy let her wings and tail slide back in before everything else of hers that wasn't there before until she's a normal little girl again.

"So where am I sleeping?" Luffy asked grinning, Whitebeard looked over towards Marco and Marco shuddered under that gaze.

"She's not sleeping with me."

"…Hmm, Luffy you are staying with Thatch and Marco you get to look after her."

"WHAT?" They both shouted, Whitebeard chuckled and pushed Luffy over towards the boys and threw her bags over to the two males. If it wasn't for their reflexes the bags would have smashed into their faces. Luffy walked up to the two males, a huge grin on her face and Thatch looked at Whitebeard with pleading eyes.

"Good luck."

"But popsssss." They both whined, Luffy grabbed one of the larger bags and looked inside of it before drawing out her red sword. They eyed the weapon with impressed gazes, then Marco and Thatch deflated in defeat and picked up the girls bags, they had to wonder how strong Shanks is to carry them with only one arm, they took them to Thatch's room.

"Shanks said I get to train with my sword…" She said looking around until her eyes landed on Vista and his blades…she rushed up to the man and beamed up at him. "Can you teach me? Huh moustache man?"

"…Ah, yes little miss." He said not one to be rude to a female; he couldn't refuse the gentleman code. Luffy smiled brightly up at him eyes sparkling.

"Shanks has trouble showing me how to hold the sword right because his only got one hand and there the rest of the crew either uses guns or bats or both or chains or blocks… so no one can show me the right way to hold my sword." Luffy said dragging the man to the middle of the ship; Vista eyes the girl as she easily carried the weapon, not even dragging it on the ground. "And Shanks can't get in touch with Hawky so he can't teach me…"

"Hawky?" Vista questioned, Luffy laughed and stopped dragging the man but kept walking ahead of him, they were a few meters away from each other and Luffy had her sword in her belt loop of her shorts.

"Yep." She said, Vista had a sinking feeling on whom this Hawky is, but he couldn't picture the world's greatest swordsman, let himself be nicknamed Hawky; even if it was a child that gave him the name, wouldn't that make it more childish and downgrading?

"You do know I use two swords?"

"Yeah, but Shanks only has one arm."

"…Alright, attack me then." Vista watched as she drew the sword out fluently…with her right hand, he dodged her attacks, looking and watching her form. She only used her right hand and didn't know what to do with her left, that and the fact that she has her scabbard on her right hip… the normal way to draw a sword is by dragging it diagonally up with the opposite hand. He took quick note in what needs to be done, and when his eyes gazed over at his brothers and sister who was watching with interest, a calculating look in the other sword welding division commander's eyes.

They could see it too, the potential in the young girl. The will and determination, the fire that burns brightly inside of her. Vista let the grin form over his face; it would look like he wouldn't be the only one teaching the girl during her stay here.

Vista ducked under another sweep of the sword and grabbed her wrist, he was meant to grab the blade but her eyes had seen through the grab and moved her arm up.

"Don't touch the sword." She said looking at him like she feared for his life, Vista frowned moving one finger up to touch a part of her sword, just to see what will happen. What he felt made the hair on his arms stand up, the sword has power and feelings and right now it's screaming at him. Demanding that he let Luffy go and to stop touching it, he felt the love it has for Luffy, Vista moved on hand over to his swords and felt the same love only hers holds more than one's own feelings. Luffy twisted her hand out of his and put her sword back into her scabbard, she looked up at Vista with dark concerned eyes.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"My mother left it for me, Shanks doesn't let anyone else touch it after one of the lower members grabbed it out of his room and tried to use it, tried because when he drew the blade out he lost a few fingers…" Vista looked down at his finger then stared at Luffy who looked like she didn't care about what happened. The only indication that she showed she did care was the fear in her eyes when he went to grab the blade. "Then when I tried to practices with the crew someone did the same move as you and their arm got cut up…his whole arm is scar tissue now…you can touch it when I trust you completely, like Shanks…or when a pendent appears on my anklet."

Vista doesn't know what to say and Luffy hums under her breath before a light entered her eyes like she just remembered something.

"So what do you think?" Vista gave her a confused look and Luffy just smiled. "About my swordsmanship?"

"Well you held the sword the right way if you are using it with one hand, your fast and graceful…"

"Your foot work needs a little more work for someone your size." Haruta said from the side, Luffy looks over at the women in thought. "I'll teach you some more foot and sword play."

"And we'll spar with each other us daily." Fossa said grinning nodding his head around to the other commanders, the crew that had been watching gave Luffy funny looks.

"Thanks!" Luffy cheered just as Thatch and Marco come back onto deck, one of the lower lever Whitebeard pirate walks up to Fossa with a betrayed look on his face.

"Why does she get to learn from the commanders? She's not even part of the crew nor the allies in fact she came on from an enemy ship."

The commanders looked at the crew member as he glared at them; it's Marco who answered for them all.

"It's because she asked, and her captain begged." Marco said with a grin, Luffy looked over at Marco for a moment thinking about what he said before she, herself glared at him.

"Shanks isn't my captain." Marco blinked, she was their when Shanks asked to teach her and he didn't beg at all and yet she pick up the captain part. "I don't have a captain and I will never have a captain…how can the pirate king be the pirate king if she calls someone else captain?"

This outburst made many of the pirates look at her stunned it's one of the lower members that broke the silence by laughing, clutching his stomach and he mocked her.

"Pirate king? You? You're a weak little girl…" He didn't get to finish sneering and mocking her because Luffy moved faster than some could see and smashed her fist into his face, black wings sprouting from her back, horns on her head, claws and pointed teeth, along with her tail all sprouting out of her. She even had flames seeping out of her a bit, no smoke just the flames, showing everyone how angry she is.

"Don't mock my dreams otherwise I'll think your dream isn't worth anything." She said standing over the fallen man who was holding his broken, burned and bleeding nose in one of his hands. Luffy took a step closer to the man who didn't find it at all shameful to scuttle back. "If I'm weak, then I'm the only one that will allow myself to tell me that and I'll become stronger…"

"Luffia." Marco said his own voice dark, Luffy stared down at the cowering pirate a little longer before she turned around and her eyes landed on Marco's face. He didn't flinch but he sure wanted to under her piercing gaze then she features softened and the anger fading including her extra part until only the little girl was standing there.

"You're like Makino." Luffy said making everyone blink at her, she smiled widely at him. "A mother tiger that will protect her cubs from anything but also keeps them in line."

Her ankle glowed a bit and when they looked down at it, a small glowing pendant was on her anklet, in the shape of a phoenix.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said rubbing her stomach as it growled, everyone stared at her, what huge mood changers she has. Whitebeard just laughed his head off and everyone ignored the pirate that Luffy punched, who had his eyes locked onto Luffy's back, glaring darkly at her.


	55. Bobo And The Beginning Of The War

**Chapter 55: Bobo and the beginning of the war**

Bobo pealed the skin from his nose wincing when it got caught on some pus, it's been a few weeks and the burn is still healing. That girl, that lowlife girl that doesn't belong on this ship did it, burnt his nose, and broke his nose. He frowned as he watched the child train with his commanders; how he hated her, it should be his place.

He'll do something, get rid of the brat, remove her from the picture before more of the crew get brainwashed by the child, so he began to plan, naming it Destroy the Little Demon Operation.

* * *

Month later Luffy was seen giggling into her hand as she peered around the corner of the hallway, looking like she was waiting for something to happen. Marco crouched down behind her and pokes her in the side; she squeaked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing this time?" He questioned, Luffy's eyes sparkled as she placed a hand over Marco's mouth before pointing down the hall. Marco grinned as he removed her small hand from his face and watched. He enjoys Luffy's pranks when they were not directed at him; Marco sat there waiting for what seemed like forever and began to wonder if maybe the prank malfunctioned. But Luffy was sitting still and quite eyes trained on the bathroom door, the male's bathroom door, and Marco knew for a fact that the fourth and those that went with them, were in the bath, after all the group just got back from a bloody fight.

Marco watched as steam came out from under the bathroom door, and knew it wouldn't be long before the fans turned on because it was overly hot in the room. Luffy giggled again as they watched the steam seep out into the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Haruta and Izo asked looking down at the Marco and Luffy, both of them looked up both eyes full of amusement but Marco's held a I have no idea look in his eyes.

"Luffy's pulling a prank." The two of them nodded and crouched down next to them waiting to see what would happen; Whitebeard who had been heading to the other side of the deck noticed the crouched group and stared at them, Luffy the ring leader no doubt. Cheeky little brat… he has grown fond of the brat and could see why the red haired brat gave his arm up for her. He sat down in his seats and kept an eye on the door leading to that hallway, waiting to see what mischief she has thought up of, to terrorize his crew with.

The stream suddenly started to be pulled back under the door, and Whitebeard commanders guessed that the fans have suddenly turned on, a few minutes later shouts came from inside the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"IT'S PINK?!" The door crashed open and Thatch stumbled out followed by the rest of the bathers, Luffy pushed the others back a bit and they were thankful that she did, because the vents over the dripping wet crew opened and bright sparkly pink glitter landed over the group, sticking to their wet skin and getting in their hair. Thatch broke out into a run getting onto the deck followed by the rest of the group as they tried to get away from the pink on slaughter of glitter. The laughing group followed the glitter group onto deck and watched as they tried to remove the glitter, Thatch had thought it would come off it he jumped overboard into the water but it somehow dissolved and stained his skin and hair pink. The others didn't try that in fear they would turn pink like that too, Whitebeard was seen laughing his head off at the sight of his naked pink sparkling sons.

Thatch glared daggers at Luffy, knowing that it was her doing by the glint in her eyes, she gave a mock bow towards him before the girl is off and running away from the angered man.

"LUFFY GET BACK HERE!"

"WHY?"

"SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU TURNED ME PINK!"

"WHY?"

"LUFFY!" She laughed as she ran around, the crew moved out of her way unless they were covered in pink glitter, the glitter group tried to catch her but she dodged every attempt. "STOP RUNNING!"

"DON'T WANNA!"

"I MEAN IT!"

"SURE YOU DO!"

Bobo watched her laugh with a disgusted look before turning back towards the book he was writing in, drawing out the last details he needed for his plan.

* * *

Thatch snickered as one of his division members slowly opened his bed room door, they peered into his room and spotted the girl curled up on the couch, she had been kind to him when he pointed out that there is one bed and a couch, and that he would sleep on the couch. But Luffy said that she was smaller and should sleep on something smaller and the bed was a bit too big for her. Ever so slowly the group snuck into the room wincing when the floor under their feet creaked, Luffy didn't even twitch at the noise.

They giggled just a bit as Thatch lifted the sleeping girl off the bed and held her while his division coated everything in sting, they set up the traps and Thatch placed Luffy back onto the couch. They left his room giggling under their breaths and bumped into Marco, he stared at his still glittery or pink brothers with only a raised eyebrow. When the pineapple headed man opened Thatch's room to get a good look at what's about to go on in the morning he let out a snort.

"Keep me out of it." He said walking to his room, the rest of the division split up and Thatch had to sleep in the hall way.

* * *

Luffy sniffed the air eye's still closed, she smelt eggs and bacon…as well as sausage and ham…she sat up and got her head tangled up in sting, she frowned and rolled onto the floor battling the sting that's being tangled up around her body before she couldn't move anymore; Luffy stood in the middle of the room one of her arm up over her head while the other was stuck to her side, she had gotten her legs tangled up together but she could still hop. She frowned staring down at the string ready to burn it before a bucket landed on top of her head.

A sticky substance ran down her body coating it, dripping onto the floor, how it managed to even coat her held up arm she would never know. She sneezed ande to her horror a bag burster against the bottom of the bucket that was on her head, looking down at her feet she saw straw, lots of straw that's getting stuck to her body.

Luffy stood in the middle of the room tired up in sting, a bucket on her head that had coated her in something sticky while straw floated over her…she turned her head to the side to try and remove the bucket but she couldn't bend over without falling over, so she waved her held up hand high to try to get it off, but her finger tips barely brushed the bottom of the bucket.

She heard the door open and the small of breakfast flooded the room, Luffy heard laughter and noticed the loudest laugh there was Thatch's.

"Don't you look scary?" Thatch sang out poking the bucket making it echo in her ears. Luffy glared, well tried to glare at him. And was about to let the flames loss… "I wouldn't set the sting on fire…"

"Why not?" Luffy growled out tugging her arm so that it wasn't up high.

"Because of the straw, it's covering everything in my room, plus your straw hat." Luffy stopped moving, she twisted around, like her shirt was stuck on her head, and she pulled her arm down, leaving burning mark on her skin behind. Before she got any more free Thatch picked her up and carried her onto the deck, everyone watched and she threated and twisted in his arm…he placed the girl in the middle of the deck, and patted the bucket making her scream at him louder.

"What's with the scarecrow?" Fossa asked walking around it…until he noticed it was shacking. "Is this Luffy?"

"Hmm? Yeah!" Thatch said a wide grin on his face. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Just as he left Luffy was latterly ready to burn the strings off of her, because she wasn't in the room anymore, but before she could do so she felt something land on her shoulder and her head. She listened and a blush came over her face, birds, birds are sitting on…her stomach growled and any thoughts about the birds vanished and she was about to light up again. When she was pushed backwards and landed on her ass the bucket flying off her head making the two birds fly off.

Luffy looked up at Bobo, the guy she had punch and watched as he glared down at her, before she could question anything his hand is over her mouth and his dragging her to the side of the ship. Luffy's dark eyes widened before she was leaning dangerously over the railing, her back towards the sea and her eyes locked onto Bobo's. Without a second thought she let the fire come out and burn the sticky stuff, the straw and the sting before she pushed herself forward and punched Bobo in the still swollen and burnt nose sending him flying.

"Ouch!" He cried out over dramatically, Izo walked out, glancing at the free Luffy to his crying crew member.

"Bobo what happened?"

"She punched me; she punched me with no warning, when I was trying to help her get out of the sting." Luffy's eyes narrowed at the liar, then Luffy snorted and she marched towards the gallery, Izo called after the young girl, dashing to catch up to her.

"Luffy what the hell?" He snapped spinning her around and slamming her back into the wall, making her wince as pain flooded up her back. Luffy looked up at Izo and then behind him at the still pathetic looking Bobo.

"It was an accident, I had hopped too close to the railing of the ship and when I felt hands on me I reacted on instinct." Izo looked down into the twelve year old eyes, then let her go, she walked into the gallery and nobody questioned as to why she was in a bad mood, they just thought it had to do with the whole scarecrow thing.

Izo turned his head around once to look at his brother…who had a slight grin on his face and couldn't help but be slightly worried. He wouldn't be suspicious of his family but there was something off about the whole thing. Izo decided that he'll keep an eye on the two of them, if it was Bobo he'll talk to pops about it, if it was Luffy then Izo will have to talk to pops about it and then call for Shanks to pick her up…but for now Izo will keep an eye on the two of them.


	56. Prank War And Bobo's Master Plan

**Chapter 56: Prank war and Bobo's master plan**

Luffy walked up to Whitebeard that night and asked him one question that had him laughing his ass off, but he agreed to whatever she asked her and Luffy's smile bloomed over her face.

"What was that about?" Marco questioned looking up at the old man while Luffy went and trained with Haruta. Whitebeard looked down at Marco from the corner of his eye and laughed.

"Permission to do the prank she wanted." Marco looked over at Luffy before turning back to Whitebeard.

"What?"

"Not telling, but she's going to have to talk to you, you're on night watch."

"I'm guessing you said it was fine, Yoi."

"Gurarara, told her to go for it."

* * *

Izo knew it was easy to keep an eye on Luffy, she was always with someone, either talking about something that the person had trouble understanding, or training with the commanders or even in the gallery eating or sleeping, but she managed to bug the hell out of everyone, just by giving them a poke in the side or asking loudly if they wanted to play a game…were she learnt how to play cards the crew wished they knew.

It was Bobo that Izo was having trouble watching and the cross-dressing male found himself following after the man. But he found Bobo watching Luffy, looking at her with a guarded face, either because he doesn't want to get hit again or because of something else. He just hoped it was because of the nose thing, but the dreaded feeling wasn't making him convince himself, that that was the reason. So the night came around and Izo found himself following Bobo, who was following Luffy, who was dragging piles of clothes onto the deck that he found were the whole of the second division's underwear.

Marco spotted Izo in the shadows but didn't comment as he helped Luffy sting the underwear up the flag pole were they flew in the light breeze and helped her hang them from the riggings. After Marco helped Luffy with that task, the girl got to work throwing the rest of the underwear into a few barrels hiding them.

"You got _all_ their underwear right?" Marco asked just to make sure; the blush of Luffy's face answered that question. Marco's eyes landed on Izo and he headed towards the man leaving Luffy leaning over the railing to see if she could rope the barrels into the water and make sure they didn't get lost…when her eyes widened as she felt large hands on her back shoving her over the railing. Luffy looked up just before she hit the water and saw Bobo running off to the side.

* * *

Izo and Marco's heads snapped around at the sound of the splash and both dashed over the railing, Marco stared down into the dark water…

"That's Luffy's straw hat!" Marco pointed out, Izo didn't waste a second and dived into the cold water, Marco did a quick sweep around but didn't see anyone so with a sigh he dashed inside and ended up dragging Namur out explaining what happened. The fishman didn't waste any time into jumping into the water. Izo came up for air shortly after…

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He shouted in frustration and a little bit of fear, Marco jumped and flew over the top of the waters in his full phoenix form lighting up the dark waters.

Namur gazed around the water, he'd been under for a full five minutes, Luffy would have been under longer, he swam deeper then he spotted the red of the girls shirt and with a determined grin he scooped her up and dashed to the surface.

Marco swooped down and picked the both of them up dumping them onto the deck were Izo was waiting, the cross-dresser bent over and pumped Luffy's chest. For what seemed like painfully, hopeless hours they waited and pumped Luffy, breathing into her body. She suddenly spurted water into Izo's mouth when he went to breathe air into her lunges causing the man to jump back and couch while Marco helped Luffy roll onto her side as water poured out of her mouth and nose.

"Let all the water out before you take a breath." Luffy shot Marco a dirty look clearly saying easy for you to say, because he was breathing air not chocking on sea water that's blocking her throat, preventing her from taking in even half a lunge full of air. More water flooded out of her when she tried to swear at the first division commander…

"How did you end up in the water?" Namur asked shuffling a bit on his feet, Izo glanced around searching for something, but when he didn't spot who or what he was looking for he asked Luffy.

"Bobo?" Luffy's head snapped up to regarded Izo for a moment, only a moment then nodded her head with a soft look on her face.

"Something happened, why wasn't I informed?" Marco asked standing up and rounding on Izo.

"Don't." Luffy gasped out, Marco hesitated before he sat back down with a sigh. "I gasp…"

Marco rubbed the girls back as she tried to get enough air into her body, Namur and Izo just stood to the sides awkwardly rubbing their back of their heads or shuffling on their feet. It took a long time before Luffy calmed down enough but when she did she grimly stared at Izo.

"Sorry I lied to you…" He voice was still raw from the water forcing its way out of her body. "I punched Bobo on purpose because he tried pushing me over the railing, when I was still wrapped up in Thatch's prank."

"Find Bobo and lock him in the brig, we'll talk to pops about what to do with him in the morning, Luffy will stay with me." Marco said scooping the girl up, Namur and Izo nodded their heads and went looking for Bobo.

* * *

Thatch more or less rolled out of bed and thumped onto his wooden floor, grumbling under his breath for the hundredth time to buy a rug. The first thing he did was to his morning routine, of burping, farting, stretching and fixing his hair up, he took note in the lack of snores in the room and figured that Luffy was out eating breakfast, but he also took note in the lack of boxes that he wore to bed. With a scratch of the back of his head he looked through his draw for some other form of under garments to wear…but they were empty. He jumped when someone knocked on his door and when he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of his command fidgeting or holding their junk.

"What are you all wearing?"

"Commander Thatch, umm sir…" Thatch stared at his men who kept on shuffling, the commander grabbed his blanket wrapped it around his waist and followed his men out onto deck. Obviously his command has been on deck because they didn't seem as shocked to find their own underwear on the flag pole, or rigging or all over the deck…

"Oi Thatchy love the undies!" Luffy shouted out, her voice croaked at the end like she was coming down with a cold, but Thatch didn't take note to that instead he had his eyes locked onto his underwear, that's flying just under the Whitebeard pirate flag. "I thought you would wear love hearts or cherry's but I guess you really like sitting on your own face."

Thatch's face burned a deep red as he spun to look over at the grinning girl.

Marco was impressed, the girl had just gone through someone trying to kill her, and she's making smart ass comments. Namur and Izo had found Bobo last night and when pops have woken up this morning, Marco had got Luffy up to tell everything to pops, Bobo is to go on one of the other ships for punishment, and he is not allowed to go anywhere near Luffy for the rest of her life.

Thatch glared at Luffy for a long time before he snapped around and collected his underwear as the crew laughed and picked on his sense of style, his command collecting their underpants.

"His going to get you back ten time worse for this you know." Marco said to Luffy, she looked up with a huge grin on her face, her head turned back towards Thatch just before he went below deck.

"Thatchy!" Luffy shouted, when the fourth commander looked back at the brat he watched as she gave a mock bow with a salute. His eyes sparked dangerously at this and gave a sinister grin, and the scare over his eye made him look like he was the devil right hand man.

"You're doomed." Haruta commented patting Luffy on the back like she felt sorry for the girl, but Luffy just smiled brightly and walked off to the gallery to eat breakfast.


	57. Leaving And Just One Last Prank

**Chapter 57: Leaving and just one last prank**

Thatch looked at the thirteen year old, it's hard to believe that she's been on the Moby dick for only a year, I feels like she's always been here. He watched as her face bore worry and fear but also a bitter look on her face, everyone has been softly talking about it when Luffy's birthday came around a few weeks ago. That either Shanks has left her here for good or they haven't made it…and no news about what he has been doing have reached any of them.

Thatch knew it wasn't the appropriate time to pull off his prank on the girl, but he also knew it was the best time to do it, best time to snap her out of her worry so with a large grin on his face, Thatch walked up to Luffy and stood next to her.

"Worrying about them isn't going to make them came back any time faster." Luffy looked over at Thatch very blankly like she was half asleep…before she got a pie shoved into her face… Thatch knew it was old but he was really running out of ideas that could match up with the ones Luffy was doing, his command have already given up and Luffy left them alone. That was after she had made their sleeping quarters into a ping pong pit, they never found out when or even where she got that many balls, she only grinned at the crew and they crew gave up asking. They had kept on finding the small colourful balls for three months in random places that his command used often.

Thatch laughed as the pie pan fell off her face, the creamy goo slid down her face and onto the deck…

"You look like a snowman." Thatch shouted while he pulled out a scarf and a carrot putting them on the girl while he laughed. Luffy blinked slowly at him before with a huge grin tackled Thatch over bored with her, her arms wrapped around him body even before they both hit the water. Thatch swam to the surface with Luffy latched onto him…

"What the hell was that for?"

"Got you back…" She mumbled head dropping onto her chest while Marco threw a rope down, he hit Luffy over the head for good measures on not doing something that stupid again. Thatch couldn't think of anything to get the girl back without hitting someone else… Thatch's grin spread right across his face as the plan formed inside his head.

* * *

Benn stared at Shanks who had that puppy sadness radiating off of him, the look with his ears limp on his head and tail not even moving, a year, two months and fifteen days, they have left Luffy on the Moby dick, a long time in Shanks's books, neither of them were expecting the crew to take that long but things got drawn out.

But no one is missing or dead, maybe a little scared up but that's alright, the only nakama they had ended up losing was the East wind, the poor ship was blown up with harpoons, cannon balls and a sea king. Shanks had burnt her up, thanking her for taking them this far, they got to work with locating a new ship, but once the battle ended they couldn't turn up at the Moby dick in a marine ship, Whitebeard would send the ship flying with a punch of the air before they could signal that it was them.

It took a little time to find an island that builds ship and Shanks paid the money in full without the ship even being built yet. The shipwright has been over joyed that the man got the best of the best and Shanks's own shipwright gave him a draft of what their old ship looked like.

Shanks loved the Red force with as much affection at the East wind got.

"A few more days and you'll get her back." Benn said Shanks was comforted by those words, was the key word there because Yasopp and Lucky had to make it worse…

"What would happen his she' joined them?"

"Got Whitebeards mark on her body somewhere?"

"Says she doesn't want to come with us but to stay there with her new pops?"

"Stays there with her new family, saying that she doesn't need us anymore…"

"Give your hat back with a sorrowful look telling you that she want's nothing to do with you anymore."

"And if we try to take her back by force she'll yell at us…"

"And then Whitebeard will get all mad because you upset his daughter."

"Then you two will…" The two of them were shut up by Benn smacking them over the head with his rifle and none to gently.

"Don't listen to the two idioits…and you're not listening to me." He sighed hitting Shanks over the head, before Shanks could jump into the ocean and swim to the Moby dick, yeah cause swimming is so much faster in a sea king infested ocean, where the weather is incredibly hard to predict.

* * *

When the crew sat down in the gallery that night for dinner they didn't expect Thatch and the other cooks coming out and wheeling trolleys full of hot Sundays. From chocolate to mint to strawberry…each their own colour. The cooks handed the food out and the crew dug into, Thatch watched as Luffy watched everyone eat theirs first before she put the whole thing in her mouth…his jaw dropped when Thatch thought she ate the glass too but thankfully she pulled a sparkling clean ice-cream glass out of her mouth. She was silent for a bet before she threw her head back and screamed, fire coming out of her mouth. Luffy got up ran around before dunking her head into Whitebeards barrel of booze.

Thatch laughed hard and the crews stare shifted to the laughing fourth commander, then they turned back to what they were doing while Marco pulled out a small note book and flipped to the middle of it and added another line and a number, 3072 while Luffy is at 3071 pranks.

"Thatch what did you do?" Haruta asked glancing at Luffy who just dunked her head back into Pop's booze, Thatch chuckled.

"You know that spice that I brought a while ago? The one that I couldn't use for anything edible because it was too hot? Well I mixed the whole small bottle into her ice-cream."

"Thatch!"

"What? I didn't know she was going to shove the whole damn thing into her mouth…"

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Someone shouted, Luffy had a stupid grin on her face and her face was slightly flushed.

"SHE'S DRUNK!" This got Thatch laughing harder before Marco hit him over the head and yelled at him…Luffy ended up passing out.

* * *

The next day Luffy was nursing her hang over when she heard a familiar scream, she frowned when she heard it again and got off her couch, walking towards the kitchen and peeked in to find Thatch pointing a pan at the counter, face pale as he stared at horror. He screeched again and waved the pan over his head like he was going to smash it against the counter…when one of the other cooks brushed his hand over the counter and Luffy watched as the man run out of there.

"When are you going to get over your fear of spiders?" One of the other cooks asked as Thatch lowered the pan.

"Spiders are disgusting little critters with eight legs and hairy bodies and…"

"It was the size of Luffy's pinkie nail, wasn't that big…" Thatch snapped his head around, looking for a sign of someone before he looked at his cooks.

"Don't tell Luffy about this." The cooks snickered and joked and when a hand came down on her shoulder Luffy could only look up at the grinning cooks face, the one that got rid of the spider, with amusement in her eyes. The raven haired girl placed a finger over her lips and the male cook nodded with a wide smile as he went back inside.

Luffy winced as the doors closed and she padded back down into Thatch's room and her couch, flopping down and going to sleep, plans of what she could do with spiders and Thatch formed in her dreams, until someone came in to wake her up for lunch…

* * *

The next day Luffy went hunting, not any kind of hunting but spider hunting, a ship this big should have nice dark spots were little or big spiders like to live. She started at the top of the deck and worked her way down each level carrying a jar that's slowly being filed up by all kinds of spiders. Once Luffy had combed the ship twice the girl went to her shared room and put the jar into her bag. Luffy hummed and skipped towards the kitchen grabbing a large flat bowl, it was a clear thing with the base of it flat and the sides high, it was perfect for what she had in mind…once she put that on her couch she went looking for the nurses and she requested to use their hair spray, the nurses questioned the girl on what she wanted with it, but when Luffy said 'Thatch' and 'prank' they gave it to the grinning girl without a second thought.

For the rest of the day Luffy stayed in Marco's room 'playing', she had asked him if she could use his room to set up because Thatch could walk in on her at any time, Marco smirking agreed only, _only_ if none of them got loose in his room.

Luffy sat in the middle of Marco's room, the flat bowl in front of her while the hair spray and jar of spiders to her side, when she picked up the jar she noted that she had more spiders then she thought she did, and that it was going to be hard to place them into her bowl and spray then without the spiders getting stuck together.

As she thought over the problem Marco walked into the room…

"You haven't done anything yet." He pointed out, closing the door behind him, Luffy looked up into Marco's eyes with a pathetic look and she held the jar out in front of her.

"There's too many…"

"Hmm, why not just take the lid off and place the jar in the middle of the bowl and spray then as they crawl out." Luffy's sad look turned into a bright grin and she did as Marco told her, the first division commander ended up helping her, with his own hair spray can that he flogged from a nurse that walked by the door. By the time dinner came around they had a few hundred stiff spiders lined up on the floor, all of them covered in hair spray that has set into their little hairs and made the spider in capable of any movement.

"What now?" Marco asked popping his spin as he stood up, Luffy didn't answer only collected her little spiders and gently put them back into the bowl.

"I get to decorate." She sang stepping out of his room and into the hallway, as Luffy walked back to Thatch's room she put a spider here and there. When she got to Thatch's room Luffy put one on his pillow, one on her pillow, in his draws, shoes, in front of his mirror, on his dresser and everywhere…when she had finished in Thatch's room she found that she still had about half the spiders left, with a giggle she snuck into the kitchen and placed the rest of the spiders around there.

"What are you doing in here?" One of the cooks asked spotting Luffy, Luffy stiffened her spin before running out of there, leaving a bemused cook behind.

* * *

Thatch didn't find anything that night, much to Luffy's surprise, but then again Thatch didn't sleep in their room; he ended up passing out in the gallery. So it wasn't until he was making breakfast that he screamed his little head off at the fact that in the draws were the knives are held have little spiders staring up at him, the cooks rushed over to see what happened, expecting to see Thatch missing a few fingers, but when they looked into the draw they only spotted a few spiders. Thatch meanwhile had back up to the wall and stared at the draw in fear.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it." He said over and over under his breath, the cooks rolled their eyes at Thatch and they got rid of the little spiders only for Thatch to scream when he opened the fridge and a big black hairy spider stared at him on top of the egg. They sighed and kicked the fourth division commander out of their kitchen to get work done, Thatch mumbled under his breath angrily as he walked down the hall, not seeing any of the other spiders that Luffy placed around there, he'll find them one day, just not today. Thatch opened his door and saw Luffy sleeping, her head on her pillow and a spider in front of her face. "LUFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Thatch cried out looking like he wanted to save her but didn't want to get too close to the damn thing so he picked up the lamp and was going to throw it at her when something dropped out of it and landed on his foot. Thatch looked down and watched the black hairy spider run over his toes, a spider that Luffy didn't find when she went hunting before, then up his leg. Thatch woke everyone up with an eerie shrill blood-curdling, deafening, frantic high pitched girly, tearful, destroyed, strained, anguished, pained, horrified piercing screeched of terror, that had everyone up and ready for battle, Thatch fainted as the spider crawled onto his face with a loud thud.

Luffy who had watched the whole thing happen right in front of her only found it highly humours, a huge wide grin on her face as she stared down at Thatch. The crew watched as a small spider ran between their feet and they all sighed.

Thatch was only being Thatch, with that they all went back to bed besides Marco who was staring at Luffy.

"I thought we sprayed them all…"

"It was hiding in the lamp." The phoenix gave her an amused look before heading back to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

Shanks sat up hand blinding grabbing his sword as he rolled out of bed and onto the deck of the Red force, were the rest of his crew was standing, all in their sleep were and all holding weapons or in battle stances. Once something didn't attack them they slowly lowered their fist or weapons and looked around, both Benn and Shanks did a head count and everyone was there.

"Who screamed?" Benn questioned when nobody answered and none of them even look guilty, Shanks turned to his watch man and pointed at him.

"Get in the crows-nest and see if you can see anything." The guy saluted and rushed up the mast, spyglass to eye in no time, as he started out at the oceans he nearly missed the white blob in the distance.

"Captain, I see…something white nearly 2,000 miles north north east." He called out, all eyes turned that way and squinted but nobody spotted anything, unless they had a spyglass and lucky Shanks, cause he has one. The red haired man placed it onto his eye and stared around…before he spotted the speck of white…

"Set course north north east." He shouted out, the navigator glared at him.

"You forget that the compass doesn't work in this ocean, you need a log pose to…" Shanks pointed and it shut the navigator up.

"Go that way." The poor navigator face palmed but sailed towards the white dot, they just had to keep an eye on it so that they don't lose the damn thing. As they got closer to it, the watcher could make out what it was and he shouted down at Shanks who pumped his fists into the air.

"It's the Moby dick!"

"Wooohhoooooooooo!" Benn stared at the spot and ponded…who was it that screamed?

* * *

Thatch woke up to Luffy poking him in the side, he glared at the smirking girl and when she moved away she giggled.

"I didn't know you were scared of spiders." She sang out in a mockery tone of voice, Thatch's eyes narrowed down at the girl and he was about to attack the brat when she held her hand out, palm flat…in the centre of her hand was a spider, Thatch shot off to the other side of the room and Luffy laughed, dropping the spider in the doorway as she walked onto deck… "I'll see you up top when you have finished squirming over a spider."

"LUFFFFIIIIAAAAA!" Thatch raged as she ran off laughing like the wicked witch herself…Thatch's eyes turned back to the spider on the floor and found that it wasn't moving, getting just an inch closer he peered down at it…and screamed when it jumped. Luffy laughed when she listed to Thatch scream again, in her hand is a thin fishing line that's connected to the spider, Marco and Jozu walked past her and Marco flipped the book open and added another line and number.

"Luffy's winning by three." He said to Jozu who looked over the phoenix's shoulder to get a look, Luffy giggled and tired the sting to the door, if Thatch opened the door the spider would jump at him… "Make that four."

"Oi Luffy." The girl turned around to look up at Blamenco; he was leaning on the door and looking down at her. "A red ship has been sighted, but we…"

Luffy didn't listen to the rest just jumped up and dashed out of the hall and huge smile on her face, Marco, Jozu and Blamenco shared a look, they raced after the girl after they got Thatch out of his room. When the four of them crashed on to the deck they found Luffy jumping up and down, hands on the railing as she looked enthusiastically out at the ocean.

"Have we confirmed that it's them?"

"No, not yet."

"Get us closer then." Thatch and Marco stood on either side of Luffy as she jumped up and down…the rest of the crew let it go, after all she had been closer with those two then the rest of the crew. Marco had to watch her all day every day while Thatch shared a room with the girl; even those that helped her train didn't have a bond that strong with the girl. As they waited Luffy slowly started to mellow out…she didn't recognize the figure head, sure it's red but she has never seen it before, her hand reached into Marco's purple jacket pocket and pulled out his spyglass. When she looked at the flag blowing in the wind, she knew that it was Shanks but no the East wind.

"It's Shanks." She said as she slid the spyglass back into Marco's pocket, the three stood awkwardly as they watched the ship draw closer, until Luffy turned into Marco's stomach and hugged the older man. Marco hugged her back as he fought back the blurriness of his eyes, no way was he going to shed any tears in front of his crew when _his Marco the phoenix, first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates_. He felt water roll down his stomach and Marco smiled affectionately down at the dark locks of hair, her straw hat hanging around her neck.

Luffy pulled back and stared at Thatch; they eyed each other before Luffy turned her nose in the air spitefully at him as she commented.

"You're not worthy of my hugs."

"Like I was going to let you hug me." Thatch replied as he shoved a pinkie into his ear.

"You only wish I would hug you."

"No I don't that would be a living nightmare."

"You're such a baby, and you're older than me."

"Ha, at least I wouldn't be in diapers."

"Hey! I can use the toilet unlike some people that miss the bowl."

"That only happened because you put gladwrap around it." Thatch shouted, the two of them were nose to nose as they growled at each other, like rabid dogs.

"Oh please, that's not any kind of excuse, big baby."

"Diaper brat."

"Baby." The two of them were pulled out of their silly argument by Haruta, who ran at Luffy and threw her arms around the smaller girl hugging her tightly, as tears rained freely down her cheeks.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Haruta cried out, Luffy looked a little choked before she managed to wrap her hands around Haruta and hugged her back, Marco grabbed Thatch's ear and dragged him towards Luffy's couch, packing her things. When they got onto the deck they could make out the symbol on the flag and knew it was Shanks, Luffy meanwhile was hugging and saying goodbye to everyone, sometimes hugging someone more than twice because they wanted another hug.

Luffy walked over to Whitebeard, the crew making way for her, she took note of Shanks's new ship coming up beside the Moby dick, but she wanted to see Whitebeard…

Whitebeard grinned as he watched his little daughter walk up to him; even if they never called each other family out loud that bond was there…

"OLD MAN!" Whitebeard laughed and looked down at the girl; she smirked up at him making his laughter grow.

"What cheeky brat?"

"What's your dream?" She asked, the crew blinked at her, it would be the first time that she has asked anyone on the Moby dick what dream they have.

"Gurara I'm living my dream…" She stared up at him with a questioning gaze. "A family, to have a family."

"…That's a…" She paused as she genuinely grinned and lovingly up at Whitebeard. "That's a great dream."

"Gurara, what's this about?"

"To see if you have the same dream as me, but because you don't we don't have to battle each other." She said loudly, everyone blinked at her wondering what kind of dream the girl has, until they remembered what she had said on her first day on the Moby dick. Shanks shouted her name from where he was trying to climb over the railing of the Moby dick, he couldn't be bothered with the plank to get there. Luffy turned around and with a wide smile she shouted out Shanks's name and ran up to him, hugging him around his waist.

"You've gotten bigger." He said, remembering when she was little few centimetres shorter than his hip.

"What happened to the East wind?" Luffy asked peering around Shanks to look at the new ship, it has the same figured head but it looked meaner, the horns the grew out of its head gave it more of a dragon feeling then the East wind, under the figure head is what looks like a golden belt holding the beast down. It has seven sails were as the East wind only had four, there was more cannon holes along the sides and she got faintly see, that in the middle of the ship there was a bubble like thing, and the back of the ship were palm trees. It has four red haired pirate flags on the posts that flapped in the wind, and a huge one that covered the fore front sail. It was like the East wind grew up into a large dragon…

"She died, we sent her off into the skies though." She looked sadly up at Shanks before grinning at the new ship. "This is the Red force, built out of Adam wood."

"Rd force?" She questioned a grin growing over her face. "Benn wasn't there when you named her was he?"

"Hey! Benn had been there, he just didn't have a lot of energy to say no." Luffy nodded her head and picked up her bags, Shanks took note that her sword was at her hip, she never wore her sword at her hip a year ago…looks like they did a good job in training the girl. "Did you say goodbye to everyone?"

Luffy stopped and looked thoughtfully over at the deck of the Moby dick were everyone was standing looking a little sad that Luffy was leaving.

"…Yeah…" She said dropping her bag and bowing towards the crew, much to their shock, she has never been a polite brat. "Thank you and I'll be seeing you all again someday."

"OI LUFFY! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT HUGGING ME?" Thatch screamed pushing his way forward, Luffy stared at Thatch who shuffled on his feet, as Luffy just stared at him, then shel ran up to the man and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. They both held on to each other in death grips, and it started to look like they were not going to let go of each other.

"I win the prank war." Luffy said making Thatch drop her on the deck and rub is knuckles into the girl shoulder length black hair.

"You wish, I…"

"Luffy's right." Marco said holding the book up for Thatch to see, the man glanced at it before he put Luffy's head in a head lock.

"I'll get you back next time." He said, Luffy whined and pushed at the man, he let the girl go and she dashed off back over to Shanks with one last look she board the Red force. The Whitebeard pirates watched and waved goodbye until they couldn't see the red ship anymore, Luffy had already mange to piss Shanks off and Lucky, before she spotted new faces on the deck.

"Who the heck are they?" Luffy asked rudely staring at the new comers, the new crew members had stopped and watched the child, and they hadn't known that there would be a child on the crew.

"Captain who is she?" Lucky is the one that answered for the captain.

"That's Luffy, the trouble maker that everyone talks about."

"WHAT?" One of the new crew members screamed, the one with dark skin and red spike like hairstyle. "SHE LOOKS LIKE A WEAK WILLED BRAT, THAT DOESN'T BELONG ON A SHIP RUN BY A YONKO, AND BY RED HAIRED SHANKS AT THAT!"

"Who are you?" Luffy asked pinkie digging into her ear, the man got a boastful air around him and he stuck his chest in a proud way.

"I'm Rockstar, who has a bounty of 94,000,000 bile, I bet you've heard of me and are scared now…"

"Nah, never heard of ya…and I've just been on Whitebeard ship of over a year, I'm sure that you know they have way higher bounties then you." Rockstar deflated just a bit before he stood right back up.

"I bet you don't have a high bounty."

"I don't have any kind of bounty, yet." Rockstar was going to say more when Luffy's eyes landed on an animal perched on someone's shoulder. Luffy strolled up to the tall man and looked him over, his eyes reminded her of the black and white bear Luffy brought onto the ship a while back, his bald and has a scare running down the left side of his face, down to his muscular neck. Luffy's eyes were locked onto the monkey… "How come he gets a wild animal?"

"BECAUSE HIS A PIRATE AND YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL!" Rockstar cried out in an obnoxious tone of voice.

"It's Monster and I'm Poro, pleasure to meet you little girl."

"Luffy, and I'm not little, you're just too tall." Poro laughed at the girl as she folded her arms over her chest, it was then that her anklet glowed and the crew looked at it as a monkey and a panda appeared next to what looks like Whitebeards mark and a frog.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, didn't happen when Rockstar introduced himself."

"Must be because of the monkey." Yasopp and Benn said, Rockstar found it insulting and became even more pissed at the girl.

"What just happened?"

"Huh? Oh, my mum got me this and every time it adds a new charm that symbolizes the person or animal." Luffy said answering the tall blond haired man next to Poro, his hair is up in a ponytail pointing upwards on the back of his head, and he has a sword across his right shoulder. "Names Tawnya Kyro."

"Arye, names Arye." A man with shaggy hair and pointy teeth giving him a lion-like appearance said, coming up from behind Luffy and shacking the girl's hand. Like what happened with Monster and Poro her foot glowed and two shapes pops up on the chain.

"I'm going to dump my stuff." Luffy said dragging her bags towards the hallway, only for Shanks to stop her.

"Rockstar, take Luffy's bags to her room." The man happily listened to what his captain said and grabbed the extremely heavy bags from the girl. Luffy stare at him, before he came to a problem with the closed door, she sent Shanks a reproachful look and helped the other red haired pirate open the door. She took the lead and unlocked her door, Rockstar was just a little taken aback that there was a room there, a childish girly room…but where it's pink Luffy has placed jars of beetles or something to try and hide the pinkness, she even has a bathroom. The one door that nobody is allowed to open in the hall, the one door that the crew avoids, is the girls' bed room.

"Thanks for the help." Luffy said grinning at the man, he just dumbly nodded and ran out of there, he could understand know why they left the room alone, it's a girls' domain.

Few days go by and Rockstar is getting sick and tired of Luffy's attitude towards Shanks, it's extremely rude and he begins to think that they are letting her off the hook because she's a girl and that she's only a brat.

"You shouldn't use that tone with your captain." Rockstar snapped finally after Luffy had lectured Shanks on why she should keep her hair short. All talking stopped and eyes landed on the pirate, Luffy didn't look like she heard the man as she kept it up, Shanks listened to the girl… "OI LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS BRAT!"

Luffy stopped chatting with Shanks and she looked over at a fuming Rockstar, the girl stared blankly up at him.

"What did you say I wasn't listening?"

"I said you shouldn't talk to Shanks like that, he's the captain." Rockstar growled out, Luffy blinked.

"That's it? I thought you were going to say something important." Luffy turned back to Shanks and when she opened her mouth to talk to him again, Rockstar snapped at her again.

"You don't have any manners at all for those that are superior then you." Luffy stood up and turned around a frown on her face, the crew moved to the sides to get better seats so that they could watch what will happen, and won't be in the cross fire.

"Oh? Then shouldn't you lead by example? After all I'm your superior." Luffy said with a cocky smirk as she placed one hand on her hip, Shanks blinked at the likeness of Luffy and how her mother used to act. "And Shanks isn't my captain."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SHIP? You are a rude and ill-mannered little brat." He took a breath and glared down at the girl. "And I've been a pirate for far longer then you have, which make me your superior, I've been on the seas longer then you."

The crew glanced at each other and wondered if it was true, Luffy's been a pirate since they found her in that box, but Rockstar is thirty-two years old, he could have sailed longer then Luffy who's only been on the seas for thirteen years.

"How long have you been a pirate?" Yasopp asked Rockstar turned to his superior and answered him; it's rude to ignore your higher ups.

"Nine years, I started sailing when I was twenty-three." Yasopp looked over at the crew before they all shared a grin, which the new members didn't get, because it would seem that Luffy is his superior.

"Rockstar, Luffy's been sailing longer then you." Lucky said pointing at Luffy with his meaty stick; Rockstar stiffened and turned his eyes onto Luffy, looking her up and down.

"How?"

"She's been on the crew for thirteen years, since she's been a baby. You may have been a pirate for nine years, Luffy has been a pirate for thirteen, which means she's been on the seas four years longer then you have." Benn said, Rockstar turned his head to look at Benn, and then his eyes looked back down at the girl, who is picking her nose and ear at the same time looking bored.

"You guys stay out of this…it's boring otherwise." She said, Rockstars anger at the girl came back.

"She may have been sailing longer but she's no way strong enough to be on this ship." Luffy slowly pulled her fingers out of the holes they were digging into, to give Rockstar a curious look.

"How would you know if I'm not strong? You've never met me or seen me fight."

"How about we have a fight, loser has to be respectful to everyone they meet." Luffy's grin slowly returned to her face, they both go into battle mode and Luffy had thrown her sword towards Shanks who caught it. "What are you doing?"

"Fighting fair." She said with a shrug, the crew leaned closer, they knew Luffy had been training with the Whitebeards and they wanted to know how strong she's gotten. "No devil fruit powers only hand to hand combat."

"Isn't Luffy looking down at him just a little too much?" Yasopp questioned, Lucky nodded his head; Benn snorted and looked over at the two.

"She has every right too, haven't we been giving her training as she grew up? Plus the fact that she's had Whitebeard pirates train her… she's a fighting machine."

"…Do you think we raised a monster?" Yasopp asked sweat dropping at the thought, Benn and Lucky both looked at the girl who is in a light balanced stance of hand-to-hand combat.

"Nah." They both said at the same time with dismissive waves. Rockstar charged at Luffy who moved between his rain of fists, she sent a middle kick towards his stomach but he dropped to the ground and swept her legs out from under her, Luffy rolled to the side after she hit the ground to avoid the huge foot coming down to stomp on her middle section, as she rolled away she used her hands to push herself up into a hand stand and kicked Rockstar in the head, knocking him back a bit.

"You're pretty good, I should step this up a bet." The man said, as Luffy flipped around to face him, just as she turned Rockstar kicked her sending her crashing into the railing. Luffy coughed and got up glaring darkly at the man in front of her, she dashed forward and sent two hands into his own stomach sending him backwards a bit, not nearly as far as when she was sent into the railing. Rockstar growled and charged at her in a blind rage, his move got stronger and faster and soon she couldn't block all of them, Rockstar kept getting more hits in then Luffy. Luffy suddenly dropped to the ground and swept his feet from under him, not expecting the move Rockstar lost his balance and began to fall backwards, Luffy sprang into the air and dropped kicked him in the head before she sent her elbow into his nose. Rockstar squealed in pain as blood spurted out of his nose, as the two of them got back up Luffy didn't give time for Rockstar to recover from his dizzy spell, much like he didn't give her time to fully turn around before anyone could do anything Luffy's leg had shot up and she hit the man between his leg. Once again Shanks saw the image of her mother shadowing Luffy and he shuddered… "That's dirty."

Rockstar gasped out hands falling to his crotch as tears, snot and blood ran down his face, Luffy smirked up at the man and stomped on his foot.

"I'm a pirate, and I win." She sang out grinning like the child that she is.

"Still think she's not a monster?" Yasopp asked Benn and Lucky, they glanced at Yasopp then back at Luffy who doesn't look like she cares that the man in front of her is easily seven times taller and musclier then her, that his crying and covered in blood kneeling right in front of her while she fixed up her clothes.

"She's a monster." They both said sweat dropping at this fact, they didn't know when she started to become a monster but they didn't care, just as long as they never had to fight her.

"I win and you lose." Luffy said sticking her tongue out at Rockstar, she went back over to Shanks to collect her sword but Rockstar got up and charged at her. Luffy knowing that the fight was already finished turned around and punched Rockstar in the gut with an air powered fist, sending him out into the ocean.

"Luffy this is the New World ocean!" The crew cried out pulling at the sails, to turn them towards the general area of where Rockstar went flying too.

"Ahhh woops." She said with a carless shrug as she put her sword back onto her hip, her stomach echoed around and Luffy rubbed it before she grinned up at Lucky. "I'm hungry…"

Lucky blinked at Luffy, he nodded his head and bolted as fast as he could into the kitchen, just a tiny bit afraid that if he didn't feed Luffy then some of the crew will start to go missing.


	58. Mihawk Brought News

**Chapter 58: Mihawk brought news**

Mihawk stared blankly at the fourteen year old girl that's flying just a little bit in front of him, her black wings bet in a calming rhythm that clashed with the song that the waves make. He had heard that a couple of upstart rookies were looking for Shanks and he had found their bounty posters, wanting to warn his friend a little ahead of their arrival…and maybe see the black haired brat…she had grown, her hair reaching just a little past her shoulders know, a scare under her eye from a blade, nothing had changed much else besides the fact she grew taller and carried a sword around, plus had eaten a devil fruit.

Mihawk had sailed towards the island that he knew Shanks was at and watched amused as his lower membered crew mates ran around panicked…he even thought one of them had decided to kill themselves, by jumping off the cliff. Mihawk was a little shocked to find Luffy flying towards him with black wings out. The girl waved gleefully at him, while the world's greatest swords man summed it up that Luffy had eaten a devil fruit.

Mihawk's boat pulled up onto the shore and Luffy landed next to him, she hugged him before he could stop the child. When she let go she pointed at three of the cowardly members and told them to make sure his coffin like boat didn't disappear, they nodded their heads and watched as Luffy and Mihawk walked towards were their captain was camped in awe.

* * *

Shanks watched as one of his lower ranking crew members dashed into the camping sight, he was on watch right? Nothing should upset his crew this much; if it was a low ranking pirate crew they could be able to handle it. The seven war lords, admirals or the other one of the other Yonko, the crew would run, just as the puffed man was going to say something about what has him in a frenzy, another one burst through the candy bushes.

"Cap, capt, captain, captain….Mi…Luf…Mi…" He couldn't get any words out as he pointed the way he had come, Shanks stared blankly at the man.

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted pulling at someone's hands as she brushed aside the candy bush, the two panicked watch men started to sweat even more and they ran behind him…hiding. "Hawky came to visit!"

"Luffy, I have told you not to call me but that down grating nickname." A smooth amused voice said stepping through the blue candy bush; Luffy only laughed and dragged the man more towards Shanks.

"What brings you here Mihawk?" Shanks asked, as Luffy let go and went over to Lucky to pester him about food…it's ridiculous, that even if the whole island is made of some kind of sweet lolly, she still wanted meat.

"Boredom." He said as he sat down next to the red haired captain, Shanks laughed and handed Mihawk as mug with some kind of alcoholic beverage in it. "You and Luffy are both entertaining."

"Dahahahaha!" Shanks laughed out loud clapping Mihawk on the back…

"Here." Mihawk said handing over a couple of bounty posters. "Two troublesome rookie pirates have been asking around for you."

"Why tell me?" Shanks wondered, Mihawk took a sip of the drink before he answered.

"They are causing a lot of trouble of the government and are taking down other pirate crew like they are flys." Shanks stared at Mihawk for a long time…

"Are you worried that a bunch of rookies will beat me?"

"No, they are both far too weak for that…"

"Then why warn me about them?" Shanks asked frustrated, he opened up the first bounty poster and glanced it over still saying shit. "There is no way a brat like this could beat me, he looks seventeen and his missing a tooth, and he won't fight dirty…I can tell that much by what he has on, top hat and…"

Shanks stopped talking and stared at the picture…it's a side view of the male, blond wavy hair that went to his ear lob, he could only see one eye and that's surrounded in shadows, the guy had a smirk on his face and looked to be a pipe next to his head, the background was just smoke… under the picture it said Pickpocket Sabo, bounty 15,000,000 beli. Shanks knew the kid even if he had gotten older; the red haired man pulled the other piece of paper around the front to get a look at it. It was Ace, freckles and black hair and all, he had a cocky smirk on his face as he faced the camera, but was looking off to the side. He had the same smoky background as Sabo and Shanks knew the two of them had been together for that.

"Fire fist Ace…" Luffy read out behind the red haired captain, startling Shanks, she reached for both of the bounty posters and Shanks gave them to her. "Bounty 10,000,000… Pickpocket Sabo bounty 15,000,000 shishishishi Ace isn't going to like the fact that Sabo has a higher bounty then him."

"You have met these two rookies?" Mihawk asked a little fascinated by this.

"Yeah, they are my older brothers!"

"Brothers? I didn't…"

"Not by blood, Sabo's a noble and Ace is a pirates kid, they both loath their blood lines, besides Ace he loves his mother."

"…Noble, pirate and a revolutionist blood line bound together as sibling…interesting." Mihawk said, Shanks gave the man an amused and knowing look before shouting for everyone to hear.

"PARTY FOR PICKPOCKET SABO AND FIRE FIST ACE, FOR GETTING THEIR FIRST BOUNIES!" The crew cheered and barrels were rolled of the ship and a party began.


	59. Puberty

**Chapter 59: Puberty**

Fourteen year old Luffy stared down at the blood on her panties while she peed, why is there blood on her panties? Once she had finished off in the bathroom and gotten dressed she walked into the gallery and just sat there, not grabbing other crewmember foods just sat their rubbing her stomach.

"You alright Luffy?" Roo asked sitting down next to the only girl on the ship, Luffy looked up at him with a small from before shaking her head and patting her belly again.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit funny."

"Maybe you're sick." Roo suggested doubtfully, in all her life Luffy had only been sick once, Luffy stood up not much in the mood for talking with anyone.

"…Yeah…I'll go to bed…" With that Luffy walked off to her room and while patting her stomach. When she got to her room she curled up into a ball and rocked, why did if feel like her insides where ripping each other apart and twisting inside of her?

* * *

Roo frowned as he cooked lunch, Luffy hadn't shown up since breakfast and she hadn't eaten anything then…she should be starving, after all she eats five meals a day with snacks in-between. Grabbing a plate full of meat he walked to her room knocking on the door, nobody answered so he knocked again waited then opened the door into Luffy's room. He found it destroyed things torn apart and wrecks.

"Luffy?" Lucky asked placing the plate onto her empty deck that has her pens sticking out of the wood on it, like she stabbed the pens into the table. Lucky listened as a sniff came from the door on the other end of her room, walking over the broken things littered on the ground he open the bathroom door and saw that her bathroom wasn't in much of a better shape than her bedroom. "Luffy are you alright?"

Lucky listened as he heard more sniffing and as he walked over to the shower curtain, he knelt down and pulled the cloudy plastic off of the sniffing girl that's curled up in a fatal position, she was rocking back and worth and her face was twisting in agony. Lucky scooped the girl up and she flinched at the contact before holding her lower stomach again in fists.

"It hurts; it hurts Lucky Charm, hurts…" Luffy whimpered into Lucky's shoulder, Lucky's heart squizzed a little in his chest as he realized it's been a few years since she has called him Lucky Charm, a nickname that Luffy had proudly shouted out after he won another bet with another crew member in the same day.

"Shhh Anchor, we'll get Doc to look at ya, he'll fix it." Luffy nodded her head as Lucky made his way to the infirmary.

"I broke my room." Luffy said in a childish voice that held at lot of vulnerability in it.

"I know…I'll tell Yasopp to fix it."

"No, he'll break more of my things." Lucky chuckled and nodded his head as he shoulder his way into the doctor's room and gently placed her on the white bed. When Lucky was about to leave the room Luffy panicked.

"Don't go!" She shouted reaching her hand out towards him, anxiety all over her face.

"I'm just going to get Doc; I'll be right back…you be a brave girl and stay in bed promise?" Luffy still had her panicked look on her face but she nodded her head and lay on the bed, only to curl up again.

Lucky rushed around the sip scaring the shit out of everyone, that is until he spotted Doc chatting with Benn. Lucky flew over their picked the older man up and dashed off back to the infirmary before anyone could say Roger.

When Lucky burst back into the infirmary with Doc carelessly over his shoulder, Luffy was whimpering and twitching on the floor, Roo put Doc down and gently put Luffy back on the bed were she held onto his hand in a vice like grip that reminded him of who her grandfather was.

"What happened?" Doc asked as he pulled medical crap out and put them onto the silver tray.

"I don't know, she didn't eat anything all day and I brought her some food, her rooms a mess and I found her crying in a ball on the bathroom floor." Lucky said a tad bit frustrated. "She just keeps saying it hurts and rubbing her stomach."

Doc felt Luffy's pulse and took note that it's sped up, just then the door opened to reveal Shanks, Benn and Yasopp standing there looking worried, but before they got a word out Doc told them they are not allowed in and tried to get Lucky out, tried but couldn't because of Luffy's grip on the poor man's hand. Doc closed the door in all the pirates' faces that were standing outside his door, looking only a bit apologetic.

The old man walked back over to Luffy and felt around her stomach, watching as tears leaked out her eyes to find the spot that hurts the most, a bad feeling slowly started to sink into the doctors heart as his fingers propped lower until he was right over that spot on her stomach, he jabbed a finger into her lower abdomen making Luffy gasp and curl up.

"Luffy." He started as he pulled away from the girl; he turned her head to look at the doc. "Have you had sex?"

The girl gave a confused look towards the man before turning her head towards Lucky.

"Wha?" She questioned, Doc sighed as he walked over to his deck, pulling his gloves from his hands.

"Sex is an act of strong feelings towards another person, like love, lust of just plan desire. It'll start off with kissing then the two people will start to touch, you'll feel warm between your legs like you need to pee, but it'll feel good. Once the two people are ready the male will mount the female and go inside of her, after a while the male and female or female and female or male and male will…" Doc started to look just a little bit embarrassed as he talked more and more about how babies and sex and all that are connected, Lucky would have more than happily left the room before the doctor started talking about sex and babies, but Luffy's hand holding onto his prevented him from leaving. Lucky was happy when the doctor stopped explaining it to the girl. "So, Luffy, have you had sex?"

"No." She said without any hesitation or thought, she said it rather bluntly too making the both of them believe the girl, she can't lie to save her life only when she was in a playful mood. Lucky and Doc both sighed in relief, until Luffy remember something that Doc had said in his speech. "But I did have blood on my underwear when I went to the toilet."

"…That's natural for that to happen to a girl, I'll get you something to make it easier to clean up."

"Eeeeh? It'll keep happening?"

"Seven days every month." The doctor held up some tubes when he turned around the face Luffy again, Lucky fainted at the sight of them.

* * *

The crew shuddered as another outraged scream rang throughout the ship, it's been two days since the crew learned that Luffy was going through puberty and every single person in the crew felt how lucky they were that they were born male, from the way Luffy withered in pain to her emotional roller-coaster. They wouldn't bitch any more that girls got it lucky, that girls are just drama queens, because they have seen Luffy and raised Luffy, they knew that she cried in pain every so often holding her stomach, or she would be laughing and joking with someone before she became anti-social, yeah they wouldn't whine about their wet dreams that they would have any more, not when they face a raging female on their ship.

"What do we do?" Yasopp asked looking towards the door that will lead to the deck, the deck were the fourteen year old would be.

"She'll calm down eventually…right?" After someone from the crew asked that the screaming stopped, just stopped, scaring them…

"Should we see…"

"Yeah." All eyes landed on Shanks, he turned to Benn only to find his first mate staring at him, the red haired man gulped and opened the door closing it behind him, as he made his way to the back of the ship were his lovely palm trees were…and the back mast were the had tired Luffy up too. The girl had her head hanging down and her legs were drawn up to her knees, Shanks got closer and Luffy still hadn't moved.

"Luffy?" He asked timidly, but he wasn't scared of the girl…just weary of the girl, he had after all been one of the unlucky pirates that had to hold her down and tire her up. Luffy didn't react to her name, so Shanks got closer and knelt down in front of her, reaching out with his only hand he placed it on her head and pushed it back against the mast, so that he could see her face. He was a little stunned at what he found on her face…

"Shanks?" Luffy asked, the man nodded his head and she gave him a blinding smile. "I was worried because nobody would come, i thought you all had forgotten about me."

"Sorry Luffy." She giggled; Shanks pulled back from her a bit as she babbled about nothing. Meanwhile the crew were leaning into the door trying to hear anything…but couldn't and none of them wanted to go outside to see if Shanks is alive.


	60. Island Friends And More Friends

**Chapter 60: Island Friends and more friends**

"So Shanks can I go to the village?" Luffy asked a pleading look on her face; right know the crew is hiding out in a cave, well not hiding more of camping out in a cave. Shanks looked thoughtfully down at the fifteen year old; she has wanted to get off the ship more and more lately.

"Only if you don't talk to any boys." Luffy's grin got wider and she hugged Shanks before dashing off down the mountain side and through the trees, just before she raced out of the tree line she ran into something that sent her backwards.

"Ompth." Both her and the other person said as they landed on their backs, they stayed like that collecting their bearings before they both jumped up. "WATCH WERE YOU'RE RUNNING! DON'T SAY WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY; I SAID STOP, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? STOP COPYING ME!"

The two girls were growling at each other, both ready to land some blows on the other, Luffy stared into one blue eye and one brown eye of the girl; she's in a yellow bikini top and has a short blue skirt on, plus light pink hip length hair.

"Kokoa how many times have I told you not to run off…"An older version of the girl head to head with Luffy brushed through the trees and stopped short staring at what she had just walk in on. "Who this?"

"Dunno." Kokoa snapped at her older sister. "She ran into me."

"Did not, you ran into me."

"Yeah right." Kokoa's older sister walked over in her own pink bikini and black skirt, she pushed Kokoa back and into a bow.

"Sorry about my younger sister, she's a hot head, I'm Rina, and this is my little sister Kokoa."

"Sorry too, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said with a bow of her own, the three girls stood in an awkward minute.

"Sooo Luffy I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, just got here and was heading for the village."

"We could show you around if you want." Kokoa suggested, Luffy beamed at the both of them.

"Sure, but first food." Luffy said holding her stomach as it made noises, the two sisters traded amused glances and looped their arms into Luffy's dragging her into the village.

* * *

Shanks burped and glanced towards the entry of the cave, a few shadowy figures were standing there.

"Can I help you?" Yasopp asked walking towards them; he stopped short however and stared at the first shadowy figure.

"Long time no see!" The males said, everyone looked towards the figure, they knew him.

"Yeah it is, come in." The figure moved more into the cave towards the fire, were his features were easier to see. "Your bounty went up again; Luffy was over joyed, through a party before I could even say it."

"Hahaha, yeah…where is Luffy?"

"In the village, she got bored."

"…Village, half my crew are there…ah they should be fine."

"When Luffy gets back lets party!"

"Can't."

"Oh? Why not?" Shanks booed.

"I want to save her so that I win the bet." The crew laughed as they remembered the bet that the kids made before they left the island.

* * *

Luffy sneezed a couple of times making the two light pink haired girl laugh at her misfortune, she gave them a playful glare.

"What do you want to do now?" Luffy asked after she wiped the back of her hand on her shorts, the sisters followed the movement in light disgust.

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" Luffy wondered the girls looked at Luffy in horror; she has never been shopping before? What kind of girl have they found? They looped their arms through Luffy's and dragged her towards their mothers shop.

It's about three hours later that Luffy and the sisters walked out of the shop, Luffy had her straw hat on her head, and the girls couldn't get Luffy to take it off. The black haired girl always has it on her head when she's not with Shanks. Luffy has a mini skirt on with a sash around her hips, were her sword is resting. Her flip flops and a red bikini top, over all Luffy is more skin then clothes and she's about a B and a half in bra sizes…so she wasn't that bad to look at.

As the three girls walked around the village, they didn't notice the males that had been following them.

"Lets go in there." Luffy said pointing at a bar, the sisters glanced at each other a little worried but Luffy had already started to walk towards the place. Eyes landed on three girls, but Luffy didn't seem to notice or care as she walked towards the counter and sat down on a bar stool.

"Age?"

"I'm not drinking, do you sell food here?" Luffy asked, leaning closer to the man, behind her the men groaned, they could see the dip in Luffy's spin and her skirt had ridden up a little.

"Oh… yeah what do you want?"

"Get me and plate of meat." She said straighten back up, Kokoa and Rina was starting to think that it was a bad idea to buy Luffy girly clothes when she clearly didn't have any self-modesty.

"Umm Luffy…"

"Mmm?" The black haired girl asked twisting to look at the two sisters next to her.

"Should we really be in here?"

"It's fine, I spend most of my time with drunken people anyways." Luffy said thinking about Shanks and his parties, she chuckled before her attention is drawn to the plate stacked with meat…Luffy dug in right away.

"How can you still me hungry?" Kokoa asked sceptical, she had been there when Luffy cleaned out the restaurant before. Luffy shrugged her shoulders as she gobbled up the plate of meat in record time.

"More please!" Luffy said…Kokoa and Rina looked Luffy's body over.

"If you eat like this all the time, how come you stay so skinny?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked with another shrug, it then drawn onto the girls that Luffy didn't care much about what she or anyone looked like. Clothes are clothes, food is food and fat or skinny are people. Rina was going to say something when a drunken man fell on top of Luffy, draping his arms around the girl.

"Der yu ar bab…" He said hugging Luffy tighter, Luffy's nose wrinkled up.

"Let go." She snapped eyes flashing dangerously.

"Bab, don be lik dat." His hands ran down the side of her body, Luffy's eyes turned black and she felt her hands shift into claws…without a second thought she dug her nails into the man's hand, making his step away from Luffy with a pained cry. When Luffy spun around to face the man she was back to normal. "Tich!"

He shouted as he aimed a bad punch at Luffy's face, she slipped from the stool and crouched onto the floor, before the drunken man could get his wits about him Luffy sent her right foot up into his chin, sending him flying across the room. That move got rid of the guy, but it also made her flash the whole bar.

"EEEKK!" Kokoa and Rina shouted rushing out of there with Luffy between them, she whined about not getting to eat anything. The sisters ignored her as they ran blindly down the streets until they hit a dead end

"Nearly lost you." Some male voice said behind the three girls, Kokoa and Rina shrieked and they turned around making Luffy turn with them. Standing in front of them are five males…

"It wouldn't be too good if you scream or run, we are pirates, the Jiyuu pirates." Kokoa and Rina gulped, they had heard about them, a bunch of rookie pirates.

"The captain will get angry at us." The shortest guy said in the group, they glared at him making him clam up and shrink back.

"Please let us go." Rina begged; Kokoa was already in tears. The men laughed and basked in the fear the girls were admitting…however they stopped short when a loud yarn came from the black haired girl in the middle, she looked bored with the whole ordeal.

"Lu-Luffy?" Kokoa asked looking worried, Luffy scratched her belly.

"You lost?" She asked the males, everyone stared at Luffy for a long time before they laughed everyone but the two other girls and the timid male.

"Yeah, that's right. We're lost." The leader of the group walked closer, Luffy grinned at him.

"Kokoa and Rina live here, so I think they can…" Luffy stopped talking when the man grabbed her arm and pulled him towards his body, before she was thrown back, shocked by the sudden attack she didn't have time to get into the right roll, before she hit the ground.

"You should show more fear." The man sneered, thinking that the girl would be crying now, Luffy stayed on the ground for a moment. Kokoa and Rina screamed before hands cut the high pitched sound off. The only person out of the five not doing anything is the timid guy that said their captain wouldn't like it. Luffy turned her head and looked up at the leader that's crouching down, her eyes flashed darkly and she flipped, kicking him in the side of his head.

Luffy drew her sword and dashed over to the three males that have Kokoa and Rina pinned to the wall, Luffy dealt with them fast, a few lost a finger or two and they had cuts along their arms.

The four pirates that Luffy just dealt with cowered on the ground as Luffy glared darkly down at them, the leader guy stood up ready to growl and bitch at Luffy but her sword sailed between his legs nearly cutting off something that he would desperately miss. The sword pinned him to the wall and he didn't touch the weapon as he stared fearfully at Luffy.

"If you do something like this again I will cut your dick off." Luffy said casually as she pulled her sword out from the wall. The guys nodded but before they could run Luffy made one last slash onto their bodies, their clothes shredded into nothing. "And you, if you don't like something then you should stop it."

Luffy said turning to the timid guy, before he could do anything she grabbed his hand and stared at the inside of his wrist…

"This mark…" She mumbled staring confusedly down at it…then she clicked her fingers. "You're a pirate."

"THEY/WE JUST TOLD YOU THAT!" Everyone shouted, Luffy laughed before the pirates ran off, just as they disappeared Luffy's bikini top undid itself revealing more skin and making the two girl blush as they hurried to cover the girl up.

"Girly clothes defiantly are not good for you." Rina said tiring up the sting.

"That was so cool with how you dealt with them, how did you lean to fight like that?"

"I'm a pirate." Luffy said with a shrug, the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at Luffy.

"You're an odd pirate." They finally settled on saying, Luffy laughed as she let the two girl lead her back to their mother's shop to change out of the clothes that they put her in, girly clothes are not good for Luffy, she'll have to fight more pirate, marines of other people and they guess but the end of the battle Luffy would be mostly naked.

"Let's get you some better clothes." Rina said moving towards a rack and pulling out a pair of short short, she already knew the girls size so it would be easy for Rina and Kokoa to find clothes for Luffy. Luffy just sighed as she knew more eating hours were being taken up by clothes shopping, but she had to smile as she watched the two sister, she never really had the chance to be girly.

* * *

Shanks blinked at the arrival of four naked men and a weary looking kid, the other pirate captain that he had been drinking with glanced at them.

"What girls did you try to pick on this time?" He asked menacing; the four gulped and shuffled nervously, the doctor of Shanks's crew glanced briefly at them before he snorted.

"A pissed one that can use a sword." Doc said like he was hiding something, the red haired pirates let this sink in before Shanks looked at the five males, he snorted oddly proud, Sabo didn't catch any of this.

"Captain do something, she's a monster!" they cried out pitiful, Sabo stood up and the four males grinned thinking that their captain will teach the girl what it's like to mess with Jiyuu pirates. What they were not expecting was the bashing that Sabo gave them.

"**How many times, how many times have I told you not to touch girls unless they want to, next time you do I swear to god I'll let my little sister deal with all of you." **The last comment in that sentence had a few of the red haired pirates biting the insides of their cheeks to stop from laughing out loud. Luffy's the one that did it to the poor guys… "**And she'll not be so forgiving."**

"Oi Sabo, do you know what Haki is?" Shanks asked after Sabo said that little speech, Sabo had used Haki in his voice much to Shanks's shock, since when has Sabo been using Haki?

"No, Should I?"

"Yeah…Benn will explain it to you." Shanks said waving his arm to where his first mate was sitting. The naked men were forgotten lying on the floor and moaning in pain.

"I told you captain wouldn't be happy." The timid guy said as he walked past them to join in with the party.

"Next time…next time we see that bitch…I'll kill her." The leader of the group said the other three people next to him nodded his head.

* * *

Luffy glanced up at the sky for a moment before shrugging; nobody said what time she had to be back, so she followed Kokoa and Rina to their house for some dinner and a nice shower along with a bed.

It's afternoon the next day that Lucky, Yasopp and Rockstar are out looking for Luffy in the village, being that they are the only ones besides Benn that isn't hung over, Sabo and his crew ended up leaving in the morning, how the boy didn't have a hangover they could only guess and envy him.

They split up as they walked through the village looking at every dark haired girl they could find, nobody stood out…

Rockstar held his burning cheek, he didn't mean to scare the girl when he spun her around, and he didn't mean to get slapped. He sat on the lip of the water fountain in the middle of the square. Damn it, why must women be huge pains in the asses? All they do is chatter and spend money…giggling and playing games in public a… Rockstars eyes landed on the three girls that are laughing as they ran away from a cranky old man, his eyes lingered on the black haired girl as she dashed by. Luffy, he found her and she's safe, and playing with other girls…

"You thieves get back here!" The old man shouted, the girls just laughed harder as they ran around and around the fountain, Luffy suddenly tripped over and landed into the water, without thinking Rockstar dived into the water and pulled her up. She gasped for air and when she saw who it was a wide smile went over her face.

"Rockstar!" She said with a lot of joy, which had the red haired pirate blinking.

"Always causing trouble." He said sourly, Luffy laughed. Rockstar didn't make any comment on the fact that Luffy's hands were holding onto his body too tightly, or that fact that Luffy was shacking. From what he has heard she's always been a bad swimmer, but eating the devil fruit gave her a light fear of water, nothing bad but a fear none the less. The two pink haired girls helped Rockstar pull Luffy out of the water, they laughed at her misfortune and the old man stormed up to them.

"Brats, how…pirate." He spat seeing Rockstar behind the group of girls, Luffy's smile vanished momently.

"Really? Wow, he just saved my life." Luffy said grinning at Rockstar, she moved back a bit and bowed. "Thank you."

"Don't bow down to a filthy pirate!" The man cried, Luffy's hand turned into fists and she glared at the old man.

"Why not? He saved my life."

"Yeah." The two sisters said, even if they didn't know Luffy for a long time, they knew that she knew that man.

"Disrespectful brats, I'm your elder!" He shouted Lucky and Yasopp had just jogged into the square, seeing that trouble was forming.

"Who gives a fuck if you're older than me," Luffy snapped walking forward; the older man didn't move an inch. "Who cares if you have lived longer, seen more, done more shit then anyone that's younger then you. I will make my own mistakes; you have no right to say anything with how I live my life or what I do in my life, when I'm your age I'll let the kids grow up into people that they want to be."

"…" The old man is speechless, never has he been spoken to like this. The old man pulled his arm back and went to his Luffy, however before his hand could land on her cheek Yasopp grabbed it.

"I don't care who started this, what I care about is that you were about to hit a girl…"

"Sex shouldn't be…" He cut himself off, realizing that when he was younger the sexes were treated differently.

"Luffy, say goodbye to your friends, we are leaving." Yasopp said, Luffy nodded her head, she has known Yasopp for a long time and this would be the first time that he has acted like this.

"I'll visits again." Luffy promised the girls as she hugged them goodbye, they nodded and cried. "And we'll go shopping and to the spas."

"It's a promise then." They both said, Luffy pulled back and started to walk towards the trees.

"Where are you taking that young girl?" The old man snapped, not noticing that the two pink haired sisters were rushing off, his goods in their pockets.

"I'm going home old man." Luffy said as Lucky and Rockstar flanked her, Yasopp glared down at the man for a moment longer before jogging to catch up with the three others and they went into the tree line.

"You guys had a party without me." Luffy sulked seeing that sight of her hung over family.

"How about you forget the party and we'll forget about the old man." Yasopp said, Luffy grinned at him and nodded.

As the crew walked back to their ship they found it odd that Luffy wasn't whining about the party they through without her. Shanks kept on giving her strange looks, just as they were about to reach the ship her through himself at her feet.

"Please talk to us Luffy, I'm sorry that we had a party without you, but don't keep it inside you." Luffy stared down at Shanks her lips pressed together. "I'll let you join in any party that we have from now on and even let you drink."

"Kay!" Luffy said she hugged Shanks and grinned evilly into his chest, who knew she would get something out of that.

* * *

BAHAHAHA AND THIS CHAPTER MY DEAR READERS IS WHY LUFFY SHOULDN'T WEAR DRESSES OR SKIRTS BAHAHAHAHAhahaaaa cough cough Hahaha chock gasp haha...

(In short, the moves that she'll use will make her flash everyone.)


	61. Where?

**Chapter 61: Where?**

Luffy's 16 in the next few chapters and they might all be in Ace's POV

* * *

He couldn't believe how careless he had been; well it's not his fault that he falls asleep at convenient times. Who would have thought that he would be stuffed into a bag and then taken somewhere, where he is woken up to an ice cold bucket of water being thrown on top of him? Ace groggily looked up at the jailer with a confused look etched onto his face. The jailer glared down at him like Ace had wronged him one too many times, but as hard as Ace tried to remember he couldn't place that face.

"Who are you?" Ace voiced out, glancing around, from the looks of it, his been put into a jail cell but the prisoners are not chained up. The jailer's glare hardened at the lack of fear that Ace is showing towards him, with a hard kick into Ace's side the jailer gloated as he went to hit Ace again, this time aiming for pretty boys face when a childish, playful voice cut him off he wouldn't have listened to it if it didn't have a hidden edge to it.

"Your boss doesn't like it when we have bruises." The jailers face twisted into an ugly mask before he spun around and walked out of Ace's cell towards the one opposite of him.

"You have no…" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because a hand had shot out from between the bars and had gripped the jailer's throat. The only thing that stood out in the gloom is the white grin.

"And you shouldn't stepped in too close to my cell~" The voice sang out, the jailer struggled for a moment, waving his arms around in the air before he tried to pray the fingers away from his neck.

"What's going on in here?" A cold emotionless voice asked out, it was a voice that would make anyone and everyone to stop what they were doing to listen. Ace expected that the person chocking the jailer would let the man drop and back off into the corner, like some of the other prisoners were doing. But the grin didn't flatter nor did the grip on the jailer. The click of shoes coming down the row of cells sent shivers up people's spins; soon a tall thin man in a suit stood in front of Ace's cell but faced the one across from his. It's only when the jailer in the death grip stop all kinds of struggling, did the other person let him crash to the floor in a crumbled heap. The man in the suit sent a swift kick into his side making the jailer gasp and start breathing again, he didn't waste much time getting air back into his system before he turned around and spitting spit he growled out.

"You bitch!" He made a mad lunged towards the person but is knocked back by a shoe in the head, before the jailer could get his bearings back the suited man clicked his fingers and two other jailers grabbed the downed man under the arm pits.

"Take him, his up for the next round." This got the jailer to fight for his forth out of the others hands; it didn't do anything just made him look pathetic as did the pleading.

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO GO, I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T take me there please I don't want to play. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop…" The voice slowly faded the further they got from the cells and Ace had to wonder about what sort of game it could be. His attention is drawn back to the other cell when a gasp came from inside of it, shifting to that he could watch at an angle Ace saw that the suited man had grabbed the person by their throat and had brought them close to the cell bars to the point that their face is squished.

"You're a trouble maker…" The person spat on the guys suit, making the man stop in mid-sentence. "Yes if you didn't have that in you then you would make a fine lover…a shame really."

"Yes a true shame…" The girl managed to say even with her air being cut off and the bars pushing at her cheeks. "Shame I wasted my saliva on you…"

"You'll play the game tomorrow." The suited guy let the girl go, but from the look on his face you knew he wouldn't to hurt her. "Tomorrow afternoon, it'll give that bruise on your cheek more time to disappear."

With that he turned around and faced the way he had come ready to walk off, but the girl's voice stopped him from going.

"I prefer the game over you; at least it's more entertaining." It's a dig at his sexually ability's, everyone knew that, even the man himself knew that by the way he clenched his fists. He walked out of the rows of cells with his fists curled up in balls but his face expressionless, not showing anything of his anger besides the fists. Once he was gone, it was silent for a moment before everyone started talking over top of each other about what happened, the only ones that Ace could make out was the people in the cell with him and the one across from him while the others were just noise.

"Oi, he didn't do anything strange to you did he?"

"We got a newbie over here!"

"Oh my god, did you see that jailers face, priceless!"

"What a loser."

"What's going on here?" Ace tried but is ignored.

"Hahahaha, I think he pissed himself!"

"I wish I could send my fist into that smug guys face!"

"OI!" Ace tried again and failed.

"Nah, man he shitted himself."

"What the fuck is going on?" Annnd again, Ace is starting to get kind of pissed off about this.

"And I nearly laughed when she made that comment!"

"Yeah that was awesome!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ace screamed out catching there attention, but what really pulled everyone away from their chatter was the flams that ran up his arms when he did so. Once he knew he had them he nodded and sighed. "Good, now can someone please tell me what's going on around here? To start off with where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? Who was that guy? And what game?"

"You my dear good and kind sir is in a jail cell, not run by the government but by that suited guy that you saw leave, his names Peter by the way. Everyone calls him boss, now the game is really simple to get, there's one gun with five champers, one bullet and two people." The girl from the cell across from Ace started as everyone stared at the freckled face teen in pity, the girl on the other hand seemed to not give a flying fuck as to what's going on and by the end of her long speech she sounds rather existed by it. "The first person puts the gun to their head and fires, if no built has been shot into his head then he hands the gun over to the person sitting in front of him, who puts the gun to his head and fires, once the built has enter someone's brains then a new person is selected from the cells and put in the dead man's chair and another round starts. The people that watch us shoot ourselves, place bets on who will win until its night-time. Were we sleep and wait for the next day to come and the game to begin, again."

* * *

Wonder who Ace i talking too...hehehe...you wnt find out until next week...hahahahaha happy birthday to me! Ten new chapters posted up for you all, all in one day!


	62. The Game!

**Chapter 62: The Game**

Sorry it took so long I didn't have much will to even open up my laptop, my grandpa died two days after my birthday and...well, anyways I'm back…

* * *

Ace walked around the cell while everyone slept, well mostly everyone, the girl across from him is still awake and humming.

"No uses worrying just play the game and wait for the right chance to get away." Is the advice that she gave him.

"How long have you been here? You seem friendly with everyone." The girl laughed and seemed to look at him.

"A few months, better then days or weeks, I gave them trouble when they tried catching me, got my arm broken and then I stirred up more trouble with the guards and got a nice sized bruise on my face. The boss couldn't let me go out onto the stage looking like that." The girl lapsed into silence… "You caught on fire…"

"Yeah, I ate a devil fruit." The girl laughed and leaned back into the bars.

"What's your name…you remind me of someone." Ace wasn't too sure if he should speak his name but gave it to her.

"Ace, Fire Fist Ace." Something smashed into her bars and she whined rubbing her head.

"Portgas D. Ace?" She asked.

"Yep, do I know you?" The girl laughed so hard that she was doubled over and holding her stomach.

"Oh wow, the great and powerful Ace has gotten himself into such a pathetic trouble."

"You're here too!" Ace snapped.

"Yes, but they ambushed me and shot a knock out dart into my neck, I bet with your fire ability the dart would have dissolved before it could even touch you, so you...Did you fall asleep?" When Ace didn't say anything the laughter grew louder and Ace was glaring at the other person.

"How did you know I fall asleep randomly?"

"You'll understand tomorrow, for now, I'm going to sleep." With that she rolled over and snores flooded the place, Ace kept on glaring too, then he sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Someone screeched out, the male then walked down the row of cells and threw in bread, Ace didn't touch it while everyone dog piled it. The male stopped in front of the girl when he started to walk back. "Ahh yes, you're up in the afternoon today."

"Yep, seems so, you going to miss me?" She asked sounding childish, the guard snorted.

"No, you drive everyone insane."

She chuckled loudly as the guard moved on; Ace found that as the day wore on more of the people locked up into the cells left and never came back, he could hear the girl across from him hum happily like she didn't notice what was going on. It's only when the guard grabs him that she stops.

"Come on pretty boy, you up." The guard said dropping sea stone cuffs onto his wrist as he pulled Ace out, the girl moved towards the bars of her cell and stared at him, Ace couldn't make out her features because of the torch being on the other side of his body, making her face more shadowed.

"Ace…try to stay alive…" It's spoken softly and in a loving way and the guard had to drag Ace forward and the dark shadows of the girl stays there, watching him leave.

Ace was dragged to an open filed, looking around he spotted surveillance Mushis around the table in the middle of the filed. Blood splattered the ground around the table and chairs. They made Ace sit at the table and he looked up, he saw that there was a whole crowed of people cheering and making noises. He saw a screen and a replay of the last match, as the gourds cuffed his ankles to the side of the table. His arms were un-cuffed and he watched the gourd place a gun down in the middle of the table.

"Fire fist Ace VS Green Grape Peat, both devil fruit users, one the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirate the other a captain of his own crew that's allies with Kaido one of the four Yonko." The announcer shouted into the snail on his wrist, his voice carried around the area and the seats. Peat grinned cockily at Ace who looked bored as he slouched in the chair. "The rules are the same, one bullet in the barrel of the gun…"

As he said this the guard held up both the gun and showed off its empty champers and placed the bullet into the weapon.

"He'll spin the barrel so that it's impossible for the two pirates to know where it is." The clicking sound of the barrel being spun echoed around the place. "The gourd will give the gun over to Green Grape, as he won the last round."

Peat placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. The gourd took the gun and gave it to Ace who placed it on his head and fired, staring at the pirate captain in front of him.

"Two shots have been fired and none are dead." The announcer said like he was surprised. The gun is given to the pirate captain and he put it to his head and fired, blood flew out and Ace saw the bullet shoot out the other side of the guy's head. It's silent for a beat before the winners of the bets cheered. "Winner is Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

* * *

Luffy had been in the cages for a few weeks, having been bruised up and then causing trouble she wasn't very presentable for the spot light. She didn't think she would see Ace being dragged into the cage, never in her life she laughed and watched him.

She knew she would be fighting him, versing him when the boss announced that she'll be up for tomorrow. Ace wouldn't die easily but she couldn't tell who was living or who was dying as one by one the other people in the cages were taken up and away. It's after the seventh person that Luffy was cuffed and taken onto the arena, her cell mates cheering for her.

Ace's back was facing her so he didn't see her face, she walked past him and sat down, he wasn't looking at her but to the side, glaring at one spot.

* * *

Ace glared at the noble that had said something about his pops, nobody say's anything like that about him and gets away with it. He noticed the person walk by him and sat down, it's a female, his has survived against two so far.

"Fire Fist Ace VS his ex-lover Luffy!" Ace snapped his head around to the girl and she grinned cheeky like at him. His eyes didn't believe him at first as he took in the sight of the black haired girl sitting in front of him, he knew right away that she was the girl in the cell across from him.

"Hello fire fist." She said with a wink.

"What the hell, Luffy?"

"Yeah, long time no see." She said with a shrug, her voice echoing around the place, Ace glared at the snail that had crawled over to him. Luffy has one in front of her face too, listening to what they are talking about.

"Why lovers?" He questioned, Luffy grinned and glanced around the place.

"Ex-lovers Ace, Ex." He growled at her and Luffy laughed out loud.

"It has been a long time, but I must asked, who do you think won the bet?" Luffy wondered out loud, Ace glared at her.

"You were here first."

"You got jumped while you were asleep." Ace pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Who about whoever loser this game." Luffy said.

"Luffy one of us has to die."

"Really?" She asked looking around, Ace banged his head on the table before he regrated doing that, he felt someone else's blood run down his face. The snails stayed were they were and the announcer made up a whole lot of shit that never happened between Ace and Luffy.

"How is Whitebeard?" Luffy asked, Ace stared at her.

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, when I was little, gave Thatch hell." She laughed gleefully as her face became far away…"Wonder if his still finding spiders."

"Wait are you that trouble making brat that Thatch screams about every time he finds a stiff spider in the kitchen or his bed room and anywhere?"

"Hahaha, yeah, used hair spray on the spiders." She looked thoughtful then smiled gently."How's Whitebeard? You never said."

"His fine, just the same as when I was trying to take his head off." Luffy burst out into laughter and banged her hand on the table.

"You, you tried to ahahahaha!"

"You don't need to laugh about it that much." Luffy grinned at Ace's frustration.

"How long did you last?"

"Hundred days, hundred try's."

"I see…" Her stomach let out a loud noise and Luffy looked down at it. "I'm hungry."

"Luffy I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Does he now were you are?" Luffy shook her head.

"Nah, I said I would visit some people that I know and he let me go. What about…"

"Let the battle begin." The announcer shouted as a gun is placed into Ace's hands, Ace stared at the gun before he pointed it at his head, nothing blew his head off, and Luffy grabbed the gun from his hand and fired it at her head. "Wow that's two shots and they are…"

Ace pulled the trigger and his head didn't fly off into millions of tiny pieces, the announcer was a little pissed that the two pirates were ignoring him. Luffy grinned and put the gun to her head and fired. She didn't die, four more bullets to go, the crowed had shut up and were leaning forward trying to get closer, trying to see who will die, Ace and Luffy had blocked them out, it was just them and the one bullet. Ace pulled, Luffy pulled, two more shots, one of them is the bullet, Ace dies or Luffy dies. He placed the gun to his head and Luffy smiled at him as he pulled the trigger and fired, she knew, he knew the last chamber the last bullet goes into Luffy's head.

She reached for the gun and Ace stared at her, he couldn't let her take the shot, she's family and Sabo would kill him along with Shanks and his crew and half of Ace's family would murder him. Something caught his eye off to the side and he stared at the grinning loon that had made fun of Whitebeard, the grinning loon that's un-zipping his shirt to reveal the Whitebeard mark on his chest… Marco, Marco was there, which means the rest of the crew was there. Before he could do anything however, Luffy snatched the gun from his hands and placed it to her temple. Ace's breathing hitched in his throat and he knew Luffy would pull the trigger…

"Luffy don't!" Ace shouted reaching forward but the chains on his legs prevented him from getting closer. Luffy closed her eyes and a smile gracing her lips as her finger slowly pulled the trigger back bit by bit. "STOP!"

* * *

Ooooo, I left you hanging, I left you hanging, I left you hanging, I left you hanging, I left you han….*singing stops as a bullet enters my brain, a stratified reader grinning with a smoking gun in hand*

Yes Luffy is a little OC…but that's only because girls are bitchy…and she would have been spolt rotten when she grew up so…


	63. Opps!

**Chapter 63: Oops**

Not as good as i had hoped...feels like it was rushed or something...oh well just read it XD

* * *

"Whitebeard sucks." Marco called out, smirking as Ace turn his head towards him, darkly glaring at Marco, at least he caught Ace's attention now how to signal Ace the plan, it's going to be hard because Luffy is there…wait LUFFY? What the hell? He felt his team tense up around him, Ace has been lucky that he hadn't gotten the bullet but it'll run out, or go to someone with far more luck. Luffy joked and teased Ace grinning like a loon she is.

"What do we do?" Thatch asked.

"We wait; Ace or Luffy will do something outrages to get the both of them out of there." Luffy and Ace were not noticing anything besides the bullet and who will get it, nothing. Marco's a little shocked as he watched the last few champers click by and he knew that Luffy was going to end up with the bullet in her head, she knew it, as well as Ace. Marco slowly unzipped his shirt and took his wig off, as Luffy got the gun. All attention was on Luffy as she held it to her head, Ace begging her not to pull the trigger.

Marco wasn't sure if he should believe what the announcer said about them being ex-lovers, but they knew each other, he could tell it by how desperate Ace was struggling to get the gun back from her.

"STOP!" Ace shouted pulling at the chains as Luffy slowly pulled back the trigger.

"Bye-bye." She said a grin stretched across her face like she we welcoming the devil into her home to slaughter them all. Luffy was mere inch's from pulling the trigger, making the bullet going through her head, when she leaned back in the seat and fired, the bullet whizzed out of the chamber and made a straight path to the announcer, hitting him in the chest. A stunned silence fell over the area before people were screaming, the guards tried to hold Luffy back and kill her but she grabbed their key and unlocked the cuffs. Marco flew into the area and delivered quick blows to the people that tried to stop him.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?" Ace and Thatch screamed at the giggling girl.

"What?" She asked kicking at guard away from her, as she raced towards a door, the group of Whitebeard pirates following her. "I spotted Thatch and Haruta in the crowed when I looked it over."

They slapped her over the head as they ran…blindly following Luffy.

"Where are we going?" Thatch asked Luffy looked at him with a wide grin on her face.

"He has my sword, I want it back." Was her simple answer, the groups shrugged and made their way into the boss's office.

"How did you know this was here?"

"He took me here on my first day, something about my freedom and sex and something else, ended up stabbing him in the leg with a pair of scissors." Luffy opened up draws and threw things all over the place, Ace doing the same, Thatch shrugged and joined in followed by everyone else, Marco hung back and looked over at the mess.

"Why didn't we see any of Shanks's men?"

"I'm off visiting a friend and Shanks let me go." They dropped it as they looked around the place…

Why an ex-lover?"

"Guess they needed to stir things up with the crowed, it does get boring." Luffy commented once again going back to opening the desk draws. Her finger hit something and one whole wall slid to the side. Everyone stopped and stared at it, Luffy grinned and raced forward. "ADVENTURE!"

"You would think that after being in a cell for three weeks she would want to spend time outside." Ace said as the group followed the girl, they heard a crash and sped up. Only to stop and see Luffy lying on the floor holding her sword in her hands surrounded by piles of treasure.

"Umm…" They questioned, Luffy blinked at them with a mocking smile.

"Never seen treasure before?" She asked, Ace stormed over and hit her on the head.

"When did you become such a smart ass?"

"My ass doesn't have a brain." Luffy replied automatically, earning her another hit over the head. "I can act dumb if you want…"

"Yes please do." Ace cried out, worn out with the fact that his little sister kept on out smarting him in wit comments. He regretted it right away when a slow and devilish smile spread over Luffy's face as she stood up, putting her sword onto her belt loop.

"You asked for it." She said with a carless shrug, Marco and Thatch had sinking feelings forming in the pits of their stomachs but they ignored it in favour of setting up large bags of treasure. Luffy wonder around not really doing anything but keeping quite much to Ace's pleasure…

"Let's just get the treasure and get out of here."

* * *

The rescue team and the held captives battled the guards that would show up, none of the guards standing a chance of surviving the blood bath, half the escapees died, from either being too old, weak, hungry or just idiotic moves as they ran for the beach.

Ace quickly realized the Luffy was being more of a pain, making stupid noises when she found something fascinating and stating the obverses, as well as the repeating of 'are we there yet' or 'does anyone have any food?' When Ace snapped at her to shut the fuck up, Luffy just pouted and whined about something else.

Luffy cheered upon seeing the Moby dick and kept on calling it white whale. Ace felt like slapping himself, he wasn't sure which was worse, a smart ass Luffy or a stupid Luffy. He knew that Luffy was being a smart ass while she acted dumb; after all it is an act because Ace said something.

As she chanted over and over about meeting Whitebeard again she ran around the worn out survivors and rescuers, pissing them off because isn't she a little too energetic?


	64. Meeting Whitebeard Again

**Chapter 64: Meeting Whitebeard again**

As the plank is set down onto the sandy beach the survivors and the Whitebeards pirates slowly walked up onto the deck, all but one, this one is all smiles, wide huge smiles that take up most of her face and squished her two stich scare into her cheek more. She ran up the plank with a whoop, hand pumping the air over her head as her bare dirty feet ran onto the surprisingly clean and sparkling deck of the Moby dick, leaving muddy foot tracks. Ace gave chase of the girl, she just giggled and a laughed escaped as she spotted the pirate that she wanted to see. Ace stopped short as Luffy's white wings sprouted from her back and she flew up onto Whitebeards lap and hugged him.

"OLD GEEZER!" She shouted with so much joy her wings sliding back under her skin. Whitebeard let out a heartily laugh making the crew that wasn't already on deck come up from below to see what was going on. Ace snapped out of it and raced towards Whitebeard a flash of worry briefly making it across his face.

"Pops, sorry, she's just…"

"Gurarara, cheeky brat." Whitebeard laughed, Luffy leaned back and beamed up at Whitebeard as Ace slowly staggered to a halt in front of the two. He noticed laugher coming closer to him from the right and a hand slapped him on the back.

"Ace did you think pops would hurt Luffy?" Thatch asked, Luffy's head turned to look down at the fourth division commander and a huge smirk graced her lips…that is until her eyes landed back on Ace's and she remembers something. Luffy thought for a second then dived at Thatch taking him by surprise and they tumbled on the deck Luffy saddling his waist.

"Thatch!" Luffy shouted out; Ace felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the two, he rubbed the spot with a frown, Marco who had watched the look cross Ace's face smirked to himself, having seen the expression a number of times on other people.

"Cheeky brat, why are you here?"

"Was part of the game." Luffy stated grinning up at Whitebeard, still sitting on top of the fourth division commander. Marco found amusement in watching as Ace's face ever so slowly got darker and even more annoyed looking, as he watched Luffy and Thatch.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Haruta whispered coming up next to him, as the smaller girl pointed at Ace then to his line of sight.

"A moody teenage boy, with a crush that he hasn't yet figured out that he has." Marco answered her, Izo come over hearing it and looked to see what the two were talking about.

"I don't think Luffy knows."

"Maybe, it's hard to tell what goes on inside of that girls head."

"She's grown up very nicely…"

"OI OLD TIMER CAN WE THROW A PARTY TONIGHT?" Luffy shouted, all heads looked at Whitebeard with hopeful eyes and a pleading look, like they didn't know what the answer would be.

"Of cause we'll be having a party, what kind of pirate doesn't have parties?" He said, a cheer went up around the Moby dick as they got ready to sail away. Thatch placed his hands on Luffy's hips gaining her attention again.

"Will you get off me?"

"Why?" Luffy asked innocently, a smile forming over her lips and her eyes shone childishly, but Thatch saw through her little act, mainly because he got stuck with Luffy for a year pulling pranks on him.

"You know…" Marco, Haruta, Izo, Jozu, Vista and Namur all watched in fascination as Ace slowly started to snap from watching Thatch and Luffy.

"In…five…four…three….two…" Marco started and was finished off by everyone else.

"One…" Ace snapped and he stormed up to Luffy and Thatch, just before Thatch could finish what he was saying Luffy is yanked off of him and Ace is glaring down at him.

"How long did you plan on sitting on Thatch?" Ace growled glaring at Luffy, Luffy blinked at Ace in shock at his sudden appearance.

"Ace…" She whined, Thatch stared at the two black haired teens that are ignoring him…the more he watched the two the more it became clearer to him. He got up and joined the group of people watching the two of them argue; soon the two of them were trading blows.

"…how have they not noticed?" Thatch wondered, everyone shrugged their shoulders, to the whole pirate crew…no the whole world it would be obverse that the two like each other…strongly.

* * *

I'm going to be mean and give you all a sneak peek into the next chapter...that wont be posted until next weekend XD

Oh and the next chapter has sex in it, so if you are under age dont read it or I'll get into touble, or if are underage and you do read it just keep it to yourself.

Chapter title-Lost Innocence

As she moved them in a hypnotizing way; he found he couldn't look away from her,  
not even for a moment.

"Truth or dare."

"Open…the…the door…"

"Luffy…" Ace mumbled licking her ear. "Are you a virgin?"

"More…"She begged under him.

He landed back on his back, next to Luffy, snoring away.


	65. Lost Innoncence

**Chapter 65: Lost innocence**

Umm don't know the ratings…I'm used to PG, M, MA and all those ones not the T and shit…so I'm just going to say that there is sex in this chapter, Warning: SEX scene…I warned everyone…

* * *

When the Moby dick had sailed for a few hours and it was getting dark the booze came out and the party that Luffy wanted had insured, leaning on the railing Ace is watching his family play around, drinking games, arm wrestling, storytelling, loud music, laughter. But when his eyes wandered over to the dancing groups he couldn't remove his eyes from Luffy.

Ace watched her as she danced around with the other highly intoxicated dancers; well he can't talk about them being drunk after all his just as bad. He watched her dark hair that wiped around her face; it didn't damper the large happy smile on her face, eyes twinkling brightly in the moon light. He shifted his gaze downwards, stopping for a mere second, before going back down landing on her hips.

She's in one of Izo kimono, it's black with a single red thread that made beautiful patens along the bottom of it before going up her right side, that is until it reaches her ribs, that's where it moves under her breasts a few times, around her back then to the front again, as the red patens overlap each other under her breasts, before the red thread went down her left arm.

Ace watched her hips as she moved them in a hypnotizing way; he found he couldn't look away from her, not even for a moment. Ace tipped his mug in his hands to his lips, covering his nose and mouth, eyes still glued onto Luffy while he drank the rum.

* * *

Luffy felt someone staring her in an instance way, eyes roaming over her body as she moved with the beat, she suddenly laughed when her drunken eyes landed on Ace's, but they didn't stay connected with his for long as she followed the rum that ran down the side of his chin. Luffy unconsciously followed the drink as it dripped from the side of his jaw, down his neck were the red beads hung, through the beads and down to his belly button, until she couldn't see it behind the huge 'A' belt buckle. Luffy moved away from the dancers and walked over to Ace, not bothering to listen to the whining dancers that tried to draw her back. Luffy giggled as she tripped over her own feet and landing in front of Ace, she didn't bother to sit up just laid at his crossed legs, both of them giggling insanely in a very drunk manner.

* * *

Thatch watched the two of them from across the deck; with a mischievous smirk. He moved over to Marco, nudging him in the side, when Marco humoured him with a glance Thatch pointed to the other side of the ship. The first division commander stared until he started to make his way through his partying brothers and sisters, Thatch right behind him. The two commanders sat next to them and Luffy waved upside downy at them.

"Luffy, Ace…" Marco said gaining both of the drunk's attention. "Let's play a game."

Luffy sat up with a little help from Thatch a wide smile over coming her features. "A game?"

"That's right Luffy a game." Her eyebrows pulled together and she looked between the commanders, the two of them knew what Luffy's like and they shuffled just a bit under her gaze.

"What kinda game?" She asked confused, the first and fourth commander traded looks, they knew they had both been let off the hook, and had worried for nothing.

"Truth or dare."

"Oooooh, sounds like fun…" She gushed clapping her feet together, those that saw her do this either shouted something like cute or they laughed. "Yep, you truth or dare someone to do or answer something…right?"

She asked tilting her head to the side, Thatch laughed again and nodded.

"Marco goes first." Ace declared randomly from his sitting spot.

"Truth." The three of them looked at each other thinking over something, when Luffy turned to Marco.

"Do you lay eggs?" Marco coughed on his drink and glared.

"NO!" Luffy stared at him for a drawn out moment, before shrugging. "Your turn."

"DARE!" Luffy screamed pumping her fist in the air then let them fall to her sides.

"I dare you to sit on Ace." Thatch said Luffy frowned as she tried to get up; she gave up after landed on her ass a few times and crawled over to Ace, who got a good look between the slips of her kimono. She pulled herself onto his lap and her back hit Ace's chest as she leaned heavily onto him, his hands moved around her waist, making Thatch and Marco grin… "Dare."

"I dare you to say sorry to pops then run off with his rum." Ace said in a thoughtful tone, Thatch had grown a deathly pale but he got up, walked over to were Whitebeard was sitting, the pirate captain looked at his son as he bowed low…

"What…"

"SORRY POPS!" Thatch screamed at the top of his lounges then grabbed the rum that Whitebeard was going to drink and bolted for it. Whitebeard gave chases and the two ran back and forth on the deck, until Whitebeard caught Thatch gave his a smack on the head and sat back down again. Thatch was sulking as he walked back over to crackling trio who had set him up with a few bumps and bruises. "Your turn Ace, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Luffy." Both Thatch and Marco said at the same time, Ace gave a lop-sided grin, he pulled Luffy's head back by her hair, her pecked her on the lips but before letting her go, Ace licked her lips. When the fire user did let her hair go they were not sure if her face was red from the alcohol or the kiss. Thatch was laughing his ass off as her face; Marco was grinning and Ace smirking like he won a war single handily. His arms around her stomach and he hugged her.

"I win." He breathed out, Luffy not one for losing pulled away from him, standing up before sitting back down again, this time facing him. What none of them expected was for her to smash her lips onto his. They sat their stiff, laughing or smirking as Luffy moved her fingers into Ace's black locks pulling him closer. Ace, another one that doesn't back down, put his left hand behind her head and deepened the kiss, while his right ran down her spin making her shiver.

The two of them forgot about the winning and focused more on the pleasure they were feeling, letting it take over their bodies. If it wasn't for Marco telling them to go and get a room they would have screwed each other right there on the deck in front of everyone, not carrying that the crew was right next to them. So with much difficulty the two of them made their way to Ace's room, bearing keeping what clothes they had on. Giggling when they bump crew members that didn't get out of their way fast enough. When they reached the door to go below deck, they both simultaneously turned and looked up at Whitebeard with the same cheeky grins.

"GOOD NIGHT OLD MAN!" They shouted laughing as they went below slamming the door behind them. They went down a number of hallways, and both of them nearly just dragged the other into any room that they could find, nearly.

Ace pushed Luffy into his door and smashed his lips over hers, both sets of hands roving over her body and under her kimono, Luffy's not much better with Ace's bare chest….

"Op…open…" Ace started to kiss Luffy, trying and failing to move away from her long enough to say what he needs to say. "Open…the…the door…"

Luffy didn't comprehend right away of what Ace was asking, but once it did she move her hands from Ace's body to the wood behind her, searching, for the door handle. Frustrated that she couldn't find it, she turned her head letting Ace get great access to her neck. The freckled faced teen licked the skin once then bit down sucking on the skin between his teeth. Luffy's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned. Her hand located the handle and she turned it, the door swung open, because of both their weights being pinned onto the wood. They tumbled to the ground half in the doorway, half out. Ace's body pressed down onto her own, the kimono slipping from her right shoulder and her left leg…hot breath blew over her nose, making her open hem.

Ace hovered over Luffy letting his body weight shift to his arms, were the muscle rippled under his skin, so that he wasn't crushing Luffy with all his body mass. She smelled of the sea, the salty wind and it gave him a taste of freedom on the tip of his tongue. Luffy reached her hands up behind his neck with a sweet smile on her face, making him think that she was using her devil fruit power to appear as an angle, before she smashed his lips into her, turning it into a sloppy and messy kiss. That sent flames rushing down into their bellies. Ace and the decently to kick the door close, when he picked Luffy up to dump her on top of his bed.

Luffy rolled onto her stomach and she breathed in Ace's over whelming smell of smoke and ash, she felt Ace press down on her, feeling every part of his abs against her back. His hands slid along the silk of her kimono before he slipped the soft material from her shoulders, pale skin hitting the light that came in from the window. Ace pulled the black and red kimono from Luffy's body and let it pool over the side of the bed, his hands ran over her bare sides until he reached the sting of her bikini. Ace moved his finger around and under it as he leaned down; Luffy shivered as his breath blew over her back and she felt Ace bite her bikini string and a giggle escaped her lips as the feeling of the nots of her bikini undid itself from her back. The red material fell from her body and onto the bed, were Ace flicked it over the side of his bed much like with the kimono. He put his warm hands back over her breast giving them a playful squeeze, before he kneaded the moulds of loveliness. Luffy arched into them hissing, Ace moved his hands back down her sensitive belly, getting another giggle from her as she curled into it a bit, Ace chuckled deep in his. He slid his hands back onto her body and pulled her spot short off her body and flicked them across the room.

Luffy looked over her shoulder at Ace with eyes that shone brightly in the darkness, her lips parted air rushing in and out between her slightly swollen lips. Ace took his time in viewing what's laid out underneath him, sun kissed skin that all he wants to do is sink his teeth into, which he did, leaving marks as he went down her body. He rubbed her inner thigh as he moved his hand into her warm spot. That made Luffy cry out in pleasure as he moved his hand up and down, rubbing her sweet spot, teasing her as she got more vocal and squirmed under him. She bit down into her wrist muffling her voice; Ace reached over her with his free hand and pulled both arms up over her head and into the pillow.

Ace thinking that she was close moved his hand down and slowly put one finger inside the hotter and wetter area, Luffy tensed right away and she cried out. Ace froze and watched her face scrunch up, a few tear visible rolling down her inflamed cheeks. He kept his finger were it was and moved his mouth to the back of her neck, he bit down and sucked, she gasped when he moved away, cold air hitting the wet spot on her neck. His breath washed over her right ear as he moved closer, he nibbled a little on the outer shell…

"Luffy…" Ace mumbled licking her ear. "Are you a virgin?"

"N-no." Luffy said burying her head into the pillows; Ace watched her reaction and a soft loving smile found its way to his face.

"You're a bad liar." He kissed her shoulder blade and removed his finger; Ace gently rolled Luffy over onto her back, her arms cross over her face and Ace let out a chuckle. "Didn't think you were this shy…"

Luffy moved one of her arm just enough so she could glare at him, much to his amusement. Ever so slowly he got her to move her arms away from her face and he gently kissed her, almost like Ace was afraid that if he kissed her harder she would break. He pulled back to look Luffy in her eyes…

"I'll stop if you want me to." Luffy shook her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him against her body, Ace took the hint. "I'll try not to make it hurt as much."

He kissed her again, this time more forcefully then before, he was a lot rougher than before, but once he reached up between her legs again, Ace's fingers turned gentle. Ace made sure she was over the edge and distracted before he put his finger back, she whimpered, and Ace stilled watching her face, waiting. His brown eyes waiting for hers to open and when they did Ace gave her a reassuringly smile before he wiggled the single digit deeper inside her body. He added another when she was over the top again, Ace scissored his finger. Her back came off the bed and Ace felt every single curve of her body, even though Luffy looked soft and squishy, he felt the hard muscles that were hiding under her skin that nobody could see. Soon he had three fingers wiggling around inside of Luffy, she squirmed and moaned, she thrust her chest out as Ace drove her completely over the edge.

Ace removed his hand and stood over her, Luffy watched him with half lidded eyes, she flushed when Ace smirked down at her, undoing his 'A' belt buckle and his hands unbuttoned his shorts, the sound of the zipper being pulled down was mixed into the sound of their breathing, and the rocking of the ship. Her eyes greedily drank in every movement and every detail of Ace's body, mixed emotions playing across her face, he let his shorts drop from his hips and her eyes widen.

"That's not going to fit!" Luffy half shouted, half screeched as she closed her legs and moved back, until her back hit the headboard, Ace just laughed and kicked his shorts from his foot onto the floor. Luffy couldn't tear her eyes away from it, Ace sat back down and leaned forward grabbing Luffy's ankle and pulling her back down on her back. Luffy pushed at his shoulder, looking down at the monster. Ace rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand bring it down, Luffy hesitantly grabbed a hold of it, before she watched her own hand play around with the soft yet hard part of the male that she has never seen before…no she has seen it but not in this way. Then Ace groaned next to her ear, sending shivers running over her body, Luffy looked up at Ace as she gave it a pull, watching his face, wanting him to make a noise again.

When no more sound left Ace she leaned over and put her lips around the top, Ace reacted the way she wanted to, a loud moan came from deep within his throat from the unexpected warmth around his monster, looking down in surprise he found Luffy mouthing the top of his proud man like it was a damn lollypop. Luffy had no idea of what she's doing, but she guessed from the way he was making the noises and his hand woven into her hair, she would take a wild guess, that she's doing a good job.

"Ahh, Luf, Luffy…urk, Luffy Stop!" Ace said pulling his hips away and tugging on her black locks, it came out with a wet pop that made both of them groan. Saliva ran down Luffy's chin and even if it should look disgusting it made it all the hotter. "I'm, I'm about to cum…and we…we haven't even gotten to the good part…"

Ace reached over to his side table and opened the draw; Luffy watched everything he did until she flopped back down on her back and slowly wrapped her legs around Ace's hips. Ace could just keep sanity of what he should do and when it was time he slowly eased into her, Luffy cried out louder, torso twisting a bit, trying to get away from the pain, tears freely rolling down her face. Ace showered her in kisses and waited until she was relaxed again before moving. The bed rocked with them a few times and soon the pain turned into pleasurable pain.

"More…" She begged under him, Ace who wasn't used to holding back gladly complied with her demand and sped up. "More, Ace, faster, harder."

Ace listened to her and stared to slam inside the sixteen year old, their body temps got hotter and beads of sweat rolled from both of them. Their breath mixed together, kisses were short and messy. Luffy finally lost it, she screamed out in ecstasy, her blunt finger nails dug into his back, drawing lines of blood. To him this added to the pleasure and his came shortly after. The two of them stayed still, catching their breathes and basking in the afterglow.

Ace rolled off of Luffy once he caught his breath, the two laid there. He turned his head to say something to Luffy but it died in his mouth as he found Luffy peacefully asleep. Ace sighed and sat up, going to clean up before he fell asleep, he got up when his sleeping disorder kicked in and he landed back on his back, next to Luffy, snoring away.

* * *

Hahahaha i nearly forgot to post this up...XD lucky i didn't, my imagination is already running wild thinking about what you would do to me for not putting this chapter up. Love you all and keep up the reviews they make my laugh


	66. Morning After!

**Chapter 66: Morning after**

Thatch stared at Ace's door, should he knock or should he barge in? Marco stopped next to Thatch…

"You've been standing here for half an hour." Marco commented Thatch threw him a glare, before he turned back to the door, raised his fist to knock; only it never connected with the wood. Marco looked at his friend with amusement. The first division commander knocked on the door and waited, no sound came from inside the room so he knocked again. A thump sounded out then, the shuffle of feet, Thatch and Marco got ready for the verbal abuse that Ace normally gives them in the morning for waking him up. However it wasn't Ace that answered the door, but Luffy in all her naked glory. The two older males turned scarlet at the sight before they politely turned their eyes to the wall behind her.

"My head hurt…everything hurts." Luffy grumbled glaring at them. "What do you want?"

"Umm…can you put some clothes on?" Marco asked diverting his eyes from her body again, Luffy looked down at herself blankly for a while then turned around, and Thatch choked on saliva at the hicky marks that ran all over her back, Luffy put her kimono on and shoved the straw hat over her messy hair, she padded over to the two of them, still grumpy.

"So what is it?"

"Food…" Marco said Luffy's eyes widened then she took off running down the hall; they turned their eyes to the bed to see Ace sleeping face down. Marco walked up to him and flipped the mattress off the frames, successfully waking his youngest brother up.

"Ow, fuck, my head is killing me."

"Food, eat or miss out, Luffy's already eating." Ace's head shot up and he looked at them before a blush bloomed over his freckles, the two intruders smirked and helped him up. "Should we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah…" Ace mumbled, Thatch purposely led both of them to were Luffy was sitting, Ace sat across from the girl with Marco on his side while the fourth division commander got food for the three of them. Nothing was said all in their own worlds…

"Luffy, last night fun?" Haruta asked, she had been sitting next to the girl for a while.

"My head…" She whined rubbing at it…

"You do remember what happened right?" Luffy looked confusedly at the women and Thatch came back just in time to see the hidden glint in her eyes.

"No? Why? I didn't sing did I?" Everyone had heard her, they blinked in shock, eyes landed on Ace who looks like his about to cry or bang his head repeatedly against the table top.

"Well ummm…you…"

"YES!" Ace shouted out, cutting Haruta off, Luffy looked at Ace eyes wide in horror.

"You saw me dance?" Marco had a blank expression but when Thatch whispered something into his ear the man felt a twitch pull his lip up a bit in a smirk.

"Yes Luffy, danced with the crew." Luffy buried her head into her crossed over arms and it looked like she was crying with the way her shoulders were moving… Once she stopped laughing she looked at Marco and Thatch…

"Why does my body hurt? Did I run into a bunch of things?"

"Yeah…"

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted eating the plate of food in front of her that Thatch had sat down, nobody talked they just ate.

* * *

Thatch told Whitebeard about the game that Luffy is playing one Ace and the others when he found the old man on the deck of the ship, Whitebeard laughed long and hard.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get the idea to play pregnant woman." Thatch laughed awkwardly as he nodded, what he didn't see was the way that Whitebeard looked up into the rigging were Luffy was sitting, she waved and nodded her head…looks like old man Whitebeard is getting payback for something that Ace did to him.

Nobody saw Ace or Luffy for the rest of the day, and the only nurses that could be found was the ones that looked after Whitebeard.

Were you could find Luffy was in the infirmary talking and explaining to the nurses what the prank is, the nurses agreed with the little game, after all Ace has a few depts. to pay for, and bets that they haven't collected from him because his always running away. Soon all the nurses and doctors on the ship knew what Luffy was playing at, everyone didn't know. Thatch only thought that she was playing the prank on Ace about not remembering what happen last night…he didn't know that Luffy was going to play pregnant women.

* * *

Cause its short and its mothers day week...there will be another one or two that i'll post up this week...oh yeah HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL THOSE MOTHERS ON FANFICTION!


	67. Letters And Tests

**Chapter 67: Letter and tests**

Shanks coughed as he read the newspaper or more importantly looked at the picture on the page; he knew his straw hat anywhere and is that the Whitebeard pirates?

"Oi Benn, get me a bit of paper, a pen and a delivery bird." Shanks shouted out, Benn did as he was told and soon Shanks is writing over the sheet of paper.

* * *

Ace is avoiding Luffy, has been ever since that drunken night four months ago, his sitting on the railing when a bird lands on his shoulder, looking at it he felt fear make its way inside of him. Shanks doesn't know he took Luffy's virginity right? He paid the bird and looked at who the envelope was for…Luffy.

Ace asked someone if they could go and give the letter to the girl but they all said that they were busy with stuff or they pointed out that she's in the infirmary. Ace made his way towards the infirmary in horror and dread, why him? Why must he face Luffy? He didn't bother knocking…

"…undred precent sure that you are pregnant, the test we have run along with the blood samples all point to it."

"But I'm a virgin." Luffy all but shouted out from where she had been sitting, Ace was in too much of dined shock to listen to what was being said…but if he was he would have heard this…

"That's better, the anger and fear in your voice made it sound extremely convincing."

"Thanks…"

"But try to add more fear and less anger…" The nurse said turning around to get back into position of the act when her eyes landed on a frozen Ace, Luffy wanting to see what made the nurse stiffen up looked to the side to spot Ace. The girls started to think that maybe their cover had been blown when Ace rushed over to Luffy and gripped her shoulders painfully.

"You're pregnant?" He croaked out after making some noises that she couldn't understand, he rattled her head back and worth as he shook the girl. The nurse could see that Luffy look lost in what to say; luckily she knew what she needed to say.

"Ace, I don't see why her being pregnant concerns you, it's not like you're the father, please leave so me and Luffy could…"

"Me! I'm, am the…" He cut off looking at Luffy, he handed her a letter then ran off searching for Marco or Thatch, the girls giggled and Luffy opened the letter…the usual, Shanks is worried about her and saw her picture in the paper.

Luffy got up and wrote her own letter out, just saying that she'll be staying with Whitebeard for a few months longer and not to worry about her. That's it…

* * *

Ace grabbed Marco and pinned the man to the wall, he tried a few times to say something but again his voice left him.

"What are you doing, yoi?"

"Luffy…preg, pregnant." Marco blinked and blinked again before he laughed and hit Ace on the shoulder.

"That's a good joke, tell it to Thatch." With that he walked away, Ace stared after him dumbly but went to find Thatch, the two men freaked and seek out Whitebeard to see what needs to be done.

"She still thinks she's a virgin…"

"No she doesn't, she was playing you about not remembering."

"Gurara…" Whitebeard laughed watching his flustered son's, the two arguing didn't notice that all the nurses were coming onto deck to watch them scream at each other, Luffy and the some of the other crew members joined in to watch. They had heard the nurses talking and knew that it was a prank and to keep Thatch and Ace unaware of what was going to happen.

"Hi-ya, old man." Luffy said coming to stand next to him.

"Didn't think you would do it so soon."

"Ace walked in on us practicing." Whitebeard laughed… "Should we stop them?"

"Let them yell a little longer." He said amusement dripping from his voice; Whitebeard picked Luffy up and dumped the small girl on his lap. Luffy grinned leaning back into Whitebeards stomach as she watched Thatch and Ace fight.

"It was a little cruel." Luffy said after a while, it only got Whitebeard to laugh again and those that were around to hear her laughed along with him.

* * *

Later everyone would find Ace and Thatch sulking in a corner, they had been told it was a prank and Luffy kissed Ace on the lips to shut him up from raging at her, it worked, but also turned him into stone that crumbled when she laughed at him.

"When are you going to stop with the sulking?" Haruta asked standing behind the two crouched forms, Thatch rolled his head to look at her…

"Yeah, it was a joke." Luffy said leaning onto Haruta's shoulder, this time it was Ace's turn to roll his head to the side. "Sides what's Shanks going to say if he sees you like this? I did tell him after all…"

Ace ran away, nobody could find him close to the next two weeks until Luffy shouted that it was a joke. Still Ace didn't go near Luffy for a while until she pinned him to his bed one night and kissed him…things exulted and when morning came around, Ace had new scratches on his back and Luffy a few more hickys.

"So you over the prank?" Marco asked Ace who smirked at him.

"No."

"Then why…?" Marco stopped talking as he saw Ace's smirk morph into something that Luffy would have on her face when she was planning something. It was kind of scary to see Ace have the same smile as Luffy…

"Let's just say that Luffy and I have come to an agreement last night." Marco wasn't going to ask, if Ace is this happy about what the agreement is.

"So what's the deal?" Well Thatch had his moments but this wasn't one of them…

"Sex, lots of sex whenever I want it," Ace said as he eyes found Luffy on the other side of the deck; before he walked over to her he gave Thatch and the unwilling Marco the last details. "And in any position that I want to try out."

Marco and Thatch shared a look, this held envy but pity…

"Ace is so lucky..."

"Poor Luffy…" Both Thatch and Marco said at the same time as their eyes found the two of them, Ace saying something to a blushing Luffy, who looked like she wanted to run for the hills and that's saying something because they are in the middle of the ocean


	68. The Captain Of The Jiyuu Pirates

**Chapter 68: The captain of the Jiyuu Pirates**

Jiyuu means freedom or free, you'll understand why I chose this name when you realize who the captain of the crew is XD

(Like you haven't already told them…)

Shut up

* * *

"Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho, going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze, riding on the waves, far across the salty depths, the merry evening sun…" Luffy sang under her breath as she walked around the deck, back and forth, those that had sat down and watched her, it looked like Luffy was mumbling under her breath and pacing. "Painting circles in the sky as the birds sing. Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown. Lets all sing with a don, as the ships sets sail. Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray, as we all set sail to the ends of the sea…"

"I see a ship starboard side!" The lookout shouted, Luffy's head shot up and she raced over to the side of the deck staring out into the water.

"You are expecting someone?" Marco asked, Ace and Thatch behind him, Luffy stared at them blankly before grinning.

"Ace is!" She said handing his an open letter, Ace read it…

"You read my mail." He accused, she just flashed him a grin. "And why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I tried several times but you didn't leave my mouth alone long enough to tell you." Her tone reminded the crew of a mother scolding a child; Ace was acting like a kid too, rubbing the back of his head as he toed the deck with one of his feet, a red staining his cheeks.

"So who is visiting, yoi?"

"Our older brother." Luffy and Ace said without missing a beat, Thatch looked confused.

"I thought you two were the only siblings…well you can't be classed as siblings any more not after…is your older brother like use two? You know with the kissing and stuff? Or is he just a brother of you two, but that makes you siblings…" Thatch mumbled off looking even more confused than he did before, they ignored him once Thatch started to ramble and watched the ocean.

"Luffy…between us with the bet, we both needed to save each other so it doesn't count, but between you and Sabo…"

"Don't worry, he has to save me or I have to save him…so I'll be…wait..." Luffy was going to turn around and head below deck but grey black smoke was rising from the ship. Without thinking about anything she let her wings burst free of her skin and she ran and jumped over the railing flapping her wings faster, she multitalented the air to send her flying faster. The girl landed on the deck wings folding back under her skin and she saw they had been hit hard by something, blood and bodies were everywhere. "Sabo? Sabo! Sabo?"

Luffy searched the bodies, looking at their faces, she found a few pirates that were still alive but not awake. Blue flames landed next to her and the bird changed into Marco…

"I can't find Sabo." She shouted at him, Marco looked down at the two rows of bodies, dead on the left and injured but alive on the right closer to the Moby dick. "I'm going to look below again, take these men to the Moby dick."

Marco listened to her, knowing that they didn't have the time to argue about this and Luffy is too stubborn. Luffy rushed back below deck screaming out Sabo's name and coughing on black smoke, Luffy stopped in the middle of the hall, heart hammering in her chest, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and she was scared.

"SABO!" She cried out desperately, Luffy ran around the lower levels of Sabo's ship and yet couldn't find her older brother. Her fist clenched harder and started to draw blood…then she screamed in rage and frustration, the fire shifted into one ball around her left hand and the black smoke moved into a bubble of air towards the right clearing it up so she could see better. Luffy put both her hands together and clapped sending a smoking fire pillar into the sky. Everyone on the Moby dick watched it and they grimly began to think that Luffy had found what they all dreaded, Sabo's bloody body.

Thatch had to hold Ace back so he didn't jump into the ocean and drown, Marco flew back over and knowing he had gotten all the injured bodies. Doing a quick glance around for Luffy, not seeing her he went under deck, slowly walking down the halls, hallways that used to be on fire and full of black smoke.

"Luffy?" He called out, not as loud as when the black haired girl was calling out Sabo's name but it still echoed around the ship, what Marco was having trouble finding was the enemy that attack the crew, there were no other pirates and no marine clothes or symbols. Just the blue top hat printed on the pirate's skin…unless the enemy took their fallen men or the enemy just that strong then this pirate crew wouldn't be mostly dead and dying.

Crashing came from a few floors under Marco's feet and he jumped down the slightly burning hole, which Luffy put into the middle of the whole ship, what he found was Luffy digging in an office type area, pulling none burnt books off of a body. The desk was thrown out of the room, but the little hand written books were treated gently. Marco found a blond haired male lying face down in, blood dripping from his blond hair, in his right hand was a pen the other an ink bottle…Luffy lifted up the blonds head and slipped the book out from under his head.

"Marco, could you look after this?" Luffy asked her voice sounding hopeful yet broken at the same time. The phoenix took the book and tried not let the ink run from the pages…the blood hadn't made it onto any of the words, just splotches around the paper.

_'…Timmy had gathered a few crew members that had problems with the way I run my ship, I knew what was happening the New World was eating at them and half the crazy shit we ran into we faced, my orders. He battled the crew for domain of the ship, and sadly my crew fought with each other, bodies falling all over. Timmy charged at me, we fought, I never knew how strong the man was, my crew had picked people out to join I just went along with it. I should have known better then to do that…I won, but not with a few injuries of my own and by the time I had won my fight with Timmy my crew were all over the deck. I didn't think, all that went through my head is that it's my fault, I'm the captain I should have been better._

_All I can think about is that this will be my last story, my last written words and I'm crying, never to see my brother and sister again, I should have visit Luffy when we were on the same island, I shouldn't have cared about a stupid bet, but it's far too late now…Ace, Ace is going to wonder where I am, I'm sure he got my letter…I don't even know if anyone will find my ship, my stories. But if you will find my sister and my brother, tell them I'm sorry, so sorry and give them these books, Monkey D. Luffia and Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, find one with Whitebeard the other…'_

Marco flipped to the next page but knew that, that was all that was written; he glanced at the other books around the room and on the shelves that had blue covers with a top hat printed onto the spine of the book. While Luffy dragged Sabo up Marco got busy collecting the books, piling them up into bags. The three of them walked out of the ship and flew over to the Moby dick, nurses rushed over to the blond man in Luffy's arms, Luffy handed her brother over to them.

_WHOOOOOSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Everyone's hair blew in one direction, an intense heat followed after it before silence. When they turned to look at what had caused it they found Sabo's ship on fire again, this time the fire looked like it had come from above and not the ship itself.

"Luffy what did you do?" Ace asked standing next to the girl.

"I threw the fire out of the ship…it had to come back down." Was all she said…Marco walked to the infirmary with the nurses and told them to cuff Sabo's entire crew members to the sides of the beds. They didn't question it…

* * *

Luffy and Ace sat next to Sabo who has an air mask over his face, tubes sticking out of his arms and bandages around his head and body.

"…Sabo lost the bet." Luffy said plainly and so randomly that Ace snorted.

"Yes he did, and I'm not going to let him live it down."

"When he gets better, what should I make him do for me?" Luffy wondered as she ran a hand through Sabo's hair.

"OI WERE AM I?" A shout came from a few beds over, Luffy and Ace traded looks and the black haired male nodded his head. Luffy morphed in front of him, horns coming out of her forehead, black wings and tail sprouting from her back, claws, teeth and eyes changing. Ace should be scared or disgusted at the sight, but he finds the form a turn on, it gave him different ideas for the bedroom. Luffy stood up and flew or glided over to were struggling pirate was, he fell silent when the demon appeared in front of him.

"Hello!" Luffy said in an overly cheery voice; however her face was anything but happy.

"…wha…"

"Welcome to hell, I'll be looking after you until boss wakes up." Luffy said looking pleased, the guy started to shack and his heart rate exulted. "Oh are you scared?

"What's going on?" Luffy ignored him as she pulled the curtains back from around his bed; so that he could see Sabo…Ace had put one of the nurse masks on and a coat.

"Your captain is here, not sure when he'll be waking up, but he'll join us soon. Hell is a wonderful place was you get to seek revenge on those that have done you wrong." Luffy continued in her usual voice, not acting at all just saying what feels right. "So is the rest of the crew…"

"I want to go back!" He screamed thrashing again, Ace sent a scalpel flying and it impaled itself on the pillow next to the man's head.

"I missed…" Ace said in a downcast tone, Luffy snorted and picked the blade from the bed.

"That's not the best way to information out of them." Luffy sang, the man in the bed nodded his head fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah listen to her, she…"

"You need to get up and personal to them, and then slowly dig the tip of the knife into the flesh…"

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!"

"We can let you go if you tell us how you died, along with the rest of your crew."

"Captain attacked us." The man spat out the word captain like it was a devil fruit, because they taste that bad. Luffy sent the blade into the man's hand with a flick of her wrist; he screamed and thrashed some more. Ace noticed her change, the sadistic side of her becoming clearer and curler as she stared at the blood running out of the other pirate's hand.

"Why did he attack you?" Luffy asked yanking the blade out of his hand; Ace didn't know if he should stop this or let it go.

"Timmy, Timmy over there, three beds down, he got most of us to go against the captain, Rids and Effy were the only ones that stayed on captain's side that are here."

"So besides those two, everyone else attacked your captain."

"Yes…" Ace stood up with a hunch, while he hobbled over to them and started to bandage the man's hand up.

"Point those two out." Ace growled, the pirate did, Ace moved their beds next to Sabo's one on either side of him. "You can let the form go, Luffy."

Luffy didn't listen just grinned at the man in front of her, Ace turned around in time to block the fire that sprouted out of Luffy's hand that was aimed right at the man's face.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?" Ace shouted, Luffy didn't pout like she would normally do if she was in trouble, but she gave a sinister grin.

"But I wanna play." She said setting up another ball of fire, Ace jumped and pinned her to the doctors work desk.

"Change from the devil back to…" Luffy laughed and wrapped her legs around his hips and grinded. "Ahh! NO! Stop it or…"

"Or what?" A teasing smile was spreading over her face, and her claws worked with taking the seconded division commanders pirates clothing from his body. Suddenly Luffy was yanked off of Ace and slammed into the floor, sea stone cuffs placed around her right wrist, the form disappeared right away from her body as she losses all her strength. Ace breathed deeply through his nose and knew that his face hadn't lost the heat to it, when his brown eyes peered open he saw Marco sitting on Luffy's back.

"Umm, wha…" Ace was ignored as Marco glared down at Luffy.

"Didn't I tell you to never go full demon or angel ever?" Luffy stared at the chair legs with a pout.

"I thought I had control over it."

"Sure, nearly burnt that guys face off and raped Ace." Luffy's face turned a bright shade of vibrate red that glowed off the wooden floor.

"Um what are you doi…?" Marco got off of Luffy and pulled her to her feet handing her the key.

"Luffy's devil fruit power takes over her personality if she's in a state of either one of her…abilities?...for too long then she will start to act more and more like the name…"

* * *

Flash back in next chapter! Had to leave you all there wanting more :P

It's the best exploration that I can give you…just read the next chapter it might make it become clearer.


	69. Three Little Girls In One Body

**Chapter 69: Three little girls in one body.**

Dumb title….ahh well I kinda like it…and sorry if my story has turned crappy, it just turned out that way, flow with the story is how I roll.

* * *

"What do you mean more like the name? Marco?" Ace demands, Luffy didn't look like she was going to answer anything about the subject.

"As you know her power is a mix between an angel and a devil…we didn't really think of them as two mix together but as one being, because Luffy acted like Luffy. But during the training, she wanted to test out how much she could do in each transformation. Did you know that she can have more than three forms with her powers, normal zoans only have three, part, half and full, she could go full with a part of something else…" Marco said getting off track of what he was meant to be saying to Ace, Ace just looked at Marco like he was crazy while Luffy fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"OI IS SOMEONE GOING TO STOP THE BLOOD?" The random guy that Luffy tried to kill kept yelling in the background, nobody cared; only that he didn't wake the others up.

"Marco." Ace shouted, the man stopped talking and stared at Ace like his the rude one, because Marco was in the middle of explaining that she could have horn and a tail while she had white wings. "Her different personalities?"

"Oh right…." Marco nodded his head and Ace had to sweat drop at how his _smart_ friend, is acting like an air head…that was Thatch's job. "Well we were thinking of new moves that she could use…"

* * *

_"But that sounds so lame…" Luffy whined as she gave an impassive look that was border-lining mockery._

_"Hey I use that move all the time." Marco growled, Luffy gave him the same look as before._

_"Yeah but it looks cool when you do it, I mean you have blue flames." Luffy said dryly._

_"Why not do a new move with only one side of your transformations? Like go full devil or angel…" Thatch piped up._

_"That's even lamer." Luffy whined huffing, as she crossed her arms over her chest; Whitebeard watched as the two babysitters hit their foreheads._

_"Gurarara, Thatch's idea wasn't bad." The large man said, Luffy pouted._

_"Fine, I'll give it a try…what one?"_

_"Go the angel!"_

_"Shut up you sicko! The devil!"_

_"Angel!"_

_"Devil!"_

_"Angel."_

_"Devil."_

_"ANGEL!"_

_"DEVIL!"_

_"__**ANGEL!" **__The crew shouted soon they were dived so that on the right ride of the Moby dick was the angel team while the other side were the devils. Even Whitebeard, Marco and Thatch were on sides, the crew and captain turned to Luffy with expecting eyes, and she shifted into her half form and slowly walked to one side, removing the parts of her that belongs to the other side. Soon she's in full angel mode. She giggled when the devil side and Whitebeard booed at her, Marco and Thatch clapped her on the back._

_"Winner!" Thatch shouted getting a cheer from his side of the deck, Luffy laughed some more._

_"So what's the first thing I should do?"_

_"Let's see how long you can stay in that form for." Luffy nodded her head at this; however the more time that past the more that they found her acting odd._

_"Luffy?" Marco called to her, Luffy spun around with a grin, which was soon replaced with a frown._

_"Marco…"_

_"You feeling okay?"_

_"Yeah, but…"_

_"But what?" Luffy walked up to the first division commander and grabbed his purple jacket; she lined up the bottom of it before zipping it up to his neck._

_"You should dress appropriately." Marco knew his jaw dropped, but he couldn't seem to pick it back up, not even after Luffy had walked away with a proud smile of her handy work. He didn't know how long he stood there until Thatch found him._

_"Little ducky what are you doing?" Thatch laughed shacking Marco, Marco didn't do anything about one of the nicknames that Thatch gave him, making the forth division commander sober up and look at his best friend in concern. "Oi Marco, what's wrong? You didn't lay an egg di…?"_

_Marco slapped the back of his head glaring at the man; they are both interrupted by a terrified pirate running past them._

_"I promise I won't swear anymore, just don't put the soap…" Too late, Luffy had the man pinned to the ground and was forcing a bar of green soap onto the man's mouth._

_"Too late, you need to be a…hey you over there! I told you to tuck in that shirt!" Luffy screamed running over to the man and lecturing him about manners before someone smoking drew her attention away from him._

_"Are we both seeing right?" Thatch asked just to make sure that his eyes were not playing games on him._

_"Luffy lecturing pirates about proper speech and clothing…yes."_

* * *

_That night at dinner it was interesting to say the least, all the Whitebeard pirates had lined up at the door and let the females of the ship into the gallery first, they were dressed in proper clothes and had their hair brushed. Somehow even Whitebeard even had been cornered into it, how a twelve year old angel could get people doing what she wanted they didn't know._

_"Has anyone seen Luffy?" Vista whispered the man was all about being a gentleman and has manners, but the girl was going over the top._

_"No…" The men around him answered looking fearful at even mentioning the girls' name; the crew all sat down in silence and waited for their meals to be brought out, they were sitting up straight and had their elbows off the tables. The door opened and all heads turned to see Luffy standing there, her halo still atop her head, it's her clothes that had changed, she had one of the nurses dresses on but it went down to her ankles and it was done up to her throat. _

_"Sorry for my rudeness in being late, I had to find proper clothes, how the girls could were something so short and scandalizes, it's outrages." She frowned for a long time glaring lightly at the nurses that suddenly felt like they were shameful. She grinned when she headed over to the girls side for the room and sat down next to Haruta and Izo…his more female then male…_

_The meals were brought out and placed on the tables by the newbie cooks…_

_"Is there meat in this?" Luffy's voice floated around the room as her finger pointed down at the soup that has lumps in it. Finally, Thatch couldn't take it anymore, after everything that he had seen and been a part of, the man couldn't take any more from the girl's mouth. His hand clamped down on her shoulders and drew her up from her chair; he ignored the way the wings fluttered a bit…_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Luffy opened her mouth a warning look written all over her face. "You are acting too god damn weird and just fucking…"_

_Her hand hitting his cheek rang out throughout the gallery, mouth dropped open. Thatch turned his head slowly to look into her white eyes that are glaring into his face._

_"I have told you not to swear, and this is no way to treat a lady." Suddenly her eyes were wide and they thought she had snapped out of it, but her hand shockingly rested on where she had slapped him. "Oh no I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me, I should have never lashed out like that, it's bad and evil…"_

_She babbled on as her hand stayed on his cheeks…_

_"Umm, Luffy…?"_

_"Shhh!" She said placing her other hands over his mouth. "I'll make it all better."_

_The crew could only blink at the sight of Luffy's glow all moving to her right hand, her halo and wings looked duller like the life had been sucked out of them. A blinding flash of light left everyone blinking spots out of their eyes, Thatch had it worse, tears running down his face as he rubbed them._

_"What the hell?"_

_"I can't see!"_

_"My eyes." The crew complained, Luffy smiled widely as he patted Thatch's cheek._

_"The ouchy is gone now."_

_"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HURT MY EYES!" Thatch shouted into her blurry face, only locating her white eyes. Whitebeard had been the only smart one to see what would have happened if he kept on staring, so he was the only one to see the hand print appear over Luffy's cheek before the glow in her hand covered her body again._

_"Atoms get a pair of sea stone cuffs and put them on Luffy." Whitebeard commanded of the man._

_"Why?" Izo asked over hearing what the big man said, the big man grinned as he looked over to were Luffy was half sitting with a meaningful look. "Oh…"_

_The man came back and while Luffy was talking to Thatch, trying to make him better, Atoms tapped Luffy on her shoulder, making her turn to look at the man, her hand up a bit and the sea stone cuff was snapped over her. Luffy dropped like a rock, banging her head on the table as she face planted the ground, those watching winced back and stared down at the kid._

_"Think we killed her?" Haruta asked, poking Luffy, her transformation had melted away, or more of disintegrated into thin air, it looked painful for her wings to go like that. Atoms took the cuff off of Luffy's wrist; she stayed on the ground not moving an inch. Haruta pocked her again waiting for the girl to just sit up like a damn jack-in-a-box, it kind of scared them more when she didn't sit up right away._

_The crew ended up taking Luffy to the infirmary, were Luffy's trainers, Vista, Marco, Haruta, Jozu, Thatch and Fossa, talked about what they thought about Luffy's devil fruit power, and what they could train her with._

_"It's obverse that the devil fruits image changed her personality." Vista spoke from where he stood; the other nodded their heads at this…_

_"Does dis mean dat it would be de same for the other full dransformation?" Fossa asked thinking it over. "Why didn't she dever act strange around dus?"_

_"It was balanced out, she wasn't leaning more to one side but had them both going at the same time." Jozu commented, it made sense._

_"So would her devil form be like what? How would she act…"_

_"Thatch you are not going to play with her powers like that, you don't know what would happen to Luffy." The short girl growled, glaring at her sworn brother, Marco got between them before it escalated into something bigger._

_"She's right, but Luffy's a danger to others if she doesn't know what her devil side is like..."_

_"This is almost like Luffy has here different personalities living inside of her, her good side, and evil side and her." One of the nurses said, joining in on the conversation. _

_"So three Luffy's in one body?" Thatch simplified for everyone when he asked, the nurse nodded her head while all eyes turned to stare at Luffy._

_"I think dat we would have to work on her control over de sides." Fossa spoke up what was on everyone's mind, Thatch's eyes widen in horror at this news until he smugly turned to Marco._

_"You have to deal with her devil side, because you are a flaming bird and Vista can deal with the angel because his a gentleman, besides the angel side of Luffy likes him better, while the rest of us train her in her half form or no form at all." Thatch nodded, the ones that didn't have to deal with the full force of Luffy's transformation all agreed stepping closer to Thatch, because they knew what would happen next._

_"Why do we get stuck with her…umm…" Vista trailed off, he couldn't think of what to call the problem, couldn't place a name on it because even though it seemed like Luffy had three split personalities, it was really just her devil fruit power and not a medical condition that she has._

_"It's two against everyone here." Thatch said while Vista tried to get his head wrapped around in what he was going to say, Marco just gave a dismissive sigh._

_"You're going to have to stand outside the door, Thatch, when I'm working with her." Marco said placing a hand on his hip as he gave Thatch a smirk of his own. "I can't touch sea stone."_

_The look on Thatch's face was priceless; it's a mix between pure undefined horror and a pained expression._

* * *

"So we worked with her and learnt that she can only heal things like, half a severed arm when she's in angel mode, but when she's in the half only small cuts and bruises are healed it's the same with her own body too. And we didn't learn anything about her devil mode; the little shit kept on playing around and pissing us off." Marco said, Luffy grinned widely at him.

"Sorry." She said, Marco grew a tick mark over his forehead.

"What they represent start to overcome Luffy's own personality. Think of it as a mini war inside of her that fight to dominate Luffy…but not as bad." Someone from the door said to them, they turned to see Izo and Thatch standing there, how they didn't notice them nobody knew.

"So what about our guests?" All eyes turned around to look at the still bleeding man, his sobbing and staring at the blood.

"Will someone stop it now?" He asked, they all stared at him some more.

"Nooo…" Ace made the o last longer than it should have… "When did everyone wake up?"

Looking around the room, they found that all the pirates from Sabo's crew are all in fact awake, even the captain.

"When did they all wake up?" Ace, Luffy and even Marco all asked at the same time as they moved their eyes from one pirate to the next.

* * *

Annnnd I stop it here…next chapter on its way.


	70. Simon Says, Or Luffy Says

**Chapter 70: Simon says, or Luffy says!**

The pirates that had attacked Sabo had been dealt with, and by dealt they had been handed over to the marines for their bounty's; but a few crew members that are not as known out there, that can easily hid their tattoo. It had been Sabo's idea, or punishment for what they had done to his crew and to him. Rids and Effy are the only ones that had been allowed to stay, seeing as how they didn't try to take the ship over like the rest of the crew.

The three siblings sat in a very awkward silence neither of them knowing what to say or do…Sabo decided he should break the heavy atmosphere.

"So…Luffy, what are you doing on Whitebeards ship?"

"Me and Ace saved each other, so I thought I would hang around with the old man for a few weeks or so." Luffy said a grin slowly spreading over her face as something became clear in her head again. "Oh and Sabo…you have to be my slave for the week."

"WHAT?!" The blond shouted sitting up faster than he should have, making some of the stiches in his head pop, Luffy grinned at her older brother and hummed.

"Yeah, I saved your life and your books, well Marco saved your books, but I saved you." Luffy had a rather smug tone in her voice; no one could miss it, not even a deaf person.

"She's lying right?" Sabo pleaded, turning to face Ace, who had a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Luffy can't lie, even if she's a smartass and prankster, she can't lie to a person face to face." Ace said, Luffy poked her tongue out at him before turning to Sabo.

"Once you can walk again its play time." Luffy left the room after giving Sabo a kiss on his forehead, once she left the room Sabo put his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

"I'm doomed."

"Hahaha, don't worry so much." Ace laughed slapping Sabo on the back.

It took far longer than anyone even the nurses thought, for Sabo to get back on his feet; they had wheeled him out of the infirmary for his crews' ocean burial.

They marked it down as two and a half months of Sabo staying in bed, claiming that he couldn't walk, couldn't use his legs at all; it isn't until Luffy put an eel under his sheets that the nurses got the truth. Sabo had jumped out of the bed with a shriek that Luffy and Ace won't ever let him live down, no matter what Sabo would say to them.

"So the first thing that I want you to do." Sabo wished he could smack the smug look off of Luffy's face, but he knew that if he tried then she would be worse than what is already expected. "I want you to…steal Aces' hat and put it on top of the flag pole."'

Sabo glared at his little sister in a way that would make any brave man run in the other direction, Luffy she just smirked and pointed to were Ace was currently sleeping.

The crew had watched Luffy and Sabo interact with each other, and Ace had told them about the bet when Sabo refused to get out of bed…somehow they had made a list in what they wanted to see Sabo do, because Sabo reminded them of Marco but not nearly as emotionless. So while Sabo was climbing up the mast they approached Luffy and gave her a long list…


	71. Sabo's Gets Out

**Chapter 71: Sabo gets out**

Seven days, just seven days of doing what Luffy told him to do, yet he couldn't, it's already been two days and his ready to throw in the towel and swim away.

"Saaabboooooo~!" Luffy's voice sang out soon followed by Ace's, they giggle when they open the cupboard door and find him.

"You must follow me." Luffy commanded, Sabo was really considering shooting himself in the head as he stood up and followed Luffy out onto the deck, in a purple tight fitting dress that was the nurses, he even got a pair of the nurses leopard print thigh high boots. As they walked out onto the deck cat calls were shot Sabo's way, Sabo gave them a dirty look or ignored them completely. Luffy never let him out of the dress, or the boots for the rest of the day and by dinner, everyone had seen him in it.

Those that glanced over at the very sexy blond found him sourly glaring at the black haired girl sitting across from him, Sabo's cheek resting in his propped up arm.

While Luffy stared back at the nineteen year old, just staring with a very blank expression; if the crew never met her on some random street they would have thought she was a lot draft in the head, because it makes her look extremely stupid.

Next to Sabo is Ace suffering from one of his sleep attacks, bright orange cowboy hat clutched to his chest like a life saver ring. He has been like that since the freckled faced teen found his hat on the flag pole. Ace hasn't put it back on his head at all, just keeps it in a death clutch, eating, sleeping and Luffy even told Thatch that he showers with it now. The crew had made a game of who can touch his hat, or dare someone to touch it, the other day one of the crew pocked Ace's hat and the black haired teen glared darkly at the man backing away from him slowly, his eyes on the guy the whole3 time, until he was a few meters away then made a run for it.

Luffy slid a black maker over the table top, snapping wherever Sabo's brain had wondered off to back into his problems. Sabo stared at the innocent marker; he didn't try to make a grab for it or push it away, just looked at it. Luffy knew that Sabo knew what she wanted him to do, yet he wasn't picking up the maker.

Luffy pouted her lips out and when Pickpocket Sabo looked up he regrated it right away, that is until his mind turned into a puddle of goo, when Sabo touched the pen and began to bring it closer did his brain reform itself and he glared at Luffy.

The two of them stared each other in the eyes again, the marker making a squeaking noise as it went across the wood. His ice blue eyes didn't miss the twitch of Luffy's lips as they fought to keep the grin from her face, being that she never had to never smile before and she was slowly losing.

The pop of the pen lid made the young man flick his gaze to his left, were their brother was sleeping, unaware of the fate that was about to befall him and his face. Sabo slowly put the tip of the pen onto the first freckle and away he went, cursing the wide grin he saw from the corner of his eyes.

Just as Luffy was pocketing the marker, Ace woke up with a snort.

"Dinner ready?" Just as the words left the tip of his tongue Marco and Thatch came over, dish's in their arms. Thatch sits next to Ace while Marco took the free spot next to Luffy.

It's when their plates are half empty that Thatch takes note of the writing on Ace's face and read it out loud.

"Hot gas coming through, I'm a loser, Luffy's boy toy, explosive hazard, thick head. Wow someone must know you really well, because that's all true." Thatch said going back to his meal; Ace wasn't listening at first that is until 'Luffy's boy toy' was uttered out of Thatch.

"Huh?" Ace asked turning to Marco for some help on the situation.

"You have drawings on your face." Is the only thing the first division commander offered to Ace, Ace stared at him for a minute longer then looked torn between his food that he knows won't be there when he gets back, or running out of there to see what's on his face. So he did the only smart thing that came to his mind, he ran out of the gallery, hugging his hat and a large plate of food.

Luffy happily munched on Sabo's food while her older brother sat there in shock…

"What did you mean about all of it true?" Sabo asked looking at Thatch, Thatch mumbled something that made little sense to anyone. "Even the boy toy part?"

"Well yeah…took me and Marco forever to get them to hook up."

"Hey we were drunk and you dared us."

"We didn't dare you to have sex." Marco commented, watching in fascinated amusement as the looks that washed over Sabo's face as his brain tried to make sense of it. Sabo's brain must be going bonkers, one side must be telling him that it's not true, that it's a joke, while the other is giving him the cold hard fact that he had been denying.

"It was just a one-time drunken thing right?"

"You mean about me and Ace sleeping with each other?"

"Sleeping?" Sabo's face had started to turn into a pale grey… "Like when we were kids?"

"Ah…nope…hey Sabo you're not looking so good, maybe you should go lay down." Luffy said sounding concerned, Sabo nodded dumbly as he stood up, walking out of the room, then wondered around for the rest of the night, he ended up in front of Ace's bedroom door. Sabo knew for a fact that Luffy wasn't sleeping in the room with him, he had seen her passed out in the gallery, snoozing away while Thatch and Marco talked with Izo and Jozu. Sabo didn't waste any time in hitting Ace over the head, when that didn't wake him up, Sabo pulled his pole from his back and sent it downwards, making a loud ringing noise echo in the cabin.

"Wh? Ow…" Ace rubbed his head, eyes opening to glare darkly at Sabo, Sabo leaned onto his pole. "Sabo what did you do that for?"

"Are you and Luffy in a sexual relationship?"

"What's that got to do with you waking me up?" Ace snapped, fighting down a smirk, Sabo hit him over the head again, this time sending him out of bed and onto the floor.

"Are you and Luffy sleeping together in a more then innocent way?"

"Fuck yes, just stop hitting…" Sabo wacked him over the head eleven more times before he put his metal pole away and sat on the edge of Ace's red silked bed. "You suck…"

"Say's the one sleeping with our little sister." Ace's face was turning redder, either from anger, embarrassment or pain. "Does Shanks know?"

"NO!" Ace immediately shouted, Sabo grinned darkly down at Ace.

"Why shouldn't I? His only going to rip your balls off your body for taking Luffy innocents away, oh and maybe a few limbs that he'll feel you wont need."

"Please Sabo, don't tell him yet."

"Give me a reason not to." Ace's mind ran but he came up blank every time, Sabo just stared at his brother a smirk slowly going on his features.

"I can't think of anything." Ace cried in frustration, hands scrubbing his head.

"Get me out of the bet with Luffy." Ace stared at Sabo like his brother had just lost his mind.

"I can't do that."

"Should I send a letter to Shanks? Or call him with the Den den mushi?"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Ace held his hands up, giving up, he didn't want the red haired pirates to kill him slowly ever in his life. "I'll give it a try…"

"No, you must, not try."

"I didn't think it was that bad." Sabo hit Ace over the head with his pole, glaring as Ace sulked and whined on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Ace tracked down Luffy, he stuttered a lot making a fool of himself, and Luffy stared at Ace for a long time, expression blank.

"Are you sick?" Luffy finally asked; Ace slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead, leaving a red mark behind, the girl blinked, turned around and walked off.

"Oi Luffy I wasn't finished talking!" Ace shouted, running after the girl.

"What colour do you think would suit Whitebeard better, blue or purple?" Luffy asked without looking in Ace's direction, nor did she stop walking.

"Blue…wait, why?"

"I thought so…" Luffy opened up a door that was concealing Sabo and handed him a dye box. "Dye Whitebeards moustache blue."

Sabo didn't move, but sent Ace a pleading look, the box clutched in a death grip.

"Luffy." The girl looked at Ace. "Sabo knows that we are going out, and if you don't want Shanks to find out then you have to let Sabo off the hook."

"…Blue." She repeated again to Sabo then went to walk off again, pulling the roll of paper from her pocket and putting a line through number 291. Sabo slammed the door shut before Luffy could open it the whole way, trapping her in the room.

"I want out." Luffy grinned slowly at Sabo, and Sabo wished he didn't open his mouth.

"Of the bet?"

"Yes…" Sabo cleared his throat and glared at Luffy, getting some grounding in his thoughts. "We were kids."

"So you can't even keep to a childish bet?" Luffy questioned, Sabo's face darkened, soon the two of them were yelling at each other, Ace sat on the side lines, a bemused looked on his face unsure of how to handle the two of them fighting.

So he did the only thing that came to mind, he went to grab Luffy but ended up pushing her forward, Sabo wasn't close to Luffy, but when the door opened and sent him forward, the two of them crashed into the other, their lips locking together.

Marco and Thatch who had just opened the door stared at the two of them in stunned silence while Ace's shock melted away into rage. Sabo and Luffy had both their eyes locked onto the other in horror. Both of them too shocked to move back, until Ace sent a flying kick towards Sabo's head sending the blond flying.

"Don't touch Luffy." Ace growled out, putting an arm around her shoulder, both Luffy and Sabo had red faces as they kept their eyes locked onto each other. Luffy pulled out of Ace's arms and speed walked out of the room stopping at the door, she didn't look up from her feet.

"You're out of the bet…" She then ran, the four males all stood in the room, all of them staring at the door.

"This is the first time I've seen her bashful." Thatch said aloud.

* * *

Hahaha, did you see that coming?


	72. Feelings

**Chapter 72: Feelings**

That night Ace found Luffy pacing around in his room, he watched the girl go to his bed, to the window, then to his dresser and back again, or to one of his posters that he had up, then to the bed, from the door way. Luffy didn't even notice Ace, didn't seem to hear or see him, even when Ace walked to his bed, taking his boots and pants off before he sat on it.

"Luffy." Ace called to her after growing tired of her walking, it's not Luffy like to be acting like this. Luffy jumped at the sound of her name, turning around and shooting Ace a light glare. It melted away as she stared at him, Ace looked back unsure of what would happen, what did happen didn't even cross his mind.

Luffy kissed him, fingers holding tightly to his hair as she pulled his head back so that she could get better access to his mouth. Ace instinctively put his hands on Luffy's waist, pulling her closer to his body. It's only when Ace is on his back and Luffy's fingers are sliding under his black boxes that his thoughts came back to him, the man didn't want to have to do it, but he pulled up and pushed Luffy away, ignoring the hurt look that flashed over it at being rejected.

"What's this about?"

"Nu-nothing." Luffy said, her face was blank but the stutter gave her away, Ace sighed rubbing his head.

"You're a bad lair remember?" Luffy pouted making Ace chuckle. "So what is it?"

"…You won't hate me?"

"No, I could never hate you."

"When me and Sabo kissed…I felt something…like when I'm with you." Luffy's face was one of misery and shame. Once Ace got over his inner shock at what Luffy had just confessed to him he hugged her.

"I'm not mad; I'll just have to make sure you only think of me…" Ace said as he pulled Luffy down on top of his chest, holding onto her tightly.

* * *

Sabo held three bottles of rum in his hands as he looked up at the starry sky, empty bottles littered the ground behind him and around him. And that's how Ace found him, once the black haired male made sure that Luffy was asleep, Ace walked around the bottles until he sat next to his blond haired brother, snatching a bottle out of his hand and drinking half of it.

The two of them sat quietly watching the stars and listening to the water crash into the ship's sides, the only thing in their minds was a small girl sleeping peacefully in Ace's bed.

"You're lucky…" Sabo said, Ace gave a questioning look at his drunken brother. "Luffy…"

"What about her?"

"You're lucky to have her." Sabo slurred, turning his head to face Ace, Ace knew what he was trying to say and wished he didn't. He didn't want to know that they both have some form of romantic feelings for each other, so Ace tossed back the other half of the drink and took another from Sabo, the blond too drunk to care that Ace is taking his drinks. Ace wasn't used to drinking that fast and his head became a bit fuzzy, not drunk just buzzing.

So he wasn't really listening to what Sabo was rambling on about nor did he care, he just agreed to whatever his brother said, until he found himself lip locked with Sabo, and he blushed…heartbeat accelerated, his feelings twisting up inside his chest and head, Ace managed to push Sabo off him.

"What was that for?" He gasped out, Sabo gazed at Ace before grinning lopsidedly at him, Ace wasn't sure what Sabo was getting at but didn't care as he looked into the blue eyes of his sworn brother, and felt a tingling that he wasn't meant to be feeling for any of his brothers.

Sabo easily took Ace's shorts off, Ace went to push Sabo off of him again, but wet warmth and a graze of a row of teeth had him bucking up. Sabo only moved himself away from Ace when his mouth had a better and salty mess in it.

Ace laid on the deck panting and feeling slightly ashamed over what just happened, but there was no disappointment or blind fury at Sabo. In fact Ace like it, he knew exactly why, so he wasn't as guilty when he got onto his hands and knees and unzipped Sabo's pants along with unlooping his belt. Ace had never done this to another male before, his given head to plenty of females, but Sabo would be his first male. So he hesitated before taking Sabo's shaft into his mouth…and gagged on it.

Ace pulled away, couching, tears in his eyes as he fought to keep his bodies reflex from making him lose his dinner.

"No wonder girls hate giving head so much…" Ace muttered before going back down again, this time more slowly and weary of how far in his mouth it does. He jumped in surprise when Sabo's hands came around and cubed his ass, squishing the cheeks together before pulling them apart. Flinching when fingers start to play around his entrance; Sabo made a noise from the back of his throat and Ace felt like he was drowning with what flooded his mouth, so he barely noticed when Sabo slipped a finger into the first ring of muscle; he did notice however the third and fourth fingers that went in.

"O-o-oi…" Ace said trying to twist around to see what Sabo is doing, even though he knows what the blond is doing, Sabo didn't let him, just pushed his front half down as he moved behind Ace. "S-Sabo, oi stop it!"

* * *

Luffy rolled over in bed, she was expecting a warm body next to her, or even warm sheets, but she was met with the opposite. She sat up, glancing around the room, she didn't see anyone. Getting up from the bed she pulled the sheets around her naked body and opened the bed room door, it wasn't a bright idea of her's to do, but she was still half asleep.

She pulled the sheet tighter around her body and Luffy walked towards the kitchen, thinking Ace had gotten hungry, however before she could open the door she went ass up in the air, groaning her eyes located the new sauce of her pain, finding an empty bottle. The girl picked it up as she stood, and got ready to throw the glass bottle into the ocean…only to go ass up again.

"Ow…" Luffy whined rubbing her shoulder, spotting another bottle, glancing around she found a trail of bottles leading to the back part of the ship…a thief wouldn't drink the rum as they run away…so that would mean that someone was up, and Luffy knew only one person that is missing from bed. Stepping around the bottles slowly and quietly she rounded the corner of the ship and just froze.

Sweaty skin glistered in the star light, panting breath forming white clouds around their mouths, Ace biting his wrist to keep the noise down. While Sabo leaned over him, his hips moving as he pounded into the black haired male. Luffy didn't know her own feelings, one it was incredibly hot and arousing to watch, two, the guy she was sleeping with is having sex with someone else, three, the man that she sleeps with is the bottom, four, Ace is having sex with the guy that she has a light crush on, and the last thing that was confusing her was that she had told Ace about her little crush and yet he was…Luffy eyes stared at Ace's leg…how he got it on that angle she didn't want to try.

Luffy took a step back, going to leave the two of them alone, only for her foot to find another bottle. Colourful words slipped past her lips as she went down hard; the swearing…plus the crash had both brothers jumping apart from each other, both looking in the same direction that the noise came from, their hearts beating loudly in their chests, it only got louder when saw that it was Luffy. The three D's all stood, or sat were they were, just looking at each other, the boys slowly started to feel guilty about their action, about to blame it on the alcohol.

"You guys are mean…" Luffy whined sitting up, she folded her arms over her chest, forgetting to hold the sheet up, and so the cold air hardened her nipples and made it hard for the boys to fully listen to her. When her words did registered in their heads they looked down at their feet, guilty and shameful. "Why didn't you at least wake me up?"

"H-huh?" The two nineteen year olds stuttered, Luffy had a tint of red coving her cheeks and a pout on her lips when she answered them.

"I wouldn't have minded...it; it was hot watching the both of you…" She trailed off at the end, staring out at the ocean, embarrassed. So when Ace picks her up and moves her back over to were Sabo is, she thought the squawk she let out was alright, even if Ace chuckled.

* * *

Everyone looked at the flaming red silk sheet that belongs to Ace, or more specifically the three bodies that they could see under that sheet. Sabo's head poking out the top of it, while Ace was curled up on his side, and Luffy had an arm and a leg out from under the sheet, from how peaceful they look, and the marks that they could see, plus the clothes around the place. It's an easy picture to fill in on what happened on deck…

"Damn that's hot." Thatch stated, thinking it over and how it must have been like, the crew shot him dirty looks calling him a pervert along with all the others, that had gotten nose bleeds just from imagining what would have went down between the three of them last night. The ones that didn't got everyone to leave, with the help of a glare from Marco, so all that was left was him and Thatch… "Can I take the sheet away? Please?"

Marco punched Thatch in the face, sending him over the railing and into the water, with a nice sounding belly slap.

"I'll take that as a no." His pained and winded voice floated up from the sea.


	73. Strange Kind Of Happy

**Chapter 73: Strange kind of happy**

Luffy happily walked next to Thatch, she had wanted and needed to get off the ship, and it was Thatch's division's turn to scout the island, it wasn't every day that the Whitebeard pirate ended up on an island that they haven't been to before.

It was an island made out of sun-dappled forests and lush green grasslands, with a crumbling city, that looks like it was used for researching and creating things. Thatch took note of how the city looked like it had been under attack, and that whatever had killed everyone had come from inside one of the buildings itself.

"You better stay close Luffy." Thatch said, when he didn't get an answer he glanced over his shoulder, to find the girl missing, his division stared at Thatch. "Where did Luffy go?"

"…She walked off that way about ten minutes ago." Stan said pointing to his right, between two buildings, Thatch cursed.

"I want everyone to keep on scouting, I'll be back." Thatch commanded dashing off down the same spot where Luffy had walked off too. He found the girl deep in the forest squatting down at her feet, staring down at something. "Luffy, what are you doing here?"

Luffy didn't answer just kept her eyes down, Thatch grew worried at the lack of response from her, and so he crouched down next to her.

"What are you…" Thatch let out a shrill scream, pointing at the spider and jumping back, Luffy laughed loudly. "Luffy!"

"It's made out of glass." Luffy said, picking the eight legged creature up. Thatch reluctantly got closer to the thing to have a look, and found that Luffy was right.

"It's still a spider…"

"It moves to."

"That's impossible." Thatch ended up eating his words because the clear spider walked up Luffy's arm, right up to her elbow then back down.

"Do you think it can poop?" Luffy questioned bringing her other hand up, Thatch felt like slapping himself in the forehead.

"It's a freakin glass _spider, _and you want to know if it can shit?" Luffy laughed and held the spider out towards Thatch.

"Yep, so do you think it can poop?" Before either had time to react the spider jumped at Luffy's face, Luffy failed not expecting it and ended up landed on her ass. Thatch blinked slowly down at Luffy, she didn't seem any different only annoyed and confused, Thatch threw his head back and laughed long and loud.

Luffy sent him a kick as she flipped up into a standing position, the fourth commander flew through the air and crashed into a tree, Luffy was dusting herself off while the man tried to get his head to stop ringing. While Luffy was grumbling, something fell out of the tree, hitting Thatch in the head before it came to a stop at his feet.

"Is that a…" Luffy turned around to see why he had stopped talking; she stared down at the purple swirly fruit too.

"…Is that what I think it is?" Luffy asked stepping closer, Thatch slowly reached out, picking the fruit up and bringing it closer to his face.

"Luffy, you ate one of these, right?"

"Yeah, that's a devil fruit." The two of them stared at the fruit…

"IT'S MINE!" Thatch shouted holding it to his chest childishly as he glared at Luffy, Luffy blinked owlishly at him.

"It's got a glass spider thingy on it." Luffy said pointing.

"Eeeek, where? Get it off!" Thatch threw fruit into the air, laughing Luffy caught it poked her tongue out and dashed to the other side of the clearing.

"I got it now." She taunted, Thatch stopped his frantic rubbing of his arms and stared at Luffy, waving the fruit out, away from her body. Thatch got up, whooped as he gave chase to Luffy, the two of them running from each other like a bunch of little kids, playing tag. Only Thatch seemed to find it a little hard for him to get a hold of Luffy, not expecting Luffy to stop so apparently he crashed into her back, bringing her down to the ground.

"Ouch, what the hell Luffy…" Once again Thatch trailed off as he stared at the monster in front of him, it would seem that Luffy had spotted it and had stopped. "What is that?"

"I don't know."

"Think we should run?"

"Yeah…" The two of them backed up a little, the thing growled following step for step, only that things steps were like seven of theirs. So when Thatch and Luffy stopped all together, its stinky hot breath was blowing over their faces. "What do we do Thatch?"

"I don't know."

"But you're a Whitebeard commander."

"So, I've never faced one of these uglys' before." Luffy glared at Thatch, then turned her eyes back onto the beast…it's baby pooh coloured eyes were locked on to her, or what she was holding in her hands. Luffy took a breath, seeing how things were and waved the devil fruit in front of its face, the monster followed it, drool running out of its lips. "You want it?"

"Oi, what are you doing?" Thatch whispered, Luffy kept on waving the fruit around in the air, making the thing transfixed on the fruit. She suddenly pushed Thatch to the side, knocking him over then making a mad dash away, her two different wings spreading out and lifting her up in the air, out of the monsters reach.

Thatch slowly got up from the ground, his head ringing, jeez pushing him down plus throwing something at his head…Thatch stared down at the devil fruit for a long time, didn't Luffy run off with it? He wondered, picking it up and stuffing it into one of his bags that his got.

"Hope Luffy's alright." Thatch told the air around him, his eyes staying were he had last seen the girl. Thatch moved around the clearing, being mindful of cobwebs and things that sparkled in the grass, making sure that there were no more of those glass spidery things.

Meanwhile soring over a bunch of trees is a grinning, giggling black haired girl, flying towards the coast and landing on the Moby dick or more of a body.

"LUFFY!?" Sabo questioned/groaned, staring at the girl that just literally landed on top of him, Luffy grinned and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry." She said so cutely that everyone instantly felt like forgiving her for no reason at all…everyone but Sabo.

"You're heavy." Sabo grinded out, Luffy pouted.

"Am not, your just weak."

"You dived bombed me from…up…there…" Sabo turned his blue eyes up into the equally blue sky, mouth dropping open. He sat up fast, pointing his fingers up into the sky as he shouted out. "YOU DROPPED DOWN ON ME FROM THAT HEIGHT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT COULD HAVE CRUSHED MY RIPS!"

"You seem fine to me." Luffy sat up, her knees folded up on her sides while her hands rested on the floor in front of her, between her legs, Sabo got ready to growl at her some more. "Has Thatch come back yet? I would have thought that there would be a party or something…"

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"Just that he found something interesting and that..." Luffy looked around then back at Sabo. "Do you think that monster went back around and ate him?"

There is a moment of peacefulness, as a green seagull flies by, cooing in the background, even the waves looked like they had calmed down just for this moment, cause just before the waves had been crashing over the rocky beach that surrounds the island. It was like the world around the Moby dick was in a very thick syrup, struggling to get through it. Then suddenly it's gone and the noise is back, everything is normal speed again.

"MONSTER?" They all shouted at the girl who laughed at the outburst.

"Yep, monster, big ugly thing, but I'm sure that Thatch can handle it, it's the spiders I'm more worried about." The more serious Whitebeards all pinched the bridge of their noses, or rubbed their temples. While the rest looked like they were about to hit Luffy for her indifference to their concerns, the image of Thatch crying for help while a bunch of spiders kept him trapped and about to be eaten by some unknown monster had most of them standing up. "Ahh well, what's for lunch?"

They shot dirty looks towards the grinning girl, even Sabo, thinking about how heartless she is.

* * *

Thatch rubbed his head as he walked back to the village where his men were searching, he just hoped the Luffy was alright and alive, if anything happened to her, her brother…lovers, would gut him like a fish after doing a hell of a lot of other painful things to his body.

"Commander! You're back early." Someone said grinning and waving their arm, but the purple haired mans smiled turned into a frown. "Where's Luffy?"

"On the…ship?" Thatch said but he even sounded unsure, his men picked up on the unease that admitted from their commander and began to move towards him, packing up things or finishing up the sample collection that they were gathering. Thatch led them back to the Moby dick, just in time to see the crew getting ready to leave the White whale shaped ship.

"THATCH!" Everyone shouted out happily. "YOU DIDN'T GET EATEN!"

"H-huh?" Thatch stared at everyone, eye's roaming around until they rested on a small black haired girl who waved at him. His eyes narrowed for a moment, wondering over what she had said to his crew, then sighed. "Guy's guess what I found!"

The fourth division walked up onto the ship, while the rest of the crew went back to lazing around; well the sun was starting to set making the ocean turn a purple pink colour.

"Gurararara…What did you find?" Whitebeard asked, drinking from a barrel.

"This!" Thatch held up the purple devil fruit full of pride, everyone started at it, and soon a party is under way.

"Luffy?" Marco asks walking up to her, she had her back facing the party and was staring out at the ocean. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be stuffing your face?"

"…yeah." Her replay was weak at best, nothing like her cheery smile and she's missing a hell of a lot of enthusiasm in that one world.

"What's up, yoi?" Luffy sighed, staring down at the water, just watching it rock the ship softly, Marco would wait, she'll talk when she's ready, she's a lot like Ace that way, will hold it in until his ready to talk, but needs a little help to get her started.

"I…I'm having a little trouble keeping the devil in check." Luffy said, turning and facing Marco, her eyes are pitched back and he saw that her horns kept on popping in and out of her skin, along with her teeth. "Ever since Thatch reviled the devil fruit to the crew it's been struggling to get free of my control, it's happy and someone is just as happy as it on the crew."

"Happy? But didn't you say that only a certain kind of happy will make it happy?"

"Yeah…it's feeding off of a murderous feeling." Marco didn't want to connect the dots that Luffy was painting it out for him clearly. Luffy shivered rubbing her arms with her hands, her horns sinking into her skin and eyes changing back to normal, her teeth retracted and she stared up at Marco with such a painful expression, that Marco knew what she was going to say was true. "Marco…someone in the crew wants to murder Thatch and I'm happy about it."


	74. Betrayed

**Chapter 74: Betrayed**

Luffy lay awake on the edge of the bed, arms under her head; Sabo and Ace had done a pretty good job in distracting her from her thoughts, but they were both asleep now.

She mulled over what Marco had told her three days before, the night of the party for Thatch and his devil fruit, she thought about what Marco and herself talked about…

_Luffy looked up at Marco as he stared down at her, his usually half lidded eyes were wide with surprised shock, along with horrified disbelief. Luffy's eyes shifted once more to a black, and as Marco watched they slowly turned back to normal. _

_"So, someone wants to kill Thatch?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Do you know who?" Luffy shook her head, the usually calm man grabbed hold of Luffy's upper arms in a very painful grip. "Are you sure you don't know? Could you find them, yoi? Can't you sense were its coming from?"_

_"Marco…" Luffy cut herself off with a wince, the man's hands had tightened around her arms, it'll leave bruises, even with the power of her self healing. "Marco, if I follow the trail then I'll become more demon then who I am now…"_

_"So you don't care if Thatch gets killed, yoi?" Marco whispered harshly, fingers digging into her arms even more; Luffy cringed at the pain and tried to yank them out of his grip._

_"If I become more demon then I'll end up joining him." Luffy snapped, yanking more on her arms, Marco blinked, glancing over at his hands that are squeezing Luffy's arms too tightly. He let go backing off._

_"Sorry." He said taking a deep breath then letting it out in one whoosh. "Pop's treats us like sons and one of them is…"_

_"I know." Luffy put her hand on Marco's shoulder, tightening her fingers just a bit then letting go._

_"Keep an eye on that feeling for me please; I want to know when it spikes." Luffy hugged the man, Marco was startled for a moment, but when he got over it, his arms slowly wrapped around the smaller girl that has been a little sister for him, and Marco hugged her tightly._

_"OOOIIIIIII LUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ace shouted, Marco and Luffy pulled apart to see what Ace wanted, to find him bent over and mooning them, Sabo laughing next to him. Both of their faces were flushed a shade of red, and judging by the way they couldn't stand up without wobbling, it's easy to tell that they were drunk, especially when Ace tried to pull his pants back up and fell over instead. "Oiiiii Luuuffffyyy, lets hahaha, go tooooooo bed."_

_"Yeah Luffy." Sabo shouted too, he helped Ace up, it was mostly laughter and wobbling but with the two of them they got Ace up. The two very drunk males made their way over to Luffy and Marco and ended up dragging her into Ace's bedroom._

Luffy rubbed her head; she's tired and frustrated, upset and very weary. The happy murderous feeling never leaves, just sitting at the edges  
of her visions, and when she tries to grasp onto it, it just vanishes. It doesn't help when even her own body is fighting her, her devil wants to be let out and just find the person, find were the feeling is coming from and feed off of it.

She gasped suddenly, eyes flashing black, she knew when they changed, being that everything become more clearer, she could see things that others didn't, her horns grew from her forehead and her own claws got tangled in her hair. Luffy rolled out of bed, fighting for control but _that _feeling had just spiked, Luffy didn't wait for long and brought up her angel, maybe it'll balance out her devil. When she got onto deck it was pouring down rain, blinding her, making it hard for her to see three feet in front of her own body. Luffy threw her hand over her head, creating a shield from the air, making it tilt backwards so that the rain water would be running behind her.

"THATCH? THATCH?" Luffy shouted, screamed his name out over and over, he had watch tonight…

* * *

A little time before Luffy was outside screaming, Sabo had been awake, so he felt Luffy roll from the bed. He knew that something had been bothering her for a few days now she hadn't gotten the sleep that she needs and her devil keeps on appearing. So when she ran out of the room, Sabo didn't think it was wrong to follow her, just to see if she was alright. But he lost sight of her, he could hear her shouting but couldn't see her, he rounded one of the masts and froze, Luffy was ahead of him, but between them was Thatch and behind Thatch was Teach…with a blade.

Sabo saw what Luffy was going to do, and moved faster, knocking Thatch out of the way and taking the blade in is stomach, Teach's laughter stopped when the huge fat man saw that he had hit the wrong target.

Luffy made the shield around them wider, Sabo had blood running out of his stomach, down his boxes and legs, landing on the floor, Teach's hands were soaking in Sabo's blood, along with the blade, Thatch looked stunned, in a daze from hitting his head on the deck and the devil fruit had rolled out of his pocket, across the deck.

Teach pulled the knife out of Sabo, making the blond grunt in pain and Luffy unfreeze when Teach sent the knife into Sabo once again.

"NOOOO!" Luffy shouted in rage, she waved her arm, making Teach slam into the railing, nearly sending him over board, she put a block on Sabo's stomach, slowing the blood down just a little. Luffy turned to Teach again and ran towards him; punching him in the head and sending him into the walls were his slid down. Thatch had never seen Luffy this angry or any were this close to being angry, she was furies and he never wanted to see the angel side of her like that again.

Thatch moved over to were Sabo was passing out, he was holding his stomach, slowing the blood down more, Thatch did his best in keeping the blond awake, while Luffy ran inside to wake people up, they had things to worry about. Thatch saw Teach wake up and move towards the devil fruit, making the fourth division commander rush over and try to knock the man away, only to end up with a knife in his side with Teach holding the other end, twisting it painfully into his flesh. This time Teach did laugh, he laughed loudly and happily and Thatch watched the man leave the Moby dick his laughter ringing in his ears. Both Thatch and Sabo passed out, the bastards laughter ringing throughout their minds and they both had to worry about Luffy as she had seen what happened and Ace, the hot head will react in the worst way.

* * *

Luffy's heart hammered in her chest, she was close to crying, but Thatch and Sabo needed her, needed her to get help, and that's what she did, she woke up all the nurses.

"HELP, please, wake up and help…" Her voice cracked on the end as she shook the skinny nurses awake, they were not very happy about it but seeing the bloody knuckles and her panicked looked they woke up fully. "S-Sabo got stabbed…he, he, he's…bleeding on deck."

Once she got out were Sabo was bleeding to death the nurses took off at a run, not fixing their hair, putting make-up on, or even getting out of their PJ's even when all of them are extremely vain in some ways about their looks. One of them stayed behind with Luffy, trying to calm her down.

"Luffy, I want you to breathe in deeply through your nose a few times."

"I gotta wake Whitebeard."

"Don't worry; someone would have woken Pops and the other commanders…"

"ACE!" Luffy ran from the room, the nurse worried followed after the younger and when they reached the room they found that Ace had been woken up and was marking off his command. Like the rest were doing, taking note on who is there and who will end up missing. Luffy held Ace's hand for but a brief moment, letting him know that she was there and that she was alright, Luffy saw Ace relax a bit and he sent her a soft look. "I have to talk to Whitebeard."

"Hurry back." His eyes locked onto hers and Luffy smiled a sad smile, but at least it was one, she didn't want to tell Ace that someone in his command had nearly taken both Sabo and Thatch's life and if she had let him, hers as well.

The crew let Luffy through, knowing that the girl would want to speak to Whitebeard, even the commanders stopped the list checking to see what she had to say, they looked stressed and tense as whispers slowly died down and all eyes were on Luffy, her angel mode gone and so was the horn and eyes change that had been happening all throughout the last few days. Marco knew the meaning behind that, he knew that the source of were the wrong happiness was coming from had left the ship.

"Old man." Luffy greeted a cheeky grin on her face despite the anger and sadness in her eyes, and everyone could see her fist clenched tightly in her PJ pants. She wasn't scared of standing in front of Whitebeard when his in one of his serious moods, or even the fact that the rest of the crew was there as well. The reason for why she was upset was because two people that she loved were under surgery and news that she has to tell Whitebeard would piss Ace off. One of the nurses, the same one that tried to calm Luffy down walked over to her, she had been trying to find the girl so that she could fix her bloody knuckles.

"Here…" She took the girls fist into her hand and worked on it, Luffy watched her only for a moment and hissed when the antiseptics hit the split skin.

"Looks like you hit someone really hard." Haruta said Luffy's eyes shot to look at her and a bit of Luffy came back, the smile reached her eyes.

"Sent him flying, and his not a skinny person." Luffy had pride in her voice and the green clothed women smirked back, being that she was one of the people that taught Luffy how to use her sword, Haruta like to hear how strong Luffy had gotten. "Old man, the person that attacked Thatch was…"

"Wait I thought that Sabo was attacked first."

"He was, but his main goal had been Thatch, Sabo pushed Thatch out of the way and took the blade himself. I don't know what happened  
once I ran inside to get help."

"So someone was after Thatch?" Someone said just to confirm it true, Luffy shot him a glare, didn't they want to know who did it? They kept on interrupting her before she could say who tried to kill Sabo and Thatch. "Why?"

"Marshall D. Teach tried to kill Thatch and Sabo because of the devil fruit that Thatch picked up a few days ago." Luffy said to the man, half way through what she was saying her eyes went back up to meet Whitebeards piercing look.

"WHAT?" Ace growled out, all eyes turned to look at him, fury was radiating off of his being, his sharp eyes were boring into Luffy's eyes, searching for a lie in her words. She was a little hurt about that, he would search for anything that would make him believe that what she was saying was far away from the truth as possible. "FIND TEACH!"

His command did just that looking everywhere for signs of Teach; Ace stormed up to Luffy and grabbed her wrist pulling her up to her toes.

"I don't believe you right now, when Sabo and Thatch wake up, I'll be hearing what they have to say too." He let her go like she had burnt him, which would be hard because his made out of fire, the freckled faced man turned on his heels and stormed to the infirmary leaving the crew in a tense silence.

"Luffy…" The called girl looked up at Whitebeard, eyes just a little bit watery at Ace's outburst. "Why not tell us the full story of what happened."

* * *

Ace couldn't sit still; he would sit next to Sabo rub his head then get up and go stand over Thatch and back again. It was an easy surgery for the both of them but the morphine and antiseptics in them would keep them asleep for a while, it took four hours for one of them to wake up.

Ace got up from the seat he was slumped in and went over to Thatch, grabbing his and as he help the man up.

"Ow ow ow ow." He repeated hands going to his side, Ace held his shoulders so that Thatch was leaning into him. "Fuck…"

"Easy Thatch, don't want the stiches to pop." Ace said moving the pillows so that Thatch would lean into them. "So who did it?"

"I thought Luffy would have told pops." Thatch said looking confused as he turned his eyes onto Ace, Ace was carefully blank, nothing giving away his hidden emotions. "Teach did it, was going to stab me in the back but Sabo took the weapon in his…IS SABO ALIVE? What about Luffy?"

"Luffy's fine and Sabo's next to you." One of the nurses said as she came into the room, Ace was snapped out of his shock, making him stand up, the chair slammed against the far wall, fire crackled over his shoulders and he ran out of the room into his own. He pulled out his watermelon looking bag and began to stuff it with spear shorts and clothes for the different weathers. He reached into a few of his draws looking for his old log post, but he couldn't find it, he tipped everything out on the floor searching for the small glass bobble thing.

"So you are going after him." A tiny voice spoke up from his bathroom doorway, making the man snap his head up and stare at Luffy in shock for not noticing her there before. She was still in her PJ's and her hands where hanging down her sides, one of them had a bruise on it while the other was bandaged.

Ace tore his eyes away from her and went back to shifting through the mess on his floors, becoming more pissed when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Ace shouted slamming his foot into his dresser, Luffy just watched him from where she was standing, and Ace should have known something was up when she wasn't wearing any form of expression when normally she's an open book. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?"

Ace shouted facing her, Luffy kept her eyes locked onto his.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT, YOU SHOULD HAVE FELT IT, ISN'T FEELING WHAT OTHERS FEEL PART OF YOUR DEVIL FRUIT OR SOEMTHING? DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? ARE YOU HAPPY? SABO AND THATCH COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." Luffy had a hurt look on her face, but she held it together for the most of it. "ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME? IS THAT WHY YOU ARE HERE? OR ARE YOU WORKING FOR THAT BASTARD AND YOUR GOING TO STAB ME TOO…"

Luffy wasn't going to take that from him, she moved fast and blocked the flow of words from leaving his mouth, Ace glared down at her while Luffy stared up at Ace full of hurt and love that she was having trouble masking.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" Ace pulled away from her, pushing her back from him.

"If I'm okay? You're here to see if I'm okay? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN THE PAST FEW HOURS? YOU NEVER CAME TO SEE IF SABO AND THATCH WOULD PULL THROGUH." Ace's eyes caught something shine in her other hand, the hand that hadn't been over his mouth, the hand that he had bruised. He gripped it again staring at the small glass bobble with a red arrow in the middle of it. "You have it…you have my log pose…"

He snatched it out of her hand and shouldered his green and black stripped pack, then marched towards his door, gripping the doorhandle to the point it bent in little.

"Don't go Ace…" Luffy said, Ace paused in his doorway, turning only his head slightly to look at her; she was staring at him with a plea in her eyes. "Please don't go…"

Ace tightened his jaw and opened his door, slamming it behind him as he walked onto deck; Luffy got up from the bed and rushed after him. Just in time to hear him say he was going after Teach, the crew tried to stop him from going. Blocking his path from his devil fruit powered boat, Ace put his bag down along with a few other things that he had grabbed along the way. Luffy rushed to the railing, her heart hammering in her chest, sorrow causing through her body, her hands hit the railing and she leaned over, watching Ace.

"Please don't leave Ace." She begged, Ace turned his head to look at Luffy, her face looked to be in the worst of pain, full of hurt, sadness, and abandonment. Ace turned his head away from her and set his feet on fire, shooting off into the early morning, Luffy screaming his name, her voice ringing in his ears, hearing the tears that she wouldn't let fall in her broken voice.


	75. Picked Up

**Chapter 75: Picked up**

I would like to say that I'm sorry for what I'm about to put in this little notice thing…

I won't be able to type up the next few chapter, due to having sliced open the gap between my thumb and pointer finger, it's got stiches and in a cast so I can't really move my right hand, writing and typing are slightly impossible at the moment as soon as I can post up a new chapter I will.

* * *

Sabo held Luffy's hand, a grin on his face; it's the first time in four weeks he has been allowed out of bed. He was a little sad that his or her other hand wasn't being held by someone with a fiery temper, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could still remember waking up to the sound of crying, and found it shocking to see Luffy with her head on his bed crying her eyes out. But when he spoke, her head had shot up and she had the brightest smile Sabo had ever seen on her face. And Luffy told him why she had been crying, told Sabo everything that had happened and found that a little while ago, Ace had run off to chase after Teach.

Now Luffy was dragging Sabo to Whitebeards room because she had solved a problem that the captain and the commanders were facing. She knocked on the large door and let herself in. Whitebeard glanced at them from talking to Marco and Jozu, they looked a little annoyed and frustrated.

"Sabo can help." Luffy said moving more into the room, Sabo still being dragged behind her, not like he was going to let go of his little lovers hand for anything, not after just being allowed to touch her again after week of her sitting next to him and yet he couldn't move…it was torture, especially when she changed in the room because she didn't want to leave him alone, the brat propyl knew what she was doing to him each time too.

"I can help with what?" Sabo questioned for the half a dozen times in the last few minutes, ever since Luffy had stop muttering under her breath about a problem that they were having.

"He was a pirate captain, and Ace let him do most of the paper work anyway." Luffy said, everyone stared at her, Sabo not understanding and the other looking at her like she was crazy. "Just until Ace gets back, then Sabo can become the vice-commander and Ace is in charge again."

"You want me to take over Ace's duties as the second commander?" Sabo asked catching up to what Luffy was saying.

"Just until he gets back, they need someone to look after them; there is no one better for the job." Luffy went on…

"I thought Ace said you were acting dumb." Marco said; a little mad at himself that he didn't think of Sabo at all. Luffy grinned at the first division commander widely…

"I think I stopped doing that ages ago…it was good practise tho."

"Practise for what?" Luffy just grinned, grabbed Sabo's hand and led him out of the room, Sabo managed to send them his own bemused gaze before the door blocked their views.

"You know what we haven't done without Ace."

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"No." Luffy pulled Sabo into Ace's bedroom, closing the door with her foot, Sabo took the hint when Luffy took her shirt off and threw it on the ground. He led her to Ace's bed and they started to make out madly. Just as Sabo's hands slipped down into the back of Luffy's shorts the bedroom door burst opened.

Two heads shot up to yell at whoever barged in, but it died in their mouths as they got a good look at the only red haired Yonko. The three of them stared at the other in a mix of horrors that only they themselves could understand.

**_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO LUFFY?"_**

"You just answered your own question." Luffy and Sabo said at the same time before they could help it, a beat passes were Shanks breathes heavily.

"So what are you doing here?" Luffy asks after what seemed like eternity, Shanks kept his eyes locked on Sabo, eyes burning with rage when he answered Luffy.

"Marco sent me a letter saying that you were here." The two in bed moved there gaze away from Shanks to look at each other, they turned back to Shanks and Luffy smiled her brightest at him.

"Can you please leave? We haven't finished yet…"

"Luffy!" Sabo harshly whispered at her, Luffy kept her grin up eyes closed…Shanks glared at the girl then at Sabo, because it has to be his fault because his on top of his daughter in a very inappropriate way, and it didn't help that Sabo still have his hands down the back of Luffy's shorts. Taking a deep breath again, Shanks marched towards Ace's bed and gripped Sabo's shoulder painfully and flung the blond haired man off of Luffy and through a bunch of walls. Sabo flew out of the walls and onto deck were he crashed painfully into one of the masts, he sat up slowly rubbing his head. "Ow shit, god damn it…"

"Sabo?" Izo questioned, the cross-dresser walked over to him and helped him up. "What happened?"

"You could have come and warned me that Shanks was here." Sabo grumbled, wincing when his ribs protest of moving too much. "How can a guy with one arm be so strong?"

"Years of practiced, boy." Shanks growled from the hole that he made in the walls, over his shoulder he had Luffy slung over it, she was struggling and pouting, pounding on Shanks's back as she tried to twist her way out of his arm pinning her down to his shoulder. Shanks turned to Whitebeard, the older man had a grin on his face and Shanks met his gaze with a glare, Haki flew from both sides, without warning, knocking the weaker people out. "I'll be taking Luffy with me, thank you for looking after her."

Shanks turned on his feet and marched towards the railing, ready to jump over to land on his ship. Luffy waved bye to everyone a weary grin over her face.

"BYE EVERYONE, I had fun…OI SABO!" Luffy grinned cheekily and made a 'call me' motion with her hand, making him turn red in the face. When Shanks set foot onto the Red Force he ordered them to set sail right away, still carrying Luffy around like she's a bag of apples. "I'm home."

Luffy said to everyone on deck, the crew stared at the girl and had to wonder what she had done to get Shanks that pissed off…oh god she didn't get the Whitebeard tattoo did she?

"Set sail." Shanks barked, not letting Luffy down from his shoulder, the crew hurried to do what their angry captain ordered them to do.


	76. Grounded

**Chapter 76: Grounded**

As they sailed away everyone moved out of Shanks's way, their captain was still admitting Haki and had his scary face on, when the door leading below deck opened, Luffy cheer seemed to evaporate into thin air and she sagged against her dads back, the weary look back on her face. Shanks slammed the door behind him, making the bang echo around the deck, the crew stood watching the door…they glanced at each other from what they were doing then rushed to the door and pressed their ears to the wood to hear what Shanks had to say, everyone but Benn. Not like they needed too, because once Shanks started to yell, the crew heard it clearly like the captain was standing next to them talking.

"_I'm deeply disappointed in you, you take off, make us worry about you then, when I do find you you're in bed in the middle of second base?"_

_"It's not like I intently left the island, I was kidnapped. And what I was doing with Sabo has nothing to do with you." _Luffy shouted back, but by then everyone had their jaws hanging to the floor, they knew what she was doing with Sabo. _"You didn't have to be so…"_

_"That's enough Luffy, you will never be allowed on the Moby dick overnight ever again, you will never leave this ship when we dock as of this moment."_

_"You can't just do that…"_

_"Yes I can, you are grounded." _Shanks cut Luffy off from what she was going to say.

_"Why? Because I'm having sex? Because I'm not your little girl anymore?" _Anger had leaked into Luffy's own voice along with a plea that none of them have heard before, like she was begging Shanks to understand something.

_"Having? You mean you have already had sex?" _The anger in Shanks's voice was more profound, and the crew felt bad for ears dropping now, they were ashamed of themselves but they all held a disappointed inside of them for Luffy, after all it was a team effect to raise the girl. _"With who? How many?"_

_"Why must you make it sound like I slept with everyone __**on **__the Moby dick?"_

_"Because you're not answering the questions."_

_"Just two, I only had sex with two…"_

_"Who, go on tell me who?"_

_"Why do you need to know so much? They didn't rape me, I wasn't forced into it, I wanted it just as much as they did."_

_"Luffia I am warning you."_

_"So I'll tell you who it was and you go and kill them? Because you're an over-protective father? I get that you have to look out for me, but I can handle things like this myself."_

**_"Who did you sleep with, Luffia?" _**Shanks bellowed; the crew all collectively took several steps away from the door and wall.

_"Ace and Sabo! You happy? How are you going to hurt them? Sabo's on the Moby dick and Ace if off hunting a traitor." _There was no noise, no yelling, the crew leaned in to hear better when Luffy yelled again, they must have missed some things that they didn't shout. "_You're not just going to lock me down here for the rest of my life are you?"_

_"If I have to." _The sound of Luffy's door rang out through the ship and the crew stood waiting for Shanks to storm out from below deck, fuming in anger.

_"SHANKS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! SHANKS!" _They heard Luffy pounding on the door and footsteps began to grow closer to them, when the door open the only one game enough to look Shanks in the eyes was Benn.

"Lucky, I only want you to bring her down meals." The round man nodded his head, they were not going to question Shanks's orders after all, they all felt half of what Shanks is feeling about what Luffy has done, so they understand were their captain is coming from.

* * *

It took a long time for Luffy to work out how to get out of her room; Yasopp had ended up putting bars on her window after the first time she had left when she was a kid, back in Logue Town.

Shanks had come in and removed her sword and even put a sea-stone cuff over her wrist, the only visitor she got was Lucky and he didn't even look her in the eye or talk to her.

Caged, Luffy felt caged and she didn't like feeling that in her own home, a place where she was meant to be free.

So Luffy picked the cuff, and having never picked a lock before, Luffy had trouble with it and she only had pins to use and not proper lock picking tools. One of her deck draws were full of bent and out of shaped thin and small needles or pen caps, even a few folded bits of paper.

After the cuff had fallen from her wrist she didn't waste any time in putting a whole in her bathroom, and leaving the confinements of her room. Luffy jumped when Leo rubbed up along her foot; the kitten had gotten some weight on his body, not as big as the other two.

"Shh…" She shushed picking the kitten up in her arm, it began to purr right away. "I can't play, I need to hide."

Luffy walked down the hall; suddenly Leo jumped out of her arms and landed in front of a turning point in the hallway…

"Leo! Holy cow you scared me." Yasopp's voice came from around the corner, Luffy held her breath and looked around, hoping to find something that will hide her, upon looking up she found a water draining vent for when too much sea water would get into the ship. Swing her body up she slipped into the tight fitting vent, her foot just making it inside when Yasopp rounded the corner.

Luffy wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her breath, but she knew that she would have to let out all the air in her lounges then gasp in more air, that would make it echo in the vent and give her position away. Luffy's a little surprised that with how loud her heart was thumping in her chest it wasn't echoing; she listened as Yasopp's feet drew away and she moved out of the vent.

"Good boy." Luffy said patting Leo; the sixteen year old girl moved silently and quickly down the hall, the black, white and orange kitten being her look out. A problem arose when the hallways were quickly becoming to fill with more people, and less spots for her to hide… "Got any idea on how to get out of here?"

Leo sat still, like he was thinking then ran off, Luffy sighed from her hiding spot behind some barrels, she should have got into one of them or something, because her hiding behind them wasn't covering her back at all. Leo came back with Sage; Luffy stared down at the two kittens with interest.

The crew might have called her insane when she said that the kittens could understand what she was saying, when she was little and had first got them, but now she was going to get help from her furry little friends in finding a way onto deck around all the crew. The fluffy kitten tuck his tail up and Leo followed behind him, Luffy got onto her hands and knees and followed too, finding herself in one of the storage rooms. Adan was standing on a pile of boxes, he meowed a greeting when he saw Luffy.

Luffy felt like a little kid, crawling around and hidding, and it made her smile to herself, it would have been amusing if she had someone other then the kittens with her messing around in the dark, but the situation was that of a very important matter, her freedom and her family.

She moved the boxes away from the wall, when the kittens got demanding of the pile of boxes, and Luffy found a nice sized hole in the side of it, much like the water vent from before, only this time it was an air vent so that the storage room wouldn't get too stuffy. Luffy slipped into the air duct, pulling the boxes back, she climbed up the tiny tube, holding still half the time to catch her breath. She knew she made it on deck when salty wind floods her sense of smell; she looked through the gaps and found herself staring up at Shanks's palm trees. No one was on the back of the ship, and with quick success she was laying down on the top of the first palm tree that she found.

The world around her is beautiful, the cloudy bluish sky from the crashing waves, and all the smells of the ocean she could suck up into her nasal, the breeze ruffling her hair and creasing her skin, the sight of everything, the taste of the salt. Oh how she missed being outside, how much weight lifted from her shoulders just from looking over the horizon, how free she truly felt, she relaxed back drifting off to sleep, lulled by the sounds of the waves, they sounded so much better when they came from outside the ship.

* * *

Lucky walked towards Luffy room, juggling the girl's meal along with the key to her door, he knocked first like he always did and unlocked the door, as he stepped inside the girl's room he felt like something was off. It didn't fully set in that the room was missing something until he placed the tray on the table next to the sea stone cuff that had been on Luffy's wrist.

A bunch of pins were still stuck in the lock, and her draw was opened showing how much trouble she had with the lock, Lucky moved around the room, seeing that she hadn't made an escape route. The man padded over to the girls bathroom, unsure if he should just open the door to see if she was in there…but he didn't because what would happen if she was getting dressed…so he knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer after his fifth try her opened the door and stared at the large hole in the shower wall, instead of running to tell Shanks the news he walked to the hole and around it, noting the slight burns on the broken bits of wood.

As he walked out into of the broken hall and into the room next door he found himself looking at the inside of a storage room. He calmly made his way back into Luffy's room, picked up the sea stone band, pulled out her draw full of failed attempts of opening up the lock, and walked out of the room heading straight to the back of the ship were he knew Shanks would be lazing around.

* * *

Luffy nearly fell out of the tree when Shanks shouted out below her, the girl crawled over to the edge and peered down and spotted Lucky and Shanks, Shanks looking into her draw of broken pins. Wow that was fast…Luffy thought to herself, the two of them talked then the red haired captain ordered everyone to look for her. Luffy hummed a bit in thought. She could stay in the tree and not be seen by anyone for a while or she can go hide in one of the vents…she chose to stay in the tree, its outside and nobody could spot her, not even those people in the crow's nest because the sails are blocking their view of her. So with that done, Luffy got back into her comfortable position, arm behind her head and staring up at the sky…she dozed off again.

"Captain, we can't find her anywhere!" Rockstar shouted below her, waking her up, Luffy is shock to find that the sky has turn a midnight blue and the stars were out.

"It's fine, I found her." Shanks growled, Luffy sat up hearing this, the girl again peered down and saw Shanks glaring at her, Luffy being Luffy waved at him.

"You look so tiny." Shanks kept his glare up, and Luffy had a hard time not flinching under his gaze…or would that be over his gaze? Luffy grinned at the thought, after all Shanks is standing under her, but Luffy is a little hurt and shameful, because of the highly disappointed look that she's getting from her father figure, the man that raised her.

"You have to the count of five to get down here." Shanks's tone held no argument, but Luffy knew that he would just lock her back up again.

"So you can lock me in my room again?"

"Five."

"I can pick locks now, how are you going to make me stay…?"

"Four."

"Or are you going to lock me in the brig?" By then they had gotten a crowed, this time the crew were slowly understanding were Luffy was coming from…

"Three."

"I told you I'm not a little girl anymore." And this sentence finally hit home for them all, Luffy _wasn't_ a kid, she _wasn't_ a baby, she had her own life, her own ideas, her own dreams and goals, her own way of getting happiness.

"Two."

"You are being really unreasonable…"

"One." Shanks said, he drew his sword, and Luffy's eyes popped out of her skull along with the rest of the crew, thinking that Shanks was going to cut her open with his sword, but he swung the blade into the tree, cleanly cutting it. When his sword was slide home did the tree start to wobble, the wind blowing at it. "You better come down, you can't stay in the tree…"

Shanks stopped speaking when Luffy shot him her own disappointed miserable look, her arms holding onto the palm tree leaves for dear life as it started to topple over and crash into the black ocean.

"LUFFY?!" Everyone shouted, rushing to the railing, Benn and Yasopp jumped into the water while the crew got lights out to shine onto the water, Shanks stared down, worried. He thought that she would jump off; he had been in the right, right? He was right…but somehow he didn't feel it, he felt childish and petty. Yasopp came up for air then went back down again, and Shanks began to fret some more, his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto his ships railing.

They watched the calm ocean surface, looking for signs that the three of them would pop up, silence…then Benn shot his head out of the water, breathing in much needed air followed by Yasopp, between them was another figure…one that was deathly cold and pale and wasn't breathing.

* * *

My hand's fixed, took less time then I thought...


	77. Cold

**Chapter 77: Cold**

Shanks threw the rope ladder down and let Rockstar and Lucky pull the three of them up out of the water, Doc moved over to Luffy right away and started to pump the water out of her lounges, lucky for them it came out quickly, once the doctor was sure that all the water was out of her body he began to give her CPR.

When her she was breathing on her own again everyone sighed, Shanks knew that it was his fault, his fault that he had nearly lost Luffy to the ocean and all because he hadn't wanted Luffy to grow up.

"Having a female other them Luffy on the crew would help in times like this." Doc said, more to himself then everyone else. "We need to get Luffy out of the wet clothes."

Shanks stopped his crew, ordering them back, he told Doc and Benn to deal with her, after all he trusted his first mate a lot and the doctor would have to have seen her naked before for check-ups.

* * *

Luffy's head felt stuffy and hot, when she tried to open her eyes only one of them moved, the bright light shining in her eye made her close it again. The sixteen year old lifted up a hand to feel her other eye, wondering why it didn't open and found that her lashes were covered in a crust. Luffy picked at it, and opened both her eyes only to shut them again.

She felt her muscles twitch, sore, she was so sore, and her nose was stuffy. Her tongue darted out to wet her chapped lips but it did little, and Luffy really didn't want to open her eyes again to find some water, after a few try's on getting back to sleep, Luffy rolled over and got up, she might as well go piss then find some water.

As she stumbled around she found that the room wasn't as empty as Luffy first thought it was, sitting on a chair with a blanket up to his shoulders is Shanks. Even in his sleep he had worry lines furring his eyebrows, Luffy knew that he wouldn't be having a fully rested sleep. The blanket slipped from Shanks's shoulders and Luffy forgot about the toilet and the water in favour of fixing it up, when she pulled the blanket up over his shoulders again a wave of dizziness make her crash to her knees, her hand to her head trying in vain to make the room stay still.

"Luffy!" Shanks said standing up from the chair, the pirate captain helped put the girl in bed. "Relax I'll go get Doc."

"Shanks…" Luffy whined, the man kissed her forehead.

"You got a cold for sleeping outside, and then swimming in the ocean."

"Oh…"

"I'll get Doc, he said to fetch him when you wake up." Shanks explained, he let Luffy's hand let go of her rather weak grip on his arm, and he walked out of the room. Luffy didn't stay in the bed for very long, having found that the room had stopped spinning when she and Shanks were talking. Luffy knew where she was and knew her way to her destination…

Shanks opened the infirmary door to find Luffy's bed empty, sighing the man placed a hand to his head…why did Luffy have to cause so much trouble? The doctor glanced around, taking note of his missing patient.

"Where should we look first?"

"Kitchen, bathroom and bedroom." Shanks answered right away, turning and walking out of the room, they found the kitchen empty besides for the few crewmembers there, her room was also empty so that left the number of bathrooms around the ship, they looked in hers first. "We'll I didn't think what Lucky said was true, Luffy really did punch a large hole in her bathroom."

The doctor nodded his head in agreement, taking note of the power that she would have had not to blow the damn ship up. The two of them moved to the other bathrooms around the ship, the two of them couldn't split up, after all Shanks needs Doc with him, because if the captain does find the girl, it would be too much trouble tracking his doctor down to fix her.

When they found Luffy she was face down on the ground, in the bathroom right next to the infirmary.

"Why didn't we check here first?" Doc questioned, Shanks just growled lowly and picked her up, the two walked a few meters back to the infirmary and placed her back into the bed.

"Shanks, iz cold." Luffy mumbled, just making it sound like worlds, Shanks pulled blankets over her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Needed to pee."

* * *

As the days went by the crew suddenly felt like they had left Luffy with Whitebeard for the first time again, unsure of how to act around each other, even having miner problems in doing sailor nots, always wondering around bored, worried about how Luffy is doing.

So two more weeks of Luffy being a little bit response and making no sense in what she would say, they were all happy when they saw her eating her heart out in the gallery one morning once her fever and cold had vanished.

She greeted them with huge smiles and even waved, everything felt better, felt lighter, felt normal again.

Those that used to fight over little things started to fight again, bets were made of who would win, talking, laughter, drinking flooded the Red Force again and Shanks listened to it all with a grin.

"If you stand out here, Luffy will eat you breakfast." Benn said walking in, a small skip in his step giving away that his happyness. Shanks sighed and pulled away from the wall and walked in, he needed to speck to Luffy first. When the crew saw where he was heading, they all started to shut up and watch him; Shanks felt the air tense up when Luffy turned around to stare at him.

"I'm sorry Luffy." Shanks said, Luffy stared at him for a long time and Shanks felt like he needed to say some more. "I know that you are not a kid anymore, your sixteen, soon to be seventeen, I just wanted you to stay my little girl."

"Shanks I'll always be your little girl." Luffy said at last. "But I'm not so innocent anymore and I love those two."

Shanks heaved a sigh and sat down next to the girl, who ended up stealing his hat, placing it over her own head.

"You should let me keep your hat."

"What no."

"Why not? Your allies is _Red Haired_ Shanks, not straw hat Shanks, it's hiding your red hair."

"That doesn't mean I'll give it to you."

"But I'll look after it, please Shanks."

"No, you know it's something important to me."

"That's why I said I'll look after it." The two yelled at each other, never of them noticing how the crew went back to what they had been doing before, only this time they all had grins on their faces, if Luffy had noticed she'll propyl have called them creepy.


	78. Happy 17th

**Chapter 78: Happy 17****th**

This is going to be a short chapter, I wanted it long because it's her 17th but that didn't end up happening.

* * *

Luffy peeled her eyes opened and stared at the sky, no one had come and woken her up…Luffy frowned at this feeling just a little left out. She had her shower and got dressed, blue short shorts with a black belt, flip-flops, a red singlet and vest that she left un bottom, her red and black bikini strap showing around her neck.

Luffy walked towards the kitchen but when she got there the door was blocked, Yasopp and Benn stood there keeping her from entering.

"Huh, what are you guys doing?" Luffy demanded, nobody got in her way of food, not even Benn.

"We are not allowed to open the doors." Luffy shot Yasopp a curies look, her eyes flashing black to look at him propyl.

"Why?" The different colours swirled around in his core, a murky blue along with a deep blue. Yasopp is telling the truth but only half of it.

"Because there is a huge rat in there, everyone is moving everything around and the cats are in there as well." Luffy's eyes returned to normal…

"You're lying." Luffy said finally, she was just testing to see what Yasopp would say, because normally he gives himself away. She watched him but he just stared at her with a tiny bit of hurt in his eyes.

"You don't believe me about the rats?" Luffy flinched back from him.

"I…sorry." Luffy said looking remorseful; it would be the first time that she would really mean that she was sorry. Yasopp could feel the guilt well up right away for only telling half the truth to the girl, Benn cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but nobody is allowed in the gallery or the kitchen." Luffy pattered her stomach as it roared loudly.

"That's fine…" Luffy grinned, but somehow it looked like she was fighting back a pout. "I'll umm, do you know where Rockstar is?"

"Up on deck."

"Thank you!" She screamed running off, the men shook their heads at each other then opened the door.

"Luffy was just here, Lucky you better make some breakfast for her fast." Benn said, the round man nodded heading back into the kitchen to make the girl some food.

Luffy found Rockstar fishing, it was odd to see him fishing and not trying to lift up the weights that the huge guys on the crew could easily lift up.

"Yo!" She shouted right into his head, scaring the crap out of him, Luffy laughed and sat next to him. As the two fished the hours ticked by, Luffy annoying the shit out of Rockstar with her endless list of questions or small random comments.

The red haired man was thankful to Lucky when the man came out with a large plate full of meats, it shut the girl up and Lucky went away before she could ask questions.

It's when the sun is setting that Luffy realizes that she's been fishing with Rockstar all day, nobody had come up to them.

"Where is everyone?" Rockstar looked around the deck, but this time Luffy saw through all the acting when his eyes rested on were the gallery is located. "They are in there?"

She got up while the man tried to stop her, and banged opened the doors that Benn and Yasopp had stopped guarding at some point.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, party poppers going off and showering the place in confetti. Luffy stood there stunned for a long time, until her laughter rang around the room, she felt like a fool for forgetting her own birthday.


	79. Setting Sail, Finally

**Chapter 79: Setting sail, finally**

"Luffy what are you doing?" Shanks asked as he walked into her room, he had been told that Luffy was packing all her belonging into boxes and putting them in a storage room, Luffy looked up with a grin on her face.

"Leaving."

"Huh? Why?" Shanks asked looking highly confused, sure Luffy has sudden whims but nothing like this.

"I want to become the pirate king Shanks, I want to become the king and find a crew that's better than yours." Shanks watched the girls face, he sighed when he never found what he was looking for, the strong will to fight what she believe in and wants…

"Fine, we'll dump you at the entrance of Paradise." Shanks said, smirking proudly down at Luffy who held a stunned expression that turned into a grin, her eyes wide with joy. "Where are you going to start looking for your crew?"

"East blue, I want Zoro, Nami and Sanji to be on my ship, and if Usopp's a good sniper then him too."

"Hahah, Yasopp's boy…East blue eh…" Shanks looked thoughtful. "Planning on visiting Dadan and Makino?"

"If I pass the island then yes." Luffy said stuffing another bunch of things into a box.

"Why are you packing your room up?"

"We'll I'm leaving…so…" Shanks laughed shaking his head; he threw Luffy over his shoulder and walked out of there onto the deck.

"Change course, we are going to drop Luffy off in East blue."

"You are going to stir up the marines again." Benn sighed; Luffy was pouted, mainly because Shanks hadn't put her down yet.

"It's fine isn't? Just near to the entrance then we can come back." Benn sighed at his captain's recklessness, but he wasn't going to argue when it came to Luffy, if they left the girl to sail by herself, she propyl would end up going the other way and end up passing Raftel, then drift around the world until she either starves, drowns or ends up in East blue after years.

"How long would it take?" Luffy asked from Shanks's shoulder.

"Well we wouldn't be stopping at every Summer Island, or Winter Island, or Party Island, or Tropical Island, so a few weeks of heading straight for the entrance with only pit stops to stock up on food and rum." Shanks looked really upset about the news of not stopping and having a party but when he glanced at the existed look on Luffy's face it melted away.

"How many people are you going to recruit?"

"Ten."

"Ten?"

"Yep, I want ten people in my crew."

"And four have already been picked out too." Luffy grinned at Shanks and the man chuckled. "I feel sorry for them somehow."

"Shishishishi." Luffy then pouted at Shanks with her puppy dog eyes, you could practically see the floppy ears dropping down and the tail slowly tucking itself between her legs. "Can you put me down now?"

"Dahahahaha."

* * *

It took longer than Benn had calculated to get to the entrance, the marines had done everything they could to stop them, plus there was more storms and Shanks kept on starting parties for the last time they would see Luffy for a long time.

But they made it and now they were waiting….

The deck of the ship had every single red haired pirate on it, all of them split, so there is a path from the storage room and the railing, Shanks, Benn up front and to the sides of them was Lucky and Yasopp. Then the rest of the crew, they were all waiting and when the door opened with Luffy carrying one of their biggest barrel, stock full of fruits and already cooked meats.

Her eyes looked around at them in a tiny bit of shock, until she smiled at all of them, Luffy walked down the line towards Shanks and Benn, her heart thumping in her chest at what her future will bring.

"Luffy try not to cause too much trouble!" They all shouted when the girl sat her barrel down, she looked at everyone in the crew, they had raised her, befriend her, became her family, knew her, love her.

"Pllllleeease, when have I ever gotten into trouble?" She said rolling her eyes at them.

"What about the time where you went looking for a pet shark, and ended up getting eaten?"

"Or the time you blew up the kitchen making a sandwich?"

"Or when you got stuck in the sails…"

"And we had to cut them to get you free…"

"Then we had to buy new ones, and while we were on that island you managed to…"

"End up turning the villages into a mob that chased us away." Luffy pouted as the crew went on about what she had managed to do in her life so far.

"I'm just surprised that you don't have a bounty yet."

"Yeah, after all the mess you caused the marines would have figured it out by now." Luffy glared half heartily at them, a pout on her lips.

"It's not my fault you guys get in the way of the camera."

"THEY COULD HAVE BEEN PERVERTS!" Everyone in the crew shouted, they had been blocking all the hidden, not so hidden marines that are paid to take picture of pirates, but the crew had been a tiny bit over protective of who can take the photo, if the marine looked like a slime ball of slime then he was taken out…and that was pretty much all of the marines that had been ordered to get a picture of Red Haired Shanks's little secret.

Luffy hugged everyone goodbye, then kissed, Yasopp, Benn, Lucky, Doc, Rockstar, cause it annoyed him, and the last person that she kissed was Shanks and the girl gave the red head a huge hug…then stole his hat.

She jumped to her tiny boat that one of the shipwrights had built for her and started to sail off while Shanks screamed at her to give his hat back.

"But I don't wanna." Luffy called back childishly, her hands pressing the straw hat down onto her black locks. "Besides I always take it with me when I go visit people or islands."

"Fine then…" Shanks sighed hands holding onto the railing as his eyes held Luffy's gaze. "Keep it safe until you find me again, when you are a great pirate and you have a better crew then mine."

"Yeah like that's going to happen." Yasopp said rolling his eyes as he stared at Shanks. "There is no way she could end up with a crew that's better than us."

"Dahahahaha, well Luffy what do you say to that?" Shanks asked, the girl was slowly drifting away from them and to the exit.

"I say that I'll find One piece and become the pirate king, and as the soon-to-be pirate king I'll need a crew that could keep up with me, so of cause I'll end up with a better crew." She said it like she was talking about the weather. Luffy gave them a cocky grin, her eyes twinkling with excitement at the challenge, Luffy opened her mouth to say one more thing, but a cannon ball splashing between her boat and the red force made her stumble.

"You alright Luffy?"

"Just shook me a bit." Luffy got her boat facing the right way again, and stared to sail away, before she was even ten meters away she stood up and turned to face them again, a wide grin on her face. "I'M GOING TO BECOME PIRATE KING AND FIND NAKAMA THAT'S BETTER THEN YOURS SHANKS!"

"DAHAHAHA, JUST REMEMBER TO RETURN MY HAT."

"GOOD LUCK LUFFY!"

"DON'T FALL OVER BOARD."

"DON'T DROWN."

"TRY NOT TO GET LOST."

"DON'T EAT EVERYTHING IN ONE GO." As more cannon balls sored through the air and made loud splashes of the ocean, the red haired pirates could hear Luffy's laughter fade away.

* * *

Finally she's on her way... only took her 79 chapters but she's sailing on her own.


	80. Cony? Copy? Cosy?

**Chapter 80: Cony? Copy? Cosy?**

"You spin my boat right round, right round, when you go round, when you go round, round…" Luffy sung as she paddled with only one ore, she had ended up losing the other one when a wave washed over her…

Luffy hadn't seen any kind of land anywhere as she rowed the boat and ended up bored, so thinking that it might be of some entertainment. Luffy didn't take the other ore out of the water, just kept it in there, she gripped it and started paddling only from the one side of the boat, making the boat spin around. Getting bored with this she spun faster until a small whirlpool had formed around her that spun her faster…

"Ahh, oops." She sweat dropped glancing over the sides to look at it, as the water sucked her in. "They told me not to drown…ahh well any normal person would drown in this situation."

She then pushed the clear air that's in front of her and sent both Luffy and the boat soring backwards, her laughter echoing around the ocean. She was still laughing as her boat ended up crashing through another ship, pink wood fell down on top and around her. In the pink painted room, is a room full of food, barrels and creates, stairs leading up to an open bright pink door, and in that doorway is a small pink haired kid with glasses on his noise. His jaw was on the ground and the barrel he had been rolling through the door slipped away and crashed down the stairs.

"Ahh..." Luffy started, turning to look at the hole she had made. "Sorry about that."

"Wh-wh…" he kid could form any kind of sentence just stuttered, Luffy turned her gaze back to him when she got out of her boat.

"Can I eat that?" She asked pointing to a barrel of apples next to the stairs; the pink haired kid didn't even get to answer because Luffy had already dug in.

"Who are you?" Luffy finally understood him and her gaze moved away from the apples to his face again.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffia, but I like being called Luffy so call me that."

"I-I-I-I'm Coby." He said, and then suddenly he seemed to remember something. "Y-you shouldn't be here, don't you know wh-wh-whose ship you crashed into belongs to? You crashed into the Alvida pirates, captained by Iron Mace Alvida."

"Hahaha, does she carry a huge Iron Mace around with her?" Luffy joked, Coby didn't hear the humour in the question however.

"Yes, its huge and she can swing it around easily, she clobbers anyone that gets in her way." Luffy laughed loudly again, finding what Coby was saying highly amusing.

"She has an iron mace…hahahaha." Luffy swallowed three more apples before speaking about what was so amusing about an iron mace. "It's like what Benn told me about why he didn't just use an iron mace or any club but his rifle… he said that they reminded him of angry wives on this one island that he went to, the men were all weak and the females did all the hunting and work, but they had wooden clubs with them."

"Who's Benn? Island? Who are you Luffia?" An apple was thrown at his head and he sent the girl a questioning look.

"Call me Luffy, Benn's my uncle and his a pirate." Luffy said with unbashful pride.

"PIRATE?" Coby screeched staring at Luffy in realisation of something that brought out a horrified look. "Are you a pirate?"

"Yep!" She answered right away digging into the half empty barrel of apples. "Why are you so scared you're a pirate too."

"I never wanted to be a pirate."

"Oh? Then why are you one?"

"I went out fishing two years ago, but the boat that I got onto was a recruiting boat for the Alvida pirates…" Coby mumbled out, Luffy still heard it and it just made her laugh all the more. "I've been too afraid to leave…"

"HAHAHA, You're weak and stupid as well as a scaredy cat!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!" Cob shouted, Luffy stopped laughing to look at him.

"You think I'm a weak stupid scaredy cat?" Coby clamped both hands over his mouth; he knew he had upset the girl by the way she was looking at him. She did look weak, skinny and short with only a sword at her hip, a red singlet and open red vest with blue shorts and flip-flops, straw hat on her head…she was stupid because she crashed into Alvida's pirate ship and just laughing and eating…a scaredy cat? No.

"I'm sorry!" Coby shouted cowering; Luffy stared at him for a moment longer until she turned back to eating the apples. The two of them sat in an awkward silence, at least that's what it felt like to Coby. "Say, Luffy…why are you out at sea?"

"I'm going to become pirate king." She said gleefully, eyes changing to something that held both childish wonder and a wise adult look.

"Impossible, that's the title for the person who finds one piece, is classed as the strongest by all, you'll never find it, impossible, impossible, imposs…" Luffy threw another apple at his head, this time a lot harder than the first one. "Ouch, why did you do that?"

"Because you annoyed me." Luffy said eating the last apple, she stood and stretched. "I don't care if it's impossible or not, I don't care if I die while trying to get to my dream, as long as I went for it."

Coby stared in wonder at the girl who had been staring at her straw hat so fondly and so determined that the pink haired kid felt ashamed of himself, Luffy started pushing her boat out of the hole…

"Say Luffy, do you think I'll be able to become a marine?" Luffy paused with her pushing and turned to him, staring at him deeply. That Coby thought she would give him a better answer then the one that she did give.

"I don't know."

"I'll do it, I'm going to become a marine and catch the bad guys, I'll start with Alvida."

"You do that." Luffy said sliding her boat the rest of the way out, however when she glanced down at her boat it was sinking, due to the huge hole in the bottom of it. She didn't get to comment on that, as her senses told her to jump out of the way, and jump she did as a black iron mace crashed into the bit of wood that hadn't been damaged by Luffy's boat, Luffy landed across from them on a few shelves.

"Just who are you going to capture, Coby?" Luffy looked up from the mace to were Coby was cowering and moving backwards, then her eyes moved up to what got the kid scared and she blanched. "Coby, who is the most beautiful girl in the world?

"That'll be you…Al…"

"Hey Toby, who's the fat bitch?" Luffy asked, everyone's mouths dropped to the ground at Luffy's rude behaviour, the 'fat bitch' as Luffy put it had veins of anger snapping all over her football shaped head.

"Quick Luffy, repeat after me!" Coby shouted getting up and staring at Luffy with panic in his eyes, he was so scared about Luffy calling Alvida fat that he didn't take note of Luffy's mistake with his name; Luffy looked down at the kid with an unimpressed look on her face. "Alvida is the…"

Coby stared into Luffy's eyes for a long time; he then seemed to remember what she said about not caring if she died as long as she was fighting for her dreams.

"Alvida is the world's ugliest, pimpliest, sea king in the world." Coby screamed out turning around to face Alvida. "Luffy is prettier than you."

Luffy wasn't sure if she should be insulted that Coby are compering her and Alvida, or to feel happy because Coby had said she was pretty…Luffy chose to ignore both, after all her family had no problem calling her pretty and Coby wouldn't have meant to sound rude…so she laughed loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY COBY?"

"I said you're a fat ugly sea king…" Alvida snapped, she picked up her mace which one of her crew members had gotten for her, she swung it high over her head and then down going to smash Coby's head in, make it splatter all over the room.

"Well done Boby…" Luffy said as she stepped in front of him, and pushed him back a bit, Coby was so surprised that he fell on his ass and could only watch as the iron mace crashed onto Luffy's head, again missing the face that Luffy said his name wrong again.

"LUFFY?!"

"Wow, you're weak." Luffy huffed, her hand holding the iron mace inches from hitting her head, Alvida found that she couldn't budge the weapon at all. Luffy grinned up at the women, her battle-lust taking over, making it look like she had a mocking smirk on her face.

"Let go…" Luffy laughed and did just that, Alvida stumbled at this and Luffy took three steps forwards and sent a fist into the pirate women gut, there is no sound, no movement for a long time, the Alvida pirates thought that the weak girl couldn't possible send their captain flying, however because of the laughter that came up from them, they were all sent into the air as Alvida's body crashed into them, taking them out to sea with them.

Coby was staring stunned at the weak looking not so weak girl in front of him who just laughed like this was something normal; Luffy addressed the few pirates that were left standing.

"Loby needs a boat, his going to become a marine and you won't stop him." Luffy was wishing that they would try to stop them, but to her dismay they ran off. "Come on Doby let's go!"

Luffy dragged the boy along with her when she felt a very familiar presence, her eyes zoomed over the deck and her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

I know what she saw, I know what she saw, I know what she saw…*gets hit over the head*

(You should stop teasing them)

But it's fun to tease my readers XP *Get hits by a number of unnameable objects from my readers*

Ow…


	81. Spotted And Running Away

**Chapter 81: Spotted and Running away**

It's called battle-lust because she likes the thrill of the fight, that's why it's not bloodlust.

Luffy couldn't believe her eyes, she knew that person right away…

"Luffy?" Coby questioned his own eyes going over to the female in pirate grab, a large sack over her shoulders. The orange haired women froze and turned her head sharply to were Coby's voice had come from, her eyes widening at the sight of Luffy standing there.

"Stealing again Nami?" Luffy asked a smirked appearing on her face, Nami glared darkly at Luffy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, I crashed into their ship…" Luffy looked around, and for the first time really saw how pink the ship is. "Does something really need to be this pink?"

"PIRATES HALT!" A scream rang out across the ocean, Nami, Coby and Luffy all looked towards them. "WE ARE PLACING ALL OF YOU UNDER ARREST."

"I don't get why they have to shout that out." Luffy asked bafflement in her voice.

"I think it's in the requirements." Coby said nervously, Luffy laughed and turned to look at Nami, only to find her missing, the straw hat wearing female ran to the other side of the ship and spotted Nami already rowing away.

"NAMIIIIII! I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL?"

"FIND ME AGAIN THEN!" Luffy waved at the orange haired female as she rowed away, Nami only stared back at her.

"Luffy…" Coby said nervously as the marines drew up next to them, they stared to board the ship. "Luffy…"

"Don't worry Zoby…you want to become a marine right?" Luffy said grinning. "I won't let anything happen to your dream."

Luffy dumped Coby into a small row boat and sent him flying far far far away, Luffy laughed out loud and she turned back to the marines.


	82. How's It Going?

**Chapter 82: How's it going?**

Luffy cracked her knuckles, her battle-lust coming back; hopefully they would be more fun to play with, then what the pirate crew was. However she had to stop herself from attacking when her eyes landed on a frowning, white haired man with two cigars in his mouth. Her lips twitched up into a smirk at the sight of the marine…

"How's it going Smokey?" Luffy shouted at the top of her lounges, making everyone wince at the volume, the said man stared hard at Luffy, like he was trying to place her face. The marine with the loud voice that had been yelling at them to stop stepped forward.

"HOW DARE A SCUM LIKE YOU TALK TO CAPTAIN SMOKER LIKE THAT!"

"Why not? He tried to save my life after all." Luffy sung out.

"You're that…"

"Brat?" She offered helpfully, Smoker stared at the girl in new interest and there was this look on his face like relief or something.

"Thought you were dead."

"Nah, I'm tougher then that, besides Shanks would never truly hurt me." Luffy said moving backwards towards the railing, the marines took steps closer to her, but Luffy just sat on the railing swinging her feet.

"Pirate scum brain washed you?" Smoker growled, Luffy laughed gleefully at the man, wishing Shanks would be here to see the look on the marines face.

"Really, wow, is the brain washing devices in the hat he gave me then?" Luffy asked pulling it from her head, and looked it over; Smoker was slowly starting to understand something that didn't make any sense back then.

"That family you talked about and saying how they were getting supplies for their ship, it wasn't a merchandise ship was it?"

"Nope, pirate."

"And everything in the cells was an act?"

"We'll not everything, Shanks did chock me so my face stayed red, but only that, and they were free, oh and that promise we made." Luffy said banging her fist into her open palm, making her loose her balance for a bit, a panicked look on her face as she flapped her arms to stay up. "I'll become the pirate king and you can chase me all over the world…"

Smoker put a cage of smoke around the girl but Luffy blew at it, problem was the air she used was too strong of a burst and it sent her over the railings and into the ocean. Smoker reformed and stared down into the water waiting for the girl to pop back up, when she didn't he knew that she was a hammer.

"Fetch the brat out." Smoker growled, he was feeling responsible for her, maybe because he knew her from when she was small, or it could be that she had been on his mind almost every day because he couldn't save her.

His men went swimming and came back up with an unconscious girl, straw hat still on her head.

* * *

Luffy slowly dragged her eyes open and glanced around the room, well cell, the walls were made out of wood and there were chains on them, a small window gave her a view of water, if Smoker had captured her then why didn't he place her in sea stone cuffs? She had thought he was smarter then that, unless a different marine had placed the cuffs on her.

"You're in the brig." A gruff voice said, Luffy looked up and a grin split her face at the sight of the man.

"Smokey!" She cheered out, that is until her stomach made a loud growl. "Got any food?"

"Don't you understand the predicament that you are in?"

"The pre-what?" Luffy asked tilting her head to the side, Smoker growled deep in his throat when he found a playful gaze in the girls eyes.

"You are under arrest for act of piracy."

"But you can't be sure I'm a pirate, I don't have a bounty and I was being held captured on Alvida's crew." Luffy said smartly.

"Who did you learn to be a smart ass from?"

"Well Benn says that I was born with a smartass mouth…hey Smokey, do you have any food?" Luffy asked switching the subject.

"Do you know where…"

"Smokey, if you smoke too much then…oh wait you're made out of smoke so it wouldn't really matter, Doc always worried about Benn's smoking habits"

"Where is the Red…"

"How have you been Smokey, you never answered my question, oh and do you have meat, I'm hungry, they only had apples…I think." Smoker snapped when his headache became too much for him to handle.

"DO YOU KNOW THE LOCATION OF THE RED HAIRED PIRATES?" Luffy stared at the marine for a long time with a blank face, before a large grin stretched over her face.

"I don't really know, I haven't been with them for a couple of weeks now?" Smoker growled, turned away and walked out of the room, when he got to the door he had trouble not to turn around and strangle the girl. "Couldn't you bring me something to eat?"

* * *

Smoker came down every day for the last three to ask her questions on where or how to find either Shank's crew, as well as what they are like. Luffy never answered with something that made sense, she would either complain about something or ask for food.

Then one day Luffy sat up straight and looked out the window, a huge grin bloomed over her face, with a flick of her wrist she made her sword fly in the air towards her, fitting between the bars; angling the blade as a little harder to do so that she could cut the chains.

One she was free from the wall Luffy decided she didn't very much like the look of it, there wasn't any window, so Luffy cut out a very nice hole in it, there bobbling in the water right in front of her is the pink haired boy, he looked worn out like he had been rowing for days…which he had.

"OI POBY!" She shouted scaring the boy, Luffy laughed at him and Coby got closer to the ship; Luffy hopped into the boat and pushed Coby under a blanket hiding him from the view of the marines. "SMOKEY! I'LL SEE YA LATER!"

Luffy waved her arms over her head and the marines could only watch from the deck with mouth open and wide eyed, Smoker's smoke was blown away when he tried to catch her as the girl paddled away from them. Smoker was pissed, that's twice he had let the girl slip away, and she seemed to like picking on him.

Once Luffy couldn't see the marine ship she let Coy out from the blanket.

"Hey Corry, have you ever seen a guy with green hair running around? His got two swords…" Coby looked ready to pee himself in fear as she listed off something's that she can remember about the guy that has her first kiss.

"Roronoa Zoro? The Demon of east blue, said to wield three swords, his a bounty hunter."

"Oh…wow, that's something huh, do you know where he is?" Coby hesitantly nodded and Luffy cheered, before digging into their stock of food, that's when Coby remember all the different names that Luffy had given him, he faced her with a glare.

"My names…"

"Fooby are you going to eat that?"


	83. Bounty Already?

**Chapter 83: Bounty already?**

Luffy and Coby docked the small boat onto the island that Coby said is holding Zoro in a marine jail, when the pink haired boy had said that Zoro had been arrested she laughed long and loud to the point where she was holding her sides and wheezing.

They were walking past a few buildings moving to were the smell of food was drifting from when Coby's eyes landed on something.

"L-L-L-Luffy!" Coby stuttered pulling Luffy up short, Luffy fell a bit backwards, not expecting the sudden off set of her balance, but Coby still dragged her to a notice board. When they reached the board Luffy gave a shit eating grin at the poster that Coby was freaking out about.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grandline in the middle of the ocean, a news crow had just landed and left, Benn opened the newspaper caching a bit of paper that fell out of the pages. He glanced at it then turned back to the paper, only to do a double take and stare at the grinning girl on the bounty poster.

She was sitting on the railing, the ocean behind her and in the sky is a small speck of something flying. Her arms were pin wheeling out at her sides with her eyes popping out of her head, clearly falling off the ship.

"Oi Shanks!" The captain whined and didn't budge, but Benn was calling him again so it must be important.

"What?"

"Luffy got a bounty already." This got everyone's attention and Shanks ran up to Benn grabbing the poster out of his hands.

"It says that she escaped from marine captain Smokers custardy. Her bounty is 5,000,000 beli."

"Wow!"

"It's only been three weeks and she's already got a bounty."

"Probably has to do with the fact that she escaped from Smoker who has a record of not letting his prisoners go."

"Ahh who cares, let party!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the Grandline in another ship in the middle of nowhere, captained by a rather big old guy, the first one to get the news was someone under Marco's division; the man placed it on his commanders desk before taking off. When Marco got to his room he found his desk littered in more paper work, sighing and set himself up to doing them.

Half way thought the stack of papers he flipped open the newspaper and began to read, flipping over the pages to find what is what in the world, or just to gather something interesting. And something interesting he did find when he turned a page and found Luffy socked expression looking at him, if Marco had been drinking anything it would have flew out of his mouth in his shock. Once he read over the bounty he laughed loudly, Thatch who had been standing in the doorway setting up a bucket of sticky substance over Marco's doorway, flinched at the sudden laughter and feel down, the bucket landing on his own head.

Thatch grumped as he sat up, removing the bucket which he threw down the hallway out of anger, then he slammed open Marco's door, goo dripping from his scruffy chin. Marco looked up from the paper, normally Marco was the stick in the mud when it came to games and pranks, and he would scold them. This time Marco did neither of being the renowned strict man, this time Marco laughed at Thatch, laughed so hard that tears leaked out of his eyes.

The fourth division commander felt his jaw drop at the sight of his best friend laughing his ass off, as Marco came down from his laughing fit he rolled up a bit of paper and slipped it into his pocket, he moved out of the room, chuckles still admitting from him every so often, leaving Thatch to stare after him like he just found out that he was married.

At dinner Marco felt that most of the crew had their eyes on him, he knew he was acting odd and in an awfully good mood but he wanted everyone to see it.

Going over the scenario in his head, the phoenix thought it best that he wasn't the one that told the crew about the new bounty poster. He had three people in mind, all of which had one too many practical jokes on him.

Haruta was the first to be marked off for being Marco's scapegoat, too little, she would get trampled on, and he didn't think that pops would appreciate that his daughter getting squished to death by his own kids.

Next to be marked off was Thatch, as much as Marco wanted Thatch to get what's been coming to him, he crossed the man off in his mind too, Thatch had pulled pranks on him on a weekly bases and the first division commander dealt with him right away.

So Marco let his eyes land onto his last highlighted person, this one got away with everything, because they could never prove that he did it, from cheating in cards, to spiking his appoints drinks, in drinking competitions, to pulling pranks on the crew. Sabo was the best person for this job, and Marco would be getting some satisfaction from the crew crowding around him.

Marco pulled the parchment of rolled up paper out and rolled it over to the other blond, Sabo stared down at it while everyone watched, they had all been giving Marco glances so when the blond had moved and slid some paper over to Sabo they turned to the other blond giving him a stare down as well, waiting.

Sabo hesitated in taking the parchment, the look in the blond man's eyes reminded him too much of when Luffy or Ace was up to something, but his curiosity won out over his weariness, and the vice-commander of the second division picked up the paper and unrolled it, his blue eyes bludged out of his head when his brain made the connection to what he was staring at.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" He screamed out, making everyone jump, his face held shock and joy all in one and the crew all got very cruises as to what Sabo was looking at to that point where they all tried to see what it was all at once, all of them pushing at each other, Sabo shot a glare at Marco who was smirking openly at him.

"What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Thatch asked over and over and over and over and over and over, tugging on Sabo's elbow. Sabo growled at those around him, folding the paper up and putting it in one of his pockets.

"Why don't you all ask Marco?" Sabo smirked right back at Marco, before he vanished, the crew still hadn't worked out how the man does that, being his not a devil fruit user. The Whitebeard pirates all stared at the spot were Sabo had been sitting all of them with blank expressions then as one; they turned their gaze to Marco.

Sabo and Whitebeard both laughed as they watched the rest of the pirate surround Marco like moths to a flame; when Sabo had disappeared from the middle of the group the man had gone under the table and crawled to the end, going straight for the big man at the end of the dining room.

Sabo couldn't help but feel just a tiny weeny bit of the smallest amount of pity for the phoenix, but then again, Marco had it coming when he turned the mob onto Sabo.

"So pops…wanna see?" Sabo asked looking up at the much taller male, Whitebeard laughed, and Sabo took this as a yes because he handed over the rolled up parchment. When Whitebeard unrolled it and his eyes landed on Luffy his laughed even louder than before.

"So she's got a bounty now…GURARARARA!"

* * *

Ace casually got up from the chair, stakes of plates around him that used to have food on them; he walked towards the door, only for his eyes to be drawn to the bounty board…staring at it he had to wonder why it had drawn his attention in such an important moment of what happens after eating, so he walked closer ignoring how he was stared at, when he stopped he found himself looking at a bounty of 5,000,000 beli, a girl with a straw, her eyes popping out of her head and arms flapping out at her sides, it's the anklet and necklace that give away the fact that he knows her.

Many emotions cursed through his body, love, guilt, happiness, pride, sadness, pain, and he finally let pride and love out shine the over feelings.

"SIR YOU DIDN'T PAY!" The chef shouted grabbing Ace by his shoulder to spin the pirate around, however Ace turned around himself, a wide smile on his face and the bounty poster of Straw hat Luffy is shoved in the chefs face.

"Look it's my lo…little sister!" He said, covering up the fact that she's his lover, the man could do nothing but be dragged to the bar and sat down as Ace began telling the man all the crazy things that Luffy has done. "Man so she has finally set out and even got a bounty wonder how Shanks and Sabo's taking it..."

* * *

Somewhere in the first half of the grand line, in a secret part of the city, a man with tribal tattoos stared down at the new bounty poster that one of his men had sat down on his desk. The man never asked anything as to why he had to keep an eye out on the bounties, waiting for when a girl with the name Luffia, Luffy or Monkey would pop up. But seeing the proud smile on his leaders face it made it worth not asking… then his ears picked up what Dragon said through the closed door.

"Trouble just like her mother."

* * *

"Nooo! She became a pirate!" Garp screamed out, staring at the bounty poster in front of him, his men all took huge steps away from the man, avoiding him as well as ignoring him. "Why?"

* * *

"Look Mayor, Luffy's all grown up." Makino said, handing the poster over to the old man, he snorted at it and said a rude comment but Makino knew that the Mayor was happy for the girl.

* * *

"Boss, boss, boss, boss, boss, boss, boss, boss…"

"WHAT?" Dadan growled out, slamming her bedroom door open, only to get a face full of paper, she tore it away and stare at it then laughed. "The brats done it…wonder what Garp would say when he learns that all his grandkids have become pirates."

* * *

Zeff flipped open the paper and stared at the new bounty poster, then he threw his head back and laughed long and loudly, he only had to wonder how long it would take the girl to come and pick up his little eggplant, for now he'll keep this too himself.

* * *

In a village in the east blue, in a dojo at the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean is a dojo owned by a young women that has moved out of her father's home. Kuina smiled down at the poster in her lap, her fingers running over the grin that the girl bore and remember the pranks that the girl would get up too. The young women looked over her shoulder at her dojo students and held the poster up.

"This young girl is the reason for why I never gave up; I struggled and fought, like she will."

"Sensei who is she?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king." Kuina said, she told everyone for a ten minute brake and that they could ask her any question, and the girl answered their questions. Then when the ten minutes were up, Kuina stood up, and drew a bamboo blade from her chair pocket, her kids all moved to get into formation and Kuina limped up and down the line fixing the kids formations, when she passed the open dojo doors, her eyes turned to look at the ocean and a smile broke across her face.

* * *

"Look Larboon, Luffy has set sail." The old man said to the huge blue whale, and larboon let out a happy sound and reverberated all over the ocean.

* * *

"Hahaha, so the young lass has left the ship." Rayleigh said looking at the framed bounty poster, Shakky smiled and the two of them both shared a look, they just have to wait for Luffy and her new crew to show up, because she will, sooner or later.

"I wonder what kind of crew she will gather."

"Dunno, but we both know that they will be interesting."

"Fufufufu, yes, she does seem to be the one that would collect the interesting ones."

* * *

Everyone watched at the world's strongest swords man pulled a bounty poster from the board, when his golden eyes moved over what it held his lips turned up into a smirk, then he casually strolls over to his boat and got in, the civilians all let out the breath that they had been holding in a whoosh and they had to wonder what could have brought a smile to the man's face.

* * *

"Come on Wooby, let's go celebrate my bounty." Luffy said, taking the poster from the board and hooking her arm around her little pink haired friends head, he tried to correct his name but she just dragged him over to the nearest bar and sat down ordering food, the place its owned by a single mother with a cute kid called Rika.


	84. Got Lost Zoro?

**Chapter 84: Got Lost Zoro?**

"So Zoro is being held by the marines?" Luffy asked looking down at the small girl; Luffy had been asking if anyone knew if Zoro was in these parts of East Blue, Rika nodded her head and Luffy let out a howl of laughter. "How the hell did that happen?"

"One of the marines lets his wolf off its leash, and the dog attacked me." Rika said, Luffy could guess the rest and she patted the girl head.

"So what's happening to Zoro?"

"He has been tied to a post, no food or water for a month."

"Shell we go see him?" Luffy asked, the little girls face lit right up making Luffy chuckle.

"That's a bad idea, his evil…" Coby is ignored by both girls, Rika ran off to get the rice balls that she had made for him, and Luffy leaned back on her chair looking up at the ceiling, a smirk resting on her lips, Zoro may seem like a huge badass but he's such a softie.

"Luffy." Rika called to her, Luffy let the front legs of the chair slam into the ground and she got up, and let Rika show her the way, Coby rushing towards them maybe he could convince them not to go.

"It's really ugly up close." Luffy said staring at the base, she didn't remember if any of the other bases that she has seen were this ugly.

"Big brother is this way." Rika said taking Luffy's hand and pulling her towards the back of the base, what stood in front of them is one huge wall, Luffy judged the size then knelt down, Rika knew what this means, like all small children do, and got onto the pirates back.

"Hold on." The two watched as Luffy's finger grew longer and move curves, her nails also became more pointed, even her toes. Rika squalled when Luffy jumped a bit her fingers out, they dug into the wall and she climbed to the top of it, Coby had some trouble…okay a lot of trouble climbing up the wall to see over it. And when the pink haired man did make it and peered over he nearly fell off in fear, in the middle of the ground is a crossed wooden post, and the person on that post has a green belly band on, and a black bandana on his head, but Luffy knew that under that his hair was green.

"Th-that black bandana and the belly band…also, that killing aura…there's no doubt that's Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, the demon in east blue." Luffy snickered at the nickname, Zoro's head shot up and he glared darkly at the three of them.

"Go away this isn't a show." He growled out, Luffy's smile spared over her face even more, eyes twinkling under her straw hat.

"I know, you're pretty boring, I would ask for my money back." Zoro was taken aback by the girl's response, nobody dared to talk to him like that, only the bounties that he took down, because the rest would just run away from him.

"Luffy, don't make him angry." The girl, Luffy turned away from Zoro and looked at the pink haired kid who is visibly shacking.

"Why? If I annoy him, then it'll turn into a show." Zoro snorted while the pink haired kid screamed in disbelief.

"Hey, if you can get the ropes off me then I'll give you a show, and any bounty that you want."

"Okay." Luffy swung her leg over the side and then the other, Zoro's eyes widened in shock, he didn't think that she would do it, Coby grabbed the girls arm stopping her from jumping off the wall.

"He'll kill us."

"No his won't, his a softie and besides I'm strong." Jaws dropped at what Luffy had said, the feared bounty hunter had just been called a softie.

"Big sis, the rice balls." Rika said, making Zoro's eyes snap to the small girl on the back of Luffy.

"Oh right." Luffy hopped down from the wall and set Rika on the ground, the small girl run up to Zoro holding out a cloth with two rice balls on it.

"I made some rice balls for you." She said full of childish hope that Zoro would eat it, Zoro growled down at the kid.

"Go away."

"But I made them just for you; it's the first time I've made them." Rika said again, this time there was a sadness in her voice, Zoro's eyes shot to the gate then to the little girl again.

"Go away or you'll die." Zoro shouted, Rika drew the rice balls to her chest.

"But…"

"I DON'T WANT IT! GO AWAY." The gates opened and Luffy watched as a blond kid with a huge butt chin walked in, he was in a really ridicules purple suit.

"Don't pick on little kids, otherwise I'll have to report it to my father."

"If it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son…" Zoro sorted, a disgusted expression adorning his face. Helmeppo walked forward with two other marines, he stood in front of Zoro and Rika, taking no note of Luffy who is in fact standing in the grounds still.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky my daddy is a marine lieutenant." He looked down and spotted Rika, holding onto her rice balls, Helmeppo snatched one right up and took a bite out of it. "Gross, it's sweet, you stupid little girl you are meant to put salt into these things."

"But, but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet…" Helmeppo dropped the one he had bitten on the ground and stomped on it, he went to knock the other one out of Rika's hands, however Luffy spoke up then.

"Aren't you picking on little girls now? Didn't you just tell Zoro off for doing that?" All eyes landed on Luffy, she looked very relaxed leaning on the wall, sword at her hip, straw hat shading her head and a wicked smirk on her face.

"Who the hell are you? Nobody is allowed to enter the grounds, otherwise they will be charged with the same crimes." Luffy laughed at this, making them all stunned, wasn't she scared? Or even worried?

"Please, his charges are nothing against the shit that I have done." Luffy pushed herself away from the wall and walked forward, when she looked up, Zoro got a flash back of a black haired girl being trained with Kuina and a bunch of rowdy pirates…then his face turned red as he remembered where his first kiss went.

"LUFFY?" He shouted out in shock, finally remembering the girl, Luffy gave him an amused look. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shopping." Luffy shot back, Zoro growled at the girl, and Luffy looked at him fully. "Zoro would you like to join my pirate crew?"

"No." He shot her down right away, Luffy pouted.

"I'll let you out of the ropes."

"No, I made a deal with that bastard there, that if I live for a whole month with no food or water then he would let the kid and her mother go."

"Man, I would have starved within the first week." Luffy said patting her stomach, Zoro rolled his eye, knowing that it would propyl be true with the way that she eats. "Please join my pirate crew?"

"No, I won't give up on life to become a crook." Luffy tilted her head to the side staring at Zoro, they were both ignoring Helmeppo and Coby, Rika had hidden herself between Luffy's legs.

"There is nothing wrong with being a pirate, it's my dream."

"I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to do, go find someone else to join your crew." Luffy full on pouted at Zoro and called him a meanie, Zoro didn't take it to heart, knowing that the girl was playing around.

"Alright, but I'm not giving up." Luffy said, Zoro glared darkly at the she-captain, then Rika ran up to him and lifted up the last rice ball. He was going to refuse and turn his head away in a childish fashion… "Just eat it, she won't leave otherwise."

"Fine." Zoro opened his mouth and Rika placed the ball in it, sweetness flooded Zoro's mouth but he didn't care it was food, once he had eaten it the marines seems to have come back to their senses.

"Hey, you can't feed the prisoner; I'll tell my daddy that you fed him." Three sets of eyes landed on Helmeppo, one of terror, one of distaste and the other with a highly amused smirk.

"What's he going to do? Arrest me?"

"Yes!" With that he took off running, everyone watched him go for a long time then Luffy turned to Zoro.

"How is everyone?" Luffy asked sitting down cross-legged in front of Zoro, nose crinkling only slightly at the smell that came off of the man in front of her.

"Kuina moved out and opened up her own dojo."

"Oh that's great news, can she talk? What about walking? What happened to make her move out?"

"She and her father got into a fight, then Kuina up and left saying that he was too old fashioned, yes she can talk and walk; only she has to rest ever twenty minutes or so." Luffy smiled and nodded her head then glanced around.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Becoming stronger." Luffy's eyebrows shot up into her hair line and she laughed.

"Tied to a post, yes you are defiantly becoming stronger." Luffy suddenly hopped back up, hosting Rika up onto her shoulders. "I better get this little girl home before her mother has a heart attack on where she could be."

"Little girl, that rice ball was nice, thank you." Zoro said much to Rika's delight and Luffy's amusement.

* * *

At mid-afternoon commotion outside of Rika's mothers dinner, brought Luffy and Coby outside, Rika stayed in the door way. The sight that greeted the young pirate captain and her pink haired companion was something that reminded Luffy of how the nobles would treat everyone that got in their way, but unlike the nobles, Helmeppo threated them with his father name, not just flat out shoot them on the spot.

"If you don't get down onto your hands and knees than I'm going to execute you like Roronoa Zoro." Luffy blinked slightly at this, confused, she moved out from the shadows and cut the marines son's path off. "You, you're from the executing grounds, what do you want? No, never mind, I don't want to know, just get onto your hands and knees and lick my…"

"Did you just say you were going to kill Zoro?" Luffy cut him off from saying what she really doesn't want to hear.

"Yes, his going to be publicly executed by my daddy in three days."

"What about the deal that you made with him?" Hemeppo snorted at this.

"I was only joking with him, only an idiot would believe that." Luffy's eyes turned black in fury, that should have been warning enough for the blond kid but he was still boasting about executing Zoro, so he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he found himself soring into the air, Luffy held a clenched fist out, she had hit him and sent Helmeppo flying.

"Worthless scum like you really make me sick, no smidge of honour in your being, your worst then worthless scum."

"You, dare to hit me? My dad hasn't even hit me, not once, I'm marine lieutenant Morgan's son, I'll tell him about this…" He wheezed out, hands holding his gut were Luffy was sure a nice sized bruise in the shape of her fist would be, his two marine goons helped him stand up. "I'll get you executed."

"Why not shoot me yourself? I'm sure your marine buddies wouldn't mind giving you a gun to blow my brains out with." Coby was really afraid of and for Luffy at that moment, never had he thought her cheerful, devours face would become so cold and frosty, but he also had to worry about her safety because she's acting very reckless…not that she isn't normally reckless but he felt that this was over the top.

"You'll regret hitting me; you'll get the death sentence for it." He said repeating once again that he'll get her killed, Luffy growled at him, and Coby found something had come out from Luffy's body and was swishing around angrily, he glanced down to find that Luffy had grown a tail.

"Eek!" Coby screeched out pulling away from Luffy, the noise pulled Luffy out from her rage, turning her eyes back to normal and Coby couldn't take his eyes on the tail and it looked like it was pulled back into her skin.

"What is it? Why are you making noises?" Luffy asked looking down on the pink haired kid, Coby looked up at Luffy who just looked confused again.

"Lu-Luffy, you, you have a t-t-t-tail." Luffy looked behind her to see the last of her tail slip under her skin then turned back to Coby and laughed.

"Yeah, I ate a devil fruit when I was little." Coby slowly calmed down and took the offered hand that Luffy held out for him.

"Wow, big sis that was so cool!" Rika shouted running over to the two of them, her mother calling her back. "I was so scared then you just sent him flying!"

"Heh, maybe I should have hit him a few more times then." Her mother got more worried and pulled her daughter away from Luffy.

"Don't talk to strangers, you'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends."

"Mom, his a good person, and so is Zoro…"

"Don't talk silly, did…" Luffy blocked out what the mother was saying when Rika turned a sad look Luffy's was, Luffy smiled brightly and waved getting a small grin in return.

"Let go see Zoro again." Luffy said walking past Coby, when he screamed again Luffy plugged one of her ears. "You don't need to yell…"

Again Coby tried to stop Luffy, only this time trying to get her to see that it's a bad idea because Morgan would be looking for her, Luffy however ignored all this and when they got to the wall she didn't waste time in growing out her nails but she shot herself up using compressed air at her feet.

Luffy walked towards Zoro in a slow pass, making the man just a tad irritated because he could hear her coming, when he saw the shadow of the top of her head, his green eyes shot to her amused face.

"What is it this time?"

"I'll loosen the ropes for you if you join my crew." Luffy offered, Zoro growled at her again.

"I told you I won't become a pirate."

"I don't care, you are going to join me." Luffy said turning away from him, Zoro snapped at her again. The straw hatted female then turned back around to face the man, but before he had time to tell her to piss off, Luffy's eyes landed on his hips. "Where are your katanas?"

"That bastard kid took them…"

"Oh? Okay, I'm gonna go get them back." Luffy said, and Zoro really thought she would give them back and return them without a fuss; it was crushed with what came out of her mouth next. "But if you want me to give them back then you have to join my pirate crew."

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Her laughter is his only reply and he watched the dust settle from where she had been standing, another shadow appeared before him and looking up he stared into the eyes of the pink haired kid who moved to undo his ropes. "What are you doing? If they see you then you're going to get killed, I'll be fine, I still have…"

"No you don't, Helmeppo announced that you're going to executed in three days so Luffy punched him."

"That'll be something she would do." Zoro said no knowing that at that very moment Luffy had just broken down a huge ugly statue of the marine that's in charge of the place. All the marines on the roof had mouths dropped open in astonishment; this small girl had come out of nowhere and took one look at the statue of Morgan and drew her sword, cutting it in the middle, breaking it.

Morgan's face turned red in anger, Luffy put her sword away and turned to the lieutenant with such an innocent face that everyone knew that if they hadn't seen what she just did they would side with her.

"Ah, sorry." Luffy couldn't fight the smirk that came over her face when she saw that he was literally going to burst.

"CAPTURE THAT BRAT! I'M A GONNA KILL HER!" Morgan shouted; Luffy spotted Helmeppo in the group and grabbed him, dragging him to the open door and disappearing inside, what she didn't know was that Morgan had just ordered someone to shoot Coby; the bullet entered the short kids shoulder.

Luffy ran down the halls complete lost, she glanced around the place hoping that the swords would just pop up or she would bump into a bunch of marine and have some fun.

"So where are Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked casually down at Helmeppo, her grip not loosening on his frilly thing, Sabo had way cooler ones, she noted.

"I'll tell, tell you, if, you stop dragging me." Luffy halted right away banging the back of his head into the ground by total accident. "They're inside my room, we, we already ran past it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Luffy asked hitting him over the head, just for the hell of it, after all she did saw to Rika that she should have knocked him around a few more times, while Luffy looked at the pathetic thing in her hands.

"Halt, put Helmeppo down." Luffy glanced over her shoulder to see that the marines had caught up to her; they lined up pointing guns at her.

"No." She said turning to face them; Helmeppo held up in front of her, the marines had to lower their guns as Luffy ran into them, using Helmeppo as a human shield. From then on Helmeppo pointed out the way until they were standing in a bright pink room. "Figures you would want a pink room…"

She walked over to the three swords; if memory served right then Zoro used two, but which two? She stared at them debating which one belonged to him because they all gave off different vibes…

"Oi which two are Zoro's…" When she looked down at Helmeppo she found that she must have knocked his head against that floor one too many times because his out like a light. She dropped him on the ground and when her eyes moved up she found a window. "Oh, I wonder what the view is like from up here."

Glancing out the window she found a whole lot of marines pointing guns at Zoro while Coby tried in vain to get the ropes undone, two choices she could leave them or she could help them…wasn't much of a choice she grabbed the three swords and jumped out the window listening to Morgan as he counted out the time until Luffy nearly touched the ground and he called out fire. The rows of marines let loose their arsenal at her two friends, her two friends that would die…she growled out and let her horns out of her head as she landed in front of them blocking the bullets from even landed a scratch on her friends, they were nothing but melted bits of metal at her feet now.

She had to chuckle at herself for being so over protective of them, if Shanks taught her anything besides how to party, it was that the captain looks after their crew, it's a strong bond, one that's different from everything else, look after your friends and you will get their trust.

"What happened?" Zoro and Coby both asked, the pink haired kid getting the picture of her tail popping up into his head. Luffy suddenly turned around to face Zoro, eyes blended black and horns still out.

"Oh, I met you before I ate it…I have a devils fruit, I'm a Mythical Zoan user." Zoro watched as the horns and eyes turned to normal and had to sigh; only Luffy could get into so much trouble. The black haired girl moved over to Zoro and held out his swords. "I knew you used two but I couldn't tell which ones were yours."

"All of them are mine." Luffy blinked staring at Zoro for a long time until she grinned.

"That would be something to see…" Luffy pulled them back to her chest an evil look appearing on her face. "You can take your swords, but you'll owe me one, which means you'll ever be killed by the marines or you can join me…which one do you pick?"

"Are you the offspring of the devil?" Luffy's smirk grew into a face eating smile. "Forget it, rather than die here, I'll except your request and become a pirate."

"Yes!" Luffy calmly began to untie the nots of the rope that bound Zoro to the post, ignoring Coby's frantic shouting about the marines charging and Zoro telling her to hurry the fuck up. "Oh look I got one side undone."

"Just give me my sword." Zoro snapped, Coby did it before Luffy could point out that she has her own sword that could have cut the ropes away. Once Zoro felt his sword in his hand he swiftly cut away the rest of the ropes binding him to the post, his other two swords were grabbed and the clang of metal hitting metal rang out around the executing grounds. Two swords one in each hand while his white sword is had been placed in his mouth, blocking all the marines swords that had been on a down ward swing to slice Luffy into ribbons.

"Nice, Zoro." Luffy complemented, turning around to fully see what he had done, Zoro growled to the marines, when they were close to shitting themselves he turned around to address Luffy.

"I'm going to become the world's strongest swords man, if you get in the way of that, I'll gut you." Luffy's eyes changed, flashing into something less mocking and playful to something close to dead series.

"Good, aiming to be the world's number one swords man…since you are going to be on the king's crew…" Her face then darkened and Zoro had to gulp just a little as her will flared out. "If you cannot accomplish something even that small then I'll be embarrassed."

"Heh, well said." Zoro said, just then Morgan napped out of his shock at one man blocking all those weapons and screamed for his men to stop standing around.

"Zoro, duck." Luffy commanded Zoro ducked down just in time was a huge gust of air blew his three earrings; the marines shouted as they flew backwards, Zoro looked over to Luffy who was placing her leg down.

"What did you just do?" Luffy's grin widened back into her playfulness expression.

"I call it the Leg whip."

"I don't want to know the name, what did you do?"

"I spin my body around with one leg out, the air builds up and I realise it, it's part of my devils fruit." Suddenly all the marines were saying that they couldn't fight two monsters, Morgan looked down upon them, face full of disgust.

"This is an order, whoever just said that…get a gun and kill yourself, I don't need useless soldiers." They all turned their guns around, the barrel pointed at their temples; sweat was dripping from their shacking arms, fear pushing them to place their other hand onto the butt of the gun fingers going for the trigger.

"What the hell do these dumb ass marines think they are going?" Zoro growled, replacing the sword in his mouth as he got ready to charge at them, Luffy however ran by, he had to blink because her sword was drawn, as was burnt looking wings and a tail, when he blinked again the wings had vanished and her sword was sent into Morgan's axe arm, getting stuck on something, so she couldn't draw it out, Luffy twisted her body around, flames licking at her leg as she sent it into the marines shoulder sending him flying backwards. She dropped to the ground her flip-flops nothing but burnt straw. Morgan got up, blooding running from his axe hand were Luffy's sword is still lodged in it, he tried ripping it out only for him to find that it was stuck, he turned and growled at Luffy.

"People like you, without statues have no right to oppose me, I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN!"

"Straw Hat Luffy, nice to meet you." Luffy said with a mockering bow as she took her hat off, Morgan's eyes flashed in anger and he swung his axe hand at Luffy's head, she jumped it placing the hat back onto her head, the fence and the wall were sliced apart in the aftershock of the swing. Luffy back flipped and sent both her feet into the marines face, sending in flying through the air once again, the girl didn't wait for him to get up but jumped on his chest and gripped her blade hilt, she yanked it pulling the weapon free of his bone or water ever is in his arm.

Luffy got down lower to the ground and dashed at him, the marine was too slow to hit the girl as he swung the blade down at her. Zoro noticed how Luffy hadn't placed her blade away, but still held it in her hand, not letting it go, blood dripped from the edges of it, Luffy once again sent her foot into the marines face sending him to the ground, her blade flashing out to be cleaned on his ugly pants, as Luffy knelt on the marine she put her sword away and punched him, blood spurted out of his nose.

The wide grin never left her face, but Zoro was more interested in her eyes, her eyes that held a strong determination and seriousness that only those who really enjoy fighting would have, Zoro knew that look far to well, having seen it a number of times on his own face and Kuina's.

"Some great marine you are…" Luffy joked, her fist raised, and she sent it snapping forward into his face. "Destroying Conny's dreams and goal…"

"WAIT!" A scream call out behind her, Luffy didn't even blink as she sent another fist darting out and into Morgan's already squashed face. "IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT! If you want to see this guy live then you better not move, if anyone moves I'll shoot him."

Luffy got off of the marine her eyes shotting to Helmeppo with some form of mild humour.

"I see you can shoot people without your daddy's help." She said placing a hand on top of her hat, keeping it from being blown away by the wind around her; Helmeppo was shacking, finger on the trigger but not moving at all.

"LUFFY, I…I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY…I'M NOT AFRAID OF DEATH." Coby shouted; sweat dripping from his forehead, Luffy gave him her brightest smile, she slowly walked towards the two of them, her face melting away into an angry mask.

"You're stupid, Obby's not afraid to die." Luffy kept on walking, the air around her growing stronger, to the point that it was whipping her short hair around like crazy, her hand still resting on her straw hat keeping it in place. The dirt started to get picked up, making what she was doing visible to everyone, the air itself was twisting around the hand not on her head, sucking in all the air around her and forming into a ball.

Morgan got behind her, his axe raised high over his head, ready to chop her vertically in half, the air kept on moving into a ball, until a nice sized air ball was in her hand, just as she threw her attack Zoro moved. Helmeppo went flying while Morgan froze Zoro behind him putting his swords away.

"Nice…Zoro." Luffy said, getting out of her stance, Coby had just a light cut on his cheek from were a bit of Luffy attack had hit him, Zoro looked back at Luffy.

"Leave it to me, captain." He said, Luffy couldn't help but feel giddy; she has her first nakama, her first mate, the person that always has her back no matter what, her most trusted friend, someone that Luffy can rely on…who just collapsed on the ground.


End file.
